Saint Seiya Omega: Nuevo Mito
by Henryk
Summary: Re-edición no oficial de Saint Seiya Omega, en la que se introducen cambios en la historia original, entre los que se encuentran nuevos personajes, diferentes desarrollos de los ya existentes, y nuevos arcos argumentales.
1. Prólogo

**Saint Seiya Omega: Nuevo Mito**

****Como habrán leído desde la descripción, con este proyecto pretendo "re-escribir" la historia de Omega, cambiando distintos puntos de ella, algunos se mantendrán fieles porque los considero aceptables, otros tendrán notables cambios, además de la adición de nuevos personajes, desarrollaré de una mejor forma los personajes, de una manera más equitativa. Sin más que agregar, los dejo con un simple prólogo, al cual seguiré con el primer episodio.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Desde las eras mitológicas, los dioses, creadores de los seres humanos, han luchado entre sí por el reinado sobre los mismos y la Tierra. La diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra, Athena, fue designada para ser protectora de los hombres, los hombres son criaturas impuras a los ojos de las deidades, son egoístas, bélicos, destruyen el hermoso mundo que se les ha concedido, y por ello los dioses ansían dominar la Tierra para liderarla a una utopía.

Sin embargo, Athena, como su protectora, jamás lo permitió, encarnó en una humana, y junto a guerreros que portaban armaduras que contenían el poder de las eras de los mitos, denominadas "Cloth", y luchaban en su nombre, utilizando la energía interna que los seres humanos poseen, y explotándola hasta el infinito, el "Cosmos", junto a Athena, los poderosos guerreros, conocidos como "Santos", hicieron posibles los más asombrosos milagros, derrotando a los dioses que buscaban esclavizar al hombre.

La última gran batalla librada por los Santos y su diosa Athena tuvo lugar muchos años antes de esta, el oponente fue el temible Hades, dios del Inframundo, quien siempre confrontó a Athena, que ahora se hallaba bajo la forma humana de Saori Kido, una joven que tuvo que asumir sus deberes de diosa inesperadamente. Mucha sangre fue derramada, incontables Santos, y Espectros, guerreros de Hades, murieron en el fragor de la batalla, sin embargo, con la ayuda de cinco Santos legendarios, cuya vida siempre fue destinada a proteger a su diosa y a la justicia, Athena pudo vencer a Hades, y retornó victoriosa a la Tierra…

Ahora, años después, una nueva leyenda nacerá, los Santos reaparecerán para enfrentar al mal que intenta apoderarse de la Tierra, utilizando el Cosmos de su corazón, y con valor, jamás serán derrotados…


	2. Capítulo 1: La leyenda de los Santos

Como bien dije recién, seguiría al prólogo para no dejar todo tan... Escaso, con el primer capítulo, que prácticamente corresponde al primer episodio de Saint Seiya Omega, advierto que los capítulos suelen ser largos, trato de colocar escenas de acción y diálogos de manera que no aburre por completo. Lamentablemente, en este capítulo no añadí mayores diferencias que nuevos diálogos y unas escenas ligeramente diferentes. Espero que lo disfruten y más aún, recibir una crítica que sin duda ayudará a mejorar.

* * *

**Capítulo uno**

**La leyenda de los Santos**

El Santuario de Athena, lugar donde la diosa reside, el Santuario está compuesto por 12 templos, que representan a los 12 signos zodiacales que giran en la órbita solar. Y un templo final, donde se encuentran los aposentos de Saori Kido, la Athena de la última era hecha humana. Allí descansa plácidamente, incauta del peligro que acechaba.

Se encontraba en una salas similar a un jardín, rodeada de estructuras con apariencia griega, que se elevaban majestuosamente como dando la entrada al templo de la diosa. Sentada en un escalón, posaba sus radiantes ojos verdes en un niño, en una pequeña criatura, no podía tener más de un año, de tez blanquecina, ojos color café, y un corto cabello rojizo con cierto tono oscuro, vestido con un entero verde agua.

Saori, Athena, miraba cándidamente al niño jugar, intentando pararse aunque sin éxito, pero persistente, lo intenta nuevamente, esta vez lo consigue, poco a poco, prueba dar su primer paso, mientras Saori, enternecida, se le acerca, acomodándose su extenso vestido blanco, y luego agachándose, esperando a que se le acercase caminando, el pequeño intentó apresurarse, y por su apuro se tropezó y cayó con la cara plantada entre las suaves manos de la diosa. Él la mira, como si de su madre se tratase, mientras ella le responde con una hermosa sonrisa.

De pronto, algo en el aire empezó a sentirlo extraño, la respiración, casi por reflejo, empezó a agitársele, revoleó los ojos de un lado hacia otro, esperando encontrar la fuente de dicho presentimiento. Al no hallar respuesta alguna, empezó a temer, tomó a la criatura entre sus brazos, se irguió, cambió su dulce expresión a una seria y desafiante. El viento empezó a sentirlo más tenso, sus mechas violáceas empezaban a levantarse, a arremolinarse, definitivamente algo grande se acercaba.

Y finalmente, dijo presente, la luna que iluminaba la noche del jardín, desapareció, su blanca luz se apagó unos segundos, y al instante fue reemplazada por una rojiza, agresiva, entre las correntadas se sentía chispazos de tensión. En el cielo, un destello rojo, sobrepasando a todas las estrellas cercanas, el brillo se tornaba más y más intenso, de manera increíble, básicamente irreal, una gigantesca esfera, de proporciones colosales, y de un rojo impactante, se le notaban algunas anomalías en su superficie, como cráteres, no había duda… Marte.

En el aire, frente a la diosa, una gran flama oscura se manifestó, y de ella provino una imponente voz.

- Athena… – Dijo, al tiempo que las llamas se desvanecían, y en su lugar, una figura de aspecto humanoide se presentaba, parecía como una armadura negra de proporciones muy grandes, cubierta por una extensa capa roja. En la zona del torso y la cintura la armadura no estaba, sino que un extraño fenómeno unía todas las partes, se veía similar a un vistazo al universo contenido en una porción de energía. Su cabeza era un casco negro que lo recubría por completo, adornado con una suerte de antenas amarillentas que sobresalían, y a en la punta del casco, una llama aparentemente inextinguible ardía.

- ¡Mars…! – Dijo Saori, agresiva. – No te permitiré que siquiera…

- No me permitirás, eh, pues qué interesante, siendo que solo intentar enfrentarme te produciría la muerte. – La cortó, confiado.

- Mi vida… Sería un precio mínimo comparado con la vida, el amor, la libertad de los humanos que tú pretendes arrebatar.

- ¡Ha! ¡No empezarás de nuevo con tu estúpido discurso sobre los milagros de los humanos! Debo de ser sincero, Athena, ya me repugnas… - Con un tono despectivo, alzó su mano, la cerró un poco, y una gran lanza de energía rojiza apareció. - ¡Muere, muere junto al Santuario! – Se dispuso a lanzarla, pero antes que saliera de sus palmas, la lanza fue atrapada entre una cadena dorada, que la oprimió hasta destruirla.

- ¡Te lo repetiré de nuevo, Mars, no perteneces aquí, deja a los humanos en paz! – Vociferó la diosa, con potencia, ella fue la autora de dichas cadenas, pero ahora se encontraba arrodillada sobre sí, jadeando como si le hubiese requerido una excesiva energía. Una rara mancha se pronunciaba sobre su hombro, poseía colores oscuros, y parecía atrapar a la diosa más y más.

- ¡Me hartaste, Athena! – Exclamó con furia, usando su mano libre, partió las esposas de la otra, y se preparó para lanzar un ataque con el puño, sin embargo…

Algo impactó antes del movimiento del denominado Mars, una mano, se interpuso entre él y Saori con el bebé, un brazo revestido con un manto dorado.

Se conoce de un guerrero que nunca abandonará a la diosa, sin importar qué, ni cuando, ni cómo, en todas las eras conocidas, siempre existió el legendario Santo de Pegaso, que arriesgaría todo por Athena. Allí estaba nuevamente, el Pegaso de esta era, Seiya, protegiendo a Saori de Mars, y de todo…

- ¡S-Seiya…! – Dijo el portentoso sujeto, sorprendido.

- ¡Seiya, gracias al Cielo…! – Aliviada ahora, Saori.

Un aire de solemnidad se dibujaba alrededor del Santo, quien ahora vestía la Cloth de Oro de Sagitario, cuyas magníficas alas resaltaban de la mayoría de la vestimenta, y que pusieron los ojos del pequeño niño en vilo, maravillado por Seiya, ese hombre de alborotado cabello y ojos café, de expresión serena.

- Mars… - Fue todo lo que dijo.

- Seiya, tú, ¿cómo? – Inquirió, pasmado por lo que veía frente a él.

- … Mars, tu oscuridad podrá arrebatarme los ojos, los brazos, mis piernas, e incluso mi corazón, pero jamás arrebatará mi Cosmos. – Respondió, muy calmado.

- ¡Haha, de verdad eres el Santo legendario, eh! ¡No por nada se te llama el "Asesino de dioses"! – Decía en un tono casi jocoso. – Pero… - Se tornó más serio. – Ya no, Seiya, no podrás pecar más.

- No estoy cometiendo pecado alguno, estoy protegiendo la justicia del mundo, por eso lucho por Athena, por eso… Seguiré luchando, arderé, arderé hasta que la llama de mi vida se extinga, y aún así, no dejaré la batalla, por Athena… Por siempre.

- ¡Mereces mi respeto por ser tan valeroso y leal guerrero, Seiya! ¡Pero aquí termina todo!

Mars se abalanzó sobre el hombre lanzando un puñetazo recubierto de una energía rojiza, Seiya chocó contra él pero su energía resplandecía con tonos celestes. Se creó una onda expansiva entre ambos, separaron los nudillos, y comenzaron a lanzarse seguidos golpes, de izquierda a derecha, de abajo y hacia arriba, destellos de energía volaban hacia todos lados, la contienda se mantenía pareja, aunque Seiya empujaba con toda su voluntad para reducir el peligro para Saori.

Hasta que Mars se equivoca, y falla al conectar el puñetazo, Seiya aprovecha para incrustar sus nudillos en la cara de Mars, sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente, su oponente ni se inmutó, le devolvió el golpe en su brazo, partiendo ligeramente la protección dorada que lo vestía. Seiya retrocedió velozmente al tiempo que le lanzaban corrientes eléctricas, las cuales disipa con un aleteo, alejándola de Saori y el niño, quienes seguían perdidos en la magnificencia de Seiya.

- ¡Veamos cuánto puede aguantar tu luz hasta que la despedace! – Amenazó Mars, que volvió a crear la lanza de energía roja que utilizó con anterioridad, no se tomó ningún recaudo en lanzarla a una velocidad inhumana contra su enemigo.

Seiya no dudó, impactó al instante su puño contra la lanza que se desintegró. Mars, no contento con esto, reinició el ataque, reiterando sus violentos lanzamientos, cambiaba la dirección, apuntaba a la cabeza, al pecho, y sin embargo el Pegaso las repelía con veloces movimientos que escapaban a la simple vista, lo único que se podía ver era un rastro de luz que dejaban los puños recubiertos por su Cosmos.

De repente, Mars lo sorprendió, no lanzó en forma directa, sino que apuntó hacia un costado, directo a una columna cercana que colapsó al contacto, se derrumbó precisamente en dirección a donde Saori y el bebé estaban, no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo, mas Seiya, de manera desesperada, despegó los pies del suelo y conectó una rápida patada que convirtió la columna en pequeños escombros, en un instante, aprovechando el impulso del salto, Seiya se posicionó en otra columna cercana, de allí despegó contra su duro oponente, quien ni siquiera tomado por sorpresa, respondió con sus potentes lanzas para repeler al Santo.

Por el impacto, Seiya fue empujado hacia donde se encontraba hace unos momentos, aún así, la protección de su brazo se resquebrajó un poco más, algunos pedazos se le soltaron, y considerando que la situación se tornaba complicada, tomó una rápida decisión, en el tiempo que consideró esto, Mars también estaba listo, desde el suelo hizo brotar, partiéndolo, lanzas similares a las que estaba usando hace un momento, acto seguido, manifestó más en el aire, preparado para atacar.

Seiya hizo lo propio, separó las piernas, y movió los brazos de una manera especial, en efecto, con sus manos dibujaba la constelación de Pegaso, de trece estrellas, una vez finalizó, alzó sus manos y exclamó…****

**_Pegasus Ryuuseiken!_**

**_(Estrellas fugaces de Pegaso)_**

Mars respondió, moviendo las lanzas sincronizadamente en ataque…

**_Rubellus Scellus Gungnir!_**

**_(Gungnir, el Criminal Rojo)_**

De los puños de Seiya brotaron, fugaces, destellos de energía que se movían velozmente a través del aire, al instante colisionaron con las infinitas lanzas de Mars, las ondas expansivas eran increíblemente intensas. Poco a poco, la fuerza de Seiya cedía mientras Mars empujaba hacia delante, sin embargo, el Pegaso no se rindió, deshizo su técnica, y osadamente se lanzó en medio de las lanzas y reanudó sus "Estrellas fugaces", a pura presión, repitió varias veces lo mismo, hasta estar a una corta distancia de Mars.

- ¡Bravo, Seiya, admiro realmente tu valor como guerrero! Lástima que sirvas al dios erróneo. – Elogió Mars al Santo.

- ¡Ningún dios, ningún error, yo lucho…! ¡Por la Señorita Saori…!

**_Pegasus Suiseiken!_**

**_(Cometa de Pegaso)_**

Y aquello fue lo último que recuerda, ese valiente hombre que resistía los embates de tan temible enemigo con braveza, cuyas hermosas alas lo elevaban hacia los cielos, mientras su incesante luz brillaba con fuerza…


	3. Capítulo 2: Athena y Pegaso

**Capítulo dos**

**Athena y Pegaso**

- ¡E-espere, Sh-Shaina!

- ¡No seas un cobarde, maldita sea!

Dentro de la gran maleza, resonaban fuertes impactos, seguidos de gemidos y gritos de dolor. De entre los árboles, un joven sale elevado por los aires, admiró la belleza de la una plena luna, para caer nuevamente contra el suelo.

- ¡¿Cuándo aprenderás, Kouga, cuándo?!

- P-pero… Shaina.

- ¡Pero nada! ¿Qué parte de que debes entrenar para ser Santo no entiendes? ¡Dime!

- ¡Shaina, no lo entiendo, de verdad! ¿Por qué no me explican para qué debo ser Santo? ¿Por qué no sé quién es esa tal Athena?

- ¡No le faltes el respeto, mocoso de mierda!

El joven salió expulsado del frondoso bosque, y cayó en la costa de lo que aparentemente era una isla, esa zona playera era pequeña, y la arboleda crecía por sobre una elevación del terreno no muy lejano a la costa. El joven, llamado Kouga por una voz femenina, se hallaba tendido en la arena, bañado suavemente por el calmo oleaje. Vestido con una ropa similar a los antiguos guerreros griegos, provisto de hombreras y pechera de un metal muy pobre, cubierto hasta los codos por guanteletes, un cinturón de cuero sostenía sus ropajes blancos desgarrados y magullados, también se protegía de la rodilla para abajo, y calzado con zapatos de cuero. Su color de cabello era extrañamente peculiar, parecía vino, muy alborotado, largo hasta la nuca, donde el vino se tornaba ligeramente más claro. Sus ojos, cerrados los abrió con dificultad y mostró sus ojos de miel.

Desde los árboles, una figura femenina emergió, cubierta por una máscara, aunque se le notaba el porte maduro, por detrás de la máscara caía un cabello verde de tonalidad clara. Ella no era otra que una Santo que incluso desde antes a la batalla de Hades ha servido fielmente a Athena, Shaina, de la constelación de Ophiuchus. Se acercó lentamente al joven, se agachó y lo tomó por su pechera, alzándolo.

- ¿Acaso así pretendes vivir? ¿Como un cobarde que huye de su destino?

- ¿Qué destino? ¿De qué vida hablas? ¡Solo hablas de entrenar, entrenar, ser Santo, Athena esto, lo otro! – Reclamaba el muchacho, tratando de zafarse de las manos de Shaina. - ¡Y yo no entiendo ni una mierda de de lo que hablas! ¿Por qué no al menos me dices quién es Athena?

- Kouga… - A través de su máscara, Shaina le daba una mirada de duda. – No es el momento, no aún.

- ¿No es el momento? ¿Cuándo será, eh, cuándo?

- Kouga… Sigamos entrenando. – La Santo lo soltó, Kouga cayó nuevamente en el agua, pero se negó a levantarse.

- ¡No entrenaré, no hasta que me digas siquiera quien es Athena!

- ¡Silencio, ya me tienes harta, deja de ser un niño quejoso! ¡Entrenarás si no quieres que termine matándote, maldita sea!

Llena de furia, Shaina extendió su mano, mostrando unas afiladas uñas púrpuras, de ellas brotaron fuertes descargas eléctricas que direccionó hacia el muchacho, quien rápidamente tomó una pose defensiva. Ophiuchus quedó pasmada con lo que vio en ese momento, su ataque fue detenido por las manos de Kouga, envueltas por un aura celestina, la electricidad que corría las hizo agitarse, pero definitivamente no produjo ningún daño, finalmente la descarga se desvaneció en el aire.

- Kouga… ¿Cómo demonios…? – Se preguntó la mujer, sorprendida por la hazaña del joven.

- N-no tengo idea, fue simplemente reflejo… - Respondió Kouga, ligeramente asustado.- ¿Por qué mis manos brillaban? ¿Y por qué pude detener tu ataque?

- Ese es el Cosmos, niño, el Cosmos que vive dentro de ti, ¿no pudiste sentir el poder que corría a través de tus venas?

- S-sí, de hecho, sentí como una energía increíble en todo mi cuerpo.

- El Cosmos es la energía interna que poseemos los seres humanos, y mira con qué poderoso Cosmos has nacido, Kouga, que pudiste destruir mi técnica.

- ¿Pero cómo lo logré…?

- Es algo increíblemente simple, Kouga, lo que hiciste fuiste destruir los átomos con tu poder.

- ¿Átomos?

- Así es, todo está compuesto por átomos, tú, yo, esta arena, el agua… Incluso las estrellas, las inmensas y brillantes estrellas… El principio básico que debes aplicar es el de enfocarte un punto exacto para destruir, debes enfocarte, debes sentir la energía del Cosmos a través de ti, y liberarla.

- Hm… Creo que lo entiendo, Shaina, aunque parece difícil… - Dijo algo desanimado.

- ¿Difícil? Esa palabra no existe para los Santos, Kouga. – Replicó Shaina. – Los Santos son capaces de realizar los milagros más impresionantes, así lo hizo Seiya… - Cierta angustia se apoderó de su voz.

- Seiya, Seiya… - A su mente venía una borrosa imagen de alas doradas, algo no le quedaba claro del todo.

- Con el Cosmos de tu corazón, nada existe, Kouga, recuerda, nada existe que no puedas enfrentar y superar, recuérdalo… Brilla, brilla como una gran estrella…

[…]

- Tatsumi, ¿aún Kouga está entrenando?

- Así es, señorita Saori.

- Ya veo.

- Parece que algo lo ha motivado entrenar más tiempo de lo normal, para esta hora…

- Para esta hora, ya estaría aquí con flores para mí… Ah, me alegra que madure y crezca, sin embargo, también me preocupa.

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Temo que la batalla lo tome por desprevenido y…

- Seiya también fue tomado desprevenido, y sin embargo, se convirtió en todo un hombre a los puros golpes.

- Verdad, pero sin embargo, no me gustaría que le pasase lo mismo, no es necesario.

Saori, la diosa Athena, se hallaba recostada en una cama de lujo, al igual que la habitación entera. A su lado, acomodando algunas tazas en una bandeja de plata, se hallaba Tatsumi, su mayordomo de toda la vida, calvo, con bigotes ya canosos, alto, vestido con un traje violeta. Mientras tanto, oyen el caer de un árbol.

Fuera de una gigantesca mansión, Shaina y Kouga entrenaban a plena luz del día, sin embargo, el muchacho no estaba haciendo progreso alguno.

- ¡Kouga, vamos! ¿Qué sucede? - Le decía la mujer, impaciente.

- N-no lo entiendo… ¡Ayer pude!

Se encontraban en un pequeño claro del bosque, Kouga se levantaba del suelo, preparado para el próximo ataque de su maestra.

- Sabes, Kouga, creo que tengo una pequeña idea…

- ¿Ah? ¿Cuál…? – Mientras balbuceaba las palabras, lo tomaron por sorpresa y exclamó: ¡La puta…!

Shaina velozmente se acercaba con sus garras en alto, desprendiendo chispas eléctricas de ellas, ante lo que Kouga reaccionó casi por acto reflejo lanzando un puñetazo para contrarrestarlo, sus manos fueron atrapadas por las de Shaina, comenzaron un pequeño forcejeo, hasta que el muchacho empuja un poco hacia delante, sorprendiendo a su maestra, acto seguido, lanzó un golpe hacia el estómago liberando energía cósmica, Shaina salió despedida un poco hacia atrás, pero ya Kouga estaba preparado para su siguiente ataque, repitió un nuevo puñetazo hacia delante que soltó un gran rayo de energía, Shaina lo esquivó por los pelos, mientras veía como destrozaba unos cuántos árboles.

- Sh-Shaina… ¡¿Viste eso?! ¡Lo logré, lo logré! – Decía Kouga muy entusiasmado, con los brazos hacia arriba.

- Parece que bajo la correcta presión, logras liberar más de tu poder… - Comentó Shaina, jadeando un poco, parecía algo asustada por el ataque que Kouga había lanzado.

- ¡Genial, sigamos entrenando, Shaina!

- No, es suficiente por hoy, es bueno que te entusiasmes con el entrenamiento, sin embargo, es malo exigirte de más, ¿comprendes? – Corregía la Santo mientras se reincorporaba, con una voz más clara y seria que antes.

- Hm… Ya veo. – Dijo el chico, algo desanimado. – Bueno, en fin, creo que ya casi es hora del almuerzo, iré a buscar flores para la señorita Saori, ¡nos vemos, Shaina!

Partió entonces el joven, animado, perdiéndose entre la maleza, mientras tanto, Shaina esperó a que este se alejase lo suficiente, para caer con rodilla en tierra, tomándose el estómago con sensación de dolor.

- Ese golpe… Fue muy fuerte, ese pendejo tiene un Cosmos impresionante, sin embargo… -Recordó cuando Kouga lanzó su segundo golpe. – Puede convertirse en una bestia que Athena se ha esforzado por adormecer…

[…]

- ¡Sí, son para usted, Señorita Saori!

- Oh, Kouga, qué dulce, no estás obligado a ir a buscar flores para mí todos los días…

- No es una obligación, me gusta verla sonreír cuando se las doy.

- Me alegra que seas un chico tan amable, Kouga, me enorgulleces.

En el comedor de la gigantesca mansión, plácidamente, Kouga y Saori tomaban un ligero almuerzo que Tatsumi recién traía en bandeja de plata, mientras se alejaba le dirigió una mirada a Kouga quien interpretó con mal humor.

- ¡Oye, no me vas a privar de jugar mis videojuegos, hoy entrené mucho y muy duro!

- ¡De ninguna manera, chiquillo insolente! Acordamos que solo dos veces a la semana, ¡y ya te encerraste dos días el último fin de semana! – Respondió furioso.

- Pero si me estuve esforzando como un loco… - Replicó el muchacho.

- ¡NO-ME-IMPORTA! Hoy ayudarás con los arreglos del jardín y la limpieza, ¿me oyes?

- Vamos, vamos Tatsumi, no hay necesidad de tanta discusión. – Interrumpió Saori, forzando a Kouga a que empiece a comer, este obedeció mientras observaba de refilón al calvo mayordomo, aunque rápidamente se olvidó de su existencia y comenzó a comer como desesperado.

- Oye, oye, ¡te va a hacer mal! – Se asustó Saori.

En ese preciso momento, un pedazo de carne se le atraganta, debieron sacarle esa porción de un golpazo de la espada de Kendo de Tatsumi, quien respondió oportunamente a la necesidad, en tanto, Kouga no podía parar de toser, hasta que casi se le salió su primer comida.

- ¡Eso te pasa por apresurarte y ser tan atarantado! – Le reprochaba Tatsumi, ante las débiles entre-risas de Saori quien los veía pelear como dos niños, en un momento, ellos también comenzaron a reírse de sí mismos.

[…]

La tarde recaía en la pequeña isla con forma de Luna creciente, rodeada de bosques y con la gran mansión en el medio, con una pequeña playa, por donde Kouga y Saori caminaban. Kouga para este momento se había vestido de manera más casual, calzado blanco y rayas rojas, en la solapa decía "New Star" en brillantes letras rojizas; jeans celestes, y una remera manga corta con motivos color vino en la espalda. En el cuello colgaba un collar que se ocultaba por debajo de la remera.

- Señorita Saori… Sabe, tengo una pregunta que quizás usted me quiera contesar.

- ¿Sí, Kouga, qué es?

- ¿Quién…? ¿Quién es Athena? ¿Por qué no la conozco cuando se supone debo luchar por ella?

- Athena… Pronto lo sabrás, Kouga, en su debido tiempo sabrás quién es Athena.

- Es que no me siento motivado, ¿me entiende, señorita? No comprendo cómo puedo luchar por quien no conozco.

- Complicado, ¿verdad? Mucha gente cree en alguien que no conoce y lucha en la vida gracias a dicho alguien, aunque quizás esa lucha sea en vano, ¿te parece difícil intentarlo?

- Pues… Sí, ¿cómo no? ¿Qué lógica tiene eso?

- Créeme que en ciertas circunstancias, diría lo mismo que tú, pero… Espera.

El clima parecía muy plácido, pero una extraña brisa lo enrareció en un instante, algo definitivamente no estaba bien, miraron hacia las aguas, que comenzaron a agitarse en pequeñas ondas, hasta que estas se tornaron un poco más violentas. Finalmente, como signo de mal augurio, vieron que las nubes se tornaban a un rojizo muy intenso.

- ¡Kouga, huye, huye ahora mismo! – Exclamó Saori mientras intentaba que el joven se alejase, aunque este no podía hacer caso.

- ¡N-No puedo señorita Saori, tengo que quedarme con usted, algo malo podría pasar!

- ¡Nada de eso, huye de aquí ahora mismo, te lo pido por favor! – Tomó las manos de Kouga, y casi al borde de las lágrimas, se arrodilló, rogando que se largara de allí.

Muy tarde, muy tarde hace unos segundos, muy tarde ahora, y definitivamente tarde después, el peligro ya se había desatado, y latía con una increíble fuerza. Sobre el mar, vieron como una gigantesca llama color carmesí, que se desvanecía, develando poco a poco la figura humanoide, compuesta por una extensa armadura negra, unida por un torso que reflejaba el infinito universo.

- Athena… - Dijo, apenas se lo vio claramente, los ojos de la interpelada se asustaron muchísimo al identificar al intruso.

- A-A-A… ¿Athena, dijiste? ¿Acaso Saori, la señorita Saori…? – Balbuceaba Kouga.

- Yo… Kouga…

- ¡Oye, la señorita Saori…! ¡¿Es Athena?!


	4. Capítulo 3: Brilla, arde, mi Cosmos

Bien, un día antes del update semanal, traigo el tercer capítulo, donde veremos la batalla entre Kouga y Mars, quizás aún no noten la gran diferencia con respecto a la serie original, y aún falta para ver qué hay realmente de diferente, sin embargo, puse gran esfuerzo en que este capítulo transmitiera lo que yo creo debió hacer, espero haberlo hecho de manera que lo disfruten, en fin, sin más introducción, el capítulo.

_**Capítulo tres:**_

_**Brilla, arde, mi Cosmos**_

- ¡Oye, la señorita Saori…! ¡¿Es Athena?! – Vociferó Kouga, con los puños cerrados, tratando de asimilar un hecho que no comprendía. - ¡Contéstame, vamos!

- Tú… No interfieras. – Le respondió la figura, ignorándolo por completo, dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente a una paralizada Saori. – Athena, esta vez, Seiya no podrá salvarte.

- Mars… No importa qué, ¡no vas a corromper la armonía de la Tierra, no te lo permitiré! – Dijo la diosa, firme en su postura, aunque su situación se veía considerablemente adversa.  
- Veamos cómo no me lo permites. – Contestó, burlón, el ser extraterrestre. - ¡Ven aquí!

Cuando Mars quiso acercar sus gigantescas manos sobre Athena, como una estrella fugaz, Kouga se interpuso con su cuerpo, envuelto en un aura celestial, sin embargo, este embate corporal fue fútil, pues Mars no sintió la más mínima cosquilla, lo que es más, provocó una descarga eléctrica de gran potencia al joven, quien no pudo hacer más que revolcarse del dolor en la arena, sin posibilidad a mover un solo dedo, solo sentía espasmos de corriente que circulaba su cuerpo.

- Esa energía… Acaso, tú eres… - Mars comenzó unas elucubraciones hasta dar con la respuesta. – Aquel bebé, aquella vida que Seiya protegió.

- S-Seiya… - Murmuraba el joven en el suelo.

- ¡Será mejor deshacerme de ti antes que seas un problema! – Exclamó Mars, mientras formaba una de sus características lanzas rojas, la cual lanzó sin dudar al abatido Kouga.

Sin embargo, el ataque no tuvo el resultado esperado, pues como un relámpago, prácticamente de la nada, Shaina de Ophiuchus apareció en ese instante, desviando con un zarpazo eléctrico la lanza, no sin casi sacrificar su mano, el simple contacto con tan poderoso ataque le provocó grandes quemaduras en su brazo.

- ¡Sh-Shaina! – Exclamaron Kouga y Saori, asustados por el estado de la Santo.

- ¡N-No pasa nada, Kouga, estoy bien…! – Quiso calmarlo, aunque sin embargo se sentía totalmente destruida, no pudo contener la compostura y se desplomó en el suelo.

- ¡No, Shaina, Shaina!

- Otra basura más al cesto, qué más da, la única que me interesa… Eres tú, Athena. – Comentó Mars, indiferente a la caída de Shaina, concentrado ahora en Saori. – No tiene sentido que te resistas, inevitablemente, ¡eres mía, Athena!

- ¡Jamás, Mars, jamás lo lograrás!

El alienígena intentó abalanzarse sobre Saori, quien respondió fugazmente creando un escudo de energía dorado, que impedía los feroces embates de un enfurecido Mars. Eventualmente, el escudo fue destruido a manos de las garras del imponente ser, finalmente, la diosa, desprotegida, se ve sin recursos ya, la desesperación le invade, y el miedo la dejó caer en la mano de Mars, que la alzaba como trofeo de guerra, poco a poco, Saori se desvanecía de la impresión hasta perder la conciencia.

- ¡Deja…! ¡A la señorita Saori! – Fue un grito ahogado de Kouga, que aún se esforzaba por ponerse de pie.

- Oh, ¿así que aún tienes fuerzas para hablar, eh? Se ve que eres persistente… Qué humano, y qué estúpido. – Dijo Mars, quien sin darle verdadera importancia a las palabras del muchacho, presionó un poco el cuerpo de la diosa, quien comenzó a lanzar gritos del dolor, al tiempo que una extraña mancha oscura la rodeaba en todo el cuerpo, era similar a la que ya poseía en un hombro.

- ¡Te dije…! ¡Que te detengas, pedazo de mierda…!

- ¡Ahora el mono insulta, el hablar de los imbéciles! ¡No imaginas qué divertido se torna esto, humano!

- ¡Basta…! – Contra la lógica, Kouga se estaba levantando de a poco, ya estaba sobre sus pies, pero cabizbajo, no era capaz de levantar la vista aún.

Alrededor del muchacho, un aura de colores blancos y celestes lo rodeó, ligeramente esta se acrecentaba, esto llamó la atención de Mars, quien se puso a la expectativa. A medida que esta energía parecía incrementarse, Kouga daba pasos hacia delante, y levantaba la cabeza, hasta erguirse completamente, y dirigir una mirada desafiante hacia Mars.

- Deja a la señorita Saori, ahora.

- ¡¿Qué…?! ¿Cómo osas siquiera mirarme, asqueroso humano? ¡Muere! – Al instante el alien lanzó un rayo de energía roja directo al pecho de Kouga, quien, sin embargo, lo esquivó a una velocidad inhumana, sin perder su mirada llena de furia.

Rápidamente, sucesivos ataques llegaban a Kouga, aunque no conseguían hacer contacto, los evadía con facilidad, tras el último, se echó a la carrera para alcanzar a un perplejo Mars, que había cesado los ataques por un momento, chance perfecta para el muchacho que parecía haber despertado un poder increíble. Soberbio casi, Kouga dirigió un puñetazo directo al rostro de Mars. Este conectó claramente, pero no fue suficiente, fue como lanzarle una hormiga a un león, el alienígena respondió con un brutal golpazo en el estómago, que lo estrelló contra la arena nuevamente.

Pero Kouga no cayó, aún de pie, se mantenía firme, con su mirada puesta en Mars.

- Aún… No perderé, ¡no perderé!

Se lanzó velozmente a enfrentar cara a cara con él, para encontrarse con un nuevo contraataque en su cara que lo hubiese estrellado en el lugar contra el suelo, no obstante, Kouga seguía de pie, apenas le volteó la cara, y entonces repitió su ataque de recién, solo pare que Mars lo tomase por el rostro, al cual oprimiéndolo, provocó una explosión que lo lanzó hacia atrás.

Una vez caído, Kouga sentía que las fuerzas comenzaban a fallarle, quizás ese último ataque fue demasiado, su confianza le terminó jugando en contra. No se sentía capaz de levantar la vista una vez más, por más que quisiera. Sin embargo, algo lo motivó de nuevo, pudo vislumbrar como Saori, desmayada en las manos de Mars, comenzaba a ser consumida por esa extraña mancha oscura.

- _¡NO! –_ Pensó. - _¡Señorita Saori, no puedo dejar que…! ¡No puedo…! – _Su mente se desesperaba poco a poco. – _Pero, ¿cómo? ¡Es demasiado poderoso! ¿Qué hago?_

_- Kouga…_ - Como una estrella fugaz, una voz se presentó en su cabeza.

- ¿Q-quién…?

- _Kouga, levántate, una vez más, levántate._ – La voz se le hacía familiar, pero no podía asimilarla correctamente. - _¿No vas a proteger a Saori acaso? ¿No te convertirás en un Santo de Athena? ¡Que tu Cosmos arda…! ¡Que tu Cosmos arda tan fuerte, que desde todos lados se vea brillar como una estrella inmortal! ¡Kouga, conviértete en una estrella!_

- ¿S-Seiya…? ¿Eres tú…?

- _Kouga… Confía, no dudes, ¡vamos!_

- Yo… ¡Yo…!

- ¡¿Qué demonios?! - Exclamó Mars, atónito.

Contra viento y marea, Kouga es capaz de levantarse, aunque sus piernas le temblaban, y parecía a nada de desplomarse, eso no lo detuvo en erguirse, en levantar la mirada una vez más, envalentonado por las palabras que llegaban a su corazón.

- ¡Mars…! ¡No te perdonaré!

- ¡Soy un monstruo imperdonable! ¡Ha, creo que me sienta bien! – Se mofó Mars de la seriedad del joven, mientras presionaba un poco más el cuerpo de una desfallecida diosa, Kouga sintió como la sangre estaba a punto de brotarle de los ojos, y su ira explotó.

¡MARS!

El colgante que se ocultaba bajo su remera comenzó a brillar, parecía un gran diamante con forma rómbica, comenzó a liberar destellos blanquecinos a la par que el cuerpo de Kouga, la energía cósmica dormida en su cuerpo se elevaba a una velocidad absurda, incomparable, e ilógica a lo que hasta ahora era capaz. A una manera casi abrumadora, la energía se expandía varios metros en todas direcciones. Kouga, sobrepasado por su imparable Cosmos, libera la tensión con un potente grito, a medida que su poder seguía incrementando.

Un fenómeno en el cielo se presentó anormalmente, entre las rojizas nubes que cubrían el firmamento, una especie de fractura se produjo, parecía una grieta que se abría poco a poco, hasta notarse un claro "agujero", no era tal, sino que de hecho, a través del "agujero", se podía ver una sección del universo, estrellas, y cometas circundando. Pero ciertas estrellas se iluminaron por sobre las otras, no eran cualquier estrellas, eran trece, y no se colocaban de manera al azar, formaban un dibujo, una imagen, una constelación. La constelación de Pegaso, el mítico caballo alado, y la constelación que una vez guardó a Seiya.

Kouga le dirigió una mirada, Mars también, ambos quedaron estupefactos al ver la anomalía, que no solo no se detuvo, sino que, incluso, las estrellas brillaron más fuertes, y titilaban como si fuesen a desprenderse del universo y caer en la Tierra. El muchacho alzó una mano, y lo que menos creía posible sucedió, una estrella pareció lanzar una luz sobre su brazo, lo recubrió con una protección color blanco de tintes celestes, decorado en el codo con un diamante incrustado. Esto lo sorprendió, pero mucho más lo impresionó cuando las estrellas restantes se caían del firmamento directo hacia el joven, revistiéndolo en un extraño traje del mismo color que el brazo, lo último en colocársele fue una tiara decorativa, a los costados se le abrían alas metálicas, y en el centro una pequeña cabecita poco detallada de ojos rojos, con alas doradas los costados. Era, definitivamente, la Cloth de Pegaso, que descendió de los mismos cielos para proteger a Kouga.

- Esa… Esa Cloth, ¿cómo diablos…? – Se preguntaba Mars, estaba confuso y no comprendía la situación en ningún sentido.

Kouga se vio a sí mismo, movió un poco los dedos, luego los brazos, y el poder que sintió recorrer por sus venas fue indescriptible, e incomparable. Volvió a plantar la mirada en Mars, que por primera vez se tornó a la defensiva, esta vez, Kouga sintió mucha más confianza.

_- Es el momento, Kouga, deja que el Cosmos fluya naturalmente dentro de ti, y déjalo salir, así…_

Como si el Cloth le estuviese hablando, e indicando cómo moverse, Kouga adoptó una peculiar posición que tomó a Mars por sorpresa, la clásica, e inolvidable pose del legendario Pegaso, Seiya.

**_Pegasus Ryuuseiken!_**

**_(Estrellas fugaces de Pegaso)_**

Con el puño hacia delante, centenares de ráfagas celestiales se desprendían directo hacia el extraterrestre, quien solo pudo responder a desviarlos a rápida velocidad. Prontamente, Kouga sintió una dificultad al atacar, no podía mantener el brazo derecho, y por tanto, fallaba varias veces.

- _Hnng… ¡No puedo mantenerlo, es muy fuerte! – _Pensaba.

- _Kouga, no te centres en un solo punto, mueve tu cuerpo, extiende tu poder por todos lados, y expúlsalo sin temor a fallar. ¡Adelante, Kouga! - _Dijo la voz que ya lo había aconsejado.

Haciendo caso, Kouga empezó a usar ambos puños, las ráfagas salían alternadas, derecha e izquierda, ahora iba incluso más rápido y con mejor puntería que recién, a medida que acrecentaba su ataque, intercaló con distintos tipos de puñetazos, ganchos, golpes bajos, su rango se incrementó, Mars empezó a elevar su energía para repeler tantos ataques.

- ¡¿Cómo puede ser que esta escoria me plante batalla?! ¡NO ME TOMES POR ESTÚPIDO, HUMANO! – Lleno de ira, a su alrededor numerosas lanzas carmesí generó, y repelió absolutamente todos los golpes que Kouga lanzaba con cada una de ellas, poco a poco, le ganaba en terreno.

Pero esto no detuvo al joven Pegaso, empezó a acelerar sus movimientos que ya casi se volvían desenfrenados y dignos de un súper hombre. Mars buscó nuevos ángulos de ataque, lanzando por las flancos, y aún así, no hacían mella en Kouga.

Lejos del fragor de la batalla, Shaina de Ophiuchus recobraba el conocimiento, se vio sorprendida por cómo Kouga enfrentaba al imponente Mars, pero algo le llamó mucho más la atención. Observó con detenimiento las estrellas fugaces de Kouga, detectó una extrañez en los colores blancos y celestes, ¿tintes de oscuridad? Extrañamente, sí, esto prácticamente le quitó el aliento, no dudó en levantarse velozmente para actuar rápido.

En tanto, el alienígena estaba preparado para un nuevo ataque. En el aire, sobre su cabeza, una esfera de energía carmesí se manifestó, cada vez se acrecentaba más, hasta tomar proporciones casi tan grandes como su propio cuerpo, la esfera destellaba oscuridad por doquier, sin embargo, Kouga no le prestaba atención alguna.

Todo ocurrió en un instante extremadamente veloz.

**_VERMICULUS METEORON!_**

**_(Meteoro Carmesí)_**

El marciano invocó su ataque, que se dirigía no muy rápido en dirección al muchacho, este lo notó apenas con claridad, y preparó un poder de Cosmos concentrado, en su puño se formaba un aura de luz, sin embargo, empañada con un negro que hizo reaccionar a Shaina al instante.

Antes que Kouga pudiese lanzar su ataque, Shaina elevó abruptamente su Cosmos, y se interpuso en la ruta entre la esfera roja y Kouga, en sus manos desarrollaba unas altas descargas eléctricas para luchar contra el fuerte poder de Mars.

**_THUNDER CLAW!_**

**_(Garra del Trueno)_**

Clavó las garras entre la superficie del meteoro, proporcionándole altas descargas eléctricas, a costa de su propia seguridad, ya que sentía como la presión la estaba a punto de destrozar, primero lo hizo con su máscara, revelando un maduro rostro de mujer, continuó con su Cloth, se caía a pedazos de a poco, hasta finalmente consumirla casi por completo. El meteoro estaba lejos de ser detenido, por ello, Shaina, en un esfuerzo sobrehumano, forzó su Cosmos para intentar absorber todo el impacto.

- ¡No, Shaina, espere!

Rápidamente, el meteoro la cruzó de un lado hacia otro como una espada, y lanzándola despedida contra los bosques, sin que pudiera poner la más mínima resistencia. Aterrado, Kouga se da vuelta, eso lo distrae de la batalla, y recibe por la espalda numerosos impactos de las lanzas de Mars, que no lo dejaron tendido en el suelo por su inquebrantable voluntad de luchar. Se volteó dispuesto a continuar, sin embargo, Mars se le había adelantado, ya le colocó un dedo encima, y de alguna forma paralizó al joven, que solo pudo desplomarse en la arena.

- Te dejaré vivir, Pegaso… Quizás esto se vuelva interesante, ¿no te parece, Athena? – Concluyó Mars, con Saori en sus brazos, cada vez más consumida por la mancha oscura que atravesaba su cuerpo entero. Kouga, impotente, miraba la escena.

En una manifestación de llamas la figura de ambos se consumía, Mars soltaba una risa, mientras el rostro de Saori quería soltar una lágrima que no podía existir…

**¡SAORI…!**

[…]


	5. Capítulo 4: Athena, y la señorita Saori

La semana pasada tuvimos un desenlace de la primer batalla entre Kouga y Mars, hoy, después de un capítulo de acción, es uno mucho más dialogal, Kouga conocerá más sobre los Santos, y sobre Athena, y tomará su decisión. A aquellos que le agranden el amigo Souma, tendrán oportunidad de leerlo en acción el próximo capítulo.

**Capítulo cuatro**

**Athena, y la señorita Saori**

_ ¿Qué es este lugar…? No veo nada, parece que estoy rodeado por niebla… ¿Qué es eso? Parece como un pequeño brillo… ¿S-Señorita Saori? El cabello, el vestido… ¡Su Cosmos! ¡Señorita Saori, venga, por favor! ¡Espere, no se vaya! ¿Por qué se aleja? ¡Señorita Saori, Saori! ¡SAORI…!_

Asustado, abrió los ojos, estaba cubierto de sudor, el corazón latía arrítmicamente, y por los ojos se le escurría una lágrima. Estaba acostado, pero el sobresalto lo hizo sentarse por reflejo, se miró a sí mismo, intentando asimilar la situación.

- Fue un sueño, pero… ¿Lo que pasó, fue cierto? ¿La señorita Saori…? ¿Acaso ella está…?

Se dio cuenta que se hallaba en la mansión, y en su cuarto, rápidamente se levantó, descalzo, salió por la puerta, y rápidamente se dirigió a donde recordaba estaba el cuarto de la diosa, esperanzado, en igual medida que desesperado, abrió las puertas esperando hallar lo que deseaba.

Cada una de sus expectativas se derrumbaron de un plomazo, cuando solo se halló con el viejo y acongojado Tatsumi arreglando las sábanas entre varios suspiros. Cuando notó a Kouga, intentó cambiar su ánimo, y concentrarse en él.

- Kouga, veo que… Despertaste, ¿cómo te encuentras?

- ¿Dónde está la Señorita Saori? – Sin atender a la pregunta, Kouga respondió furioso.

- No lo sé, Kouga.

- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?! – Lo tomó por las ropas, insatisfecho con la reacción de Tatsumi.

- ¡Calma, que yo también estoy encabronado, y no estoy de humor para partirte la cabeza! – El viejo mayordomo se liberó del agarre, y se volteó para seguir ordenando la abandonada habitación. - ¿Por qué no vas a ver a Shaina? – Esto que agregó el viejo lo shockeó unos segundos, recordó la escena donde la Santo era fagocitada por el poder de Mars, y solo atinó a correr, bajar unas escaleras, y dirigirse a la habitación de su maestra.

- ¡Shaina!

Al entrar, se encontró con una mujer sentada sobre su cama, con mirada deprimida, cabizbaja, cuando pudo procesar la llegada del muchacho, volteó a verlo y sonrió un poco.

- ¡Kouga, despertaste!

- Sí… - Respondió, desanimado. - ¿Cómo se encuentra, Shaina?

- Para ser sincera, me siento terrible… No solo por las heridas, sino porque Saori, Athena…

- Yo también, me siento increíblemente frustrado, Shaina.

- Es una sensación horrible perder a un ser querido… - Decía Shaina, lamentada.

- No.

- ¿Eh?

- No hemos perdido a nadie.

- ¿A-a-a qué te refieres, niño?

- La señorita Saori no ha muerto, lo sé, yo… ¡Yo la encontraré!

El rostro de Shaina se tornó sorprendido, con cierto aire de preocupación en sus ojos, pero al mismo tiempo, con un leve destello de orgullo y nostalgia.

- K-Kouga… Debo decir que… Me sorprendes. – Decía entre largas respiraciones.

- Shaina, hasta hoy no he tenido idea de por qué debía convertirme en un Santo, y por qué te esforzabas tanto en entrenarme, y yo, tan idiota, no comprendía…

- Vamos, no es momento para culparte, ¿no crees?

- Como sea… Yo aún siento el Cosmos de la señorita Saori, de Athena, de alguna manera, en un sueño. – Kouga hacía gestos de estar confundido, intentando escarbar en su mente más sobre lo que había soñado. – No recuerdo bien que pasó, creo que estaba siguiendo a alguien con vestido blanco, y un cabello similar a la señorita Saori, pero cada vez se alejaba más, en un momento, empezó a desprender un cálido Cosmos dorado… No sé si es un simple sueño, o realmente hay esperanza…

- Kouga, siempre hay esperanza. – Shaina tomó el brazo del joven, y le dio una alentadora sonrisa que devolvió al instante.

- Señorita Shaina, en unos minutos le traeré su almuerzo, en cuanto a ti, Kouga, ¿qué harás? ¿Bajarás a comer? – Tatsumi intervino apareciéndose en la entrada del dormitorio.

- Te lo agradezco mucho, Tatsumi. - Dijo Shaina.

- Viejo… Mejor guárdalo, lo necesitaré para después.

- ¿Después, a qué diablos te refieres?

- Me voy.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Me iré a buscar a la señorita Saori, cueste lo que cueste, por más tiempo que tarde, eso no me importa en absoluto.

- ¡¿Acaso estás demente?! ¡No eres capaz aún de dominar el Cosmos apropiadamente! ¿Cómo pretendes salir al mundo simplemente a pelear como un tonto? – El mayordomo entró en un estado de furia incontenible.

- Cálmate, Tatsumi… - Dijo Shaina, conciliadora. – Kouga necesita esto, necesita madurar por su cuenta, además, vi con mis propios ojos su potencial, y lo que es aún más, no está solo…

- ¿Eh? – Dijeron ambos, ninguno de los dos comprendió.

- Kouga, esa técnica, no la aprendiste de repente… Alguien te la enseñó, alguien te habló de ella, ¿no es así?

- S-Sí, ahora que lo mencionas, sentí una voz en mi cabeza que me alentaba a levantarme y luchar.

- Seiya… Aún vive dentro de ese diamante…

- ¿Ah? ¿Se refiere a mi colgan…? ¿Dónde diablos está?

- Está aún en tu habitación, Kouga, luego lo irás a buscar. – Contestó Tatsumi.

- Ese diamante, es una ClothStone. – Explicaba Shaina, quien agregó tras ver una arqueada de ceja del muchacho que no comprendía: - Es una gema, que contiene en ella los sagrados mantos de los Santos de Athena, las Cloth.

- Qué… Extraño, Tatsumi, ¿tú no me contaste que las Cloth se llevaban en cajas gigantescas que dejaban un dolor de espalda del infierno? – Inquirió el joven.

- Estoy tan desconcertado como tú, muchacho.

- Las Pandora Box, las cajas que contenían las Cloth se convirtieron en una carga para los Santos, además de poner en riesgo su identidad, les reducía la movilidad en momentos críticos, además de que su transporte en las últimas batallas ya se había vuelto imposible. – Contó Shaina, haciendo memoria. – Por ello, el discípulo del legendario Mu, Kiki, reparador de las Cloth, creó gemas de dureza inigualable, que contienen las Cloth dentro de ellas.

- Ya veo… Eso explica por qué vi esa constelación en el cielo de repente, fue algo bastante raro la verdad.

- Lo que viste, fue la constelación de Pegaso, que alguna vez se encargó de proteger a Seiya… - Shaina, al pronunciar el nombre, sintió una angustia y no pudo mantener la voz clara.

- Shaina, ¿qué pasó con Seiya? – La pregunta inocente del joven caló hondo en los heridos huesos de la mujer, y en su agitado corazón, se quedó callada, paralizada. - ¿Tatsumi? ¿Tú sabes algo? – Se volteó esperando respuesta del interpelado, sin embargo, nada. - ¡Oh, al diablo! ¡No necesito más secretos! Saber que Saori es Athena es más que suficiente, la buscaré, la encontraré, y la rescataré…

- Kouga… - Decía Shaina, a punto de soltar lágrimas.

- ¡Y a Seiya también! – Apenas dijo eso, de manera tan brusca, sacudieron las cabezas de los dos presentes, en tanto, Kouga se abría paso para irse a su habitación. - ¡Él me va a ayudar! Después de todo, es un Santo legendario, ¿no? Estoy totalmente seguro que también está buscando a la señorita Saori, y cuando nos encontremos, venceremos a Mars. – Decidido, se dirigió por un pasillo hacia las escaleras, mientras le indicaba a Tatsumi las especificaciones para su almuerzo.

- Diablos… ¿A quién salió así? – Se preguntaba Tatsumi. – Creo que esos videojuegos lo idiotizaron demasiado.

- Vamos, Tatsumi, no me dirás que en sus ojos no viste la misma determinación que una vez Seiya, y todos, alguna vez tuvieron...

_La verdad, que sí…_

[…]

**- **Pues, ya te marchas, ¿eh?

- Así es, Tatsumi… Shaina, los extrañaré, pero prometo que nos volveremos a ver, y traeré a Saori también.

- Los Santos cumplen milagros, así que confío en tu promesa, Kouga.

- Esperen por mí… Nos vemos, señor Tatsumi, señorita Shaina…

El joven se sentó sobre la pequeña embarcación de madera, con dos remos a los costados. Para aligerar su peso, dejó el bolso que traía en el asiento acompañante, era considerablemente grande, seguro tenía varias mudas de ropa, entre otras cosas como comida. También colocó encima una chaqueta muy curiosa, totalmente negra, cruzada en diagonal, a través de la espalda y por delante, por un cometa de estela azul. Alrededor, distintos motivos espaciales la decoraban.

Al instante, comenzó a remar, a la mirada expectante de Tatsumi, y Shaina, que se encontraba en una silla de ruedas por sus heridas. Una vez Kouga se vio bien alejado de la costa, volteó hacia atrás, elevó su puño derecho, y los saludó, rápidamente respondieron, Kouga dio una mirada atrás final, y comenzó a remar sin detenerse en ningún momento, directo a su larga travesía para hallar a Athena.

[…]

_-¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Me dijo señor!_

_-Debo admitirlo… Hay que ser idiota para llamarte señor._

_-¡¿Qué?!_

[…]


	6. Capítulo 5: Corazón de León

Tras el secuestro de su Señorita Saori, quien en realidad es Athena, Kouga, recién nombrado de manera extra-oficial Santo de Pegaso, emprende su viaje al mundo para volverse más fuerte, y poder rescatar a Athena. En este episodio, Kouga conocerá a su amigo inseparable, con quien luchará hombro a hombro contra las adversidades que se presenten.

_**Nota:**_En este capítulo un personaje usará palabras que no corresponden al idioma central (japonés), dichas palabras serán marcadas en itálica, no debe confundirse con su uso para pensamientos, ni para flashbacks o anécdotas de un personaje. En el caso de este capítulo, el lenguaje que será utilizado es el español, el cual no necesitará aclaración extra, sin embargo, en futuros capítulos habrá personajes que usarán un lenguaje diferente, estos sí tendrán una aclaración entre paréntesis ().

**Capítulo cinco**

**Corazón de León**

No muy a lo lejos, el joven divisó una pequeña playa, ya llevaba media hora remando, alentado, decide acelerar la marcha, pues ya tenía un buen tiempo en el bote, y no sería mala idea descansar en una playa. No se encontró con ninguna dificultad hasta que la pequeña embarcación tocó tierra. Exhausto, soltó los remos, se recostó sobre la madera, aunque incómoda, por lo menos su espalda algo descansaba.

- Diablos… Los brazos están que se me caen. – Decía, entre suspiros.

Calmo, apenas movido por las suaves corrientes del mar, recibía la cálida luz del sol sobre sus ojos cerrados. Entre el movimiento calmado, no se percató en ningún momento los movimientos irregulares dentro del agua. Sintió un movimiento brusco debajo suyo, abrió los ojos, miró hacia un costado, pero no vio nada, inocentemente se relajó nuevamente, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Atravesando la superficie del agua como un torpedo, se elevó un animal que el muchacho supo reconocer, era un gran pez, de casi metro y medio, en la punta de su trompa, se alargaba una especie de extensión aguda y firme, parecía filosa.

- ¡Mierda, mierda! – Exclamó, Kouga, que asustado, trató de levantarse, pero los brazos le respondieron mal y se cayó dentro de la balsa.

El pez espada se sumergió nuevamente, y al poco tiempo se realzó en el aire, dispuesto a dirigirse en dirección al muchacho, que desesperado, sacó una corta patada lateral que lo devolvió al agua, fue un golpe débil, pero suficiente.

- Creo que… Ya está… - Decía, aliviado. – Con un demonio. –Agregó al ver un nuevo intento del pez, ahora enojado, dispuesto a atacar al joven Pegaso, saltó, rápidamente se cubrió la cara, aunque de hecho eso no lo ayudaría ante el "arma" del pez, solo le quedaba esperar un golpe de suerte.

No habrá sido un golpe de suerte, y en todo caso, fue una patada, escuchó un fuerte impacto, luego una caída en el agua. ¿Qué podría haber sucedido?

- Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? – Escuchó la voz de un muchacho, abrió los ojos, y confirmó que alguien acababa de salvarlo, y le estaba tendiendo una mano para levantarse.

- Oh… Sí, gracias. – Aceptó la ayuda, comenzó a levantarse de a poco, hasta encontrarse cara a cara con el oportuno joven.

Tenía una altura similar, piel algo morena, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y unos ojos miel llenos de energía. Su cabello, de color casi anaranjado, parecía una mezcla entre pelirrojo y castaño claro. Vestía una casaca deportiva, atravesado verticalmente por rayas azul oscuro, con espacio en blanco entre ellas, un escudo en el pecho de los mismos colores, con una "M" dentro; también llevaba unos pantalones largos, de color verde claro, y unas zapatillas negras y grises. En su mano izquierda, poseía un brazalete de motivos indoamericanos, que sostenían además una pequeña gema anaranjada.

- Soy Souma. – Se presentó. - ¿Y tú?

- Ah, s-soy Kouga, un gusto. – Dijo algo tímido, tratando de ofrecer la mano.

- ¡Ah, pues igualmente! – Le dijo animado, estrechándolo con soltura y sonriente.

- Eh, uh… Gracias por ayudarme, pero, ¿cómo me viste? No estabas cerca de la costa cuando llegué.

- Bueno, estaba lejos pero… Digamos que llegué muy rápido.

- Eso no tiene mucho sentido, ¿sabes?

- Pues, no, pero… - Souma se rió alegremente tras rascarse la cabeza.

- De casualidad, tal vez. – Decía el joven Pegaso mientras sacaba su colgante desde su playera. - ¿Reconoces qué es esto?

El otro joven quedó viéndolo unos momentos, al acercarse y palpar ligeramente el objeto con forma de diamante, llegó a una conclusión.

- ¿Acaso tú también eres un Santo? – Inquirió, curioso y desconcertado.

- Sí, esta es mi ClothStone de Pegaso.

- ¡¿P-P-Pegaso?! ¿Cómo que Pegaso? – Souma dio un paso hacia atrás, con una expresión de sorpresa casi imborrable.

- ¿Hay algo malo con eso?

- P-Pues no, pero, esa Cloth, sabes… Es legendaria.

- Sí, la usó aquel Santo, Seiya…

- A-Así es, así que por eso me sorprende que tú hayas heredado el legado de Pegaso, o sea, es raro que estés aquí.

- Supongo que… Sí es un poco extraño, ¿no?

- E-En fin, ya que sabes que soy un Santo también, ¿acaso vienes de una isla cruzando este mar?

- Así es, ¿cómo sabes?

- Lo cierto es que me enviaron aquí porque sospechan algo importante ocurrió.

- Bueno, supongo que yo puedo contarte…

- Oh, genial, pero mejor ven, vamos a mi tienda que está por allí. – Señaló una tienda de colores verdes claros cerca de los bosques.

Se dirigieron allí una vez Kouga levantó sus pertenencias, cuando entraron en la carpa, el muchacho sacó su almuerzo del día: unos sándwiches de jamón y queso, que comía emocionadamente.

- ¡Vaya, sí que tienes hambre, _amigo_! - Comentó el alegre pelirrojo.

- ¿_Amigo_? – El dialecto utilizado por Souma lo confundía.

- Significa, pues, amigo en español.

- Ah, ya veo… No conozco ningún otro idioma aparte del japonés.

- Entonces te hablaré en japonés, si así prefieres. – Decía el chico mientras trataba de acomodarse mejor. – Ahora, cuéntame qué fue lo que sucedió.

- Athena… Athena fue raptada.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Qué raptada Athena qué fue?! – Las palabras se le entremezclaron de la sorpresa.

- Lo vi con mis propios ojos, ese sujeto… ¿Mars, era? La enfrentó, la venció, y se la llevó… A mí también me derrotó.

- ¿Mars? ¿Acaso...? ¿El dios de la Guerra Mars? ¡¿Te enfrentaste a él y aún tienes el cuerpo entero?! - El rostro de Souma estaba inexplicablemente confundido, no comprendía absolutamente nada de lo que Kouga le contaba.

- Sí, cuando me derrotó… Se llevó a Athena.

- Espera, no, no, no, ¡eso es imposible!

- ¡Pues sí lo es! ¡¿Piensas que soy un mentiroso?!

- ¡Pero vengo del Santuario, Athena estaba allí!

- ¿Santuario? – El concepto sorprendió al joven.

- ¿N-No conoces el Santuario? ¿Cómo diablos conseguiste esa ClothStone?

- ¡No creerás que también soy un ladrón! ¿Verdad? – Se atajó el muchacho.

- ¡Claro que no te la robaste, idiota, la ClothStone elige a su portador, no al revés!

- Espera, creo que ya entendí esto… Yo vi a Athena ser raptada por Mars, pero en realidad luego fue salvada por este… Santuario, entonces te enviaron a ti para ver qué pistas pueden obtener sobre Mars, ¿cierto?

- T-Tal vez, nunca mencionaron a Athena, quizás sí ocurrió y simplemente no quisieron alarmarme.

- ¡Seguro es eso! – Kouga se levantó, emocionado. - ¡Souma, necesito que me digas donde queda el Santuario! ¡Tengo que ver a Athena!

- ¿Eh? Bueno, supongo que no hay problema, ya que tú sabes lo que ocurrió, informaré al Santuario luego.

- ¡Genial! ¿Nos vamos ya? – Decía mientras le daba unos grandes mordiscos finales a su sándwich.

- Te aviso que el viaje será largo, actualmente estamos cerca del Himalaya, al oeste de Asia, y el Santuario está en Grecia, en Europa, así que…

- Suena como que están muy lejos, ¡pero vamos, no importa!

- Espera un segundo. – Souma buscó en la tienda un papel enrollado, al soltarlo, había un mapa planisferio, se dispuso a verlo con atención. - ¡Ah, claro, claro! ¡Athena estará en Palestra, no en el Santuario!

- ¿Palestra?

- Es el lugar donde los Santos entrenamos, se encuentra mucho más cerca, solo debemos llegar hasta Tailandia, unos kilómetros al Suroeste, y luego dirigirnos a una isla donde está Palestra. – Le explicaba a Kouga mostrándole su ubicación actual y destino.

- ¡Suena mejor! Yo tengo mis cosas ya ordenadas, te esperaré afuera, Souma, ¿está bien?

- Ok, en un minuto estaré listo.

Kouga dejó la carpa y salió, se encontró con el bello brillo del sol sobre su rostro, mientras miraba al horizonte, aunque sin posar precisamente su vista en algo, miraba a la nada, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

- _Señorita Saori, espéreme, por favor… _

De repente, escuchó algo entre los bosques, una figura parecía moverse en medio de los árboles, Kouga quedó un poco paralizado y no le salía la voz, trató de ponerse en pose de batalla, esperando lo que se avecinaba…


	7. Capítulo 6: El bandido de las llamas

****En el último capítulo, Kouga se encontró con Souma, el Santo de Lionet, con quien ha empezado a entablar una amistad. Gracias a él, descubre dónde está Athena, en un lugar conocido como "Palestra", ambos deciden que se dirigirán a dicho lugar, sin embargo, parece que algo se interpondrá en este viaje...

_**Nota: **__En la anterior entrada, dije que Souma hablaría en español, bueno, lo hizo, pero nada extraño, ahora sí lo verán hablando en español._

**Capítulo seis**

**El bandido de las llamas**

Los movimientos extraños entre la maleza tomaron a Kouga por sorpresa, quedó paralizado unos minutos, en una débil pose de pelea, esperando alguna respuesta, trató de alertar a Souma, pero la voz no le salía. De golpe, una extraña figura negra apareció, alta, corpulenta, rápidamente se abrió paso hacia la carpa, Souma salió disparado hacia atrás, cayendo en la arena adolorido, no tardó mucho en levantarse de nuevo, con una expresión de gran furia.

- _¡Oye, esta camiseta era original, pendejo! _– Dijo en un idioma incomprensible para el Pegaso, pero entendió que aparentemente, la playera desgarrada era la causa del enojo.

El ataque del extraño ser levantó una polvareda, que se disipó al poco tiempo, de ella, surgió el agresor, de gran contextura, protegido con una extraña armadura, similar a la que había utilizado Kouga, aunque completamente diferente en aspecto. De un color negro brillante, las formas recordaban a la apariencia de un jaguar, una tiara con forma similar a la cabeza de uno, los ojos eran de color amarillento pálido, la tiara sostenía un cabello de tonos rosados oscuros, largo hacia arriba, y no mucho por sobre la nuca. Las protecciones en los brazos no cubrían mucho, pero en el final terminaban en tres prominentes garras, las hombreras tenían forma similar a su hombro, detallada con algunos motivos carmesí, la protección del torso se limitaba solo al pecho, decorado de la misma forma que las hombreras. Las piernas las tenía protegidas apenas por unas cortas botas que con suerte pasaban un poco más de los tobillos, y unas ligeras rodilleras. Sus ojos no parecían comunes, de color aguamarina, largos, y acompañados de una confiada sonrisa.

- ¿Q-Quién eres? - Preguntó un temblante Kouga.

- Mi nombre es Asheeta, Martian del Jaguar, y ustedes no necesitan presentarse, ¡ya son cadáveres para mí! – Amenazó.

- _¿Cadáveres…? ¡¿Nosotros?!_ – Murmuraba con ira Souma para dentro. - _¡¿Por qué no mejor miras lo que me hiciste?!_ – Exclamó mientras le enseñaba la desgarrada playera. - _¡VOY A HACERTE TRAGAR UNO POR UNO TODOS TUS DIENTES, CABRÓN!_

Como aquella vez ocurrió con Kouga, en el cielo se presentó una fractura, enseñando una porción del universo, varias estrellas brillaron y resonaron, formando una constelación, la del León Menor. Al instante, luces de las estrellas descendieron sobre el cuerpo de un enfurecido Souma, poco a poco, lo recubrieron de la Cloth de Lionet, de fuertes tonos anaranjados y rojos, una vez todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto, no reparó en lanzarse como una bestia embravecida contra su adversario, quien ágilmente escapó hacia un costado ante un salto de Souma, quien terminó encontrando entre sus manos no más que arena.

Cegado aún por la ira, Souma continuó su efusivo ataque, lanzando de cerca distintos tipos de puñetazos a velocidades sorprendentes, pero no lo suficiente como para superar la asombrosa agilidad de Asheeta, que los esquivaba de forma inhumana, cuando notó una apertura en los descuidados movimientos del León, rápidamente lanzó un zarpazo directo al brazo derecho, lo cual detuvo en seco al Santo.

- ¡Te tengo!

**_Jaguar's Vicious Chase!_**

**_(Furiosa caza del Jaguar)_**

Una veloz patada alcanzó el mentón del joven, que salió disparado hacia atrás, y hacia arriba, el Martian no perdió oportunidad, y dio un salto dispuesto a dar un zarpazo final sobre el corazón de Souma, sin embargo…

Una ráfaga venida de quién sabe dónde golpea directamente su pecho, haciéndolo caer en la playa, adolorido más por la sorpresa que por su fuerza. Kouga, que se había recuperado de su parálisis, por fin podía moverse de nuevo, atinó a lanzar esa ráfaga de Cosmos, pero no parecía muy seguro aún; se acercó a la escena de batalla, al tiempo que Asheeta y Souma se levantaron rápidamente, intentó ponerse al lado de su nuevo amigo, sin embargo, este le devolvió una furiosa mirada de reojo.

- ¡S-Souma! ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Solo iba a ayudarte!

- Es MI pelea… Kouga, no te metas. – La voz estaba ronca, asustó ligeramente al Pegaso.

- ¡Pero…!

- ¡Que no te metas! – Souma se volteó y le dio un puñetazo justo en la frente del joven, que cayó en seco, al borde de desmayarse.

- ¡Vaya, qué hermosa amistad! – Decía Asheeta, mientras se reía de la situación. – Y yo acá creyendo que todos los Santos eran amiguitos. – Agregó una pequeña carcajada antes de ponerse en pose de batalla.

El encuentro se reanudó, Souma tomando la iniciativa con una carrera directo hacia su oponente, que esperaba atraparlo por sus piernas, efectivamente, toma las extremidades con facilidad apenas se acerca, pero no contó con la fortaleza física del León, tornando ligeramente su pose se deshizo de la idea de Asheeta, quien al instante mostraba una expresión de miedo, al ver como el pelirrojo, con esos ojos que no parecían distinguir límite alguno, lanzaba un increíble puñetazo a su cara, que de la potencia incluso rebotó unos centímetros desde el suelo, y lo peor no había llegado aún. Tomándolo por los cabellos, arrancándole la tiara, lo lanzó con fuerza hacia delante, lo persiguió unos segundos, mientras en su puño izquierdo una brillante llama se formaba.

**_FLAME DESPERADO!_**

**_(Bandido de las Llamas!)_**

Dio un pequeño salto, y encajó su flameante puñetazo directo en el pecho de su enemigo, atravesando su armadura.

- S-Souma… - En tanto, el Pegaso desfallecía…

[…]

El chispear de unas llamas abrió sus oídos, seguidos por sus ojos, lo primero que vieron fue el firmamento nocturno, cubierto de hermosas estrellas. Miró a un costado, y vio al joven pelirrojo, sentado al lado de una fogata, tostando dos pescados en las llamas, a falta de su camiseta destruida, llevaba ahora una playera manga corta negra.

- ¿Souma? – Dijo, con voz débil y ronca.

- ¡Hey, Kouga, se ve que despiertas para la cena, eh! - Respondió, animado y sonriente. – Vamos, siéntate y come. – Mientras Pegaso hacía caso, Souma le tendía una vara donde mantenía el pescado ya tostado, sin soltar palabra, Kouga tomó la vara y comenzó a comer en silencio, lento.

Souma miraba las llamas, con una vista algo perdida, y una vaga sonrisa en el rostro, tras un tiempo "perdido", dijo finalmente:

- Oye, perdón por lo de antes, no debí haberte golpeado. – Decía con voz reflexiva, al instante capturó la atención de su amigo. – Sabes, es que tengo… Un problema…

- Oh, eso… ¿Podrías explicarme qué diablos te pasó en ese momento?

- Pues… Cuando mi padre fue asesinado ante mis ojos, comencé a desarrollar un grave problema de ira, no solo me enojo con facilidad, sino que, también, me vuelvo una bestia salvaje, hasta no terminar la batalla, no me detengo.

- Entonces, fue por eso que no quisiste que me meta.

- En parte, era porque yo quería terminar la batalla, aunque por otro lado, también quise no meterte en medio, o podría haberte hecho mucho más daño.

- ¿Gracias, supongo? – Kouga carcajeó un poco, Souma lo secundó.

- Heh, tal vez, en fin, te pido disculpas, haré lo posible para que no suceda de nuevo. – Dijo, jocoso, después agregó: - Oye, ¿por qué no te pusiste tu Cloth? Eso habría ayudado bastante a que no te tumbara de un solo golpe.

- Es que… No estoy muy seguro de cómo hacerlo.

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¿No sabes? ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? ¿Al menos sabes elevar tu Cosmos?

- Un… Poco, solo lo logro bien en situaciones complicadas, aún no lo domino bien.

- ¡Por el amor de…! ¿Y eres el sucesor de Seiya? - El pelirrojo casi estaba indignado por la ineptitud de Kouga.

- ¡Ya, ya! ¡Deja de molestar! – Dijo Kouga, fastidiado por las acusaciones. – Oye, ¿y qué pasó con ese tal Asheeta? – Cambió rápido de tema, Souma accedió.

- Bueno, cuando lo golpee con mi técnica, quedó tendido en el suelo, comprendí que ya había ganado, y me calmé ligeramente, me voltee y te vi tirado en el suelo, fue suficiente distracción para que el cobarde escapara, se ve que era bastante rápido.

- Hm… Ya veo, ¿no temes que vuelva?

- Nah, seguro lo dejé tan asustado que habrá ido a buscar a su mamá marciana.

- Cierto, dijo que era un… ¿Martian?

- Guerreros del Planeta Marte, adivino, habrán llegado junto con ese tal Mars del que me hablaste, los nombres son parecidos. Tengo que avisar de esto también en Palestra.

- Oh, cierto, Palestra, ¿cuándo iremos allí?

- Ahora está muy oscuro para viajar, pero por ahora dormiremos un poco, la carpa está por allí con bolsas de dormir, si quieres ve a acostarte ahora, yo me quedaré haciendo guardia un rato, dormiré aquí, se siente mejor el aire.

- Está bien. – Kouga se levantó y se dirigió a la carpa, donde encontró las bolsas de dormir, rápidamente se introdujo en ellas y se acurrucó. - ¡Buenas noches, Souma! – Gritó desde allí.

- ¡Hasta mañana, Kouga! – Respondió el León.

_Señorita Saori, hoy me he retrasado en su búsqueda, sin embargo, encontré a un amigo que me ayudará a encontrarla, le prometo que mañana reanudaré mi viaje hacia la Palestra, ¡espéreme, señorita Saori!_


	8. Capítulo 7: Libera la luz

Recordando en la última semana, Kouga de Pegaso y Souma de Lionet tuvieron un infortunado encuentro con Asheeta, el Martian del Jaguar, Souma fue capaz de repelerlo y hacerlo huir, aunque revela al tiempo que tiene serios problemas para controlar su ira, Kouga lo experimentó en propia piel. Tras descansar de este día, Kouga y Souma se levantarán para continuar su aventura hacia Palestra.

**NOTA: **_A los lectores asiduos del fic, aparte de agradecerles su presencia cada semana, les tengo la sorpresa de que habrá dos capítulos, hoy este, y mañana, el otro, deido a que me iré de vacaciones unos días, y no podré escribir, pero quiero dejarles dos capítulos para que puedan leer._

**Capítulo siete**

**Libera la luz**

El sol salió pronto en lo alto del cielo, pues era plena primavera, al tiempo que laos granillos de arena se iban iluminando uno a uno por los rayos del Febo. A tales horas de la madrugada, ya se podía oír a dos jóvenes hablando en altos tonos de voz.

- ¡Vamos, Kouga, no es tan complicado! – Decía uno, enérgico.

- Pero… ¡Pero no lo entiendo, realmente no lo entiendo! – Respondía, irritado.

- Uh… Con un demonio…

Los dos estaban aparentemente entrenando sus habilidades, en todo caso, Souma entrenaba al inexperto Kouga, quien igualmente no podía lograr las expectativas de su compañero.

- Es increíble, no puedes hacer ni uno de los movimientos básicos bien para despertar el Cosmos, es como si… No sé, lo tuvieses bloqueado. – Comentaba Souma, algo frustrado.

- Bloqueado… Quizás tengo algún problema, pues solo he podido elevar mi Cosmos en situaciones extremas, nunca funcionaron las formas básicas.

- Hm, bueno, no sé, tendremos que ver como… - El pelirrojo se volteaba, pensativo, aunque de un arrebato se volvió a su compañero lanzando un puñetazo envuelto en llamas, casi por instinto, Kouga detuvo el golpe en seco y respondió con una veloz pada al mentón de Souma, quien ya previsto, lo esquivó, y continuó su ataque.

Casi repitiendo el patrón, Kouga o evadía, o detenía los rápidos puñetazos de Souma, que cambiaban de dirección constantemente, luego, respondía rápido, pero no lo suficiente para alcanzar a su entrenador, se mantuvieron así unos segundos, hasta que Souma detuvo el ataque, los brazos aún los tenía en guardia, pero en vez de usarlos para golpear, solo movía los hombros erráticamente, acompañado con las piernas. El Pegaso, confundido, se quedó tieso ante los movimientos.

- ¡Vamos, Kouga, o no podrás golpearme nunca! – Lo llamaba a entrar en acción rápidamente.

- Hng… Qué desesperante, es demasiado rápido. – Pensaba, frustrado.

La irritación de los engatusantes movimientos del León lo terminaron enfureciendo, preparó su cuerpo para un buen puñetazo, dispuesto a conectar con el rostro de su amigo, este puño parecía tener un poco de energía extra. La reacción de Souma fue altamente veloz, la esquivo con un simple movimiento corto.

- ¡Muy bien, imbécil, así!

Alentado, Kouga probó en golpear el estómago, pero su compañero lo detuvo bloqueándolo con su brazo derecho, acto seguido, el Pegaso probó una alta patada a la cabeza, rápidamente rechazada con un movimiento lateral de brazos.

- ¡No es suficiente, con ganas, burro con alas, con ganas!

El insulto molestó al joven, se quedó quieto unos segundos, un aura celeste empezó a rodearlo, tras esto, un velocísimo golpazo conectó en la mejilla de Souma, quien salió despedido contra el suelo. El aura de Kouga rápidamente se desvaneció.

- Guau, guau, guau… ¡Muy bien, Kouga, así se da un golpe! – Lo halagaba desde el suelo, rápidamente se irguió y se limpió los pantalones.

- Creo que… Me salió bien, ¿no?

- Bastante, creo que ya descubrí cuál es tu problema.

- ¿Y es…?

- Motivación, te hace falta mucha motivación para pelear, cuando luchas conmigo, no sientes que valga la pena, tuve que insultarte, desafiarte, presionarte, solo así prestaste tu concentración a vencerme, mira, piensa. – Se le acercó, lo tomó por el hombro. – Tendrás enemigos en tu camino como Santo, muchos, todos ellos intentarán pasar por sobre ti no solo porque sí, sino porque quieren la vida de Athena, ¿entiendes?

- La vida de Saori… Yo nací para protegerla, y por eso tengo que volverme más fuerte, y luchar, ¿verdad? – Pensaba un segundo, Kouga, asombrado por la idea que le daba Souma.

- No pienses en mí como un rival, ni en otros como tales, sino en aquello que está en el camino entre tú y Athena, entre tú y tu Cosmos, debes ponerte ideales, Kouga, y así mejorarás.

- Creo que entiendo, pero… Oye.

- Dime.

- Tú no aplicas mucho lo que me acabas de explicar, ¿verdad?

- Bueno, en la Palestra así nos enseñan, aunque yo suelo tomar como motivación cualquier cosa para pelear. – Souma dejó una pequeña carcajada frente al hecho que su amigo acababa de sacar a relucir.

- Heh, sí, lo noté. – Acompañó su amigo, animado. – En fin, deberíamos comenzar a caminar, ¿no es así?

- Sí, apúrate a buscar tu bolso, y no caminaremos, vamos a correr, y a correr mucho, te aviso.

- ¿Eh? ¡Pero hemos entrenado ya en la mañana!

- Será otra habilidad que deberás aprender, los Santos corremos largas distancias en cortos períodos de tiempo, nosotros, los Santos de Bronce, alcanzamos una velocidad similar a la del sonido.

- ¿Santos de Bronce?

- Oh, Dios… - Souma se tomó la cara con su palma entera, frustrado por la ignorancia del joven. – Sí, Kouga, existen rangos entre los Santos, los primeros, somos nosotros, los Santos de Bronce, somos los más débiles, y nuestra velocidad alcanza la del sonido, los de Plata nos superan ligeramente, y nos doblan en velocidad, mientras que…

- ¿Mientras que?

- Están los Santos de Oro, los más poderosos en toda la orden de Athena, su Cloth fue bañada por la infinita luz de sol, técnicamente no puede ser destruida, su poder… Es incomparable con el nuestro, incluso, su velocidad, puede llegar a los límites impensados de la velocidad de la luz.

- Guau, eso sí es impresionante.

- Pues sí, no he conocido a ningún Santo de Oro aún en persona, pero desearía conocer a alguno, sería fantástico. – Soñaba alto, el pequeño León mientras miraba al cielo, luego bajó la vista, y agregó: - Ok, empacaré lo de la tienda y ya saldremos, te enseñaré como utilizar tu velocidad.

- D-De acuerdo.

[…]

- Muy bien, ahora, préstame atención, arqueas tu cuerpo así, flexionas las rodillas bien. – Souma daba instrucciones a su amigo mientras le mostraba los pasos a seguir, atento, Kouga lo seguía. – Ahora, concentra todo tu Cosmos, todo en tus piernas. – Sus pies comenzaron a brillar envueltos en un aura anaranjada. – Y ahora, ¡salta! – Rápidamente despegó las piernas del suelo, lanzándose a la carrera a una velocidad casi inhumana.

- ¡I-Increíble! – Decía un atónito Kouga, que instantáneamente imitó a su amigo y en poco tiempo lo alcanzó.

- ¡Muy bien Kouga, así se hace, sígueme y llegaremos al pueblo!

- ¡Te sigo, Souma, rápido!

[…]

- Desaceleremos por aquí, solo caminemos normalmente.

- ¿Uh, y eso por qué?

- Estamos en un pueblo, la gente probablemente se asuste al vernos correr tan rápido, la identidad de los Santos es mejor mantenerla en secreto lo más posible.

- Ya veo…

Los dos jóvenes Santos se detuvieron casi en seco, viendo la entrada a un pueblo cercano, se veía muy humilde, a la costa de un río había la primer casa, hecha a manera muy rústica, como el resto, de madera, tejado simple, y apenas una sección hecha de concreto. Notaron la gente que andaba vestida de manera muy particular, utilizando telas finas, de colores claros, normalmente de tez morena, todos parecían sumidos en un trabajo hogareño y mañanero muy humilde, el olor que se percibía al acercarse al pueblo era exótico, de comida desconocida completamente para Kouga.

- ¿Qué es este lugar, Kouga?

- Es un pequeño pueblo tailandés donde una Santo suele venir.

- _¿Una Santo? ¿Será como Shaina? Eso me daría miedo…_ - Pensaba el muchacho, algo asustado.

- Sígueme, por allí está el gimnasio donde entrena.

Alejándose ligeramente del pueblo, se encontraron con la edificación más grande del pueblo, parecía dos casas juntas, afuera de ella, había numerosos jóvenes practicando algún tipo de arte marcial, lanzando patadas y puñetazos a muñecos de entrenamiento.

- ¿Aquí entrena ella?

- Síp, viene aquí seguido para su entrenamiento especial de Muay Thai.

- Muay Thai, eh…

- Le dicen el boxeo tailandés, aunque es completamente diferente, esta chica prácticamente nació sabiendo pelearlo, ah, mira, es su entrenador. – Señaló entre todas las personas, a un hombre de porte grande, muy marcado del entrenamiento y combates, se le veía un físico importante debido a que solo vestía unas vendas en talones, muñecas y codos, y unos shorts colores verde claro y blanco. Tenía un largo cabello oscuro atado con una cola multicolor, apenas este notó la presencia de Souma, se le acercó a saludarle hablando japonés.

- ¡Oh, eres tú! – Dijo, animadamente, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Qué tal, Tagas! ¿Cómo te ha ido? – Respondió.

- Pues, bastante bien, el gimnasio se ha estado manteniendo como a mí me gusta.

- Me alegro, oye, ¿has visto a mi amiga, Yuna?

- Yo no te llamaría amigo, sabes. – Comenzó a reírse a gusto. – De hecho, dudo que realmente tenga amigos, como sea, no está aquí, se fue a primera hora de la mañana a esa isla donde tú también entrenas… ¿Quién es este chico? – Dijo de repente, señalando a Kouga.

- ¡Ah, ya veo..:! Y él es Kouga, un nuevo candidato a entrenar conmigo y Yuna.

- Entiendo, pues, suerte con eso, me iré a dirigir el entrenamiento.

Al saludar, el hombre llamado Tagas se volteó y se dirigió a sus alumnos en un imponente tono. Mientras, Souma guiaba a Kouga a la casa cercana al río que pasaron hace unos segundos.

- Oye, ¿y ahora?

- Se suponía que tenía que ir a buscar a Yuna, pero se ve que no es necesario, simplemente tomaremos una balsa directo a Palestra.

- ¿Oh, ya estamos tan cerca? – Comentó Kouga, sorprendido.

- Pues sí, será mejor que nos vayamos lo más rápido posible para informar lo ocurrido, vamos.

- O-Ok…

[…]

_¡Ya estoy cerca, Señorita Saori!_


	9. Capítulo 8: El águila que vuela bajo

Como dije ayer, estoy subiendo ya el capítulo ocho seguido del siete ya que me iré de vacaciones unos días y quizás no tenga tiempo para escribir otro y postearlo la próxima semana.

En fin, retomando el viaje de Souma y Kouga hacia Palestra...

* * *

_**Capítulo ocho**_

_**El águila que vuela bajo**_

Los jóvenes, embarcados en una pequeña balsa de madera, en la que ambos remaban de manera poco sincronizada, pero constante, por lo que su velocidad no disminuía mientras avanzaban. Estaban en silencio, para concentrarse en no perder el ritmo, pero Kouga rompió el hielo con una pregunta.

- Oye, Souma.

- Dime. – El leoncillo estaba concentrado en remar a la par de Kouga.

- ¿Cómo es esa Yuna?

- Uh… Verás, no la conozco realmente, somos compañeros y todo eso, pero ella es muy distante y fría, casi nunca habla si no es con sus amigas.

- Ah, ya veo, ¿y por qué es así?

- No tengo idea, realmente, quizás es porque usa esa máscara y todo eso.

- ¿Máscara?

- Claro, las mujeres Santo tienen que utilizar obligatoriamente una máscara que cubra su rostro.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – La explicación tenía intrigado al joven Pegaso.

- No tengo mucha idea, pero creo que era para que no se diferencien de los hombres o algo así.

- Oh… Mi maestra también utilizaba una máscara hasta que se la destruyeron, pero yo pensaba que porque se veía muy fea, creo que no era así.

- Oye, ¿le viste el rostro a una mujer?

- Uh, sí, ¿hay algo de malo?

- En teoría, sé que si le ves el rostro a una mujer Santo, esta deberá matarte, o amarte para siempre.

- Uhm… No creo que Shaina lo haya mencionado.

- Quizás alguien más la vio y ya lo ama, por lo que luego de verte no pasó nada.

- Creo que entiendo, pero a la vez no, me parece una regla estúpida.

- Tal vez, a mí mucho no me importa, la verdad, aunque reconozco que me gustaría ver los rostros de las chicas sin temer a ser asesinado, hehe… - Souma se había detenido en este pensamiento que le causaba risa.

- Ya, ya, mira, estamos casi en la costa, aceleremos un poco más.

[…]

Al poco tiempo, tocaron tierra, en ese momento decidieron bajarse del bote, tomaron su equipaje y pisaron la arena de la inmensa isla, que se extendía muy por lejos de la vista, por ahora, tenían un largo bosque a cruzar.

- Vamos, entremos al bosque, en poco tiempo llegaremos a Palestra.

- Y por fin podré ver a la Señorita Saori…

Tras caminar unos minutos, Souma cree oír algo extraño, pero su compañero no se percata, decide no advertirle al respecto, riéndose para sus adentros. Apenas esto, llegaron a un claro en el bosque, era considerablemente largo, allí el bosque parecía ya terminar, pues había una gran entrada esculpida en medio, por donde se accedería al edificio de Palestra.

- ¡A cubierta! – Exclamó el pelirrojo, que se lanzó al suelo con la cabeza entre las manos, Kouga no comprendió la razón de esto, ni entendió la expresión "A cubierta".

Un silbido cruzó los oídos del muchacho, esto lo asustó ligeramente, los silbidos, pronto, se volvieron ráfagas, que se movían notablemente a mayor velocidad, impotente, Kouga no ve venir ni en repetición a cámara lenta una potente patada justo en el mentón, que no solo lo elevó como tres metros del suelo, sino que incluso lo hacía girar en corrientes ventosas. Antes que reconociera una figura enmascarada, recibió otro golpe similar en el estómago, en tanto, Souma, muerto de risa, se iba corriendo por la entrada.

- E-espera, Sou- No terminó la frase en el suelo cuando una nueva patada lo hizo levantar de repente, entonces sintió como era estampado contra un árbol. - ¡Espera, qué te…! – Antes de contestar, recibió numerosos cachetazos que le revolearon la cara de aquí para allá, con sus ojos entrecerrados solo distinguió cabellos rubios, vestimenta verde claro, y un rostro cubierto por una máscara. - ¡Que yo no…! – Fue lo último que alcanzó a balbucear hasta ser definitivamente noqueado con un terrible impacto en la sien.

[…]

- ¿Quién es, Yuna?

- No tengo idea, lo encontré en la entrada, lo reduje, y aquí está.

Fueron las palabras que oyó, al poco tiempo se le abrieron los ojos, su vista estaba demasiada nubosa como para reconocer algo, solo veía resplandores verdes claros y oscuros. Se sentía como en el aire, como si alguien lo estuviese cargando, no por mucho tiempo, pues luego se dio la cara contra el suelo, que terminó de despertarlo, con esfuerzo, intentó erguirse un poco, hasta quedar casi arrodillado frente a una figura que creía similar a la que lo había golpeado recién.

- Eh… Ah… ¿Qué…? – Balbuceaba Kouga, muy desconcertado.

- Uh, parece que ya se despertó. – Dijo una voz masculina y potente.

- Bueno, me voy a…

- No, tú te que das aquí, para darle una disculpa.

- ¿D-disculpa? Perdóneme, maestro Geki, pero no comprendo.

- Ehm, tardaré un rato en explicarme, tengo que esperar a que se levante.

El joven no pudo levantarse, pero sí se volteó, suficiente para la explicación del denominado Geki.

- Ves, ahí está.

- E-Esa es…

- Una ClothStone, y una muy importante, es la ClothStone de Pegaso.

- O sea que al que acabo de golpear… - Sus palabras tenían un poco de arrepentimiento.

- Precisamente, es el Santo de Pegaso.

- E-esto más que avergonzarme, y que lo hace por cierto, me decepciona, maestro Geki.

- Entiendo, lo apaleaste y no te vio ni en colores, sí, ciertamente, que este mocoso lleve la Cloth de Pegaso no da buenas esperanzas, aunque, la verdad es que aquel Santo de Pegaso no era una luz precisamente en aquellos días.

- ¿Usted luchó con él, no es verdad?

- Uf, sí, qué lucha fue esa, ese día me di cuenta que yo no me comparaba con él en ningún aspecto, hm… - Su voz parecía sumida en la nostalgia.

En tanto hablaban, Kouga ya había hecho su esfuerzo en levantarse, no escuchó nada de la conversación, pues le zumbaban los oídos, pero una vez más o menos estable, habló.

- Oigan, ¿me perdí de algo o qué?

- Ah, mira, se levantó. – Comentó el llamado Geki.

- Oh, tú… ¿Tu nombre es? – Preguntó la chica.

- K-Kouga, ¿y t-?

- Kouga, pido disculpas por mi comportamiento anterior, no tenía idea que eras un Santo… Un Santo inexperto, pero Santo de Athena al fin, pido ante la misma estatua de Athena, mil perdones.

- Ah, ah… ¿Dijiste Athena?

- ¡No hables así, maleducado! – Lo corrigió Geki, con un leve golpe en la nuca.

- ¡Oye, oye! ¿Qué te pasa? – Kouga habrá deseado retirar sus palabras cuando vio al grandote de piel morena al que le hablaba, de cabello corto oscuro, vestido con una chaqueta blanca, debajo una musculosa negra, jeans grises y zapatos café, de brazos cruzados, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Esa es la estatua de Athena, idiota! ¡Mírala!

Recién en ese momento Kouga se dio cuenta de su situación, del ambiente donde se encontraba, no era normal, seguramente, parecía como una gigantesca edificación que se elevaba frente a él, lo rodeaba por todos lados, detrás, estaba el gran Geki, detrás de él una gran puerta, el lugar parecía como un apartamento grecorromano, algo desgastado, como si fuese una manera de Coliseo.

- I-Impresionante…

- ¡Qué eres maleducado! – Recibió un empujón del grandote, que lo hizo postrar en el suelo, cerca de la otra chica revestida en una armadura de tonos verdes claros, quien se arrodillaba ante una gran estatua de una diosa. - ¡Ríndele culto a la diosa Athena!

- ¿Athena…? ¿Esa es…?

- Así es, esa la estatua que representa a nuestra diosa Athena.

- Oh… - Intentando adaptarse a la situación, con rodilla en tierra, también daba una pequeña reverencia.

- Bien. – Dijo la joven mientras se paraba, su cabello rubio ondeaba de aquí para allá, al tener poco conocimiento de la gente, llamaba la atención de Kouga tal color. – Me retiro, si me disculpa, maestro Geki, y Kouga de Pegaso.

- Ve, Yuna.

La interpelada se alejó de ellos caminando rápidamente por detrás de la estatua de Athena, cuando de repente se vio cercada por otro joven.

- ¡Hola, hola, Yuna! – Dijo con un tono algo irritante, era alto, escuálido, de cabello azul, corto y ondeado, poseía una sonrisa soberbia.

- Spear… Tch. – Dijo despectivamente la enmascarada.

- ¡Oye, oye! ¿Qué manera de tratar a un camarada es esa?

Sin dar respuesta, Yuna siguió su rumbo.

- Pues ahí vas, mocosa de las nieves, si con esa actitud quisiste salvar ese… - No pudo terminar la frase, pues Yuna se había volteado instantáneamente para tomarlo por su chaqueta blanca y azul.

- _Kak vy smeyete_? (¡¿Cómo te atreves?!) – Habló en forma incomprensible para el joven.

- ¡No escupas tu lenguaje sucio a mi cara, asquerosa! ¿Eres una foca acaso?

- _TY MUDAK! _(¡Imbécil!) – Parecía extremadamente enojada esta vez, estuvo a nada de enterrar todos sus nudillos en su rostro, si no fuera porque una pesada mano la detuvo.

- Oye, ya está Yuna, y tú también Spear, cálmense los dos, no los quiero ver pelear.

- ¡Ah! ¿Cuándo llegó allá? – Decía Kouga, desde lejos, para sí.

- ¡Muh…! – Refunfuñaba Yuna, mientras soltaba a Spear y luego se iba.

- ¡Tch…! – Se quejaba en respuesta Spear.

Kouga decidió acercarse a Geki, para preguntarle algo que acaba de recordar.

- S-Señor Geki.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Kouga?

- ¿Sabe dónde está Souma? Souma de Lionet.

- Souma… ¡Ah, sí! Entró acá corriendo muerto de risa, luego se fue a hablar con el director, para informar sobre la misión… Mira, por ahí viene.

Por una de las numerosas entradas, ingresaba el joven pelirrojo de quien hablaban, al encontrarse con Kouga fue directo a saludarlo.

- ¡Hey, Kouga! ¿Cómo estás?

- ¿Qué cómo estoy? ¿No viste que esa loca casi me mata?

- Vamos, no fue para tanto.

-¡Me desmayó en dos golpes!  
- Quizás porque eres muy débil, además, no había otra mejor forma que conocieras a Yuna.

- ¡Oye, no me digas débil!

- Sh… Santo principiante, a mí no me hablas así, ahora, si me disculpa, maestro Geki, iré a mostrarle Palestra a Kouga, acaba de llegar, y bueno, mucho no entiende.

- De acuerdo, ve.

[…]

- Esto de aquí que parece coliseo son los dormitorios, tú serás mi compañero de cuarto, hace rato que no tengo uno.

- Allí, al este de la isla, se encuentra la Arena, allí se realizan duelos y entrenamientos generales.

- Al norte se encuentran las montañas, comprenden un circuito de entrenamiento variado, no te lo recomiendo ahora, es un desafío algo avanzado.

- En el sureste, cerca de la arena, está el Campo de Enseñanza, allí enseñan a los más novatos como dominar el Cosmos, no creo que lo necesites ahora, pero podrías ir y revisar si necesitas.

- Al noreste, se encuentra el Campo de Disparo, donde puedes practicar más tranquilamente tus técnicas sin temor de dañar a nadie.

- Oh, al oeste esta el edificio de la dirección, supongo que no tendrás problemas, así que no tendrás la mala suerte de conocerlo. Detrás de ese edificio, se encuentra el recluido Santuario de Athena, allí descansa.

- ¿A-Allí está Saori? ¡Tengo que ir a verla!

- Calma tus caballos, hombre, no tienes permiso para verla, es regla de los Santos.

- ¡Vaya regla más estúpida, yo quiero ver a Athena!

- Kouga, Athena está bien, si no, el Santuario entraría en un caos total, seguramente no ocurrió lo que crees.

- Pero… Yo lo ví.

- Vamos, ¡ya tendrás posibilidad de verla!

- Athena se encuentra bien, si eso quieres saber.

- ¿Eh?


	10. Capítulo 9: La niña de las estrellas

Por suerte, creo, he vuelto de mis vacaciones cortas, y me he hecho con el tiempo para escribir otro capítulo y poder postear este. En este capítulo conoceremos un poco más a la nueva Santo de Águila, Yuna, que como habrán notado, tiene dialectos en ruso que usará de vez en cuando, como Souma con su español.

* * *

**Capítulo nueve**

**La niña de las estrellas**

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban hablando en un alto balcón de los dormitorios, desde donde uno le enseñaba el lugar al otro, en su plática, escucharon la voz de una chica que respondía a la pregunta que se hacía uno.

- Athena se encuentra bien, si eso quieres saber.

- ¿Eh?

- Ah, Yuna, no te había visto.

La chica que había aparecido de repente estaba sentada en un balcón justo al lado de la de los chicos, llevaba un pequeño libro en su mano, lo cerró, y de un pequeño salto dio al encuentro de los dos. Estaba vestida con una especie de uniforme de color crema, compuesto por una chaqueta y una corta falda, además de unas medias altas de color negro, no se había quitado la máscara, por supuesto.

- Kouga, ¿no es cierto?

- S-Sí.

- Estabas preguntando por Athena, y puedo decirte que ella está perfectamente bien, el movimiento de las estrellas lo dice.

- ¿Estrellas? – Inquirió Pegaso, curioso.

- Yuna tiene una habilidad especial para la astrología, aprendió a leer el movimiento de las estrellas de una manera que nadie puede. – Interrumpió Souma, para explicar.

- ¡Guau, eso es increíble! Entonces, ¿sabes dónde está la señorita Saori?

- ¿La…Señorita Saori?

- B-Bueno, Athena, eso quise decir.

- En estos momentos, Athena no se encuentra en Palestra, debió ir a cierto lugar por una emergencia, pero ella está bien.

- Oh, ya veo… ¡Gracias, Yuna! – Kouga se mostró animado por la noticia, miraba agradecido y sorprendido a la chica.

- De nada, Kouga… - Ligeramente confundida como seguir, Yuna miró hacia otro lado, y trató de irse.

- ¡Oye, tengo otra pregunta! – Dijo de repente.

- ¿Qué necesitas?

- ¿Cómo haces para ver con esa máscara?

- Ah, eso… Pues, estas máscaras poseen lentes cromáticos que se ven muy similares a los colores de la máscara, de esa manera ocultamos los ojos sin necesidad de privarnos de la vista. – Parecía dispuesta a seguir hablando, como animada a demostrar su conocimiento, pero fue detenida en el instante.

- Ni yo sabía eso, qué interesante. – Comentó Souma.

- ¿Y no crees que…? - Comenzó Kouga, su amigo sintió que la siguiente oración no sería muy buena. - ¿Sería mejor ver el mundo con tus ojos reales, no a través de una máscara que te oprime?

No pudo completar la frase, un cachetazo le surcó la cara, antes que se diera cuenta, Yuna se esfumó saltando de manera inhumana desde el balcón hacia el suelo, sin siquiera dar una corta mirada a los dos chicos, Souma estaba sorprendido, pero Kouga, estaba increíblemente perplejo.

- No imagine que reaccionaría así, no es común de ella.

- Uh… Si me golpeó fuerte, creo que no debía decir eso.

- ¡No lo había pensado! ¿Cuál fue tu primera pista?

- Pues, bueno, primero que me dio un…

- Olvídalo, no dije nada.

[…]

- _Glupyy… _(Idiota…) – Pensaba la chica mientras caminaba por el bosque. – _Sin embargo, sus intenciones no eran esas, pero no puedo soportar que nadie venga a criticarme, más si está relacionado… Con esta máscara, que mi maestra me dio, le juré a ella, y a Athena, que la portaría siempre, sin importar qué, porque ese es mi deber… Pero… _- Meditaba mientras caminaba sin rumbo. - ¿Quizás Kouga no esté tan errado? Tal vez, mi maestra preferiría que siguiese mis sentimientos, en vez de atenderme a las reglas que otros me impongan… ¿Oh?

Tras caminar un largo trecho, la chica notó que había llegado hasta la playa, entonces intentó emprender la vuelta, cuando escuchó un extraño sonido que provenía del agua, al voltearse, notó como una persona salía a la superficie, de lejos, se veía como un Santo, Yuna creyó reconocer quien era, por eso se escondió rápido en los árboles.

- _Spear… Debe estar practicando sus movimientos acuáticos… Será mejor que me vaya rápido antes que se arme un lío con ese estúpido._

Sin perder un segundo, la chica emprendió marcha rápido hacia cualquier lugar que la alejase, atravesó sin tomar en cuenta las heridas la maleza, el ruido que provocaba su paso le impidió oír que algo se acercaba. De repente, sintió un golpazo en la nuca que casi la hace desvanecer, por poco se pudo mantener de rodillas, volteó la cabeza hacia atrás y vio una figura reconocible.

- ¡S-Spear!

- Yuna, parece que estás empecinada en encontrarme, ¿eh?

- ¿Qué diablos dices? ¡No llegué a la playa más que por casualidad! – Decía mientras se levantaba y se veía cara a cara con Spear, que estaba sonriente y confiado.

- Claro, casualidad, es casi obvio que estás obsesionada conmigo, no puedes soportar que no estés a mi nive-

- ¡Aquí tienes tu nivel! – Desde su posición, Yuna fue capaz de lanzar una perfecta patada directo al mentón del Santo de Dorado, rápidamente la chica se irguió para recibir otro ataque.

_- _Guh… ¡Perra, ahora no estará el maestro Geki que te salve! – El joven colocó su brazo de una manera que emule una espada, y lo movió de manera vertical desde abajo, falló gran parte del ataque pues Yuna lo esquivó, sin embargo, le rozó el rostro ligeramente, la máscara se resquebrajó y perdió una pequeña porción que cubre las mejillas.

- Rompiste… - Respiró profundo, como totalmente enfurecida. - ¡No te me escaparás ahora!

- ¡Ustedes son los que no se me escaparán! – Sonó una voz grave cercana.

Era Geki, que había visto la escena desde lejos, los detuvo a ambos en seco.

- ¡Los dos me tienen harto con su pelea! No quiero que empiece el año y ustedes se sigan peleando por idioteces, y sinceramente no quiero expulsarlos, así que les propongo un Duelo de Santos esta noche.

- Un… ¿Duelo de Santos? – Se oyó otra voz.

- ¡Heh, buena idea, maestro Geki! – Dijo alguien más.

Kouga y Souma se acercaban al lugar, habían oído lo que sucedía desde el balcón de donde estaban, Geki atendió a la pregunta de Kouga.

- Así es, Kouga, un Duelo, los Santos de la Palestra pueden retarse a un Duelo para entrenar, siempre y cuando un maestro lo apruebe, aunque en este caso, me veo forzado a que estos dos tengan un duelo para que se saquen la furia que se tienen hace rato.

- Oh, ya veo.

- ¿Furia, maestro Geki? ¿Acaso le parece que ignorar a este imb…? De acuerdo, está bien, estoy enojada.

- ¿Enojada? Más que eso, diría frustrada.

- Basta, dije, hasta la noche no quiero que vuelvan a cruzarse, ¿me oyen?

- De acuerdo, creo que me iré a la playa de nuevo, espero que cierta entrometida no quiera espiarme. – Decía el joven con soberbia mientras se retiraba, Yuna hizo ademán de mover las piernas de manera violenta, por eso Geki la tomó del brazo, deteniéndola.

- Todo a su tiempo, Yuna.

Furiosa, la chica se soltó del gran hombre, y se dirigió rápidamente al edificio de los dormitorios, los tres presentes rápidamente la perdieron de vista.

- Eh… Ahora vengo. – Dijo Kouga algo nervioso al tiempo que se iba detrás de la chica.

- Claro, piérdete, que luego seguro te encontramos devorado por un tiburón. – Dijo Souma mientras lo saludaba.

- ¿Te parece esa forma de darme buena suerte? – Respondió, confundido.

- Nah, vete nomás, olvida lo que dije. – Suspiró el pelirrojo.

- ¿Problemas con el sarcasmo? – Comentó Geki.

- Ah, más o menos, debe ser porque vivió como trece años en una isla.

- Pegaso es una Caja de Pandora, siempre lleno de sorpresas.

- Maestro, perdóneme, pero luego le enseño mejores chistes, haha.

- Ya quisieras, _bandido._

[…]

- ¡Oye, Yuna! ¿Dónde estás?

El joven de cabello color vino se hallaba desorientado, no podía seguir la dirección que la chica había tomado, entre los numerosos pasillos que se formaban, se sentía abrumado, según lo que Souma le dijo, esto estaba aún vacío porque recién al otro día iniciarían las clases tras un mes de receso, hay alrededor de 35 dormitorios, 24 para los Santos, y el resto para huéspedes, después, en el coliseo hay unas 5 salas, donde se encuentran distintos centros de información. Por esos azares del Cosmos, Kouga halló una puerta abierta, resultó corresponder a una de esas salas, estaba totalmente a oscuras, pero oyó pasos de alguien allí. Intentó llamar, pero su voz fue detenida por una luz repentina.

En el centro de la gran sala una pequeña esfera dorada y llameante, como del tamaño de un balón del fútbol, alrededor orbitaban otras esferas de distintos colores y tamaños, Kouga creyó reconocer en la primera esfera el Sol. Eventualmente, notó que en el techo comenzaron a aparecer una innumerable cantidad de estrellas, algunas estaban unidas por conexiones luminosas, que formaban una figura, el muchacho se sentía impresionado, era como ver el universo en una pequeña habitación, entonces, escuchó una voz.

- Constelación de Aguila. – Dijo la voz femenina que Kouga reconoció, estaba sentada en el centro de la sala, iluminada por todas las luces que la rodeaban, el muchacho notó que no llevaba su máscara puesta, la tenía en las manos, por respeto, y quizás por no ser castrado al estilo griego antiguo, Kouga no se acercó más.

Ante el comando por voz, un conjunto de estrellas se acercó a la chica, se quedó entre sus manos por un segundo, había dejado la máscara en el asiento, y comenzó hablar.

- La Constelación de Águila, muy cercana a la del Cisne, Altaïr es su estrella más brillante, sin embargo, las novas de sus estrellas Aquilae han conseguido compararse al brillo del planeta Venus… El águila fue enviada una vez por Zeus para guiar al joven Ganímedes al Monte Olimpo para servir como copero de los dioses, luego, fue ascendida al cielo… Yo… Aprendí todo esto, gracias a usted… Maestra. – Decía, al principio, casi repitiendo, pero luego su voz se tornó ligeramente más quebrada y poco fluida.

Kouga aún se mantenía paciente, oyendo cada palabra de Yuna, y admirando todas las maravillas que veía en un solo lugar.

– C-Constelación… Del Pavo. – Otro grupo de estrellas se acercó, y se agrupó junto al otro, ambos flotaban sobre sus pequeñas y temblorosas manos. – La Constelación… - Tomó un poco de aire. – Del Pavo, pertenece al Hemisferio Sur y compone el grupo de av… De aves de dicho hemisferio. – Su respiración empezó a agitarse. – Su estrella más brillante es Peacock… Eso dicen los libros, también dicen que no tiene mito real, pero yo sé que la más brillante siempre ha sido usted, y que usted será su leyenda… - Se podía oír de lejos un ligero sollozo. – Maestra, estoy tan sola, y no sé qué pensar, estoy enojada, me enojo conmigo misma cada noche, porque no puedo comprender que es lo que quiero… Maestra, no se imagina cómo la necesito… No se imagina – Finalmente rompió en llanto, subió sus piernas sobre el asiento, colocó su cara entre ellas y allí ahogaba su pena.

- Yuna… - Decía Kouga en voz baja, deprimido por la escena, sin darse cuenta, estaba tan enfocado que pateó con el talón la puerta, haciendo un gran ruido.

- ¿Quién está ahí? – Se oyó de repente, Yuna lo escuchó, al instante se colocó la máscara y soltó las dos constelaciones, que desvanecieron en el aire.

- T-tranquila Yuna, soy yo, Kouga. – Se presentó, haciendo que Yuna se calmara un poco, pero aún así estaba bastante alterada.

- Tú… Oíste todo, ¿no?

No hubo respuesta.

- Yo sé que sí, y la verdad lamento que hayas visto este lado tan débil mío, pero nunca más, no volveré a dudar, yo sé que tengo que hacer. – Decía mientras se acercaba a la salida.

- No, no sabes. – La corrigió el joven. – No sabes qué tienes que hacer.

- ¡¿Y tú qué diablos sabes sobre mí?!

- Solo que lo que necesitas, es ser libre.

- Libre…

- Tú no quieres esa máscara, y apuesto que tu maestra tampoco quería usarla, también seguía las reglas.

- ¡No hables de mi maestra así nomás, te voy a partir la…! – Lo tomó a Kouga por su playera, pero este no se mostró atemorizado.

- Mi maestra también usaba una máscara, y siempre me pareció una persona demasiado estricta y fría, cierto día la perdió, y vi en ella una mujer más real, más…Humana, hasta entonces, no me parecía que irradiara algún tipo de calor, pero luego lo sentí… Sentí su verdadero Cosmos, un Cosmos atento y que cuida de aquellos que lo necesitan a costa de su vida, ¡de hecho, ahora mismo está sufriendo por haberme salvado de la muerte! ¡Si no le hubiese dejado importar esa estúpida máscara ni esas reglas, no habría podido hacer lo que hizo! ¡¿Por qué no eres tú misma, Yuna?! – Kouga cada vez elevaba más el tono, como enojado porque la chica no lo entendiese.

Yuna no dio respuesta, solo lo soltó, miró hacia abajo, secó las lágrimas de sus piernas e intentaba evitar que se derramara más a través de su máscara. Luego, aún silenciosa, salió de la sala, y caminó hacia quién sabe dónde.

- Yuna… - Decía Kouga mientras la veía irse.

[…]

- Guau, ¿en serio pasó todo eso?

- ¿Por qué mentiría?

- Cierto, lo sabría al instante.

- ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

- Mira, es el maestro Geki, y al lado están Yuna y Spear, seguro el combate está por empezar.

El ocaso ya había pasado hace largo rato, el crepúsculo estaba a nada de cesar, la noche se avecinaba. Caminando directo a la Arena de Duelos se encontraban la chica que portaba la ClothStone de Águila, y Spear, de Dorado, como intermediario, el imponente maestro Geki, guiándolos de manera que no se peleen antes de tiempo, en un momento pasaron por los dormitorios, Kouga y Souma estaban sentados en la escalera que llevaban a ellos, y al ver pasar a los tres, decidieron dirigirse rápido a la Arena y llegar antes que ellos.

Rápidamente habían conseguido lugares de primera para ver la batalla, la Arena tenía unas altas gradas circulares donde cabían una gran cantidad de personas, pero por ahora estaban solo ellos dos, en la zona de la mitad. Al venir a paso lento, para Geki y sus alumnos se hizo de noche ya, las primeras estrellas brillaban en el cielo al tiempo que los tres pisaban la arena, se sorprendieron al verlos allí sentados, Souma los saludó alegremente, mientras Kouga miró seriamente a Yuna, quien solo volteó la mirada, tras su máscara se percibía un aura de duda.

- Muy bien, Souma, ya que estás aquí, ¿podrías hacer el favor?

- Como diga. – Respondió instantáneamente al pararse, se acercó a las gradas finales, donde había grandes artefactos aparentemente de oro, con una forma similar a la de un cáliz, todo alrededor de la Arena.

Souma preparó una llama en su mano derecha, acto seguido, la lanzó directo a la primera, haciendo encender las primeras, echó a correr para repetir el proceso varias veces hasta que todas las antorchas iluminaran el estadio, cuando terminó, dio un gran salto desde allí, y frente al maestro, Yuna y Spear dio una reverencia como si fuese un acto de circo.

- Muy… Impresionante, ahora, pongamos fin a esto de una buena vez. – Lo halagó Geki, luego, dejó a sus estudiantes y les ordenó colocarse cada uno en un extremo de la Arena. – Apenas de la cuenta de tres, se colocarán sus ClothStone, y comenzarán a pelear.

Por nuestra diosa Athena, juro que este combate entre Santos no es una señal de falta de respeto, o egoísmo, sino un combate entre almas destinadas a luchar, ambos combatientes desean batirse por su honor, y no por mero deseo violento, dicho esto, el combate inciará…

3…

2…

1...

**¡COMIENCEN!**

_**Aquila Cloth!**_

**_Dorado Cloth!_**


	11. 10: Quien se eleva hacia los Cielos

Bueno, hemos llegado hasta el capítulo diez ya, espero que sean muchos más, gracias a todos los que han leído semanalmente y, claro, a los que han comentado, realmente no puedo agradecerles más. En fin, en cuanto al capítulo... Es largo, normalmente son de 4 hojas, pero en este caso, decidí hacer cinco, porque lo consideré necesario, espero que no les sea muy pesado, traté de hacerlo dinámico y fluido, de modo que les entretenga.

* * *

**Capitulo diez**

**Quien se eleva hacia los Cielos**

El firmamento nocturno se había asentado en los cielos, mostrando el esplendor de sus infinitos ojos que llenan el universo entero. Ante la llamada de sus portadores, descendieron los mantos sagrados que representan la constelación de los Santos. Bajaron de forma veloz, desprendiendo un brillo deslumbrante, en forma de figuras luminosas, similares a los animales que las Cloth representan, un águila, y un pez espada más bien conocido como dorado. Apenas hicieron contacto con quienes los llamaron, los imbuyeron en una fuerte explosión de luz, mientras cubrían a los dos jóvenes.

- Sorprendente, nunca lo había visto bien, cuando tú te pusiste tu Cloth estaba un poco perdido.

- Sí, la primera vez es un espectáculo, después uno piensa que es demasiado largo.

La armadura que revestía al chico era básicamente de color celeste, resaltaba su casco compuesto por aletas en los costados, y un largo cuerno en la frente, luego, el material recubría toda su cabeza, diferente a sus piernas, su brazos estaban bien cubiertos, hasta poseían un arma extra para él, pues los codos constituían una discreta pero útil hoja. En su pecho se hallaba incrustada su ClothStone del color del mar.

En tanto, la de la chica se veía muy diferente, su protección en la cabeza era mínima, apenas una pequeña porción cubría su nuca y frente, y sujetaba unas pequeñas alas en cada extremo, estas alas, lejos de parecer artificiales, se veían como armadas especialmente con plumas blancas reales. La Cloth era de color predominantemente verde claro, a excepción de su pecho, que estaba cubierto por una tela que parecía formar una capa atrás, estaba decorada con algunos motivos de color lila, en el centro se encontraba una pequeña gema de forma ovalada y color rosado brillante. Por debajo de la cintura, vestía unos extraños mantos, telas blancas superpuestas y de diferentes tamaños alcanzaban casi su rodilla, de frente, poseía una pieza metálica que la unía, atrás, los mantos se alineaban de forma que parecía la cola de un águila.

- No le había prestado atención a su Cloth hasta ahora, tiene un bonito diseño. – Comentaba Kouga.

- Heh, deberías haber visto la antigua Cloth del Águila. – Agregó Geki, que se había alejado del campo de batalla y se sentó con los jóvenes.

- ¿Qué con eso?

- Bueno, básicamente, eran pequeñas piezas de metal apenas cubriendo un hombro, las partes femeninas, y una tiara.

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué sentido tenía eso? – Preguntó Souma.

- La verdad, ninguno, por eso fue remodelada cuando las Cloth se volvieron ClothStone, antiguamente era una Cloth de Plata, sin embargo, en la remodelación, tuvieron que sacrificar la mayor parte que componía una Cloth de Plata, y fue degradada al rango de Bronce.

- Oh, ya veo… ¿Y quién usaba esta Cloth?

- … Marin. – La voz de Geki se tornó rasposa. – La maestra de Seiya.

- Con que la maestra de Seiya, ha debido de ser una mujer muy fuerte.

- Oh, sí que lo era, si estuviese aquí me podría dar una paliza tal que no podría volver a ver a una mujer a los ojos… Hey, miren, ya van a empezar.

El primer movimiento lo tomó Spear, quien tomó la carrera directo hacia Yuna, ella hizo lo propio y lo imitó. Cuando había una distancia media entre ambos, Spear se deslizó con sus brazos preparados para atacar el punto fuerte de Yuna: sus piernas. No fue suficiente su táctica, pues la chica fue mucho más veloz y lo esquivó con un ligero movimiento lateral.

- ¡Justo lo que esperaba, toma!

Adivinando todo, el joven tomó por sorpresa a Yuna asestándole una patada en barrida que la hizo caer hacia delante, hubiese sido un impacto seco de no haber respondido a tiempo para colocar sus manos, y dar un acrobático salto lejos de su oponente. Frustrado al ver fallar su plan, Spear preparó energía en su brazo izquierdo para su siguiente ataque.

_**Swordfish Cutter!**_

_**(Corte del Pez Espada)**_

Al movimiento de sus brazos, unas ondas de energía muy finas aparecieron desde el filo de sus brazos, yendo directamente hacia Yuna, en distintos ángulos. Veloz como siempre, Yuna puso su rodilla izquierda en el aire, recibiendo las primeras dos así, la tercera la desvió de un contraataque, y una cuarta la bloqueó colocando su codo junto a su rodilla.

- ¡Eso es Yuna, muéstrale a ese qué son artes marciales! – Gritó Souma.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Yuna acaba de hacer un bloqueo de Muay Thai, se hace con la rodilla y el codo juntos en el aire, es el bloqueo más común. – Explicó el pelirrojo.

- Sí, ese arte marcial realmente la ha favorecido mucho, le ha dado el mayor control posible de sus piernas y de su cuerpo en general, fue una suerte que hubiera un gimnasio cerca de Palestra.

- ¿Crees que eso fue bueno, Yuna? ¡Porque no te quitas la máscara y ves bien lo que pasa! – Yuna no vaciló por estas palabras y no bajó la guardia, pensando en que esta podía ser una treta de Spear, desafortunadamente, no lo era.

Nadie notó como una quinta onda viajaba raudamente por debajo, para Yuna fue demasiado tarde, pues a la orden de su enemigo, esta se elevó verticalmente y cruzó el mentón de Yuna de una manera peligrosa. Apenas pasó el roce, Yuna se cubrió la boca y cayó de rodillas, temblando de dolor, Geki notó como la sangre se escurría entre sus dedos, así como pedazos de su máscara.

- ¡Y-Yuna! – Exclamó, el maestro, asustado, Souma y Kouga también se sobresaltaron al ver eso.

- ¡N-No! ¡Estoy bien, maestro Geki! ¡Puedo seguir! – Dijo Yuna, algo desesperada, quien trató de erguirse de nuevo, mientras se destapaba la boca, reveló que toda esa sección de su máscara había sido cortada, y sobre sus labios había un ligero corte que no paraba de sangrar.

- ¡Sí, aún no termino con esta sucia!

Spear, atolondrado, se lanzó directo al ataque contra Yuna, quien aún no podía responder bien, recibió primero un golpe en el estómago, que incluso la levantó un poco del suelo, quedó paralizada ante este ataque, se tomaba en la zona y estaba a punto de caerse, pero su oponente no lo permitió, la golpeó con un rodillazo en el mentón, antes de que se callera al suelo, desvanecida, la tomó de las mejillas, la acercó a su rostro y dijo, con un tono muy sombrío.

- Eres nada, Yuna, simplemente vales nada, tú no tienes ninguna coronita por ser la consentida del maestro, no eres más que una nenita que creyó en un cuento de hadas, que se tragó pura palabrería de una vieja que anda desaparecida, y mejor, menos escoria como tú y ella, tú… No mereces ser Santo de Athena.

Cada palabra entró en el oído de Yuna, cada vocablo su cerebro le respondió con signos de asco, de odio, y hasta casi, de miedo, pues se sentía impotente, no encontraba forma de responder a esos insultos, solo pudo mover su boca un poco.

- P-Puedes burlarte de mí por la eternidad… Pero… Pero…

- ¡Hah, quieres defender a tu maestra ahora! ¡Qué tierna alumna! ¡Hahahaha!

En tanto Spear soltaba una carcajada irritante, Kouga se irguió al instante, y gritó desde allí.

- ¡YUNAAA! ¡OYE, DESPIÉRTATE! ¿Acaso no vas a responderle? ¿No está insultando a tu amada maestra y a todo lo importante para ti?

- ¡Eso es! ¡Yuna, solo te dio un golpe de suerte! ¡Los golpes de suerte no existen, pártele los dientes con sus propias palabras! – Se sumó Souma, Geki permaneció serio, en silencio.

- ¡Cállense, si no quieren ser los próximos a los que destruya! – Amenazó Spear desde su posición.

- Heh, yo más bien diría que te cuides _tú _de no ser el próximo. – Respondió Souma, confiado.

- ¿Eh?

El Santo de Dorado no notó que Yuna, aunque al borde de perder el conocimiento, aún tenía su Cosmos elevándose, cuando se fijó en ella, aún con las rodillas en tierra, se podía ver como el aura de su Cosmos se alzaba de manera extraordinaria, Spear, que la tenía tomada por el mentón, la soltó al sentir un ardor en los dedos, quedó estancado en el lugar, ligeramente preocupado.

- ¿Q-Qué ocurre?

Haciendo caso omiso a Spear, Yuna se irguió sin hacer mayores esfuerzos, y retomó su pose de batalla, con la rodilla derecha en alto, los brazos hacia abajo, alejados del cuerpo, y manos abiertas.

- ¡¿Qué diablos te crees?! – Ladró el joven, prepotente, ahora decidido a continuar su ataque, tomó carrera directo a la chica, que no movió un solo músculo de su posición, lo esperaba apaciblemente.

Por ende, Spear atacó primero, lanzó una desmedida patada apuntando al abdomen, rápidamente fue bloqueada y contraatacada con un golpe seco en la zona del tendón, desequilibrando enormemente a su oponente, quien caía hacia atrás sin remedio… O no.

- ¡No todavía!

En una veloz reacción, Spear antepuso su mano al suelo antes de impactar contra el suelo, regresó la patada baja con otra directa al mentón, Yuna la esquivó arqueándose hacia atrás.

- Ugh, eso me habría dolido hacerlo.

- Yuna tiene la bendición de un cuerpo altamente flexible, más que lo es normalmente un cuerpo de mujer, eso le da una ventaja en batalla inigualable.

Spear ya no tenía posibilidad física de responder a un siguiente ataque de Yuna, esta, segura de ello, aprovechó la oportunidad para asestarle un puñetazo en el estómago, que lo hizo caer directo al suelo. No dándole tiempo a un respiro, la Santo se adelantó e incrustó los gemelos en el cuello de su oponente, que salió despedido lejos de allí, quedó casi desmayado en el suelo, Yuna estaba quieta, pero poco a poco, bajaba su pose de batalla al no ver reacción.

- ¡No…! ¡Perderé contra ti! - Bufó Spear al mismo tiempo que usaba sus brazos para levantarse, apenas se sintió en control de su cuerpo, intentó una muy osada maniobra.

Tomó un impulso dando un salto con sus brazos, antes de volver a tocar el suelo, abrió sus piernas lo más posible, y en cuanto sus dedos rozaron el suelo, al dar un pequeño giro con ellos, todo su cuerpo lo acompañó, dando un giro completo.

- _¡Kuh…! ¡Me duele el estómago…! – _Se quejaba mientras realizaba el movimiento, el cual finalizó con una especie de estilo Break Dance, al bajar las piernas al suelo, las balanceó hacia un costado, y luego lanzó una más vertical, para poder dar un impulso hacia atrás, hasta ahora no parecía haber hecho nada, error.

_**Swordfish Ambush!**_

_**(¡Emboscada del Pez Espada!)**_

Lo que acababa de trazar era la ruta de distintas ondas de choque que aparecieron apenas nombró el ataque, y tomaron rumbo directo a su oponente, que no se mostró agitada ni nerviosa por el ataque, retomó su posición de pelea, y esperaba repelerlos uno por uno, sin embargo, no sucedió así. La orden de Spear los hizo cambiar de rumbo, dejándola rodeada por todos los ángulos.

- ¡Y-Yuna…! – Exclamó un asustado Kouga, al mismo tiempo, Geki se levantó del asiento, algo impresionado.

- ¡No tengas miedo, puedes esquivarlos! – La alentó Souma.

Aunque el sudor del miedo se le escurría por las mejillas, Yuna intentó calmarse, colocó sus brazos hacia arriba, al mismo instante que Spear dio señal de ataque.

- ¡Eres historia, Yuna!

Ante el impacto, una larga cortina de polvo rodeó a la chica, no se veía nada en absoluto, lo peor se podía temer. Spear no pudo evitar lanzar una irritante carcajada al cielo, burlándose por completo de la derrota de Yuna…

- ¿Qué…?

Volvió a sentir un potente Cosmos emanando del cuerpo de su rival, se sorprendió, y se asustó a la vez, pues apenas pudo darse cuenta, tenía esos flecos rubios volando frente a sus ojos, una máscara cubría por sobre sus labios, y no necesitaba ver sus ojos para sentir un miedo paralizante, que casi le detiene el corazón en el momento. Pero no había terminado allí su tormento, vio casi en cámara lenta como la máscara se caía a pedazos, revelando dos grandes y preciosos ojos azules, parecían brillar, mirar, y quemar como el mismísimo hielo. No tuvo un solo segundo para mirar hacia abajo, que el pie de Yuna estaba acercándose a su mentón, apenas lo impactó, sintió perder el conocimiento, pero el Águila no se lo permitió, continuó con un puñetazo en su espalda al agacharse por detrás, esto lo hizo elevar unos centímetros en el aire.

Acto seguido, Yuna se dio vuelta, y elevando su pierna izquierda al tiempo que elevaba su Cosmos con gran potencia.

_**Divine Tornado!**_

_**(¡Tornado Divino!)**_

Desde el suelo se formaron numerosas corrientes de aire que atraparon a Spear y lo elevaron a lo alto, Yuna lo persiguió como si pudiese volar entre las ráfagas, acompañando su elevación, le propinaba diferentes patadas en distintos ángulos, lastimando seriamente su Cloth, rompiendo parte de su peto.

En un momento alcanzaron una altitud que excedía la propia Arena, Spear había perdido la consciencia, y estaba a punto de caer libremente, Yuna le ayudó, desde arriba le partió su casco de una fortísima patada que lo lanzó hacia el suelo. Se hubiese estrellado por completo si Geki no se habría levantado a tiempo para atraparlo justo antes de que se quebrara la cabeza.

Yuna se alzaba victoriosa, a la luz de la luna, ante las impactadas miradas de Geki, Souma, y Kouga, que por fin vieron su joven rostro, que en sus ojos se podía recordar el cielo azul donde las águilas son libres y los surcan sin fin ni descanso, estaba sonriente, feliz, no por haber derrotado a Spear, si no por sentirse, finalmente, liberada, por fin se sentía ella misma, con esa energía se mantenía, majestuosa, en el cielo, y poco a poco, comenzó a descender, hasta tocar el suelo… Miró a los cielos, y dijo:

- Maestra… Esto fue para usted…

Una estrella fugaz cruzó el firmamento en ese momento, como enviando el mensaje a otra parte del mundo.


	12. 11: Un dragón ha bajado a saludar

Antes que nada, les aviso que este capítulo probablemente les aburra y que, de hecho, no posee gran diferencia a lo que realmente ocurrió en la serie de anime. Es, más bien, una presentación para el personaje de Ryuuhou, uno de los tantos personajes olvidados por la serie y que no ha recibido mayor desarrollo. El próximo será similar pero lo considero mucho más interesante por las introducciones que se harán. No disfruté abiertamente escribir este, sin embargo, espero que no les resulte aburrido.

* * *

**Capítulo Once**

**Un dragón ha bajado a saludar**

- ¡Yuna, eso fue increíble!

- ¡Ya lo creo, le diste su merecido a ese imbécil!

La halagada les dio una pequeña reverencia como si hubiese actuado, y los miró fijo a ambos por primera vez con sus ojos de hielo, y los abrazó por el cuello a los dos.

- Gracias, Kouga, Souma… - Susurró, Kouga se sintió algo retraído, respondió con un "Gracias" ahogado, mientras su amigo lo decía con seguridad mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

- Yuna. – Dijo Geki, de repente, con un Spear desmayado en brazos.

- O-Oh, maestro Geki, también le agradezco darme esta gran oportunidad.

- Yuna, estoy orgulloso por la forma en que te has desenvuelto en el combate, sin embargo… - La voz le sonaba como si fuera decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

- ¿Q-Qué…? ¿Qué le pasó a Spear?

- No, no es eso, él se encuentra bien, solo inconsciente, un día de descanso y estará repuesto, pero… Tú… Tu máscara.

- Ah… - La voz de Yuna empezó a temblar ligeramente. - ¿Q-Qué ocurre, maestro?

- Lamentablemente, no puedes asistir a clases sin llevarla puesta, es una regla de las Santos, y lo sabes muy bien.

- ¡P-Pero maestro! – Replicó la chica, enojada.

- Perdone, maestro Geki. – Intervino Kouga entonces. - ¿Pero no le parece estúpido que una mujer no pueda mostrar su rostro solo para parecer igual a los hombres? – Agregó, Geki hacía gestos diversos, pero no podía responder. – Además, ¿acaso tienen que enamorarse o matar al hombre que la vea así? ¡Si fuera por eso, Yuna debería matarnos a todos aquí!

- ¡Kouga, es que no…! – Intentó contestar Geki.

- ¿Qué no entiendo? ¡Es simple…!

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Geki finalmente fue quien abrió la boca.

- … Hablaré con el director, creo que podrá entenderlo.

- ¡Genial! – Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

- Sin embargo, Yuna, no podrás asistir a la ceremonia del principio de año.

- ¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué?

- Necesito que vengas conmigo ahora, tengo algo que necesito que hagas mañana, por eso no podrás estar.

- Oh, de acuerdo… ¿Ahora debemos ir?

- Sí, por favor, sígueme.

- ¡Nos vemos, Kouga, Souma! – Los saludó a ambos de lejos mientras caminaba detrás del gran hombre.

- ¡Hasta luego, Yuna! – Contestó Souma sacudiendo la mano, el otro muchacho solo levantó la mano y sonrió un poco.

- ¡Vuelvan a sus dormitorios antes que los agarre el sub-director! – Les advirtió Geki antes de estar muy lejos.

Haciendo caso a las indicaciones de Geki, Souma y Kouga decidieron salir de la Arena, y se dirigieron caminando tranquilamente hacia sus dormitorios.

- Yuna de verdad la hizo, ¿eh? – Sacó tema el leoncillo.

- Sí, me alegro que ahora se sienta mejor con ella misma. – Contestó el otro joven.

- Vi cómo te miro, eh, creo que le llegaron tus palabras. – Dijo de repente, con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Solo le dije lo que había que decir. – Replicó Pegaso, sin entender a qué se refería su amigo.

- Uh… Tengo que enseñarte a leer entre líneas, Kouga, pareciera que viviste en una isla toda tu vi… - Kouga le dirigió una mirada de: "¿En serio?" – Nada, nada. – Cortó su frase rápido.

- Mira, Souma, creo que hay alguien por allí. – Señaló Kouga hacia la zona de la playa.

- ¿Eh? Kouga, yo no veo a nadie.

- ¡Pues yo sí veo a alguien! ¡Vamos a ver quién es! – Sin dejar hablar a su compañero, salió corriendo directo a la playa metiéndose en los árboles.

- ¡Oh, por todos los…! ¡Este _güey _me va a meter en problemas nomás! – Se quejaba Souma, pero no pudo evitar seguirlo.

Al cabo de un rato, Kouga estaba fuera de toda la arboleda, y al salir llegó a la playa, apenas puso un pie, se puso a buscar a quién había avistado desde lejos, pero no podía encontrarlo, a los pocos segundos Souma lo alcanzó.

- Hm… No lo veo.

- ¡Pero claro que no lo ves! ¡No hay nadie!

Kouga pensó unos momentos, cerró los ojos y se concentró en algo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces? - Inquirió el pelirrojo.

- Sh… - Lo calló, al cabo de un minuto más o menos, abrió los ojos y con decisión exclamó: - ¡En el agua!

- ¿Cómo?

Frente a ellos parecía que el mar estaba muy calmo, no obstante, notaron unos movimientos extraños en la superficie del agua. Poco a poco, vieron con sorpresa cómo se empezaban a formar olas leves, sin embargo, cada vez estas se incrementaban con cada ir y venir, hasta que de repente, se detuvo. Confundidos, Kouga y Souma se pusieron en pose de pelea, prevenidos a que algo malo ocurra. A pesar de su anticipación, no pudieron preveer que una gigantesca ola crecería alcanzando una altura que tapaba las estrellas.

- ¡Corre, Kouga! – Exclamó el joven pelirrojo, que se lanzó hacia los bosques para evitar el ataque, sin embargo, el joven Pegaso no pudo responder, quedó mirándose algo. - ¡Oye! ¿Qué diablos estás viendo?

Kouga divisó por sobre la ola que había una persona, seguramente autora de ese imponente muro de agua. Parecía un joven de la edad de Kouga, y posiblemente era un Santo, o un Martian, eso estaba aún por descubrirlo. Tenía la rodilla derecha a la altura del estómago, con los brazos relajados a los costados, como preparado para algo.

- ¡N-No dejaré que me venzas así!

_**Pegasus Cloth!**_

Quizás suerte, quizás desesperación, pero en definitiva, Kouga pudo llamar su Cloth, un rayo lo iluminó, dejándolo recubierto por su armadura blanca.

- ¡Genial, lo conseguí! – Comentó, alegre por su logro, pero no se desconcentró de su rival, lo miró directo. - ¡Aquí voy!

Kouga dio un gran salto dirigiéndose a la cresta de la ola, donde su oponente estaba montado, este, en respuesta, al tener una pierna en el aire, dio una voltereta hacia delante, anticipando perfectamente los movimientos de Pegaso, chocó su pie directamente contra sus nudillos.

- ¡Ni siquiera…! ¡Tiene una Cloth! ¿Cómo puede ser…? – Dijo Kouga para sí.

- ¡Pegaso…! – Dijo una voz suave, pero contundente. – Tienes alas… ¡Pero aún no has despertado la luz!

El movimiento de la patada, hizo mover la ola que había alcanzado el tope de altura, siguiendo su curso, atrapó al joven Pegaso con gran potencia, llevándolo directo contra la superficie del agua. El muro de agua se estrelló como el pisotón de un gigante sobre el mar, dejando a un inconsciente Kouga en el borde de la playa, completamente empapado y herido.

En tanto, el rival que acababa de confrontar, había llegado también a la costa, Souma salió rápido a su encuentro al reconocer quién era.

- ¡Vaya, me asustaste!

- Perdona, Souma.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Sí, no ha sido nada, pero tenemos que llevarlo igual a que descanse en su dormitorio.

- No dudes que cuando te vea mañana te hablará, y no precisamente en buenos términos.

- No lo creo, seguramente es una persona amable.

- Eh… Lo que digas, Ryuuhou, lo que digas.

[…]

Al otro día…

¡Les damos a todos los Santos de Bronce, la bienvenida a la Palestra! ¡Esperamos que su año aquí sea provechoso, y sean los defensores de la justicia que la diosa Athena desea!

[…]

- ¡Bah, esa ceremonia fue interminable!

- Ya lo creo, menos mal que el primer día no hay que asistir a clases, recién mañana iniciarán las lecciones.

Kouga y Souma salían desde la Arena, donde la ceremonia de inicio de año se había realizado, los dos charlaban de lo exhaustiva que esta resultó, cuando luego oyeron murmullo entre el resto de los alumnos.

- ¡Miren, es cierto, llegó!

- ¡Oh, no lo había visto!

Todos los estudiantes estaban mirando fijo, con la vista casi perdida a un joven en particular, de baja estatura, tez muy blanca y clara, un semblante sonriente y sereno, los ojos los tenía cerrados, pero al momento de abrirlos, reveló unos ojos color azul opaco, ante el cual unas cuantas adolescentes parecieron suspirar a través de la máscara que cubría su rostro. Estaba vestido con un atuendo típicamente oriental, con una chaqueta de color verde claro, que pasaba un poco más de la cintura, y le quedaba ancho en las mangas, incluso largo, pues estas mangas estaban redobladas, estaba abrochada con pequeños cordones de tela azul oscuro, una banda del mismo color la tenía atada en la cintura. Los pantalones eran bien holgados, de una tela aparentemente fina y sencilla, de color verde muy oscuro. Estaba calzado con unas alpargatas negras y simples. Se acercó a los jóvenes Lionet y Pegaso mientras se acomodaba su ondulado cabello negro, le llegaba hasta la nuca, y también caía por los hombros, tenía un flequillo hacia delante recortado.

- ¡Souma! _Nǐmen hǎo na? _(Hola, ¿cómo están?) – Saludó a ambos alegremente.

- ¡Dí Jiao para ti, Ryuuhou! – Contestó rápido Souma, intentando emular el idioma del chico, aunque no con mucho éxito.

- Hahaha. – Rió animadamente. – No Souma, no, otro día te enseño mejor, oh, perdona, buenos días, Pegaso. – Se disculpó rápido con Kouga, que estaba algo perplejo por la aparición de este chico.

- Tengo un nombre, eh, soy Kouga. – Contestó, algo molesto por ser llamado Pegaso.

- _Duìbùqǐ _(Lo siento) – Contestó. – Soy Ryuuhou, un gusto. – Le ofreció la mano a modo de signo de amistad, en su dedo índice Kouga vislumbró un anillo, decorado con una pieza de metal con forma rectangular, donde estaba incrustada una gema verde de la misma forma, esa debería ser su ClothStone.

- U-Un gusto. – Dijo Kouga, respondiendo al saludo, algo tímido al no conocer aún al tal Ryuuhou, quien al contacto con el joven pareció hacer una conclusión rápida.

- Sí, como lo había previsto, tienes alas, pero aún te falta la luz, Kouga… - Dijo de manera muy segura.

- Tú… - Kouga quedó aturdido un segundo, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, soltó la mano del recién llegado, se volteó hacia Souma rápido y le gritó. - ¡Oye, era verdad que me dieron una paliza anoche, no fue solo un sueño!

- Hice lo que pude, Ryuuhou. – Fue lo único que pudo contestar el pelirrojo, levantó las manos en señal de quitarse la culpa de encima.

- No, está bien… Kouga, lo que pasó anoche no quiero que lo tomes como un ataque sin sentido, yo noté que tu constelación correspondía a Pegaso, y quería comprender el alcance de tu Cosmos.

- De… ¿De verdad?

- Sí, y realmente veo un muy gran potencial dentro de ti, presiento que si entrenas arduamente, te volverás muy, muy fuerte.

- Oh… G-Gracias, Ryuuhou, también espero que podamos ser amigos. – Kouga entró ligeramente en confianza con el chico.

- ¡Claro! ¡Me alegra ser amigo tuyo! – Dijo el chico, alegre, al parecer, todos lo oyeron, y muchos se sorprendieron al ver esta escena.

- Eh… ¿Por qué nos miran así? – Inquirió Kouga, curioso.

- Bueno, verás… - Intervino Souma, confidente. – Ryuuhou es el hijo de un Santo legendario, Shiryu de Dragón, que solía luchar al lado de Seiya, él mismo lo ha entrenado para que pueda portar la Cloth de Dragón.

- ¡Oh! ¿En serio? – Se sorprendió Kouga.

- B-Bueno, sí, pero no es para tanto, mi padre es mi padre, y yo, bueno, yo, no solo somos muy diferentes en personalidad, sino que también… - Bajó la vista un poco, como retraído a seguir hablando.

- ¡En fin! ¿Vamos a almorzar? Estoy a nada de comerme una vaca. – Cortó Souma la charla, dándose cuenta de la incomodidad de su amigo.

- Sí, yo también tengo hambre… - Complementaba Ryuuhou, y agregó. – A propósito, ¿dónde está Yuna?

- Ah, anoche fue enviada a una misión por el maestro Geki, creo que iba a volver por esta hora, para comer, supongo que la veremos allí.

- ¡Muy bien, vamos!


	13. 12: Un amargo almuerzo

Y bueno, esta semana seguiremos con un capítulo bastante ligero, especialmente la primer mitad, en la que me dedicaré en sí a la presentación de determinado personaje. Hablando de la segunda mitad del capítulo, preparé una charla de contenido que animará bastante el relato.

Eso sí, prepárense para el próximo episodio de 4 páginas a pura acción.

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Un amargo almuerzo**

- ¿Dónde se supone que está el comedor?

- Afuera de los dormitorios, Kouga, están al aire libre.

- ¿Eh…? ¿Y qué ocurre cuando es invierno?

- En invierno podemos venir y llevarnos la comida adentro y sentarnos en los pasillos, aunque de todas maneras se enfría rápido, igual buena parte del invierno estamos de vacaciones por un mes y medio.

- Y en otoño tenemos que salir sí o sí al aire libre, o si no la comida buena se enfría rápido, o se la llevan los madrugadores.

- Uh…Menos mal que hace buen clima.

- Sí, el principio de año es ideal para comer, después se hace muy pesado.

En tanto los tres jóvenes Santos iban derecho, como otros de sus colegas, hacia el comedor, uno de ellos, Kouga, se detuvo al ver algo llamativo en Ryuuhou.

- Oye, Ryuuhou, ¿es ese un dragón o algo similar?

- Oh, ¿te refieres al bordado de mi espalda? – Le mostraba su traje a Kouga de espaldas, levantándose el cabello, allí revelaba el dibujo en bordado blanco de un gran dragón chino que cubría por completo la espalda.

- ¡Ah, increíble! – Exclamó Kouga, sorprendido.

- Eso es en honor a tu padre, ¿no, Ryuuhou? – Comentaba Souma.

- Sí, mi madre me hizo este traje, y quiso que siempre recordase todo lo que mi padre ha dejado, por eso bordó un dragón similar al tatuaje con el que él nació, la garra del dragón incluso está en mi corazón.

- ¿Tiene un tatuaje de un dragón de nacimiento? – Preguntó un atónito Kouga.

- Más o menos, cuando eleva mucho su Cosmos aparece en su espalda, lo he visto uno sola vez, cuando se debilita mucho, este casi desaparece.

- Tengo entendido que si recibe un golpe en el corazón este podría detenerse. – Recordó Souma de repente, Kouga se veía muy intrigado en el tema.

- Ciertamente, la técnica principal del dragón deja al descubierto el corazón un momento, un golpe allí puede matar… Nos.

- Oí que Seiya descubrió esa debilidad y gracias a eso venció a tu padre hace mucho tiempo.

- Mi mamá me contó al respecto, tras eso, Seiya golpeó en su espalda justo en la garra del dragón, en su corazón, haciendo que este latiese nuevamente, ahora lo recuerda con felicidad, pero en su momento se desesperó como nadie. – Contaba animadamente Ryuuhou.

- Vaya, Seiya hizo grandes cosas… - Reparó Kouga.

- Sí, la verdad que sí… - Secundó Souma. – Miren, allí están las mesas. – Dijo mientras apuntaba a unas mesas hechas de concreto, que parecían incluso creadas desde la misma Tierra, había tres de ellas, con bancos de material igual a las mesas.

Sin perder tiempo, los tres se sentaron en la mesa que estaba justo a la entrada de los dormitorios, al mismo tiempo, recién llegados se les unían y copaban las mesas, al poco tiempo se presentaron tres estudiantes enmascaradas con largas bandejas y varios platos en ellas, sin perder tiempo la sirvieron entre los comensales, venían con cuchillos y tenedores. Apenas Kouga vio la comida, pensó lanzarse directo encima de ella, pero cuando notó lo que era frenó sus dientes al instante.

- ¿Qué rayos es esto? – Preguntó el joven al ver lo que aparentaba ser un trozo de verdura.

- Es espinaca, Kouga, aquí en la Palestra siempre comemos comida sana, cada dos días sirven carne, pues también es necesaria ya que los vegetales no cubren todos los nutrientes. – Explicaba fácilmente el muchacho del Dragón.

- P-Pero siempre comía carne, pollo, ¡cosas con sabor, demonios! – Se quejaba Kouga, muy alterado.

- Kouga, ahora agradece que Yuna no está, si te viera te haría tragar ese plato de espinaca sin darte tiempo a tragar. – Apuntó Souma, mientras separaba la lechuga de su brócoli. – Así que mejor acostúmbrate.

- Con un… Bien, intentaré… - Terminó cediendo, sin dejar de resoplar y gruñir por lo bajo, le intentó dar un mordisco rápido para tragarla sin saborearla, sin embargo, casi le cuesta la garganta, estuvo a nada de atragantarse por completo, si no fuese por la veloz reacción de Ryuuhou que se dio cuenta a tiempo, le aplicó un _chop _en el medio de la espalda, fue una suerte que no le haya salido su desayuno junto con la espinaca, que voló de manera olímpica se podría decir, al rostro de una persona que justo pasaba por la puerta, apenas Souma notó quién era casi también se atraganta.

Sin inmutarse por la escena, el desconocido atrapó la verdura en sus manos cubiertas por un guante negro, que en la parte superior parecía poseer una brillante gema púrpura adherida, al tenerla entre sus dedos, la apretó un poco y se vio cómo el humo escapaba entre su mano, al abrirla nada había en ellas.

- ¡Oh, oh, perdón, perdón! – Se levantó Kouga de repente, asustado de haber importunado a esa persona, dio la vuelta a la mesa para disculparse como es debido, pero antes de llegar se sintió extraño antes de avanzar.

Se encontró con un joven probablemente un poco mayor que él, pero se veía demasiado diferente. Para empezar, su cabello definitivamente se veía sobresaliente, parecía haber crecido hacia arriba, con un color que oscilaba entre el azul y el verde, al parecer el muchacho tomó su estilo para peinarse, pues poseía un flequillo corto, además, incluso estando elevado, el cabello parecía bien cuidado para que tome esa forma. Su vestimenta también lo resaltaba, llevaba un largo traje blanco que alcanzaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas, estaba abotonado hasta el nivel de la cintura, donde se podía ver llevaba un cinturón muy notable, negro, y con tres gemas lilas en él. Los botones estaban puestos a la altura del cuello, donde este se abría de manera puntiaguda y levantada, como signo de orgullo.

Sus pantalones eran muy simples, solo unos clásicos pantalones de vestir blancos, acompañados de zapatos en punta negros azabache.

Sin embargo, no fue esto lo que impresionó a Kouga, sino más bien, unos gélidos ojos que cruzaron los suyos, y sintió un miedo imponente, que lo paralizó en el lugar, ese color de ventisca en su mirada mantenía al joven Pegaso atónito.

- Tú eres… _Pegasus_. – Habló, con tono solemne y respetuoso.

- ¿Oh? ¿Me conoces? ¿Cómo, si recién te veo? – Respondió un sorprendido muchacho, confundido por la situación.

- No me interesan basuras, como tú. – Le cortó al instante el discurso, incluso suspiró antes del aburrimiento, al final precisamente.

- ¡Oye! ¿Cómo me has llamado?

- Basura, ¿prefieres algún otro apodo? No tengo problemas en pensarte uno. – Contestó, inmutable y sereno, pasando al lado del Pegaso, ignorándolo.

- ¡HEY, ESCÚCHAME! – Kouga, fastidiado de la actitud de este chico, intentó lanzarle un puñetazo, pero este fue detenido en seco por la mano desnuda de este desconocido, acto seguido, Kouga sintió una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, luego, no podía sentir nada, creía como que se iba a morir en ese instante, sin embargo, por su bien, la parálisis desapareció a los segundos, mientras este desconocido se abría paso.

- _Alatum_ _Asinus _(Burro Alado)_, _no queda mal, ¿eh? – Dijo con un pequeño ademán de risa, luego siguió su camino, aunque no parecía tener un rumbo aparente.

Rápidamente, Souma se levantó junto con Ryuuhou, se acercaron a Kouga, que estaba temblando ligeramente.

- Quedó paralizado, Souma, sé cómo restablecer su sensibilidad, déjame un momento. – Ryuuhou se alejó un poco, separó las piernas, agachándose ligeramente, con su mano izquierda, le dio un rápido golpe con el borde de los dedos, primero en ambas rótulas, seguido de uno sobre la cintura, y otros dos en la espalda, Souma sumó un último golpe dándole un cachetazo en la cara. – Eso fue innecesario, Souma. – Replicó el Dragón.

- Lo sé. – Contestó con una sonrisa burlona.

Kouga cayó al suelo por el último golpe de Souma, se levantó adolorido y confundido.

- ¿Ya te encuentras bien, Kouga? – Preguntó Ryuuhou.

- Sí, sí, pero… Ese idiota… - Miró por sobre su hombro hacia donde el extraño se había dirigido, con una expresión de ira.

- Ni siquiera lo intentes, Kouga, no podrías vencerlo ni en tres reencarnaciones. – Le advirtió Souma que lo ayudó a levantarse.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Quién es?

- Su nombre es Eden, y es el Santo de Orión, probablemente sea el alumno más poderoso de todos aquí.

- El más poderoso, eh… - Kouga seguía con la vista fija a donde Eden se había marchado, como marcando cierto desafío.

- Nunca me enfrenté con él, sin embargo, jamás quisiera intentarlo. – Comentó Ryuuhou que volvía a pararse.

- Y eso es mucho decir, sabes, Kouga, Ryuuhou es de los más fuertes en Palestra. – Agregó Souma. – No por nada fue entrenado por el legendario Shiryu.

- B-Bueno, no es para tanto, además… - Respondía humildemente, pero sobre el final cambió su expresión. – No basta con ser "uno" de los más fuertes. – Dijo en voz baja, mirando al suelo.

- ¿Eh?

- N-Nada, que hay otros más fuertes que yo. – Se corrigió.

- Sí, pero no por eso dejas de ser impresionante. – Lo alentó Souma.

- Oigan, nos estamos olvidando de… Comer… Bueno, ya nos olvidamos. – Kouga se volteó para ver la comida que dejaron a la mitad, solo para encontrar que alguien ya estaba tomando el tercer plato de ellos.

- ¡¿Eh?! – Se sorprendieron Lionet y Dragón, cuando se dieron cuenta de quién se trataba.

- ¿Ah…? Oh, hola, no los había visto. – Dijo esta persona que paró de comer al oír los gritos, se acomodó su largo cabello rubio, eso era suficiente pista, pero el ver los radiantes ojos azules los impresionó al no estar acostumbrados.

- ¿Y-Yuna? ¿Eres tú? – Preguntó Ryuuhou, que se había tapado instintivamente el rostro, aunque intentaba ver entre los dedos.

- Oh, veo que ya llegaste, Ryuuhou, un gusto verte otra vez. – Contestó la chica, al terminar de hablar, siguió con su comida, al tragar, continuó. - ¿Por qué te tapas la cara…? Ah, claro, no necesitas preocuparte por eso, yo decidí quitarme la máscara.

- ¿E-En serio? – Haciendo caso, el joven sacó las manos del rostro, y puso un semblante de felicidad. - ¡Me alegro, Yuna! Siempre desee poder verte a los ojos.

- ¡Claro, claro! ¡Muy lindas presentaciones, pero por aquí seguimos sin comida! – Interrumpieron Souma y Kouga.

- Disculpen, pero yo llegué y estos asientos y platos estaban desocupados, así que no hay razón para culparme de nada.

- P-Pero… ¿Cómo te comiste tanto? ¿Y cuándo diablos llegaste?

- Llegué en la madrugada, me han hecho reposar hasta estas horas, no desayuné, ni tampoco cené anoche, así que tengo que comer por tres.

- Bueno, a mí no me molesta si Yuna lo neces… - Ryuuhou fue interrumpido en ese instante.

- ¡Ryuuhou, tienes que estar de nuestro lado! – Dijo Souma.

- ¡Es verdad, ahora tomó nuestra comida, pero quién sabe qué podrá ocurrir después!

- Claro, Kouga, quién sabe si un día de estos hago un atentado al zar _Nikolái_ II - Dijo Yuna en un tono sarcástico.

- ¡Lo ves, descubrí sus planes! ¡Tenemos que avisarle a Nikolai! – Respondió un alarmado Kouga.

- Oh, por el amor de…

[…]

- Ese tipo… Eden, es tan poderoso que con una mano me dejó paralizado en el lugar… Y Ryuuhou está a su nivel, Yuna también, y yo… Aún no puedo hacer una simple técnica como si puede Souma, puedo elevar mi Cosmos hasta poder portar mi Cloth, pero nada más… Es frustrante, quisiera volverme fuerte, mucho más fuerte, de otra forma, no podría salvar a la Señorita Saori si la vuelven a atacar… No puedo pedirles ayuda a ellos, no puedo envolverlos en esto.

Kouga estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos esa noche, mientras observaba las estrellas, sentado en la costa, pensaba en cómo volverse más fuerte, al ver a tantos de sus compañeros capaces de hacer grandes cosas, él se sentía inferior al respecto, no tenía idea alguna de cómo sobrellevar esto. Tras meditar unos minutos, se puso de pie, y tomó una decisión.

- De hoy en adelante, entrenaré día tras día, no importa cuánto cueste, seré tan fuerte como para proteger a la señorita Saori por siempre… Por eso, primero, debo aprender a usar mi Cosmos… - Se colocó en posición de lucha. – Souma lo hacía parecer muy fácil, se concentraba en su puño, y después, golpeaba, ¿no?

Comenzó a lanzar puñetazos al aire, tratando de buscar algún resultado tras elevar su Cosmos, pero no daba ningún resultado, probó entonces con patadas, pero nada diferente ocurrió, frustrado, intentó tomar más fuerza, se afirmó al suelo, y apretaba los dientes.

- Oye, si sigues así, lo único que sacarás será un pedo luminoso. – Oyó una suave voz, seguida de una animada carcajada, reconoció la voz rápidamente.

- ¿Ryuuhou? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Nada en especial, suelo venir aquí las noches, puedo relajarme, realizar entrenamiento nocturno… Es un bonito lugar.

- Sí, se pueden ver las estrellas desde aquí…

- Ajá, lástima que no puedo ver la constelación del Dragón desde aquí, solo en julio se puede ver desde esta parte del mundo, me ayuda a recordar que mi familia no está tan lejos… - Un tono de nostalgia se le escapó, mientras se sentaba junto a Kouga, que lo secundó.

- Oh, ¿dónde vives con tus padres?

- Vivimos en China, en los Cinco Picos de Rozan, nuestra casa está cerca de una cascada.

- ¿N-No es peligroso?

- No con mi padre cerca, aunque no debería, con su Cosmos es capaz de detener el flujo de la cascada si este es demasiado fuerte como para ponernos en peligro.

- Espera, ¿a qué te refieres con peligroso?

_- _Si mi padre usa su Cosmos, puede morir… -Ryuuhou parecía angustiado al hablar del tema.- Hace años, perdió sus 5 sentidos en batalla, y no solo eso, recibió una maldición que le impide usar su Cosmos sin arriesgar su vida, así que no solo está imposibilitado para moverse, sino también, para luchar…

- ¿Y cómo hizo para entrenarte?

- Utilizando su Cosmos para comunicarse conmigo, me transmitía lo poco que podía, eso hizo que mi Cosmos creciera enormemente, pero mis habilidades físicas no son muy buenas, además… Tengo un problema de nacimiento.

- ¿Y qué es?

- No se sabe bien, pero mi resistencia general es demasiado pobre, he estado intentando mejorarla por los años, pero no puedo estar despierto por más de ocho horas, así que a las tardes debo tomar sí o sí una siesta, o me desmayaría – Comenzó a explicar – Por eso me hallaste en el agua cuando nos conocimos, estaba intentando entrenar lo más posible mi respiración y resistencia, de esa forma no me desgastaría tanto en batalla.

- Vaya… Suena muy… Pues, no sé, mal. – Kouga intentó no sonar irrespetuoso.

- En realidad, la tomó como si fuese un desafío. – Lo tranquilizó. – La verdad, me convertí en un Santo para conseguir un Cosmos tan poderoso que pueda sanar a mi padre, sin importar cuánto cueste… - Miró al cielo, con determinación en sus ojos de agua. – Lo lograré, así lo he jurado… - Kouga se quedó asombrado por las palabras decididas de Ryuuhou. - ¿Y tú, por qué te volviste Santo? – Respondió de repente.

- Ah, eh, pues yo… - La pregunta lo sorprendió un momento. – Bueno… - Recordó cómo vio a Saori siendo atrapada por Mars, le invadió por un segundo algo de enojo, pero miró con firmeza al cielo otra vez. – Yo quiero ser fuerte para poder proteger a la señorita Saori, no dejaré de entrenar hasta ser tan fuerte como Seiya. – Ryuuhou sonrió al oír "Saori" y casi rió con "Seiya". - ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, es solo que nombraste dos personas que conozco, no creí que tendríamos alguna conexión así…

¡USTEDES DOS! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!


	14. 13: ¡Revive, la lucha legendaria!

Tras unos tranquilos capítulos donde no tuvimos más que presentaciones y charlas, retomaremos la acción que faltó estos últimos capítulos en uno solo, es largo para leer, pero hasta me tomo el atrevimiento de prometer que no aburre, espero estar en lo cierto. En fin, disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo trece**

**¡Revive, la lucha legendaria!**

- ¡USTEDES DOS! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!

Una fuerte voz interrumpió en medio de la conversación entre Kouga y Ryuuhou, ambos se sorprendieron de esta intromisión, se pararon de inmediato para ver de quién se trataba. Cuando lo notaron, un hombre alto, escuálido, de mirada seria y gestos amargos, se les acercaba, estaba vestido con un saco marrón claro, debajo de él llevaba una camisa negra. Tenía unos largos pantalones blancos y zapatos negros; su tez tan blanca resaltaba su cabello rubio, el cual tenía un estilo bastante simple, corto, engominado hacia atrás, al tiempo de acercarse, se acomodó unos pequeños lentes cuadrados.

- ¡Vice-Director Charles! – Exclamó Ryuuhou.

- Vaya, pero si es usted, joven Ryuuhou, no esperaba verlo en estas circunstancias, qué lástima.

- ¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere? – Preguntó Kouga de repente.

- Cuida tu lengua, Pegaso a medio hacer, a mí me tratarás con respeto, y contestando tu pregunta, ustedes dos merecen una sanción por violar las reglas de escuela y vagabundear fuera de los dormitorios a altas horas de la noche. – Explicó, con voz seria, fuerte, imponente, Ryuuhou se quedó como pensando en algo, movió los ojos como si buscase una buena respuesta, cuando la encontró, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Vice-Director, le requiero su disculpa, pues estaba aquí para detener a Kouga, que intentaba irse de Palestra.

- Oh, ya veo, Ryuuhou, lamento haber pensado mal de usted.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Vamos, Ryuuhou, no mientas, tú viniste aquí para hablar! – Comenzó a gritar Kouga, algo nervioso.

- Perdona, Kouga, no quiero ser castigado, además, es lo cierto.

- ¿Acaso trata al honorable joven Ryuuhou como un mentiroso? ¡Eres una bestia, Pegaso! – Indicó Charles.

- ¡Pero es verdad! – Replicó, enojado. - ¡Ryuuhou vino aquí sin saber que yo estaría aquí!

- ¿Y por qué debería creerte?

- ¿Eh? – Se sorprendió el joven Pegaso.

- Tú, bestia, te ves demasiado idiota como para saber mentir, mientras que Ryuuho es una persona confiable, hijo del legendario Santo del Sacrificio, Shiryu de Dragón, ¡además! – Dijo elevando la voz. – Usted, joven Ryuuhou, ¡no tenía ninguna razón para detener a…!

- Kouga. – Aclaró Dragón.

- ¡El joven Kouga! Escaparse de Palestra es imperdonable, sin embargo, usted saliendo de los terrenos sin permiso, lo encuentro demasiado sorprendente, debo admitirlo, por tanto, una sentencia de castigo también le será aplicada.

- ¡Espere, Vice-Director! – Lo detuvo el Dragón. – No creo que sea buena idea resolver esto de manera tan simple.

- Oh, ¿y de qué manera cree que sería conveniente?

- ¡Ryuuhou, por favor, dile la verdad! ¡No puede ser tan grave recibir una simple infracción!

- Silencio, Pegaso. – Respondió un frío Ryuuhou. – Lo que yo quiero, es un Duelo.

- ¿Un Duelo?

- Así es, Kouga y yo, el que gane, se librará del castigo, el que pierda, será… Despojado de su ClothStone. – Se explicó el pequeño, al parecer la idea agradó al Vice-Director y asintió, en tanto, Kouga se sentía demasiado preocupado como para comprender, recién a los segundos se dio cuenta.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO, ESO NO! – Gritó con gran furia.

- Entonces, que así sea, nos dirigiremos a la zona coliseo de la Arena, allí podrán dar un combate digno. –Señaló el Vice-Director, demostrando que ese era el camino que debían seguir, Ryuuhou lo siguió sin problemas, mientras Kouga refunfuñaba constantemente, quedó en el lugar, se veía demasiado confundido, además, no tenía salida alguna ahora, solo podía seguirlos.

[…]

- Hm, al parecer esto ha atraído la atención de algunos curiosos.

- No pude evitarlo, Vice-Director, los niños me vieron salir, no pueden culparlos de seguirme. – Dijo el corpulento hombre que los recibía, era Geki, que se acercó a saludar al director.

- Bah, creo que es imposible pedir que no haya espectadores para esta mítica pelea. – Charles le devolvió el apretón de manos. – Por cierto, tenemos que colocar más cabinas alrededor de Palestra para comunicarnos, tardé 15 minutos en llegar a una.

- Hm, sí, el problema es que con suerte hay presupuesto para mantener las instalaciones más importantes, como el planetario, ya sabe, la Fundación Kido no ha colaborado con nosotros, prácticamente parecen desaparecidos.

Souma y Yuna estaban cerca de la arena, se acercaron a Kouga y Ryuuhou que venían detrás del Vice-Director.

- Oye, Kouga, ¿por qué te querías escapar de aquí? ¡No te entiendo! – Dijo Souma apenas se encontraron.

- Ah, Souma, no quiero hablar de eso. – Lo ignoró Kouga casi, siguió su camino, con la vista algo perdida.

- Ryuuhou, ¿de verdad saliste a…? – Yuna iba a hacer una pregunta similar, pero Ryuuhou le dio un pequeño guiño, con esa señal, al parecer, la chica entendió por completo.

- Me tomé la libertad de crear el techo, Vice-Director, Yuna ha previsto lluvias esta semana.

- Excelente trabajo, Geki, y asumo que estas pintorescas flamas son idea del joven Souma.

- Oh, sí, fue una excelente idea, la arena cerrada se ve mucho mejor.

Mientas Geki y el Vice-Director charlaban, los cuatro jóvenes ingresaban a la arena, en poco tiempo, los contendientes se dirigieron al centro, mientras todos se acomodaban tranquilamente en las gradas.

La arena estaba diferente esta vez, en vez de estar al aire libre, un gran techo de piedra se cernía sobre ella, los recipientes donde se colocaban las llamas que iluminaban el lugar estaban encendidos, pero las llamas tenían tonos azules en vez de rojos.

- Me siento nostálgico, ya he visto esta batalla una vez, y fue sorprendente. – Comentó Geki.

- Oh, sí, en el Torneo Galáctico, yo estaba entre el público aquel día, la legendaria pelea entre Seiya de Pegaso y Shiryu de Dragón, fue una magnífica demostración de poder y hombría. – Respondió Charles al acomodarse los lentes.

- Temo que esta pelea no será tan genial, Kouga no es Seiya, después de todo. – Preveía Lionet. – Recuerdo cada golpe de esa pelea, la veía en casa casi todos los días.

- Ciertamente, Kouga es un sucesor indigno de Seiya, mientras que Ryuuhou es el legado de Shiryu en toda regla, me temo que esta batalla estará solo del lado de Dragón. – Añadió Yuna.

- Bien, chicos, es hora de que comiencen de una vez. – Se levantó Geki.

_Por nuestra diosa Athena, juro que este combate entre Santos no es una señal de falta de respeto, o egoísmo, sino un combate entre almas destinadas a luchar, ambos combatientes desean batirse por su honor, y no por mero deseo violento, dicho esto, el combate iniciará… _

3…

2…

1...

**¡COMIENCEN!**

Pegasus Cloth!

Dragon Cloth!

Llamadas por sus dueños, los mantos sagrados descendieron y cubrieron sus cuerpos en instantes, Kouga, envuelto en una refulgente luz blanca, fue vestido por la legendaria Cloth de Pegaso, mientras que Ryuuhou, tras ser devorado por un brillo de color verde agua, una armadura verde cubría su cuerpo, de la cual, lo más resaltante era el escudo en su brazo derecho, era casi del tamaño de su pecho, dentro de él, tenía dibujada una cruz; en el brazo izquierdo, diferente a la protección plana general, en sus manos adoptaba una forma similar a la cabeza de un dragón, de ojos rojos, y hasta su hombro, dos líneas verde oscuro estaban dibujadas. Sus hombreras estaban unidas, poseían una forma similar a colmillos; en el centro de su pecho se hallaba su ClothStone, un rectángulo redondeado de un brillante color azul marino, que también se presentaba en sus hombros y rodillas. Por último, su tiara era bastante simple, solo era una referencia a la cabeza poco detallada de un dragón.

Al instante, ambos tomaron su pose de batalla, Kouga solo separó las piernas y elevó los brazos, el derecho en el mentón, y otro alejado del pecho.

- Heh, esa la aprendió de mí. – Sonrió Souma.

En cambio, Ryuuhou adoptó una pose mucho más relajada, con el pie izquierdo hacia delante, las manos relajadas, con la izquierda más adelantada que la derecha, flexionadas.

Ryuuhou esperaba el primer ataque de Kouga, sin embargo, este habló antes.

- ¡Ryuuhou!

- ¿Eh?

- De verdad, me decepcionaste, creí por un momento que eras una buena persona, sin embargo, no eres más que un egoísta, solo piensas en ti.

- Lamento que tus esperanzas en mí no hayan sido las esperadas, Kouga. – Respondió calmo, el Dragón.

- No sé, por qué creí… Que eras mi amigo. – Ryuuhou cerró los ojos con fuerza un momento.

- Creíste mal, Pegaso.

Finalmente, este último acto frío de Ryuuhou desencadenó el ataque de Kouga, que se lanzó con gran velocidad contra su oponente, y repentinamente lanzó un puñetazo derecho directo al rostro. Desafortunadamente para él, este fue bloqueado con un rápido movimiento de la mano izquierda, colocándola verticalmente, desvió el puñetazo, seguido, Ryuuhou colocó su pie izquierdo hacia atrás, y pisando con fuerza el derecho, dio un potente golpazo en el estómago de Kouga que lo alejó.

El joven Pegaso se arrodilló ante el dolor, se tomaba la zona golpeada con gesto de dolor. No obstante, esto no lo detuvo de levantarse con algo de dificultad, mientras, sin moverse un palmo, ni sudar una gota, Ryuuhou tomaba su pose de lucha nuevamente. Ligeramente frustrado, Kouga repitió su ataque, esta vez intentó atacar por debajo, se barrió para conectar una patada en su rival, pero esto no fue suficiente para sorprender al pequeño Dragón, que respondió dando un impresionante salto mortal hacia atrás, seguido por una patada alta, con la que levantó del suelo un arco de agua que elevó a Kouga por los aires, en tanto caía, Ryuuho dio un gran salto con su rodilla derecha levantada, apenas estuvo a la altura, movió todo su cuerpo hacia delante para asestar un remate contra el pecho de su rival, que cayó, sin más, contra el suelo, mientras él, plácidamente se posaba en el suelo otra vez.

- Huh, al final, fue una lástima… - Dijo Ryuuhou por lo bajo, intentó voltearse e irse, sin embargo, algo le impidió esto, y se volteó de nuevo.

- Aún… ¡No! ¡Aún puedo pelear! – Escuchó, era Kouga, que a pesar de haber sido aplastado tan fuerte contra el piso, se podía poner en pie aún, con gran dolor, sí, pero con aún más determinación.

- Kouga… - Dijo un sorprendido Dragón, pero pronto sonrió al ponerse en guardia otra vez. – Quizás juzgué muy pronto. – Murmuró.

- ¡Tú caerás ahora, Ryuuhou!

- ¡No lo digas, ven y hazlo, Pegaso!

Ryuuhou creyó ya haber medido la velocidad y potencia de Pegaso, pensó tenerlo controlado para su siguiente ataque, sin embargo, fue un completo error, antes que lo hubiese notado, tenía su duro puñetazo en medio del estómago, la sorpresa y el golpe fue tal que pequeñas gotas rojas escaparon de su boca. Todos los presentes contuvieron la respiración ante esto. Kouga se preparó para un segundo golpe, pero Ryuuhou no se dejó engañar dos veces, y con su escudo cubrió el rostro, paralizando con el impacto a su rival por un momento. Con su pie izquierdo delante, se inclinó hacia atrás, y con la derecha, encajó un golpazo en el mentón de Kouga, que a pesar de haber quedado dolorido, no cayó, se mantuvo en pie y aprovechó la desventajosa pose de Ryuuhou. Con gran velocidad, se puso a sus espaldas, lo tomó con ambos brazos férreamente, cuando quiso darse cuenta, los ojos de Ryuuhou miraron las azules llamas que iluminaban la arena, pero al instante, no vio nada.

_¡SUPPLEX DE PEGASO!_

Kouga efectuó un excelente movimiento de lucha libre, al hacer estrellar la cabeza de Ryuuhou contra el suelo, al soltarlo, este parecía completamente inconsciente, como tendido en la nada.

- ¡Heh, te dije que caerías, Ryuuhou!

- ¿F-F-Fue eso una técnica, maestro Geki? – Inquirió Yuna, sorprendida.

- N-No lo sé. – Geki estaba tan asombrado como todos.

- ¡No, esa fue una asombrosa supplex! ¡Kouga es de los míos, veía lucha libre en su casa! ¡Solo puedo decir una cosa…! ¡_¡ATAAANGANA! – _Gritaba un eufórico Souma, que vitoreaba por el logro de Kouga al tumbar a Ryuuhou.

- ¡No lo puedo creer, el joven Ryuuhou…! – Dijo el incrédulo Vice-Director Charles.

- Uf… Vamos, Ryuuhou, nadie te cree que estás caído. – Dijo, Kouga, sonriente y confiado, Ryuuhou respondió con una sonrisa similar al verse descubierto, con velocidad, se levantó usando solo los brazos para impulsarse hacia arriba y pararse.

- Entonces las cosas se pondrán serias ahora, Pegaso. – Desafío el muchacho.

- ¡Así me gusta! – Accedió el interpelado.

Al parecer, ambos pensaron lo mismo, pues ambos salieron a chocar sus puñetazos izquierdos, en el forcejeo, Kouga perdió con facilidad, su golpe fue desviado a un costado, mientras que el de Ryuuhou siguió su curso y conectó justo en la mejilla, para encadenar golpes, dio una patada alta al mentón, volteó, y pensando rematar de una patada en el abdomen, procedió a atacar la zona, pero Kouga detuvo su pierna a tiempo con las manos. Aprovechando la incómoda posición de Ryuuhou, lo volteó al girársela con fuerza. Casi cae al piso pero, astuto, colocó sus manos, y rebotó con una voltereta hacia delante, alejándose así de su oponente. Ryuuhou comenzaba a cansarse de usar tan continuamente su cuerpo para luchar, pero Kouga apenas comenzaba.

_- Si no termino esto rápido, terminaré demasiado agotado para seguir… No creí que Kouga aguantaría tanto._ – Pensaba para sí.

- ¡Aquí voy, Ryuuhou! – Exclamó Pegaso que se movió velozmente para sorprender a su oponente, quien en una respuesta rápida, no pudo hacer ningún estilístico movimiento, sino devolver un puñetazo.

Ambos golpes hallaron objetivo, el de Ryuuhou, en la mejilla de Kouga, y el de este, en el estómago del otro, quien se sintió más adolorido por ello, retiró el golpe y bajó la guardia, tiempo perfecto para Kouga que lanzó un rodillazo a la cara, el Dragón casi cae desmayado contra el suelo, pero respondió antes con un movimiento veloz, con su mano hacia delante y la palma extendida.

Kyoukai Suigetsu! (Flores en el espejo, luna en el agua)

Un pequeño pero potente chorro de agua, salió de su palma, al chocar con Kouga, hizo a este retroceder, dándole tiempo a Ryuuhou para levantarse, esta vez dejó su calmada sonrisa y serenidad.

- _¡Ahora sí, aquí termina todo, Kouga! – _Salió decidido a combatir con todas sus fuerzas.

Con gran velocidad, alcanzó al Pegaso, lo golpeó firmemente en el estómago, elevó su pierna contraria por sobre la cabeza, y le dio en la propia a Kouga, esto hizo que estuviera a punto de caer sin remedio, no obstante, Ryuuhou lo detuvo al instante con un puñetazo al cuello desde abajo, haciéndolo pararse bien nuevamente, pero esto no ayudó en nada a Kouga, Dragón se volteó para dar un nuevo golpazo de fuerte potencia en el pecho, seguido de una patada alta a la cara.

- _Ryuuhou… Con que este eras tú, por momentos, creí que el que te llamen de los mejores de Palestra era pura palabrería, pero veo que no… Cada golpe… Demuestra tu fuerza, Ryuuhou, es… Admirable, sin dudas_. – Los pensamientos de Kouga se cortaban con cada embate de su rival. – Pero… ¡Aún no me rendiré!

Ryuuhou estaba preparado para el golpe que finalice, pero se detuvo, sintió que si atacaba otra vez, tal vez no la contaría, se alejó unos metros, y puso pose de batalla nuevamente, inseguro, mirando fijo a un rival casi derrotado, con los ojos en el suelo, perdido.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – Se dijo. – Un golpe más y mordería el polvo… ¿Por qué no pude…?

La respuesta a las preguntas llegó pronto, al notar como un aura celestial rodeó al Pegaso con abrumador brillo y potencia, definitivamente esto era lo que suscitó dudas en la mente del Dragón, que solo esperaba, sin hacer movimiento alguno. Corta fue su espera, pues cuando el Cosmos de Kouga comenzó a extenderse más y más sobre su figura, este desapareció de su vista, no, no fue así, se movió tan velozmente que Ryuuhou no se percató lo rápido que llegó hasta él, por instinto, se defendió con su escudo, funcionó, Kouga no le hizo daño, pero tampoco se quedó paralizado como antes, lo que es más, propinó un gancho vertical directo al mentón de Ryuuhou, que se fue hacia atrás, mirando al techo.

- ¡Kouga…! – Exclamó Souma, que se paró, sorprendido.

- Kouga está ardiendo su Cosmos con gran fuerza, es increíble para apenas haber empezado como Santo… - Comentó Geki.

- ¡No puede ser, Ryuuhou tenía la batalla dominada! – Se ofendió casi Yuna.

- Esto… No tiene explicación… - Atónito, Charles.

Para continuar una cadena de golpes, Kouga empezó con una patada media a la cintura, para que Ryuuhou perdiera el equilibrio, siguió con varios puñetazos, izquierdos y derechos, tanto al pecho, como al estómago, de lejos, se podía ver, la sangre que brotaba de entre los dientes de Ryuuhou con cada ataque de Kouga, que parecía determinado a ganar, y solo a ganar, se detuvo un momento, y su Cosmos se volvió a mostrar, pareció enfocarse en algo.

- _Todo… En tu puño, todo en tu puño, a un solo punto… ¡Destruye…! ¡Los átomos! –_ Se dijo a sí mismo, recordando viejas lecciones de su maestra Shaina, el puño derecho se le iluminó fuertemente, como concentrando por completo su energía en él.

Pegasus Senko Ken!

(Destello de Pegaso)

Casi sin apuntar, Kouga dio el puñetazo con todo su Cosmos directo contra Ryuuhou, que lo recibió de lleno en el rostro, sin embargo, no cayó, su cara estaba volteada hacia un costado, pero su mirada parecía perdida. El gran golpe de Kouga dejó un rastro luminoso, así como la marca de haber fulminado prácticamente el rostro de su rival. Todos quedaron atónitos, contuvieron un grito de sorpresa, Kouga, solo pensaba una cosa.

_- Cae… Cae, ¡cae, cae! ¡CAE…!_

_- Kouga… Ese golpe… Lo estoy sintiendo hasta la punta de mis dedos, tenía toda la energía de tu Cosmos, siento que tus nudillos no golpearon mi rostro, sino mi alma, y de esto te hablaba… De tu brillo, esto era lo que te faltaba, ahora eres un Pegaso real, vuelas, y brillas, pero…_ - Ryuuhou recuperó el conocimiento. – _Yo no puedo dejarme vencer así, no puedo dejarte probar la victoria, solo la derrota te enseñará, y te hará mejorar, la victoria te hará dormir en laureles, ¡perdona, Kouga, pero…!_

El Dragón recuperó la compostura, se colocó en una pose diferente esta vez, levantó el brazo derecho, con la mano abierta hacia arriba, y el puño derecho hacia atrás, cerrado.

- _¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no cayó? _– Se decía a sí mismo Kouga, perplejo de lo que veían sus ojos, ¿por qué Ryuuhou seguía de pie? ¿No estaba ya a su límite? ¿Qué lo mueve a pararse otra vez?

No pudo responderse, no hubo tiempo, vio como un ardiente Cosmos hacía elevar los cabellos de Ryuuhou por los aires, Kouga sintió que si se acercaba, se quemaría, pero no quería que la batalla termine así, no sería digno. Así como Ryuuhou encendía su Cosmos hasta lo imposible, él decidió hacer lo mismo, para confrontarlo de igual a igual.

- ¡Esto termina ahora, Ryuuhou! – Kouga lo dijo en tono muy desafiante, Ryuuhou levantó la vista.

- ¡Que así sea, Kouga!

Con los dos en su Cosmos a tope, se prepararon para colisionar directamente.

Pegasus Senko Ken!

(¡Destello de Pegaso!)

Rozan Sho Ryu Ha! (¡Dragón Ascendente del Monte Rozan!)

Kouga relanzó su ataque que recientemente le dio resultado, pero apenas vio lo que Ryuuhou estaba a punto de hacer, se amedrentó hasta la última punta de sus cabellos, vio como un gigantesco dragón verde se alzaba a espaldas de Ryuuhou mientras este realizaba un movimiento, apenas Kouga estuvo cerca de él, elevo su puño izquierdo totalmente hacia arriba, y desató la furia del dragón.

Kouga se vio envuelto en un ascendente torbellino de agua, rodeado por el mismo dragón que estaba detrás de Ryuuhou hace unos momentos, sentía como la presión lo elevaba hasta las alturas de la arena, hasta aplastarlo contra el techo, partiéndolo con su cuerpo, para ese momento, perdió la consciencia, los ojos los tenía vacíos en la caída libre, no podía percibir nada, como si su mente se hubiese encerrado en sí misma, ni siquiera se daba cuenta que su cabeza se enfilaba de manera irremediable contra el suelo, solo podía pensar.

_Señorita Saori…_


	15. 14: Un, do', tre', cuatro

Tras un capítulo con bastante acción y golpazos entre Kouga y Ryuuhou, en el que terminó ganando el hijo de Shiryu, poniend la legendaria batalla; nos retrotaemos a algo más calmado, con más contenido de explicación y algunos datos misceláneos, pero importantes a considerar. Para el próximo capítulo, conoceremos un poquito más sobre Souma. Por cierto, no, el título no es sacado del tema de Pitbull.

* * *

**Capítulo catorce**

**Un, do', tre', cuatro**

- Kouga, ¡hey, despierta, Kouga!

- Uh… ¿Saori…?

- ¡Oye, espabila, Kouga!

El muchacho estaba completamente desorientado, sentía un fuerte zumbido que le recorría la cabeza de lado a lado, el golpe en su cabeza también lo aturdía, no podía oír con claridad lo que decían, ni tampoco ver, solo veía sombras y brillos en un terreno oscuro, se tocó la frente con los dedos, pudo sentir algo fresco, al intentar ver de qué se trataba, vio que era una sustancia rojiza que le corría por los dedos, posó su mano de nuevo, y la palma la tenía empapada en sangre, instantáneamente dio un fuerte respiro, pero con cierta desesperación, pues en vez de esperar toda la exhalación, inhaló rápido nuevamente, y así varias veces.

- Estoy… Vivo. – Dijo mientras intentaba reincorporarse, una mano lo tomó por la espalda y lo ayudó.

- Sí, tu cabeza es suficientemente dura como para partir piedra, quizás la podamos usar para tallar algunos dibujos de decoración en la Palestra. – Comentó alguien entre risas.

- Ryuuhou… - Murmuró, mientras buscaba los ojos de quien hablaba, lo encontró al ver que era quien sujetaba su espalda.

- Fue un excelente combate, Kouga, disfruté mucho luchar contigo, no solo mostraste la luz de tu Cosmos, sino que te demostraste válido de seguir en Palestra, sabía que lo lograrías.

- ¿Sabías…? No… Entiendo.

- Esta pelea fue a propósito, yo intenté que Charles nos expulsara para poder tener un duelo contigo, y así liberases tu Cosmos.

- O sea… ¿Somos amigos aún?

- ¡Heh, claro que sí! – Ryuuhou le sonrió.

- ¡Un momento! Nunca dije que… - Interrumpió una gruesa voz.

- Vamos, señor, Kouga demostró ser capaz de luchar por su honor y su vida incluso. – Le replicó rápidamente alguien.

- Hm… Tal vez… Sea el que necesitemos para las misiones.

- ¿Misiones? – Preguntó una voz femenina, era Yuna, que estaba junto a Souma, frente a Kouga.

- Sí, mañana anunciaremos las misiones que ustedes, Santos de Bronce, tienen asignadas para cumplir allá, en el mundo exterior… Aquellos que la puedan cumplir exitosamente obtendrán plaza para el Torneo Estelar.

- ¿Torneo Estelar? – Dijo confundido, Souma.

- Sí, el Torneo Estelar, es similar al Torneo Galáctico legendario, sin embargo, el premio para el ganador no será una Cloth de Oro, sino la oportunidad de entrenar en el Santuario de Grecia, cuna de los Santos y los mitos.

- Guau… - Dijeron todos, menos Kouga que aún estaba con dolor, solo se quejó un poco.

- También, podrán conocer a Athena. – Añadió el Vice-Director, el dolor de Kouga desapareció en un instante.

- ¿Eh? ¿A Athena? – Preguntó emocionado.

- Así es, el Santo de Bronce que se alce con la victoria tendrá el privilegio de ver a Athena.

- ¡Genial! – Kouga intentó levantarse de la emoción, pero le dio un tirón de dolor y cayó al suelo de nuevo.

- Heh, será mejor que te llevemos a tu dormitorio y descanses. – Dijo otra vez la voz gruesa, Kouga ya había adivinado que se trataba de Geki.

- Kouga, aunque sé que tienes tus motivos para ganar el Torneo Estelar, no esperes que seré condescendiente contigo, te daré una paliza si es necesario. – Decía Ryuuhou, palabras tan desafiantes, ocultas en una sonrisa tan inocente.

- No… Yo, te daré la paliza a ti… - Respondió con una sonrisa también.

- Eso será cuando seas capaz de vencerme a mí. – Añadió Souma, confiado.

- O a mí. – Se sumó Yuna, Kouga quedó en silencio.

- Por favor chicos, no quiero morir, solo quería pelear con Ryuuhou.

Todos rieron con el comentario dolorido de Kouga, menos, claro, el Vice-Director, que se había dado vuelta y se dirigía a la salida de la arena.

- Vaya tipo más serio. – Dijo Souma.

- Tiene sus razones, se ha interesado en saber más por los Santos desde que de niño vio el Torneo Galáctico, cuando se enteró de que la Fundación Graad estaba relacionada con nosotros, estudio como loco para ingresar en dicha fundación, lo logró, cierto, y su desempeño fue reconocido por incluso Athena, que le permitió ser Vice-Director de la Palestra, los Santos son su vida, y por eso cuida de la próxima generación. – Explicaba Geki, mientras todos oían atentos. – Bueno, el chico está herido, en su dormitorio deben tener vendajes, ¿no cierto, Souma?

- ¡Claro!

- Entonces, llévenlo, mañana tendrán un arduo día, será mejor que descansen, jóvenes Santos de Bronce…

[…]

- Uh… Ya es la mañana… Un segundo, qué tengo en la… ¡OH, POR…!

Kouga sintió los rayos del sol entrando por la ventana de la pared, pero no fue lo único que percibió, también se dio cuenta que tenía toda la planta de un pie en la boca. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no era otro que Souma, su compañero de cuarto, se suponía que debería estar durmiendo en la cama de arriba, sin embargo, los colchones eran tan viejos que el peso de Souma los partió y lo hizo caer sobre Kouga sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara en la noche. Lo apartó al instante, haciendo que el joven cayera al suelo, despertándose con el golpe.

- _Oye_… - Dijo con voz ronca, y con un lenguaje que Kouga no entendía. _- ¿Pero qué pinche hora te crees que es?_

- ¡No sé qué diablos dijiste, pero eso no es justificación para meter tu pata en mi boca!

- ¿Qué mi pata en tu qué?

- ¡Aah, te voy a matar!

_- ¡Oye, cabrón, no es pa' tanto!_

Mientras Kouga se lanzó sobre Souma para darle un golpe, escucharon como se abría la puerta de repente y una figura conocida entraba.

- ¡Y-Yuna…!

- Eh… - Ante la escena, la chica puso un rostro de confusión. – No sé qué demonios están haciendo, ni tampoco me importa. – Dijo mientras los señalaba. - ¡Pero levanten ya sus traseros antes que se los patee! – Gritó con fuerza, asustando a ambos.

- ¡Oye, pero si apenas son las seis!

- ¡Son las OCHO, hace una hora que terminamos los ejercicios y ustedes fueron los únicos imbéciles que nunca llegaron! El maestro Geki los está esperando para que hagan el DOBLE de esfuerzo. – Explicaba con mucha elocuencia y gestualidad, Souma y Kouga se miraron a los ojos.

- Me estás jodiendo… - Al unísono, mientras se daban un palmazo en el rostro.

[…]

- ¡VAMOS!

Bajo el rayo ardiente del sol, Kouga y Souma eran dirigidos por el maestro Geki, que parecía en extremo furioso ese día. Souma y Kouga, debido al calor, tuvieron que quitarse las playeras, en tanto, tenían que hacer su mejor esfuerzo por el duro entrenamiento, el primer ejercicio consistía en subir una roca gigantesca por una colina, al llegar casi al final, deberían dejarla caer, normalmente, allí terminaría el ejercicio, sin embargo, Kouga y Souma estaban obligados a subirla y bajarla cinco veces más.

- ¡Souma…!

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¿Tardaré mucho en morirme?

- ¡No sé, Kouga, pero si no te apresuras te pondrán el triple para hacer!

- ¡¿Qué…?! ¿El triple?

En este ejercicio, llamado "El Desafío de Sísifo", Souma tenía más ventaja y destreza que su compañero, pues ya tenía los músculos más desarrollados y una estructura de cuerpo fuerte, mientras Kouga era un poco más… flaco, de hecho, no pudo evitar que Souma se riera de su aspecto al encuerarse. Souma la había subido y bajado tres veces, mientras Kouga apenas intentaba una segunda vez.

Una vez el ejercicio terminó, descansaron cinco minutos para evitar calambres, Kouga casi se desmaya a los pocos segundos.

- ¿Ryuuhou aguanta esto?

- No, Ryuuhou trabaja a un ritmo inferior, como las mujeres, como ellas biológicamente carecen de fuerza física y deben entrenarla de más, la mayoría trabaja a un ritmo menor, solo unas pocas logran ponerse a punto con nosotros, como Yuna.

- Eh… Ya veo.

- ¡Listo, basta de holgazanear, pónganse las pesas, ya!

A la orden de Geki, Kouga y Souma se levantaron del suelo, y recibieron unos elementos con forma de pesas para las cuatro extremidades, Kouga casi se va al suelo al ponerse una en las muñecas, mientras Souma se mantenía tranquilo, incómodo, pero podía soportarlo.

- ¿A qué esperan? ¡Cinco idas y vuelta hasta la playa, YA!

Souma salió corriendo a una velocidad par, ligera, pero constante, mientras Kouga se fue de boca contra el suelo antes de iniciar, le costó una ida directo hasta la playa para poder acostumbrarse al peso de los objetos. Este ejercicio era llamado "100 metros llanos", basado en el clásico deporte olímpico.

Tras la exhaustiva carrera, Kouga y Souma no pudieron parar de correr, así se los ordenó Geki para ir hasta la arena, realmente, no era necesario ir hasta la arena, pero a Geki poco le importaba eso.

- Oye, y ese chico Eden, ¿hace esto también? – Preguntó Kouga mientras corrían.

- No, él tiene un entrenamiento especial con el Director, nunca entendí qué hace, ni me importa. – Souma se veía mucho menos animado que siempre, estaba serio, concentrado en el entrenamiento.

Una vez llegaron a la arena, que aún seguía techada, pues de lejos se podían ver unas amenazadoras nubes. Cuando entraron, vieron el hueco que quedó en el techo por el golpe de Kouga contra el mismo, todavía tenía la venda puesta, y cuando reclamó estar herido para entrenar, Geki le lanzó un piedrazo a la herida, diciendo que eso era nada comparado con un entrenamiento de verdad.

La próxima prueba era la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, "Legado de Heracles", donde dos guerreros debían batirse en una lucha, con el fin de lograr que el oponente caiga al suelo para obtener un punto. Normalmente, la lucha terminaría a quien consiguiera dos de tres puntos, sin embargo, esta lucha estuvo extendida hasta conseguir seis de diez puntos, Souma ganó los primeros cuatro puntos seguidos con mucha facilidad, Kouga se recuperó con dos puntos de suerte al tomarlo por las piernas dos veces, pero Souma terminó prevaleciendo sobre Pegaso.

El próximo, era el último ejercicio de la mañana, si hubiesen levantado temprano, no deberían pasar por tal infierno. En tanto, el cielo comenzaba a cubrirse de nubes más y más, la lluvia que predijo Yuna estaba casi al caer.

- ¡Comiencen a disparar!

En la arena de tiro, donde básicamente lo único que se podían hallar eran columnas derruidas, a las que se podía disparar ráfagas de Cosmos con libertad, en este ejercicio Kouga demostró muchísima más destreza que los anteriores, podía disparar fácilmente a todos los blancos haciéndolos añicos, Souma hacía lo propio sin sudar una gota de más, al poco tiempo, todas las columnas fueron destruidas.

- Bien, bien… Creo que ya está por hoy, la lluvia está al caer y no será bueno para sus cuerpos que ya han entrado en calor enfriarse demasiado, así que simplemente vayan a ducharse y a descansar, les recuerdo que el almuerzo lo han perdido, y tendrán que arreglárselas pescando o como sea para no morirse de hambre. – Hablaba Geki, finalizando el arduo castigo que debieron atravesar.

- No hay problema, maestro Geki. – Contestó un muy serio Souma. – Conseguiré luego un pescado, lo asaré, y comeremos… ¿No, Kouga? – Dijo finalmente con una sonrisa, parecía recuperar el ánimo.

- Eh… ¡Claro! – Respondió también alegremente, no solo estaba cansado por un entrenamiento tan pesado, sino porque Souma actuaba demasiado extraño, ¿podría ser que algo le estuviese ocurriendo y no se lo haya querido decir?

El león era pequeño, soñaba con fuerza de niño, miraba con ojos de joven, y caminaba como el pecho hinchado de orgullo como adulto, alegre y divertido como un niño, ardiente y pasional como un joven, sin embargo, con una voluntad tan tenaz y testaruda como muchos mayores, ¿con qué razón Souma era tan serio sobre entrenar? Kouga estaba decidido a saber qué ocurría en él…


	16. 15: La cruz del león

Pasando página de un no muy interesante capítulo, donde más que nada vimos cómo Kouga y Souma fueron víctimas del arduo y pesado entrenamiento de su maestro Geki, ahora es momentode un capítulo centrado en Souma, nuestro pequeño león hiperactivo, desvelando sus razones por las que es un Santo, entre... Otras cosas bastante interesantes, un capítulo que disfruté escribir en general.

* * *

**Capítulo quince**

**La cruz del león**

Los dos jóvenes estaban tan cansados y hambrientos que apenas pudieron vestirse, casi desfallecen apenas llegan a los pasillos de los dormitorios, respiraban con profundidad constantemente, hasta que por fin pudieron regularse, Kouga parecía el más abatido, mientras Souma, cuando se relajó, esbozó una sonrisa, en ese instante recordó el Pegaso que necesitaba preguntar algo.

- O-Oye Souma… - Dijo Kouga con algo de timidez.

- ¿Hm? ¿Pasa algo? – Como siempre, sonriente y confiado.

- ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué decidiste volverte Santo?

- Uh… Nunca te conté, ¿cierto? Bueno, es una historia un tantito larga.

- No, está bien, dime.

- Bueno…

Mi padre, Kazuma, era Santo, Santo de Plata de Cruz del Sur, siempre estaba atendiendo a su deber cuando era necesario, pero jamás, ni una vez, dejó de venir por la noche a estar conmigo, a enseñarme sobre los Santos y sus leyendas más increíbles, gracias a él aprendí de los legendarios Santos de Bronce, de los de Plata, y Oro también. Yo veía en él un héroe… Yo quería ser un héroe como él, un héroe que protegiese la justicia, y el bien… Pero hace tiempo, que me olvidé qué es el bien…

_Recuerdo que era un día normal, papá ni siquiera tuvo que salir a luchar ese día, pasé todo el tiempo con él trabajando, él luego siempre se reunía con sus amigos, y yo lo acompañaba, en días libres como aquel, jugaban a las cartas, bebían… Era muy divertido pasar el tiempo allí._

_Cuando salíamos del bar, íbamos donde… Donde está mamá, mi padre siempre le dejaba una flor de desierto, que solo crecía allí, a ella le encantaban… Después de eso, nos volvíamos a nuestro hogar a cenar. En medio de la cena, papá oyó un ruido fuera, salió rápido, dejándome allí. Lo cierto es que nunca había visto a mi padre pelear, tenía apenas nueve años, como niño tonto que era, lo desobedecí, estaba muy emocionado con verlo con su Cloth puesta, y salí, pero no me vio._

_Entonces apareció… Ese demonio enmascarado de armadura negra… No oí bien, pero entendí claramente que venía con intenciones de tomar su vida, mi padre se colocó instantáneamente su Cloth, pero no aceptó la batalla, escuché que le dijo que esto era innecesario, y que en su corazón, esa persona no sentía verdaderos deseos de pelear. En esos momentos, me sentía extraño, ¿por qué no peleaba? ¿Por qué se rehusó a luchar? ¡Era el enemigo! ¡Tenía que atacarlo! Pero… Le dio la espalda… Y… ¡Y…!_

- Ya, no es necesario que lo digas. – Notó que el joven estaba a punto de soltar unas lágrimas de sus ojos castaños.

- Aún no lo entiendo, pero… ¡Confío en él! Yo sé que no murió por ser un cobarde, como todos dicen. – Intentó tomar fuerza de su argumento para no echarse al llanto. – Él creía en una justicia, y él murió por esa justicia, yo quiero que todos sepan que su justicia vale la pena… ¡Porque lo vale, lo vale! – Hablaba con la voz algo rasposa, pero eso no le quitaba emotividad y energía a cada una de sus palabras, tomando impulso de esto, se paró, Kouga lo imitó.

- Por supuesto que lo vale Souma, si te ha hecho creer en ella, debe valerla… - Lo reconfortaba, palmeándolo el hombro, el león respondió sonriente, como solía serlo. – Ahora entiendo por qué entrenas tanto, para ser fuerte, como tu papá.

- Sí… Necesito ser fuerte para cumplir mi meta, más fuerte que un simple Santo de Bronce, fuerte como… Fuerte como Ikki.

- ¿Él quién? – Empezaron a caminar, directo hacia sus dormitorios para descansar un poco.

- Mi ídolo entre los Santos de Bronce legendarios, el Santo del Infierno, Ikki de Fénix. – Miró al cielo, como si el ave inmortal estuviese surcando los cielos en ese momento.

- ¿S-Santo del Infierno? Eso no suena muy bien.

- Heh, lo imagino, antes su nombre inspiraba terror, pero ahora es respeto entre todos los Santos, incluso los de Oro, él también usaba técnicas de fuego igual que yo, pero su nivel es algo fuera de este mundo, yo quiero llegar tan lejos como él…

- Oye, ¿y esos dos?

- ¿Hm?

Mientras caminaban notaron la presencia de dos personas encapuchadas en el pasillo, una era alta, y la otra, pequeña como un niño, estaban cubiertos completamente por la capa color blanca, y cubiertas las caras por capuchas.

- Deben ser invitados de la Palestra, no los mires, solo camina.

- De acuerdo… - Kouga tragó saliva, su curiosidad quizás le impidiese cumplir eso.

Continuaron su camino, en cuanto llegaron a estas dos figuras estas no mostraron reacción alguna, lo único que vieron fue el mentón del alto, pálido y parecía de una cara larga, mientras que el otro se notaba que era perteneciente a un niño por lo circular que parecía.

Una vez caminaron un trecho más o menos largo, donde no pudieran oírlos ya, Kouga soltó un suspiro de alivio.

- Creí que algo muy malo iba a pasar… - Dijo algo agitado.

- No te preocupes, vamos, ya estamos en el dormitorio.

- ¡Pero miren, si es Souma! El nenito de papi que no se puede levantar solo por la mañana. – Oyeron, alguien se acercó caminando por atrás, al voltearse, vieron que un chico de la edad de ellos, vestido en uniforme, de piel tostada, ojos oscuros, y cabello largo se acercaba. – Hey, Souma, ¿cómo estuvo el entrenamiento de Geki? ¿Duro, eh? - Continuó con cierta soberbia. - ¿O la vergüenza te hace desesperar por volverte más fuerte? Heh, no me sorprende.

- Ranjeet… - Souma se volteó a mirar al joven, que tenía una pose muy poco respetuosa, con la mano en la cadera, y el pecho en alto. - ¿Qué mierda quieres?

- Oh, así que ahora estás de malas… - Kouga notó ahora que el chico tenía unas trenzas hechas en su cabello con aretes coloridos, el llamado Ranjeet notó el interés de Kouga. – _Onhka ki:ken _(¿Y este quién es?) – Movió su cabeza señalándolo.

- Sabes que no comprendo tu lengua, _Mohawk_. – Replicó Souma, enfadado. – Pero si preguntas por él, es Kouga, Santo de Pegaso.

- Eh, ¿intentas ofenderme diciéndome Mohawk? Yo recibo bien ese apodo, _Kanien'kehá:ka _no me queda, _come-carnes _suena mucho mejor en mí.

- Me das asco, Ranjeet, ni siquiera tienes el honor para defender tu cultura.

- ¿Llamas a esos indios cultura? No hay duda que eres como tu padre, defensor de los inútiles.

Eso despertó la fiera dentro del muchacho, los ojos quedaron fijos en quien tenía en frente, parecía que sangre brotaría de ellos, estaba paralizado en una pose, dispuesto a saltarle al cuello a Ranjeet, apretó los dientes como signo de furia.

- ¡Basta, Souma, no te pongas así! – Kouga lo tomó por los brazos, sin embargo, Souma poseía fuerza sobrehumana en ese momento, podía lanzarlo al suelo sin problemas, lanzó un cabezazo hacia atrás que debería tumbar al Pegaso en el suelo, sin embargo, este no se dejó caer. - ¡No, Souma, no vale la pena!

- Ya, ya, ustedes sigan jugando a los amiguitos, yo me iré, tengo cosas más importantes… - Dijo un fastidiado Ranjeet que volvió por donde se vino, no sin antes voltearse y darle una mirada de desafío a ambos, ante su salida de escena, Souma se calmó, pestañeó nuevamente, y respiró con tranquilidad, cuando estuvo bajo control y Kouga pudo soltarlo, se sintió triste por un momento.

- Mírame, Kouga… - Comenzó. – Soy una bestia, no puedo resistir nada, no como mi papá, él sí podría aguantar esto… Por más amigable que sea, nadie está a salvo a mi lado, todos corren el riesgo de que los mate a golpes porque soy un loco… - La voz se le resquebrajaba como un cristal.

- Souma. – Replicó Kouga, lo hizo mirar a los ojos. – Yo estoy aquí, ¿te atreves a decir que estás solo de nuevo? Y además, ¿por qué eso te hace mala persona? Quieres y honras a tu papá, te preocupas por mí, de hecho, gracias a ti estoy con vida ahora, eres una buena persona, Souma, por eso… Eres mi amigo. – Con una cándida sonrisa, Kouga le tendió una mano, al verla, su amigo, se sintió ligeramente conmovido, pero también devolvió la sonrisa y estrechó la mano.

- Kouga, me alegra que estés aquí, eres un muy buen amigo… - Las lágrimas que estaban a punto de escurrirse le quedaron dentro de sus ojos. - Ahora, vamos a descansar, en serio, estoy destrozado…

- Sí, vamos.

[…]

- ¿Y quién era?

- Ranjeet, del Oso, la Cloth que antes portaba el maestro Geki.

- Increíble, ¿el maestro fue Santo?

- Sí, una vez luchó contra Seiya, aunque perdió ante la gran potencia de éste.

- Pertenece a la tribu _Kanien'kehá:ka, _de la costa este de Estados Unidos, pero para abreviar, se dice Mohawk, aunque ese apodo es muy insultante, significa "_comecarne", _pero como ves, ni siquiera le interesa respetar su propia cultura, quiere cagar más alto que el culo, es un cretino nomás.

- Ya veo… ¿Y qué dice el maestro de él?

- Lo mismo que yo, él lo encontró en la jungla luchando con un oso, fue capaz de matarlo a mano limpia, eso le sirvió de boleto para el entrenamiento, además, juró luchar por Athena, eso es innegable, prácticamente no le presta atención, pues le da un poco de vergüenza que un tipo como él use su Cloth.

- Hm…. ¿Y es fuerte?

- Sí, lo es, no solo de mente, aunque la tenga sucia, también es fuerte físicamente, te dije que mató a un oso, en todo Palestra, es el único que se me puede igualar en fuerza, nunca luchamos pues, según Geki, tardaríamos un mes en salir de un simple agarre, Eden tal vez sería quien nos supere a ambos, aunque creo que ese tipo es un monstruo directamente.

- Ah… Hey, mira lo que hay en nuestra puerta.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?

Al llegar a la puerta de su dormitorio, se hallaba enganchado un sobre que seguramente envolvía una carta, el sobre era blanco, Souma lo quitó de allí, y lo abrió rompiendo el sello dorado de Athena, comenzó a leerlo, Kouga lo miraba perplejo, pues no comprendía el idioma que utilizaban.

- Tranquilo, tampoco entiendo todo aquí… Solo sé que dice algo como "Jóvenes Santos, se les encomienda una… Misión, _bla bla bla_, Athena, _de tin marin de don pingüe_, fueron elegidos, _cucara, macara_, viajarán…" ¡Oh!

- ¿Qué, qué dice?

- ¡Dice que viajaremos a España! ¡Genial! – Exclamó emocionado.

- ¡Asombroso, España…! – Kouga imitó a su compañero, pero luego notó que algo no estaba bien. - ¿Qué es España?

- Pues, es un país muy lejano aquí, ¡allá hablan el mismo idioma que yo! Será genial, hace mucho que no hablo con gente en español.

- Increíble, debe ser un lugar muy bonito si tanto te emociona.

- ¡Sí, sí! – Asintió.

- Al fin la leyeron. – Escucharon a lo lejos, reconocieron la voz, eran Yuna y Ryuuhou que se acercaban.

- Hey, hola, Ryuuhou, Yuna, ¿qué tal? – Saludó el león.

- Pues bien, como todos los Santos, recibimos una carta similar para ir en una misión, nosotros iremos a Inglaterra, afortunadamente, yo estoy muy entrenada en inglés.

- _Wait, do you live wih… Him? _(Espera, tú vives con… ¿Él?) – Souma siguió el juego de Yuna, hablaba un inglés algo burdo.

- _No, no, we were… Letter… Two… - _Yuna miró hacia arriba, buscando las palabras, pero se enredó al instante. – Digo, no, no vivo con él, solo nos llegó la misma carta y decía que teníamos que encontrarnos para salir de viaje.

- Claro, muy entrenada. – Se burló Souma.

- Pues no miente, Souma, lee perfectamente y entiende todo, solo que le cuesta armar oraciones, es igualmente buena para aprender chino, le he enseñado un poco. – Comentó Ryuuhou, defendiendo a Yuna; en tanto, Kouga estaba silencioso.

- ¿Qué pasa, Kouga? – Preguntó Yuna.

Kouga estaba muy fijado en el nuevo atuendo de Yuna, que en vez de ser el uniforme habitual, estaba vestida con unos cortos color blanco de jean, debajo, una calza del mismo color que llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de sus botas caqui de taco medio. Arriba llevaba puesta una chaqueta ligera, abierta y de color blanco como el resto de la indumentaria, debajo, llevaba una playera de color verde claro. Entre su chaqueta y remera, se dibujaban las alas y el cuerpo de un águila, a la altura del pecho estaban las alas dibujadas en color verde, en la remera estaba el cuerpo, de color blanco; no fue útil su resaltante ClothStone rosada con forma oval en un collar de cuero como para desviar la vista de Kouga de otro lugar.

- Oye. – Dijo Souma, le dio un pequeño golpecito al mentón. – Que ahí no están los ojos. – Empezó a reírse animadamente.

- Eh… Claro. – Kouga se sintió aturdido un segundo por el golpe, por lo que se demoró en seguir, además de que se ruborizó. – Yuna, ¿por qué ahora estás vestida así? Creí que te gustaba el uniforme.

- No en realidad, cuando usaba la máscara, estas ropas quedaban horribles, solo me las ponía en mi habitación, allí paso todo el tiempo, me gustaba verme así, y ahora que dejé mi máscara, preferí vestirme así constantemente.

- Y-Ya veo.

- Noté que no pueden leer bien la carta. – Cambió Ryuuhou de tema. – Seguramente el formato es el mismo, así que debería decirles que la misión se hará mañana y durará solo un día, y tendremos un banquete para esta noche, crearán una sala en medio de los dormitorios, allí cenaremos… - Se paró un segundo y rió. - Bueno, eso no lo decía la carta, nos dijeron por la mañana, también, que los detalles de la misión nos la darán apenas lleguemos al lugar.

- Eh… Ya veo, fabuloso, ¿no, Kouga? – La emoción era clara como el agua en el rostro de Souma.

- C-Claro. – Pero para Kouga, aún se sentía confundido de hace rato.

- Iremos a dormir antes de la cena, nos dijeron que el colchón sería repuesto para ahora, en fin… ¡Nos vemos en la noche, Ryuuhou, Yuna!

- ¿Quieren que los vengamos a despertar si no están una hora antes?

- ¡Claro, eso ayudaría mucho!

- Duerman tranquilos, ¡hasta luego, chicos! – Dijo Yuna mientras se volteaba para irse, la siguió Ryuuhou que los saludaba de igual manera.

- ¡A-Adiós! – Saludó Kouga, con una voz algo rara y forzada.

- Mierda, vivías en serio en una isla, no tienes la más puta idea de cómo hablar con mujeres, es otra cosa que te enseñaré, en España, claro.

- Oh, de acuerdo. – Se le fue la vergüenza una vez con su amigo a solas, entraron al dormitorio, y para su gusto, o quizás no tanto, había un nuevo colchón en medio de la habitación que ocupaba un montón de espacio, el roto había sido removido, sin pensarlo mucho ni quejarse, Souma se tiró a su nueva cama al instante, y Kouga se fue a la suya, esperando poder dormir, sin embargo, tenía mucho de qué pensar en ese momento.

Mientras tanto, algo se acercaba a Palestra, entre nubes de tormenta, una luz cálida rompía y se acercaba, bajando, envuelto en un sigiloso, resplandor… Pero no brillaba con alegría, parecía como si la dama de las flores, Flora, fuese llevada por las manos del violento amo de los vientos, Céfiro, una vez más, a un destino nefasto e infeliz… Los pétalos caían poco a poco como rayos de luz… La tormenta la engullía.


	17. 16: La tempestad

No tengo mucho que escribir respecto a este capítulo, solo puedo pedirles que disfruten leerlo, y se preparen para lo que sigue, ya que comenzarán los verdaderos cambios en la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo dieciséis**

**La tempestad**

_A… yuda… Ayud…ame_

_¿Me o…? ¿Me oyes…?_

No había cielo, y tampoco suelo, estaba parado en la nada, si es que así se le puede llamar, no era un lugar frío, pero tampoco cálido, no corría aire alguno, ni siquiera sentía que respirar fuese natural. Una neblina se arremolinaba sobre él y lo atrapaba, quería fijar la vista, pero, aunque no hubiese viento, sentía como una ráfaga cubría su vista. ¿Oír? No oía nada, siquiera sentía su respiración, parecía como si todo su cuerpo estuviera completamente inutilizado, cada fibra de él se sentía inútil.

De pronto, creyó caer, vio que sus ojos, incapaces incluso de pestañear, se iban hacia abajo hasta caer en un suelo falso. Intentó ver algo, incluso a él mismo, vio su mano, tendida en un suelo de cristal invisible, donde las nieblas confundían y tragaban el mundo. Pero sintió algo, una voz, pequeña, aguda, casi imperceptible. Creía que lo llamaba, aunque sin decir su nombre, sintió que lo buscaba, aún sin saber cómo se veía. Volvió a mirar su mano, un resplandor hermoso se abría como una flor desde su palma, parecía una esfera vidriosa donde el arco iris se reflejaba. Luego, vio cómo de este resplandor, se movía hacia delante como una línea, como marcando un camino, un camino que no sabe dónde es, pero sabe que tiene que seguir…

**¡AH!**

- ¿Q-Qué fue eso? ¿U-Un sueño…?

Kouga despertó abruptamente, sintió escalofríos en la espalda, se tomó la cabeza, el sudor recorría sus mejillas, el sudor estaba helado. Al instante miró a su costado, allí reposaba Souma, boquiabierto, roncando más que respirando, luego notó la luz que entraba por la ventana, y se dio cuenta que no había pasado mucho de tiempo de que se había quedado dormido, treinta, a lo mucho, cuarenta minutos.

Confundido, se bajó de la cama, tenía toda la ropa puesta, incluso calzado estaba, intentó aclarar sus pensamientos un segundo cuando algo se le cruzó un instante. No supo por qué, pero comprendió que debía salir con urgencia de allí, abrió la puerta y salió a los tropezones, cuando estaba fuera, pudo ver algo que desafiaba toda su lógica. Delante de él, se hallaba ese mismo resplandor que vio en el sueño, flotando en el aire, y de repente, se alejó por los pasillos, dejando un rastro como polvillo, Kouga trató de tomar aire, pero se desconcertó tanto que se recostó en la pared.

- ¿Qué era esa cosa…? Sentí… Una energía tan cálida… Solo la he sentido de alguien como… La señorita Saori. – Reflexionaba. - ¡Quizás me está llamando! – Concluyó, esta idea rápidamente acabó con su estado de medio-muerto, impulsado del muro, se colocó de pie, y miró fijo por una vez al rastro que había dejado la esfera brillante, el rastro desaparecía poco a poco. - ¡Tengo que apresurarme! ¡Espéreme, señorita Saori!

Y echó a correr, lento, torpe, pero constante, nada, nadie en el universo sería capaz de frenarlo, ni siquiera que un yunque le abriese le cabeza…

[…]

- ¿Sus ejercicios van bien, mi señor?

- … Sí, me siento muy calmado hoy.

- Eso es un buen signo, cuando más grande es la calma, más aterradora se hace la tormenta…

- Una vez desatada, la tormenta es incontenible…

- Y se vuelve tempestad.

[…]

- Hm…

- ¿Qué pasa, Yuna? Has estado rara desde hace rato.

- Siento que algo malo va a ocurrir, algo peor que una simple lluvia.

- ¿P-Pero no habías predicho tres días de lluvia ligera?

- Sí, pero… Las estrellas, siento que cambian, que me dicen que me he equivocado.

- ¡Tal vez no llueva! ¡Eso sería genial!

- ¡Ryuuhou…! No deberías pensar las cosas de manera tan optimista, deberías ser más realista.

- ¿Lo dice una optimista con experiencia, eh? Mira, Yuna, somos como veinte Santos de Bronce en Palestra, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es no preocuparme tanto como cuando estoy en casa, no te sientas mal, pero… Ya me preocupo demasiado, me agradaría que no… Ya sabes.

- Está bien, Ryuuhou… Está bien.

[…]

Kouga cruzaba a paso entorpecido los prados de la isla, guiado por ese extraño resplandor, cada tanto, el dolor de las piernas se acrecentaba y caía de rodillas, sus ojos se entrecerraban, pero aún en medio de la oscuridad podía ver la luz, por tanto no se rindió a levantarse, una y otra vez. Cuando se dio cuenta, había llegado hasta a la edificación de la Dirección.

- ¿Este lugar…? ¿Saori…? ¿Está aquí?

El edificio tenía una aspecto realmente impresionante, el camino a la entrada estaba hecho de baldosas que parecían relucir como la plata en la tardía luz del sol, a los costados, se alzaban pequeños pilares blancos, que en la punta se hallaba el símbolo de Niké, la diosa de la victoria, en forma de cristal, era apenas un círculo ancho, con una punta en el centro de la parte interior baja. El jardín que lo rodeaba también se veía majestuoso, cubierto de crisantemos, pequeñas flores de color lila que al florecer crecían bastante cerca y en conjunto, entre todas parecían formar un mar que al mecerse con el viento parecían olas. Rodeando las flores, se alzaban largas líneas de madreselva, que parecían saltar de los arbustos con su color blanco. Esta gran vista terminó de despertar a Kouga que estaba algo somnoliento, se pudo erguir bien y caminar directo al edificio, que tenía el aspecto de un palacio europeo.

Una vez llegó a la entrada de casi cinco metros, mientras admiraba la sorprendente construcción, posó una mano en la pared, y una imagen cruzó su mente de repente. Vio un lago, que parecía brillar, aunque no había sol, tenía luz propia, una persona, de altura casi infantil, estaba en el medio, vestida con mantos blancos y delicados, parpadeó un momento, y luego vio el rostro de una jovencita, solo alcanzó a ver claramente unos ojos de un color celeste profundo como el cielo, y el brillo recordaba al de una estrella. Repentinamente, la visión se cortó, y cayó de rodillas, agitado.

- Eso fue… Tan… ¿Eh?

Mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos vio un resplandor que le encegueció por unos segundos, al entrar, se encontró en medio de un corto pasillo que funcionaba como antesala, estaban oscuros, así que los utilizó para esconderse y ver dentro del vestíbulo. La habitación era igualmente deslumbrante como sus afueras, el suelo parecía de cristal, que brillaba con una luz que llegaba de un techo de igual material, parecía una Iglesia. Al final, había una gran escalera central, que llevaba a una bifurcación. En el centro, se hallaba una estatua de Athena, similar a la que estaba en los dormitorios, a su alrededor se erigían doce tablas de piedra blanca, donde estaban tallados dibujos e inscripciones en griego. Frente a la estatua, un hombre estaba parado, se lo veía vestido con una suerte de túnica azul oscura, adornado en la zona del cuello y los hombros con motivos dorados y rojos, el cabello, a pesar de ser canoso y viejo, se extendía hasta la cintura, Kouga lo inspeccionaba con cuidado mientras estaba de espaldas, hasta que lo oyó hablar con su portentosa voz.

- ¿Quién está allí? – Se volteó, tenía el aspecto de un hombre avejentado, sin embargo, no demostraba rastros seniles ni en su rostro ni en su estructura corporal, todo lo contrario, parecía una persona fornida, a pesar de que hasta el último vello facial lo tenía blanco como la nieve, en forma de barba candado.

- Mierda… Me va a encontrar. – Temió Kouga.

- ¡Sé que estás ahí…! ¡Muéstrate!

Ante sus palabras, una fuerza extraña movió los pies del Pegaso y lo hicieron tropezar hasta estar en la vista del hombre.

- Oh, eres tú, Pegaso…- Dijo, pero no aliviado, sino con un gesto severo.

- B-Buenas tardes, soy Kouga… - Se presentó con timidez y miedo.

- Sé quién eres, Pegaso, sería un pésimo director si no lo supiera. – Le hizo una seña para que se acerque. – Ven, niño.

Kouga hizo caso, se acercó caminando con el paso más firme que le pedían los pies, y una vez estuvo cerca, puso una rodilla en tierra, con la vista en el suelo.

- Por favor… Es un insulto arrodillarte ante mí cuando tu diosa está aquí, viéndote. – Le corrigió, Kouga lo miró a sus ojos de color almendrado, aún estaba con la mirada seria, se alejó de la estatua, de modo que el joven esté frente a la escultura. – Ahora sí… En fin, ¿a qué se debe tu visita, joven Pegaso?

- Pues… Eh… - Titubeó unos segundos. – Verá, tengo un problema, suelo caminar dormido, estaba tomando una siesta y…

- No intentes mentirme, Pegaso, llevo medio siglo en los hombros, conozco cada gesto que hace un hombre cuando miente, anda, no temas, dime a qué has venido.

- Bueno, yo… - Se quedó callado.

- ¡Habla! – Rugió, Kouga sintió una presión horripilante en la garganta que lo dejó con las manos en el suelo para no caer desplomado, luego empezó a hablar rápidamente.

- Vine porque necesito hablar con Athena. – Dijo y luego tosió como un enfermo.

- ¡Athena! ¿Qué clase de petición es esa? – Se sorprendió. – Ningún Santo, y menos de Bronce, puede venir a decirme que desea ver a Athena, vete, muchacho.

- ¡No! – Respondió firmemente. - ¡Quiero ver a la Señorita Saori!

- _Saori… - _Pensó un segundo, meditó unos momentos y habló: - ¡Deja esas estupideces, Kouga de Pegaso! ¡Vete, no quiero verte ahora! Tengo asuntos importantes que tratar.

- ¡¿Por qué no puedo ver a Saori?! ¡Ella fue atacada por ese sujeto, Mars! – Kouga se levantó, desafiante, el hombre levantó una ceja al oír el nombre "Mars". - ¡Necesito saber si está bien!

- ¡Niño impertinente! – Replicó con fuerza. - ¡Al suelo, ahora!

Como si sus palabras fuesen órdenes, Kouga cayó de cara contra el suelo como si una extraña fuerza lo aplastara.

- Si no deseas recibir un castigo aún mayor, ¡vete!

- Yo… No me iré sin ver a Saori…

- Tu así lo quisiste, Pegaso. – Le amenazó, sacó una mano que no parecía de una persona de su edad de la túnica. - ¡Arriba! - Ordenó, e instantáneamente Kouga estaba como pegado al techo cristalino del edificio.

- ¡DÉJEME VER A SAORI, MALDITO VIEJO! – Gritaba con fuerza.

- _Este niño sabe más de lo que esperaba, ya sabía que conoce a Saori, sin embargo, también sabe de Lord Mars… No tengo permitido matarlo, sin embargo, sería muy útil si lo tenemos bajo nuestro poder. _– Decía para sus adentros. - ¡Prepárate para recibir el castigo de Athena, Pegaso! – Alzó la vista.

- ¿Eh?

- Yo soy la espada de Athena, ¡yo soy un Santo! Soy el Santo encargado de castigar aquellos que desafíen la voluntad de nuestra diosa, blandiendo mi espada contra sus enemigos. – Habló solemne, mientras tomaba de una de sus mangas un pesado libro negro, que tenía inscrito un dibujo de una espada, y distintivos en color oro. - ¡Soy el Santo de Oro, Ionia de Capricornio! - Abrió su libro, y de allí tomó un medallón de oro, con una gema color esmeralda incrustada en ella.

- ¿S-Santo de Oro…?

**Capricorn Cloth!**

Al instante una luz dorada bañó a Ionia, cuando esta se desvaneció, una Cloth dorada lo protegía, Kouga no podía ver de las alturas, pero vio como esta brillaba como si de un pedazo del sol se tratase. La Cloth protegía la mayor parte de su cuerpo, dejando apenas los muslos desprovistos. Sus hombreras eran semicirculares, adornadas de motivos blanco, allí estaban colocadas dos especies de broches, a donde estaba atada una larga y majestuosa capa. Los brazos no eran algo de destacar, salvo en los codos, donde se abrían pequeños cuernos. Lo más notable era el peto, en los pectorales se dibujaban complicados detalles, en el abdomen estaban marcas similares. En el centro de su pecho, había una gema similar a la del medallón. No estaba usando su casco.

- ¡Toma esto, Kouga de Pegaso!

**King's Sword! CALIBURN!**

**(¡Espada del Rey! ¡CALIBURN!)**

Kouga no pudo ver, solo sintió un sonido que cortó a través del viento, una ráfaga dorada apenas fue captada por su ojo, pero un impacto lo golpeó antes de que se diese cuenta, oyó el vidrio explotando tras él, y después, anda, las lágrimas le saltaron de los ojos, al tiempo que estos se cerraban, inconscientes…

- Hm… No debí destruirla, hoy lloverá… Y muy fuerte…

[…]

- ¡Oh, ya casi es hora! ¡Hay que llamar a Kouga y Souma!

- ¡Cierto, casi lo olvido, rápido, o no llegarán a tiempo!

[…]

La noche se cernía sobre Palestra, tímida, la Luna envuelta en un vestido de nubes oscuras y sombrías, secundada por las estrellas del firmamento, todas parecían vestidas para la ocasión, no era solo una tormenta la que se acercaba, era una tempestad…

Mientras todos se preparaban para una fiesta y la celebración, el destino tenía preparado algo completamente diferente, y había alguien quien iba a hacer ese destino real. En los dormitorios se edificó un techo para protegerse de la lluvia, una vez este se halló completo, fue desprotegido, pues todos estaban debajo, con la falsa sensación de sentirse protegidos. Allí estaba él, con sus puños dispuesto a revertir el flujo del destino. Su cabello se meneaba ante la brisa que pronto se convirtió en viento, esa fue su señal. Alzó sus manos, y así habló:

_Júpiter, a ti te imploro que abras los cielos, y que por mi puño descienda tu sagrado trueno. _

_¡Quien habla soy yo, Eden! ¡He sido agraciado, como hijo de dios de la Guerra, y como portador del invencible trueno que usas como arma! La cual blandiré justamente, para que aquellos humanos ignorantes caigan arrodillados frente a mí, y caminen sin vacilar a un nuevo mundo!_

[…]

- ¿Ni siquiera para esto puede venir ese tipo? ¡Es un amargado!

- ¡Totalmente! ¡Se cree que es mejor que nosotros, es un engreído!

[…]

_ Por mi nombre, Eden, y como hijo que soy del dios de la Guerra, declaro por tu sacro trueno, que aquí, y ahora, ¡COMIENZA EL FIN DEL MUNDO!_

TONITRUA GENESIS! (¡Trueno del Génesis!)

Regocíjense humanos, sus manos no mancharán más este mundo…


	18. 17: Piel de cordero

**Capítulo diecisiete**

**Piel de cordero**

Un rugido del cielo inició todo, la tierra pareció temblar del terror que le habían provocado, sin dudarlo, todos abandonaron el salón, para algunos, fue demasiado tarde. Parecía oírse como las nubes crujían, y luego, un trueno colosal cayó en el centro, y reventó en pedazos el techo, la onda expansiva derrumbó los muros. No todos llegaron a salir, algunos jóvenes fueron fulminados por el poderoso rayo, y otros, aplastados por los escombros.

El maestro Geki estaba allí presente, con los alumnos que habían conseguido salir, alrededor de quince jóvenes miraban el destruido salón, en las alturas, vieron una persona que les resultó no solo conocida, sino también responsable de lo que acaba de suceder.

– ¡EDEN! ¿Tú has hecho esto? – Ladró Geki, enfurecido, pero la persona no respondió, un nuevo relámpago golpeó el suelo, cegó a todos los presentes, y la figura se desapareció apenas volvieron a abrir los ojos. La lluvia empezaba a caer…

[…]

– Ionia, todo está preparado, es momento de que comience la invasión.

– Sí, es necesario comenzar con los preparativos para cuando su padre llegue.

– A todo esto, ¿hacia dónde ha ido?

– Al Santuario.

[…]

¡Kouga!

¡Souma!

Águila y Dragón, llevaban minutos antes de la tormenta dentro de los dormitorios, cuando oyeron el primer trueno, instintivamente se colocaron las Cloth, y al oír como pedruscos caían como gotas de lluvia, se apresuraron en buscar a sus compañeros rápidamente. En un momento la oscuridad los recubría, y temieron que el techo se derrumbase sobre ellos sin que estos lo notaran a tiempo, pero no pudieron detenerse en ese momento.

Fue allí cuando vieron como una pared del exterior sucumbía ante una patada, y un individuo ingresaba por el hueco hecho, no reconocieron quién era, solo lo veían vestido con una extraña armadura negra, un yelmo que cubría toda la cabeza, con cuernos pequeños a los costados.

– ¡Martians! – Exclamó Ryuuhou. – ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

– ¡No creo que nos respondan! – Replicó Yuna, que se lanzó directo al ataque, se tiró a propósito al suelo de espaldas, paró la caída con las manos, y luego golpeó en las piernas del Martian, que quedó suspendido en el aire unos segundos, hasta ser rematado de una segunda patada ascendente. – ¡Cuidado atrás, Ryuuhou!

Cuando Yuna tuvo tiempo de decir "Cuidado", Ryuuhou ya había despachado en pocos golpes a dos más que trataron de tomarlo por sorpresa. Cerca de ellos, oyeron como el techo sobre ellos se derrumbaba, pero no justo sobre sus cabezas, sino un poco más alejado, se abrió un gran hueco por donde más de tres Martian cayeron, estos se levantaron, e intentaron escapar en dirección contraria a Yuna y Ryuuhou.

– ¡Ah, no, ni se crean! – Oyeron una voz familiar.

Un joven Santo, protegido por una Cloth de color naranja bajó por el mismo agujero, al instante lo reconocieron.

– ¡Souma! – Exclamaron al unísono.

No los oyó ni de cerca, estaba apurado y la lluvia era demasiado fuerte. Antes de que pudieran contar los segundos, se escucharon encender llamas y apagarse al instante, Souma se hizo fácilmente con la victoria y regresó rápido.

– ¡Yuna, Ryuuhou! ¡Me alegra que estén bien!

– Lo mismo, Souma, pero… – Dijo preocupada, Yuna.

– ¿Y Kouga? – Completó la frase.

– No tengo la más mínima idea, no estaba en la cama cuando los rayos me despertaron, quizás esté fuera, aunque viendo a estos tipos acá, eso no alienta mucho. – Se acercó a la entrada recientemente hecha por el Martian, salió a encontrarse bajo una fuertísima tormenta que lo empapó al instante. – ¡Vamos! – Gritó, su voz se perdía entre el repiqueteo de las gotas. – ¡Hay que ayudar al resto!

[…]

– Ugh…

Se despertó adolorido en el pecho, tenía dolor terrible en el cuello y la espalda, al estar boca abajo, se volteó para poder apoyarse en algo más suave, solo que ese algo más suave eran puras rocas que lo hicieron saltar del dolor.

– Bien, despertaste justo a tiempo.

– ¿Hm…?

Miró hacia un costado, y se encontró con quien le hablaba, era un chico que parecía apenas mayor que él, aparentaba unos catorce o quince años, estaba sentado contra una pared. Kouga intentó sentarse también, se puso con las piernas cruzadas, y se recostó también sobre una pared, para alivianar el dolor un poco, allí pudo ver claramente a la persona que le hablaba. Parecía alto, tenía un cabello sorprendentemente largo, al tenerlo atado, llegaba hasta la cintura, un flequillo largo le pasaba por el ojo derecho, y en general lo tenía terriblemente despeinado. Su piel era notablemente extremo–asiática, aunque sus ojos no, eran ligeramente más grandes de la media y con un color peculiar.

Llevaba puesto una campera totalmente negra, con largos bolsillos a los costados, en los codos tenía otros bolsillos más, en el centro de la campera, había unos extraños dibujos en blanco. Tenía capucha, también, revestida por dentro con pelaje sintético de color blanco. Por pantalones tenía unos jeans a tono con la campera, y desgastados zapatos café.

– ¿Q–Quién eres tú? – Dijo Kouga, con el habla algo entorpecida.

– No confiaría mi nombre al primero que se me aparezca, ¿cuál es tú nombre? – Respondió con frialdad y voz calma.

– P–Pues soy Kouga, el Santo de Pegaso.

– Ya veo… – Dijo, meditó un segundo, en el que pensó: "_Debe ser clásico que estos tipos sean algo idiotas_." – Mi nombre es Yoshitomi… Soy el Santo de Bronce del Lobo.

– Ah, genial. – Respondió Kouga, con cierta alegría. – ¿Sabes cómo salir de aquí? – Dijo al ver a varios lados, estaban en un pequeño hueco dentro de una caverna más grande, iluminada por antorchas, estaban imposibilitados para salir por hileras de barrotes horizontales, verticales y diagonales, prácticamente imposibles de atravesar siquiera con el dedo.

– He estado aquí, creo, dos días, y a decir verdad, ya podría haber escapado, pero cuando me capturaron recibí una paliza brutal, por eso descansé lo más que pude, sabía que tarde o temprano, alguien más caería aquí, supongo que me podrás ayudar con esto.

– ¡Claro! ¿Qué debo hacer?

– Nada, por ahora, esta parte déjamela a mí, tú tendrás que cubrirme la espalda cuando abra esta puerta.

– De acuerdo, pero… ¿Cómo la abrirás?

– Cuando me atraparon, me despojaron de todas mis armas, menos una… – Se levantó un poco, el techo estaba a un nivel muy bajo, metió la mano dentro de la capucha, y tomó algo desde allí, Kouga vio que era una suerte de soga atada a un anillo, parecía sacar algo dentro de su vestimenta, retiró la fina soga por completo, y Kouga pudo ver la punta, estaba atado una pequeña punta.

– ¿Eso es un…?

– _Kunai, _es un arma natural de los ninja, aunque no se suele usar de esta manera, nos abrirá la puerta. – Explicó el Lobo, que se acercó a la puerta y miró entre los pequeñísimos huecos. – Mira, allí está el guardia de espaldas, lo atraparé con esto, y ya verás.

– _Ninja… – _Quedó pensando Kouga.

Estiró la cuerda un poco, tomó la parte más cercana al arma, y cerró los ojos un segundo. Kouga notó como una energía empezó a emanar desde su cuerpo, tenía un color verde claro, definitivamente era un Santo como él. El _kunai _adquirió un brillo de color similar, y ahí fue cuando Yoshitomi lo lanzó con fuerza hacia la puerta. De manera imposible, el arma atravesó la puerta sin problemas, y se incrustó directamente en la nuca del Martian guardián.

– ¡Te tengo! – Exclamó, cuando tomó el otro extremo, y lo trajo velozmente hacia él.

– ¡Bien, quítale las llaves!

– No hay llaves, esta puerta era para sellar nuestra muerte, no hay forma de abrirla… Excepto una que conozco. – Tomó la cuerda, y la atrajo hacia él, Kouga escuchó un ruido metálico, entonces el Santo soltó un poco la cuerda, y volvió a tirar, soltó, y tiró, soltó, y tiró, el ruido sonó varias veces hasta que se escuchó como si algo se partiese. – Como lo imaginaba.

– ¿Eh?

– Estos barrotes están hechos de las mismas protecciones que los Martian, las Caetus, era cuestión de hacerlos chocar y se romperían entre sí. – Explicó, luego golpeó con una patada en la zona donde había propinado los golpes, los barrotes se llenaron de grietas y sucumbieron fácilmente, la puerta cayó y dejó el paso libre, Yoshitomi salió primero, cuando Kouga le siguió, le dijo: "No mires atrás si eres impresionable." Pero Kouga entendió "Impresionante".

– _¿Entonces si miro para atrás seré impresionante? _– Pensó al salir, y cuando miró para atrás, vio aterrorizado a un hombre que perdía sangre desde la cabeza, y con el cuello quebrado, estaba totalmente desmayado por los impactos. – _Vaya… No sé qué fue más impresionante, si yo, o eso…_

Yoshitomi se había adelantado un poco, y vio que la única forma de salir era a través de un nivel superior, donde había un gran hueco, se lo señaló, y Kouga comprendió. Pero antes de intentar nada, oyeron voces.

– ¿Ya comenzó el ataque en la Palestra? – Dijo una.

– No, en un momento, se sentirá como un terremoto aquí.

– Y al mismo tiempo, el señor Mars volará el Santuario.

"¡El Santuario!" Pensó Yoshitomi, la idea de que el Santuario desapareciese de repente significaba la peor noticia posible, allí habitaban los Santos de Oro y de Plata, perderían a todos los aliados allí, y además, el ataque a Palestra, ¡los Santos de Bronce serían destruidos!

– ¡Kouga, hay que apresurarnos! Yo me acercaré primero con la cuerda, tú trepa detrás de mí, ¿de acuerdo? – Le dio instrucciones, Kouga asintió con seguridad.

Como dijo, lanzó su cuerda con kunai directo al hueco, afirmado a este, empezó a trepar hábilmente por él, Kouga lo siguió, pero con mucha menos destreza, cuando llegó al lugar, oyó todos los impactos de una vez, Yoshitomi se hizo cargo de los Martian que allí estaban, le dio una señal a Kouga para que recuperara la cuerda, y Kouga hizo caso obedientemente, fue corriendo tras él.

– ¡Las encontré! – Exclamó el Lobo, desde lejos.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Llegó Kouga más tarde, su camarada tenía en manos dos ClothStone, una le pertenecía al Pegaso, y la otra, evidentemente a Yoshitomi, la de este era una especie de arete verde, se lo colocó en la oreja, e instantáneamente llamó a su Cloth.

_**Wolf Cloth!**_

Después de que una luz lo recubriera por completo, Yoshitomi apareció protegido por una armadura de colores plomo, estaba un poco oscuro, por lo que Kouga apenas pudo ver cuando le regresó su ClothStone.

_**Pegasus Cloth!**_

Una vez Kouga se colocó también la Cloth, Yoshitomi pensó para sí: "Así que es verdad…" Como si hubiese desconfiado de él hasta entonces.

– ¡Rápido, Kouga, no hay tiempo!

[…]

– ¡Santos de Athena, nos enfrentamos todos a una invasión, pero no debemos caer jamás en el pánico! ¡Pues nosotros debemos defenderá nuestra diosa con la vida propia, para morir por ella, esa es la razón de haber nacido! No permitiremos que Mars y su ejército se haga con nuestra querida Palestra, ¡ataquen, Santos de Bronce! ¡Por Athena!

¡POR ATHENA!


	19. 18: El lobo no está solo

****En la semana pasada nos encontramos con el nuevo Santo de Lobo, Yoshitomi, con quien Kouga ha tenido la fortuna de toparse, ambos buscarán abrirse camino entre los Martian, y salir al rescate de sus camaradas.

* * *

**Capítulo dieciocho**

**El lobo no está solo**

** – **¡Malditos sean estos Martian!

– ¿Los conoces?

– Sí, es parte de la razón por la cual me encerraron aquí, descubrí demasiado sobre ellos y sobre el director, Ionia.

– Ah, ¿y qué cosas descubriste?

– Pues… Bastante, no es tiempo para decirte ahora, ¡acelera, rápido!

– Lo que digas…

Los dos jóvenes Santos iban codo a codo para poder salir de los túneles subterráneos donde se encontraban, a menudo se hallaban con derrumbes que caían por los potentes relámpagos que golpeaban en la tierra, o callejones sin salida y debían volver sobre sus pasos, vagaron en los túneles casi cinco minutos, hasta que Yoshitomi de Lobo oyó pasos aparte de los propios y su compañero, Kouga de Pegaso, se ocultó en la oscuridad, y oyó con atención.

– Dentro de nada, el señor Mars acabará con todo, ¡el Santuario no será más que ruinas! – Escuchó decir a alguien de voz chillona.

– Sí, será una victoria fácil cuando acabemos con los Santos de Oro que no se nos han aliado.

– _¡¿Santos de Oro…?! ¿Que no se aliaron? – _Se alarmó mucho Yoshitomi, conocía bastante información, pero no tanta como para que haya aún más traidores, además de Ionia. – _Esto es… ¡Es imposible! ¡No solo perderemos a los de Oro, sino que tendremos a algunos tan poderosos como ellos en contra! ¿Cómo ganaremos aquí? ¡Si todo va como aprendí de mi hermano…! ¡La Palestra será destruida, no habrá Santos de Bronce prácticamente, y los de Plata seguro morirán a manos de Mars! – _Estaba rígido en su postura, pero apretaba los dientes con rabia, mientras Kouga lo miraba con preocupación.

– Eso… No es muy bueno, ¿no? – Preguntó con la voz un poco alta.

– ¡Silencio! – "Gritó" en voz baja. – ¡Si nos oyen quizás huyan o nos ataquen, necesito oír más!

– Oíste suficiente, lobito. – Oyó, se volteó instintivamente, y sin pensarlo dos veces, actuó con velocidad, mientras daba un salto hacia atrás y empujaba a Kouga.

_** Fuji Ryu Ninpo Iwatogeshi!**_

_**(Estilo Ninja Fuji: ¡Muro de piedra!)**_

Cruzó los dedos en sus manos, los movió con velocidad, y al apuntar a la puerta del túnel, hizo cerrarla al crear una pared hecha con tierra y piedras.

– ¡Escapemos, Kouga! – Le advirtió y ambos se echaron a la carrera.

Al poco tiempo de correr, oyeron como se derrumbaba la pared recién levantada, lo que significaba que estaban en su búsqueda. Corrían casi a ciegas por los túneles, Yoshitomi mostraba habilidad a pesar de la falta de visión, pero Kouga parecía pisar huevos a cada paso que daba. En un momento, Yoshitomi se esperanzó al ver luz al final de un túnel, lo siguió rápidamente para escapar de una vez, sin embargo, se llevó una sorpresa poco agradable, intentó atravesar hacia el exterior a toda velocidad, sin embargo, solo atravesó una gigantesca sala en la cueva, sin más salida que la propia entrada, estaba totalmente iluminada por antorchas.

Entonces, sus cazadores aparecieron en ese momento. Eran Martian, efectivamente, no parecían de muy alto rango a excepción de uno con contextura bastante grande, llevaba un mazo gigantesco, recargado con bolas de pinchos, mientras el otro, algo más pequeño, llevaba una espada totalmente de acero, firme y recta.

– ¡Destrocémoslos, hermano! – Dijo el más pequeño, el grande respondió con sonidos guturales e incomprensibles.

– ¡No tenemos tiempo para perder con ustedes! ¡Kouga, tú ataca al del mazo, el de la espada déjamelo a mí!

– ¿Por qué tú das todas las órdenes?

– ¡Porque eres un imbécil! ¡Anda, ataca!

Apenas había tiempo de prestar atención a la escena, Yoshitomi se había lanzado veloz contra su oponente que blandía la espada, con ella preparaba contraatacar los ataques del Lobo. Se escuchó un fuerte sonido metálico.

– ¡Ugh…!

– ¡Agh…!

Los dos estaban forcejeando, el Martian había lanzado un ataque desde arriba, pero agachándose ligeramente, Yoshitomi lo detuvo utilizando un pequeño kunai oculto, debía hacer mucha fuerza para no cesar ante el tamaño y peso de la espada.

– Uno… ¡Dos, tres!

Contó rápido, y apenas llegó al tres, se movió hacia su derecha, soltando el kunai, que caía junto al Martian, al no habar predicho la situación, ejerció fuerza de más y caía directo al suelo. Antes de que cayera, el Lobo hizo una arriesgada maniobra al tomar la hoja entre sus palmas, giró a un costado, y lo hizo caer al suelo, antes de que tuviese oportunidad de levantarse, se hizo con la espada, ya que su enemigo la había soltado, posteriormente, la alzó en el aire, y el Martian detectó la intención perfectamente, ya sentía una herida en el pecho, la sangre brotándole, su dolor interminable, y su muerte… Solo escuchó como su casco se rompía, y se desmayó.

– Creo que con eso lo asusté bien. – Se rió un poco.

En tanto, Kouga evadía como podía los ataques de su enemigo, intentaba atacarlo pues era muy torpe para moverse, sin embargo, estos golpes no eran útiles, los recibía como si fuesen una cosquilla. Yoshitomi estaba de espaldas, y Kouga alejado, el Martian estaba cerca y vio una clara oportunidad. Elevó el mazo, luego lo hizo descender, cortando el aire, dispuesto a destrozarle la cabeza.

– ¡NO!

Antes de que los pinches se encajaran en el despistado Yoshitomi, una mano la detuvo en el aire, estaba temblorosa, y le hizo saltar sangre de la palma. Cuando Lobo se dio cuenta, vio al Pegaso deteniendo el ataque, no solo le sorprendía la rápida reacción de Kouga y su audacia, sino, además, de su error al no darse cuenta el peligro.

– ¡Ahora sí, te tengo! – Kouga hizo elevar velozmente su Cosmos, rápidamente cubría todo su cuerpo, y le permitió incrementar su fuerza para poder abrir grietas en el arma del Martian con presionarla, hasta hacerla estallar en añicos. La mano izquierda de Kouga soltó aún más sangre y parecía haber perdido sensibilidad. – ¡Toma esto…! – Aún con su mano totalmente dañada, se agarró del mango del arma, se impulsó hacia arriba en un salto, flexionó el brazo derecho hacia atrás, mientras concentraba el Cosmos en su puño que brillaba cada vez con más energía.

_**Pegasus Senko Ken!**_

_**(¡Destello de Pegaso!)**_

Su puñetazo hendió el aire, y cruzó con fiereza el rostro del Martian, desgarró el casco con facilidad, Kouga simplemente golpeó todo el rostro pálido del Martian, cubierto por una melena oscura, toda su faz estaba rasgada por el puñetazo, de mentón hasta el cuero cabelludo había una marca grabada en rojo fuego.

–_ Este tipo… Casi pierde la mano para salvarme… No puedo dudar de él…_

Kouga vio al tipo caer y se alegró de su victoria, pero luego volvió a la situación, y volteó a ver a un asombrado Yoshitomi, mirándolo fijamente.

– ¿Estás bien? ¿Llegó a golpearte? – Preguntó, sin preocuparse por su herida, y se acercó.

– Estoy perfectamente bien… Gracias a ti, Kouga de Pegaso. – Le sonrió, era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír.

– ¡Oh, vamos, no es nada! ¡Tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí! – Contestó humilde, mientras se rascaba la cabeza con la mano herida, y ahí recordó que le dolía como un infierno.

– Lo dudo, Kouga, lo dudo…

_– _¿Hm? – El Pegaso presintió algo, pero no estuvo atento por verse la mano sangrando.

– Nada, eh… – No comprendió como, pero ese ingenuo niño leyó algo extraño en su mente y lo hizo titubear.

– ¡Oh! ¡Hay que salir de aquí! Será mejor que salgamos a buscar una salida.

– No, aquí hay una salida, podemos salir por el techo, puedo percibir cómo todos caminan por la tierra constantemente. – Señaló el Lobo.

– Ya veo… ¿Pero cómo saldremos, Yoshitomi?

_– Kouga de Pegaso… Puso su mano por mi pellejo… No merece mi desconfianza. – _Meditó un segundo, con los ojos cerrados. – Kouga, no me llames Yoshitomi, ese no es mi nombre.

– ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cómo?! – Exclamó, desconcertado.

– Mi verdadero nombre es… – Se mordió los labios, pero finalmente habló seguro. – Haruto, Haruto de Lobo…

– ¿Haruto…? Ya… Veo. – Parecía tomárselo con calma, alzaba la vista, como no prestando atención, pero de repente le apuntó con su mano ensangrentada. – ¡¿Por qué me mentiste, Haruto?!

– Tienes razón de desconfiar de mí, intentaré contártelo rápido, por cierto, quítate el brazo de la Cloth. – Habló con tono frío como antes.

– ¿Eh? ¿Y cómo hago eso?

– Solo concéntrate un poco y harás que desaparezca, apresúrate, no hay tiempo.

– D–De acuerdo… – Cerró los ojos un momento, y logró lo que le habían pedido, la protección de su brazo se desvaneció al instante, Haruto le tomó el brazo y le miró la palma.

– Como imaginaba, el corte te lo hiciste tú, pero no tu Cloth, tienes una hendidura hecha por los pinchos de ese mazo. – Dame un segundo, te lo arreglaré rápido, mientras te cuento lo que ocurrió… _Diablos, tiene un pincho dentro de él, tendré que quitárselo antes que le cause una infección._

Lo primero que hizo Haruto fue tomar uno de sus escondidos kunai, cuando Kouga lo vio se estremeció, pero Haruto logró calmarlo, le dijo que si no lo hacía, perdería la mano, y tuvo que aceptar. Mientras buscaba como retirar el pedazo metálico, haciendo una pequeña palanca con el arma, hacía gritar a Kouga como puerco a punto de ser sacrificado, con agudos que a Haruto le parecían demasiado… Poco varoniles. Hasta que finalmente la condenada pieza salió volando por los aires, Kouga la miró con odio, y luego con alivio, su martirio había terminado, ahora que lo escuchaba, Haruto empezó a hablar.

– Yoshitomi era mi hermano mayor… Bueno, así se puede decir, en realidad era mi maestro, pero yo lo consideraba mi hermano. – Comenzó, mientras se retiraba la venda que ataba su larguísimo cabello, este cayó hasta su cintura, como una cascada castaño oscuro que ondulaba de un lado al otro. – Él era el antiguo Santo de Lobo, de él heredé mi ClothStone, después de que fuese… – Se mordió el labio mientras ponía la larga venda en la mano de Kouga, y empezaba a enrollarla. – Asesinado.

– ¿L–Lo mataron? ¿Por qué?

– Sabía demasiado, descubrió secretos sobre Palestra, el viejo Ionia, y Mars, tenía información sobre los ataques que podrían realizar, y por eso se encargaron precisamente de eliminarlo, no contaban con que yo conocería sus secretos que guardaba por escrito, además de que recibiría la ClothStone del Lobo, seguramente notaron mi desconfianza hacia ellos, y se decidieron a atraparme para interrogarme sobre posibles rebeliones, por supuesto, no respondí, aunque eso le costó, y de hecho, le cuesta la estabilidad a mi estómago. – Le ajustó las vendas, Kouga se sintió más aliviado. – Son vendas especiales, están recargadas con mi Cosmos, ciertamente sería mejor si fuese el tuyo, pero definitivamente ayudarán a mantener la mano sin dolor, la podrás usar tranquilamente.

– Genial. – Se alegró Kouga. – Pero aún no me dices por qué mentiste sobre tu nombre.

– _No me sorprende que este chico no pueda adivinarlo… _Pues, ciertamente los días aquí, y el hambre, me han tenido algo… Paranoico, sabes, al ver que llegaste, temí que te harían pasar por un aliado mío para sacarme información, al ver que decidieron matarme en vez de tenerme captivo, y que casi pierdes tu mano por salvarme el pellejo, eso me ha hecho confiar en ti. – Confesó, con una pequeña sonrisa que resaltó sus ojos claros. – Usé el nombre de mi hermano pues él nunca lo reveló al enemigo, así, no podrías conocerlo… ¡Diablos!

Oyeron como empezaban a desprenderse piedras, junto a movimientos de tierra que parecían sacudirlos como si fuese una pequeña rata.

– ¡Kouga, hay que salir de aquí, ya!

– ¿Pero cómo?

– ¡Agárrate bien! – Le tendió la mano, Kouga agarró el brazo de la desesperación. – Maldita sea… – Giró la cabeza con una expresión sarcástica en los ojos. – ¡Bien, aquí vamos! – Se agachó un poco, y comenzó a elevar su Cosmos con gran velocidad.

– ¡Espera! – Kouga se soltó de repente.

– ¡¿Qué diablos quieres…?!

– ¡Tengo una idea de cómo salir de aquí! ¡Quiero probarla!

– ¡Kouga…! – Haruto se asustó cuando vio que el lugar se desmoronaba más.

– ¡Déjame intentar!

– ¡INTENTARÁS EN EL INFIERNO, IMBÉCIL! – Haruto no había parado de incrementar su Cosmos, tomó rápido el brazo de Kouga.

_** Fujiryu Ninpo Nozuchi Kazuki!**_

_**(Estilo Ninja Fuji: ¡Serpiente de Tierra Destructora!)**_

Con el impulso de su Cosmos, Haruto y Kouga se despegaron del suelo envueltos en un aura verde, como si de un cometa se tratase, destruyó por completo el techo y lo atravesó. Sintió como las gotas de agua rozaron su rostro, estaban ya en la superficie, una intensa lluvia imparable caía sobre ellos, empapándolos, pero ya estaban fuera, y eso era lo importante. Subieron dos metros más de la superficie, Kouga calló de llano en ella, mientras Haruto, preparado, colocó sus pies para detener la caída rápido.

– ¡Kouga…! ¡Mira! – Haruto le señaló algo, pero Kouga no pudo verlo bien, la lluvia cubría mucho la visión, además de la noche, los incesantes relámpagos.

– No… Veo nada, Haruto. – Dijo al recomponerse de la caída y levantarse.

– ¡Martians! ¡Están todos atacando a los alumnos! ¡Aún están vivos, no podemos dejar que termine así! ¡Apresúrate!

– ¡Souma…! ¡Ryuuhou, Yuna! ¡Todos están ahí, hay que ir a ayudarlos!

_– _¡No hay tiempo que perder, Kouga, prepárate, esta vez no somos dos contra dos, sino que lucharemos contra todo un ejército! ¡Rápido!

– ¡Por supuesto que estoy preparado! ¡Nací para luchar por Athena!

– Heh. – Sonrió de costado. – ¡Vamos…!


	20. 19: La ardiente torre de los cielos

Kouga, tras la desfortuna de haber sido capturado por Ionia de Capricornio, logra hacerse de un nuevo camarada, Haruto de Lobo, quien asegura ser un verdadero ninja. Pegaso y Lobo escapan de la prisión juntos, y emprenden rumbo hacia la guerra que se ha desatado entre Santos y Martians.

* * *

**La ardiente torre de los cielos**

El campo de batalla era inmedible, la guerra terminaba donde caía el primer guerrero, y junto a él, el segundo, el tercero, y el cuarto, quizás no eran del mismo bando, pero ninguno podía evadir realmente un puñetazo, todos sentían los nudillos en las mejillas, las patadas en el abdomen, cascos destrozados contra el suelo, pechos partidos en la mitad, todos volvían a la Tierra que los vio nacer, y de la que también, algunos eran hijos bastardos, su sangre se mezclaba con la tierra húmeda, levantaba un fétido nauseabundo, pero no había suficiente tiempo como para traer perfume mientras alguien a tu lado quería hacerte tragar uno por uno todos tus dientes.

– ¡Come, Martian! – Decía el joven pelirrojo mientras estampaba a su enemigo en armadura negra contra el suelo, remarcó la sangre que ya estaba cerca, con una nueva, que también se iba a secar, nombre tras nombre corría por cada gota, pero, seguramente, nadie los recordaría, nadie los enterraría y sabría que dejaron todo en batalla.

– ¡Cuidado, Souma! – Dijo el joven protegido en una armadura color aguamarina, saltó delante del pelirrojo, y lo cubrió con un macizo escudo que hizo rebotar el puñetazo enemigo.

– ¡Gracias, Ryuuhou! – Respondió Souma, que se hizo a un lado, y remató con un puño llameante al Martian.

En tanto, una joven rubia no luchaba con solo un guerrero, cuatro la asediaban desde distintos ángulos, debía usar cada extremidad para no caer rendida ante los números. Tenía dos puñetazos frenados con los codos, apenas la soltaron, una patada se acercaba por otro costado, la detuvo con un rodillazo, aún así otra patada le golpeó sobre la espalda, casi la hizo caer, pero se mantuvo firme en su lugar, la larga cabellera rubia estaba embarrada, y la lluvia empeoraba su condición mucho más.

– ¡Este déjamelo a mí! – Escuchó, vio como una ráfaga filosa de agua le pasó por al lado, al instante escuchó la caía del enemigo a su espalda.

– ¡Spear…! – Se sorprendió.

– ¡Luego me lo agradeces! – El joven salió adelante, con su Cloth azul como el mar, a enfrentarse con más rivales.

– ¡Bien, no me quedaré atrás! – Se deshizo del Martian con quien estaba trabando las rodillas, lanzándose con potencia hacia delante, este se desequilibró y cayó, dando tiempo para que Yuna asestase un puñetazo en el pecho que lo dejó tendido en el suelo, luego, procedió a acabar de dos patadas desde el suelo con los otros dos Martian que venían a enfrentarla.

Un poco alejado de esa zona, luchaban el resto de los Santos de Bronce con muchísimo valor, comandados por el gigantesco Geki, antiguo Santo de Bronce del Oso, podía encargarse de dos enemigos a la vez con sus hercúleos brazos, los hacía crujir, los aplastaba contra el suelo, o simplemente los destruía a puñetazos, era una bestia imparable. Sus alumnos caían varias veces, pero él siempre se acercaba de levantarlos, y de qué manera, los hacía elevar por los aires para que cayeran sobre los Martian y acabar con ellos.

– ¡Maestro, venga conmigo! – Escuchó, era, ni más ni menos, que Ranjeet, portador de la Cloth del Oso, envuelto en esta portentosa protección oscura, acababa con sus enemigos casi de misma manera que Geki.

– ¡Ah…! – Dijo, como dándose cuenta de algo. – ¡Entiendo tu plan, sí, me agrada! ¡Vamos…!

Ambos dos comenzaron a elevar su Cosmos con gran potencia, los Martian intentaron golpearlos en tanto se concentraban, pero rápidamente apareció allí Souma, embistiéndolos con muchísima energía, los tumbó de un solo embate, y los desmayó, o peor, en el suelo.

– ¡Ahora, Ranjeet!

– ¡Sí!

Hanging Bear! (¡Abrazo del Oso!)

Como si de dos locomotoras humanas se tratasen, Geki y Ranjeet atraparon entre sus brazos, al menos, cuatro Martian, y aunque parecería imposible para un humano común, empezaron a apretar, tanto que se oía como sus huesos se partían incluso bajo tan intensa lluvia.

– ¡Vamos! ¡Con toda, Ranjeet!

– ¡Aquí va!

Los Martian estaban aprisionados entre sus brazos, ya no podían luchar para liberarse pues sus brazos ya estaban destrozados, los llevaron al aire, y como si fuesen simples marionetas, las estrellaron contra el grupo más numeroso de Martian, la potencia del lanzamiento arrasó con ellos.

Docenas de guerreros estaban tendidos en el suelo, sin poder moverse. Geki y Ranjeet elevaron los brazos en signo de fuerza y alegría, para dar ánimos a todos los combatientes. No contaron con que más Martian aparecerían, parecían crecer de la sangre derramada de sus hermanos, y cada uno tenía más sed de violencia que el anterior, de a poco, aparecían armados con espadas de acero negro, picas y lanzas, como si de un ejército de caballeros negros se tratase.

Ryuuhou retenía a los Martian con armas con su escudo impenetrable, los filos resbalaban al tocar el escudo del Dragón, y el joven Santo tomaba oportunidad para finiquitarlo de pocos golpes. En un momento, se vio rodeado por unos cuantos Martian que amenazaban acabarlo, pudo detener tres ataques seguidos, pero la espalda no tiene brazos, una pica iba directo a cruzar su corazón, sin embargo, vio por el rabillo del ojo un resplandor que reconoció muy bien.

Senko Ken!

Al instante vio como su amigo, envestido en su Cloth, blanca y pura como el vestido de una diosa, acababa con sus traicioneros enemigos, la luz que emanaban sus puñetazos parecían tragárselos. Pero este no estaba a salvo de los cobardes Martian que buscaban la espalda de sus enemigos, por el aire, un Martian blandía su espada para cortar el cuello de Kouga, lo habría logrado si un arma prácticamente invisible no le hubiese perforado el pecho.

– ¡Haruto! – Gritó Kouga cuando se volteó, vio al callado Lobo luchando sin problemas contra Martian armados, incluso si lo atacaban por la espalda.

– ¿Haruto? – Se preguntó Ryuuhou mientras se cubría de un ataque. – _Así que ya regresó… Qué bueno._

– ¡Kouga! – Oyeron, eran dos personas, Souma y Yuna que se acercaron al resto del grupo mientras repelían a los soldados de negro a su alrededor. – ¡Me alegra que estés bien! – Exclamó Souma con una sonrisa, Kouga lo saludó tendiéndole el puño, Souma lo chocó en respuesta con sus propios nudillos.

– ¡Haruto, cuidado! – Yuna lo saludó salvándole el pellejo, atrapando una lanza que un Martian había arrojado contra la cabeza.

– ¿Yuna…? – A Haruto le confundió ligeramente ver a la rubia sin su máscara, rápidamente entendió, y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. – Te ves mejor. – Dijo, mientras se enfrascaba nuevamente en la batalla.

– ¡Abran cancha, todos!

Ranjeet y Spear gritaron muy fuerte, todo el mundo oyó incluso en la lluvia, los dos estaban uno al lado del otro, parecían tener un plan con intenciones de ejecutar en ese instante. Ranjeet se agachó un poco, y entrelazó los dedos, Spear dio un pequeño salto sobre el "puente" que habían hecho las manos, Ranjeet hizo alarde de su absurda potencia física, elevando a los cielos a Spear, Ranjeet no se quedó atrás, e igual que él, adoptó la pose para realizar una técnica en conjunto.

Demolishing Bear! (¡Oso Demoledor!)

**_Swords' Stream!_**

**_(¡Torrente de Espadas!)_**

Al nombre de su técnica, alrededor de Spear se formaron numerosas Corrientes de agua que rodeaban por complete su cuerpo, una vez estas totalmente habían tomado perfecta forma filosa, como si de espadas se tratasen, Dorado se lanzó directo contra el suelo, donde cuantiosos Martian estaban juntos, aterrizó con cierta elegancia, apenas tocando el suelo con la punta de los pies. Apenas hizo contacto con la tierra, una onda expansiva soltó el filo de sus espadas, atravesando a sus enemigos de una sola vez, tomó un chasquido solo, para que todos cayeran, rendidos.

En tanto, Ranjeet usó una técnica mucho menos elegante, se inundó en su Cosmos primero, y tomando un poco de carrera, una carrera bastante pesada, a cada paso dejaba una gran huella en el suelo, acto seguido, dio un sorprendente salto de casi cuatro metros de alto, se dirigía directo a un grupo de Martian que se acercaba. Antes de caer sobre ellos, puso sus manos sobre la cabeza, juntas, y cayó contra el suelo, golpeándolo en un poderoso mandoble. La tierra se rajó como si un rayo la hubiese partido. Los Martian más cercanos al impacto fueron destrozados por el poder, los más lejanos, cayeron ante un segundo golpe en la tierra que abrió un agujero de considerable diámetro, primero cayeron, por el temblor, pero al tercer impacto… Nadie sabe qué les ocurrió, pues ya no estaban a la vista, como si se esfumasen en el aire. Ranjeet se levantó, y dio un gran grito al aire, en señal de su imponente poder.

– Ranjeet… – Souma lo miró, con algo de resentimiento, pero vio en él el honor que todo Santo debe tener… Y sabía que, sin importar nada, los dos eran Santos de Athena, y eso es suficiente para llamarlo su camarada.

– Spear… – Yuna sentía algo extraño también, vio como ese joven, que hace unos días era la persona más detestable que podía existir, ahora lo veía como quien lucharía, codo a codo, pues todos, todos son Santos de Athena, y nada de eso cambiaría.

– ¿Divertido, eh, Ryuuhou? – Kouga luchaba espalda con espalda junto a Ryuuhou, se cubrían cualquier ataque sorpresa de esta manera.

– ¡¿Acaso estás jugando, Kouga?! – La respuesta del Dragón no era la esperada, tenía un tono irritado, y algo agresivo, fuera de su habitual actitud. – ¡Estamos matándonos aquí! ¡Esto no es ningún juego!

– Ryuuhou… ¿Qué ocurre? Yo solo… Creí que disfrutabas luchar.

– ¡Por supuesto, Kouga! ¡Disfrutaré una pelea cuando esté seguro de que no voy a morir atravesado por una espada! – Seguía en una pedante actitud que asustó ligeramente a Kouga. – Perdona, Kouga… Solo que… Yo no quería esto… Yo no…

Pegaso y Dragón detuvieron su charla al instante, sintieron que algo ocurría bajo sus pies. Kouga fue el primero en mirar abajo, vio como una pequeña grieta se abría, y de ella empezaban a salir una especie de ceniza, reaccionó de manera veloz, tomó a Ryuuhou por el brazo y saltó hacia atrás, cayeron juntos, al tiempo que la grieta comenzaba a expandirse, se agrandaba por lo largo, y por lo ancho, se podía oler algo ardiendo, algo quemándose…

El cielo se abrió en un gran círculo sobre el campo de batalla, como si un dios abriese la ventana para ver la lucha, era de noche, y sin embargo, entraba una luz tan brillante y hermosa como un día común de primavera. La luz caía sobre los rostros de los Santos, que sentían que la victoria les sonreía finalmente

– Esa es… ¡La señorita Saori! – Pensó Kouga en ese momento.

– ¡Es Athena! – Gritaron todos. – ¡Athena ha venido a salvarnos! ¡Athena!

¡Nuestra diosa, Athe…!

El fuego creció y devoró todo a su paso, de las fisuras crecían las lenguas de llamas que atrapaban a todos los cercanos en su abrazo que derretía, sin considerar Martian, o Santos. En el centro del aro de fuego, comenzó a crecer una espiral llameante que se enroscaba sobre sí, como una serpiente, con velocidad, la serpiente de fuego creció, y se enroscaba hasta rozar el portal del cielo, sin importar qué se cruzara en el camino, devoraba a todo, y a todos, eran atrapados en una ardiente llamarada que quemaba los mismísimos cielos. Los Santos, y Martian también, se oían sus desesperados gritos entre las llamas. Sus almas eran consumidas en una tormenta flameante, en una torre de fuego, que llevaba hacia los cielos.

Kouga, y todos sus amigos, miraban el ascenso del fuego con desesperación, las lágrimas recorrían sus ojos por acto reflejo, todos cayeron arrodillados, ante el espectáculo de cientos de muertos a la vez… De repente, la torre de fuego se desvaneció, dejando solo un rastro de luz que conectaba el Cielo con la Tierra, allí, atrapados en aros de fuego, estaban todos… Santos cuyo nombre Kouga jamás conoció, Santos que nadie recordará, guerreros que fueron, una vez, guerreros en nombre de Athena.

Descansen en paz, Santos, mi más sincero deseo, desde el fondo de mi corazón, es que hallen su camino a la verdad, que no han podido encontrar en vida, sí lo hagan en la muerte…

_…_

_¿Por qué peleamos?_


	21. 20: La torre de los pecados

El comienzo de la guerra ha sido declarada en Palaestra, y la batalla ha iniciado, Santos y Martians han chocado los puños unos contra otros, a pesar de la superioridad de los primeros sobre los numerosos guerreros de negro, algo extraño ocurrió, algo que dio vuelta la situación en un instante explosivo y horrible...

* * *

**Capítulo veinte**

**La torre de los pecados**

– Mi Señor, necesitamos su aprobación para iniciar, tomará un tiempo hasta el regreso de su padre, por tanto, usted está a cargo en su lugar.

– Sí, pero, por favor…

– Tranquilo, haremos lo posible para que no se sienta mal.

– Bien, hazlo.

– Como ordene, mi Señor.

[…]

– ¿Qué…? ¿Es esto?

– Todo está ardiendo…

– Todos… ¿Han muerto?

– N–No…

– Cielo santo…

Las gotas se entremezclaban con las lágrimas de los jóvenes, decenas y decenas de muertos, incinerados frente a sus ojos, eran consumidos en cenizas poco a poco, hasta dejar nada más que un rastro de su Cosmos, que también era atrapado y devorado por las llamas. Ninguno podía reaccionar, todos estaban anonadados, Kouga estuvo casi cara a cara con la torre de fuego, estaba de rodillas, con los ojos perdidos entre las chispas, se le caían las lágrimas por la luz tan fuerte. Ryuuhou, Souma y Haruto se quedaron parados, simplemente no podían moverse, estaban atónitos, perplejos, inamovibles, así como Ranjeet y Spear. Yuna era la única que había comenzado a llorar, las lágrimas se le escurrían como si fuesen una cascada, quería taparse los ojos, pero era imposible, simplemente imposible dejar de ver. Al segundo tenía las palmas totalmente empapadas de su propio llanto, cada tanto se le escapaba un desesperado sollozo.

De repente, las llamas se esfumaron, desaparecieron al instante, junto a todos los Santos atrapados en ellas, por un segundo se escuchó un tenebroso, e interminable silencio. Seguido, sintieron como un sismo sacudía la tierra de un lado al otro, todos cayeron, sin poder evitarlo, los temblores los movían con tanta potencia que los pies no podían aguantar firmes.

Donde la torre de fuego se había desvanecido apenas hacía unos segundos, vieron como el círculo de llamas que se había creado se derrumbaba con toda la tierra dentro, hasta formar un hueco del que no podía verse fondo más que una abismal boca de lobo, sin dientes, pero igualmente de aterradora. Los movimientos de la tierra se detuvieron y reanudaron a los pocos segundos, la segunda tanda de sismos fueron absurdamente destructivos, la tierra se resquebrajaba de a pedazos, los árboles comenzaban a caer, y los bosque se incendiaban cuando un relámpago caía y los partía con furia.

A partir de las entrañas del agujero recién abierto, vieron como una nueva torre, pero sólida, hecha con material, ascendía, parecía formada como una serpiente enroscada sobre sí misma, en forma de escaleras, desde una base grande, hasta una pequeña punta, que ya no se podía divisar pues alcanzaba las nubes. Dentro, parecía haber salas gigantes dentro, a las que se ingresaba por pequeños ventanales que rodeaban la construcción de rocas amarillentas.

– ¿Qué…? ¿Qué demonios es eso? – Fue Souma el primero en hablar, el resto estaba arrodillado o caído en el suelo, mientras los terremotos cesaban poco a poco.

– Reconozco esa forma… La he visto en pinturas. – Decía Haruto, que ya se había podido parar. – Es…

– La torre de Babel, _Lupus. _– Oyeron, la voz no era familiar pues casi nunca la habían oído, pero el tono sí era conocido, esa voz imponente y fuerte que hace sentir como si una bestia literata hablase.

– ¡Tú…! – Haruto se volteó, mientras el resto hacía lo mismo, ninguno quedó en el suelo, Ryuuhou y Kouga estaban tomados de los hombros, para no caerse, se habían lastimado las piernas de las caídas, Yuna se levantó rápido, y aún con las piernas temblorosas, se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos, puso su mirada más fiera posible, pero estaba a nada de quebrar en llanto nuevamente.

– ¡Maldito traidor! – Exclamó Ranjeet, lo señalaba con mucha furia en los ojos, pero el sujeto ni se inmutó de la acusación, Spear estaba a su lado, pero arrodillado, solo miraba la situación, en silencio, probablemente analizándola con atención.

– ¿Y a quién…? – Dijo, levantando los brazos. – ¿Y a quién podría siquiera importarle ser llamado traidor, cuando lo que ha hecho ha sido iniciar el nuevo camino para la humanidad?

– Eden… – Kouga le contestó a lo lejos, se soltó de Ryuuhou, quien cayó sentado por la sorpresa, comenzó a caminar hacia delante.

– ¿Qué ocurre, _Pegasus_? ¿Vienes a saludar al líder de la salvación?

– Salvación… – Murmuró Kouga.

– Perdona, burrito, pero no te oigo, ¿qué dijiste?

– Has dicho que quieres salvar a la humanidad. – Habló en tono más fuerte.

– Precisamente. – Respondió Eden con soberbia, mientras el viento hacía ondear sus ropas por todos lados. – Por eso he derribado la Palestra con mis propias manos, y por eso hemos tomado el Cosmos de todos los Santos, gracias a ellos, hemos alzado la torre de Babel, que simboliza los pecados que toda esta humanidad ha cometido. – Añadió, explicando con mucha solemnidad. – Sin embargo, podemos expiar esos pecados, acabaremos con toda guerra, con toda violencia, e iremos hacia un mundo de paz, la Tierra desaparecerá, pues está manchada…

– ¿Hemos, has dicho? – Señaló Spear.

– ¡Cierto! – Se dio cuenta Souma. – ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Eden? – Le apuntó.

– ¿Por quién estás haciendo esta atrocidad, Orión? – Se sumó Haruto.

– ¡Dinos, Eden! ¡Eres el más fuerte de los Santos de Bronce! ¿Por qué hiciste esto? – Ryuuhou se había levantado ya.

– ¡No puedes tener razón para matar así a las personas…! ¡No tienes! – Dijo Yuna, encolerizada, dispuesta a saltar a luchar en ese mismo instante.

– Por supuesto la tengo. – Dijo con una soberbia que se podía hasta oler entre la humedad y la sangre. – Athena, es mi razón.

El silencio acaparó la escena, Kouga, que avanzaba de a poco, se detuvo, lo único que se oía eran los árboles ardiendo, la lluvia cayendo, y los truenos destrozando la tierra en golpes incesantes.

– ¿Athena? – Inquirió, Kouga.

– Athena, exactamente, por ella estoy peleando.

– ¡Mientes…! – Kouga gritó, pero en un tono algo bajo, guardándoselo un poco. – ¡Mientes! – Le apuntó con el dedo, y la expresión que reflejaba una furia desmesurada. – ¡La señorita Saori jamás permitiría que esto ocurra!

– ¿Saori…? Debes referirte a la vieja Athena.

– ¿Vieja…? – Quedó Ranjeet pensando.

– Eso mismo, _Ursa, _la Athena de la que habla _Pegasus _es una antigua, olvidada, inútil, que no ha hecho más que guiar a la humanidad a los pecados más aberrantes de la historia, han levantado la mano contra los sacros dioses.

– ¡No hables así de Saori en frente mío! – Kouga entró en cólera incontenible, salió a la carga contra Eden, que le dedicó una sonrisa burlona, mientras elevaba el brazo un poco, de la tierra restallaron pequeñas cargas eléctricas que hicieron tropezar a Kouga de la parálisis momentánea, cayó inevitablemente contra el suelo.

– Ayu… Da. – Oyó cuando los ojos se le cerraron, los abrió de nuevo, pero no duró, se entrecerraron de nuevo, y oyó, mucho más claro: – ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!

Era como aquella vez que seguía un extraño halo de luz, se levantó con dificultad, miró hacia atrás, y vio esa misma estela en dirección a la torre de Babel, se incorporó rápidamente, y volteó hacia la gigantesca edificación, no le salieron las palabras, solo pudo susurrar.

– Athena…

– Exacto, allí está Athena, la verdadera, no aquella en la que insistes creer, en aquella que ha fallado por completo como diosa, la que no nos merece como sus guerreros. – Dijo Eden.

– Tengo que verla. – Hizo caso omiso a las acusaciones de Orión, pasó a un lado de Ryuuhou y dio varios pasos hacia delante, apenas Eden vio esto, lanzó desde sus dedos una descarga eléctrica a espaldas de Kouga, pero el Dragón lo detuvo con su escudo instintivamente, lo empujó hacia atrás con la potencia, pero no cayó, quedó de pie, de escudo para su amigo.

– ¡Apártate, _Draco, _o te fulminaré a ti también! – Ladró Eden, en ese momento, todos cayeron en cuenta que este no portaba su Cloth, cuando un rayo iluminó la escena, se vio su ostentoso traje blanco flamear al viento.

– ¡No, Orión, tú serás el que caerá aquí, y ahora! – Replicó Souma, con valentía, Ranjeet se adelantó igual que el León, Spear también se veía con intenciones de saltar al campo de batalla.

Eden guardó silencio un segundo, mirando al suelo, levantó la vista rápido, y elevando la mano, clamó:

**¡Martians, a mí!**

A su llamado, cientos de miles de figuras negras recubrieron el lugar por doquier, eran incontables, inmensurables desde cualquier ángulo, los Martian agrupaban sus armas dispuestos a entrar en una lucha encarnizada y sin más cuartel que el mismo mundo.

– ¡Diablos! – Gritó Haruto. – ¡Souma, Yuna, acompañen a Kouga, no lo dejen solo, está muy débil! – Les ordenó al León y Águila, esta última dudo un momento, pero terminó yendo tras el Pegaso, abriéndose paso de los Martian que interponían junto a Souma que los derrotaba a medida que caminaba. – ¡Ranjeet, Spear, cúbrannos! ¡Ryuuhou y yo nos encargaremos de Eden!

– ¡Detesto considerarte líder, Lobo! – Replicó con amargura el Oso. – ¡Pero qué más da, haré pedazos a todos esos imbéciles!

– ¡Deja unos cuantos para mí! – Lo secundó Dorado, ambos se sumergieron en un mar de armaduras negras, al poco tiempo salieron a tomar aire, sacándose de encima más enemigos de los que podían contar, unos caían con los huesos partidos, otros, con tajos de la cintura hasta el pecho.

– ¡No se me escaparán…! – Exclamó Eden al ver cómo avanzaban los Bronce de Kouga directo a la torre, se preparaba a lanzar un nuevo ataque para pararlo en seco, pero un brazo lo detuvo al instante, era Ryuuhou, antes que sintiera siquiera su aliento, tenía ese pequeño, aparentemente frágil, niño, deteniendo su mano, parecía ya cansado, pero esbozó una pequeña sonrisa soberbia.

– _Draco… – _Gruñó Eden, mientras se deshacía del agarre, pero no bastó, Ryuuhou no se alejó un palmo, lo siguió en el paso atrás, y los que daba al costado, el Dragón tenía su clásica pose, un brazo levantado, a la altura de la barbilla, y el otro cerca de la cintura, la mano izquierda, levantada, estaba casi en el mentón de Orión, que se sintió ligeramente acorralado.

– No te puedes escapar de este dragón, Eden. – Dijo con voz seria.

– ¡¿Ah, sí?! – Lo desafió, usó su mano derecha para tomar la muñeca del brazo más cercano, pero no pudo moverla, quedó trabado, haciendo fuerza, por la otra mano de Ryuuhou, forcejearon un segundo, pero como era de esperar, la fuerza física de Eden era rebosante en comparación al cansado Ryuuhou, utilizando pura potencia bruta, con su brazo libre, lo tomó de nuevo, y de un único impulso lo elevó hacia la oscura y tempestuosa noche.

Haruto estaba esperando la bajada de guardia de Eden, pero al parecer este no bajó la guardia ni un solo segundo, Eden se le acercó a darle un puñetazo, pero resultó demasiado abierto y predecible, Haruto no estaba hace ya un rato cuando Eden quiso aplastarle el rostro, en ese momento, Ryuuhou estaba a nada de impactar contra el suelo, afortunadamente, Haruto ya estaba listo para atraparlo por las espaldas, y dejarlo pararse, en posición de batalla nuevamente.

– Ya veo. – Dijo Eden, los miró con una sonrisa que no se podía discernir entre burlona y ansiosa. – No por nada son los más fuertes de aquí… Será un honor servirle sus cabezas a mi padre…

Orion Cloth!

[…]

– ¡¿Estás seguro de lo que ves, Kouga?!

– ¡Claro que sí, Souma! ¡Ya estamos cerca!

– ¿Cerca? ¿Pero de qué?

– ¡Pues de Athena! ¿Qué no la sientes, Yuna?

– La verdad, para nada…

Los tres subían a toda velocidad por las enroscadas escaleras de Babel, atravesando un furioso viento y una fría lluvia, Kouga iba al frente, seguido por Souma de Lionet, y Yuna de Águila. Apenas habían recorrido solo dos pisos, la torre parecía interminable, y a cada piso, los escalones se hacían más, y más angostos. En un momento, Souma les pide a los dos que se detengan un segundo.

– Algo viene. – Susurró. – Quietos… Ni respiren.

Kouga se lo tomó a pecho y ni siquiera soltaba una bocanada de aire, tenía el magullado rostro hinchado por retener aire. Pero no aguantó, y soltó una larga exhalación, junto a una molesta tos. Souma habló a propósito para que Kouga termine así, le permitió darse cuenta de la situación.

– ¡Te tengo! – En ese momento se encontraban en una zona donde había números ventanales que conducían a salas oscuras, por una de ellas, el León percibió la sospechosa presencia que hace unos segundos había ya sentido, saltó directo a la ventana con sus puños en llamas, cayó en la oscuridad, y al instante se oyó como había un estallido que hizo escapar una humareda.

– ¡Sigan, Yuna, Kouga! ¡Vayan por Athena! ¡Yo me encargo de este imbécil!

– ¡No te creas tanto, leoncito! ¡Te dije que nos veríamos de nuevo…!

– ¡Sí, pero no te irá tan bien esta vez, Asheeta! ¡Cavaré tu tumba contigo vivo!

– ¡Heh, ven, gatito!

Luego de eso, no oyeron más. Yuna reaccionó a tiempo y comenzó a adelantarse, Kouga aún estaba parado en los escalones, dudoso de si avanzar o quedarse.

– ¡Rápido, Kouga, si no encontramos a Athena, todo estará perdido! – Le recordó Yuna. – ¡El esfuerzo de Souma será totalmente en vano, apresúrate! – Le dijo mientras doblaba en las escaleras serpenteantes.

– Sí… – Miró hacia atrás una vez, dio un paso, miró de nuevo, bajó la vista, y echó a correr tras el Águila. – _Sé que lo vencerás, Souma… Yo iré por Athena._

_¡Espéreme, señorita Saori…!_

[…]

– ¿Lo habías visto ya alguna vez?

– Solo he oído hablar de él, nunca estuve tan cerca, la barrera de Athena me identificaría al instante.

– Cierto, pero ya no hay Athena que pueda detenernos… Solo hay una Athena que nos permitirá llegar al nuevo mundo.

– El nuevo mundo… Tu hijo ya lo ha iniciado, siento que la torre de Babel se ha erigido frente a los primeros humanos, y quieran o no, se rendirán ante la verdad de sus pecados.

– Así es, solo queda destruir este último pilar de esperanza, ya nadie se aferrará a esta falsa ilusión de Athena, llamada Santuario, ocupada por blasfemos Santos de Oro que no han hecho más que levantar la mano contra los dioses.

– Vamos, mi Lord Mars… Es su momento.

– Sí… Se siente ligeramente extraño, como una mezcla de ansiedad y nostalgia… Pero un dios no tiene lugar en su corazón para la duda, es hora de cumplir a lo que he venido… Ya tengo la cabeza de Athena a mis pies, pero necesito que desaparezca para asegurarme que el mundo no verá más salvación que la mía, la nuestra, que forjaré junto a mi hijo… Ahora es cuando.

_**Caeli Ignis!**_

_**(¡Fuego de los Cielos!)**_

Por cada estrella del cielo, una espada se alzaba, una espada de color carmesí, algunas se convertían en lanzas, picas, incontables armas llenaban el firmamento nocturno. A un pequeño movimiento de mano, las armas se precipitaron hacia el suelo como una incesante lluvia de fuego y sangre, apenas tocaron la tierra, estallaron en ardientes columnas que rasgaban las estrellas. Los templos empezaron a desmoronarse, las columnas caían primero, luego, los techos estallaban, algunos quedaban hundidos een la tierra, mientras que otros eran arrasados en pocos instantes, en segundos,, no quedó un solo templo en pie, solo un vasto campo desolado, lleno de humeantes cráteres, cortinas de llamas que encerraban a cada uno de los templos.

– Solo queda esa estatua… Simbolizará la verdadera caída de Athena… Y mi victoria.

Una nueva pica roja salió disparada por el aire, cruzó todas las columnas ardientes, y atravesó la gigantesca estatua de Athena, al principio, parecía no haber tenido efecto alguno, pero a lo pronto, en el cuello se abrió una grieta, fina, pequeña, la cabeza se desequilibró, cayó hacia delante, los ojos muertos de Athena cayeron contra el suelo, se partió en varios pedazos, al tiempo que Mars la veía con una sensación estupefacta.

Athena, bien sabías que tu caída estaba cerca, aún así te aferrabas a esa estúpida esperanza de que los humanos tienen amor, que los humanos son libres, que los humanos esto, y lo otro…

¡No eres más que una mentira adornada de oro! Lo único que has hecho es engañar a todo el mundo, y todos lo han pagado, mientras tú te regodeas de su sufrimiento, riéndote de cómo caen muertos, uno tras otros, tus pobres, pero leales guerreros.

_¡Athena!_

_¡Prepárate para sentir cada una de tus errores y mentiras! ¡Como si te la hubiesen hecho a ti! ¡Así mismo como las he visto sufrir a la humanidad, tú las sufrirás de misma manera!_

**_¡Que los Fuegos Celestiales devoren todo el mal de este mundo!_**


	22. 22: El rey de la selva

Había olvidado hacerlo en el capítulo 20, pero quería agradecer a todos los que han seguido la historia semana a semana, si no fuera porque veo que visitan, y en el mejor de los casos, comentan, probablemente hubiese tirado el proyecto a la basura. En definitiva, muchas gracias.

Ahora, la guerra ha iniciado en Palestra, Haruto, Ryuuhou, Ranjeet y Spear se enfrentan a Eden de Orión, quien hasta ahora creyeron que era un aliado, sin embargo, resultó ser un ode sus más fuertes enemigos. En tanto, Souma salda deudas con Asheeta, Martian del Jaguar, mientras Kouga y Yuna avanzan para rescatar a Athena...

* * *

**Capítulo veintiuno**

**El rey de la selva**

– ¡Heh, ven, gatito!

– ¡Veamos quién es el gato aquí!

La sala estaba a oscuras prácticamente, solo se podía ver a través de las numerosas ventanas, por allí entraban algunas heladas correntadas de viento, y la iluminación principal eran los interminables relámpagos que caían, apenas podían hablar en tanto un rayo no cayera para tapar las voces.

– ¿Puedes apuntar en la oscuridad, Santo?

– No necesito apuntar… Yo nunca fallo.

Souma, en vez de tomar una pose ortodoxa de boxeo, levantó el brazo izquierdo, apuntando a donde creía estaba su enemigo, abrió el dedo índice y el corazón, como si fuese una pistola.

– ¡Hah! ¿Te crees un vaquero, idiota? – Se burló Asheeta con una carcajada.

– ¿Vaquero? Eso es un insulto, yo soy… Un_ desperado. – _La voz tan seria de Souma fue lo último que se oyó antes de la caída de un fuerte rayo, antes de que lo notase, la sala estaba iluminada por un momento, y vio como una pequeña llama cruzaba el aire hasta su rostro, la evadió con velocidad corriéndose hacia un costado. – Te dije. – Le recordó Souma. – Nunca fallo.

– ¡Gr…! ¡Vas a comerte esas palabras, Santo! – Asheeta estaba enfurecido por el ataque tan certero de Souma, por lo que saltó de manera impulsiva hacia su enemigo, sabiendo dónde se encontraba, parecía tener una habilidad especial para ello.

– _No lo toques… No lo toques. _– Se repetía para sí Souma. – _Apenas le dé un puñetazo, no podré parar, estaré indefenso, y por último, muerto… Recuerda, dispara, dispara…_

Vio a Asheeta en el aire por las luces del rayo, Souma dio dos largos pasos en zigzag, con los brazos en guardia, apenas estuvo a salvo, vio que inevitablemente Asheeta caería en una de las ventanas, el blanco era perfecto, lanzó un disparo de llama que, como siempre dice, es infalible, pero el Martian estaba preparado para el ataque, lo desvaneció hendiendo el aire con sus largas garras.

– ¡Pelea de verdad, Lionet! ¡No esquivaré tu pistolita de agua toda la vida!

– ¡Esquiva esta, _cabrón_!

Mientras el Jaguar seguía concentrado en otra cosa, Souma preparó un disparo que ya no parecía de una simple pistola, era directamente una escopeta que estalló junto con otro relámpago. Fue mucho más veloz que antes, y más potente. Desprevenido, el Martian se colocó de costado y saltó para evadir mayor parte del daño. Las llamas impactaron en su hombro derecho, sintió un ardor y calor inmenso que casi lo desmaya, rápidamente se cortó esa parte de su armadura, cayó al suelo con un estrepitoso sonido metálico.

– ¡Grah! – Gruñó. – ¡Mi _Caetus_! – Ladró luego al ver como la hombrera tenía un gran hueco provocado por el intenso fuego. – ¡Tu Cloth sufrirá lo mismo, maldito Santo! – Amenazó.

– ¡Pues ven! ¡Aquí espero! – Respondió Souma, confiado de su estrategia.

Haciendo caso en cierto sentido, Asheeta empezó a moverse, Souma prácticamente no podía verlo, apenas tenía una llama prendida para ver un poco a su alrededor, pero su oponente estaba oculto, sus pies parecían volar sobre el suelo, esquivaba con gran velocidad la luz de la flama, era imposible adivinar su posición.

Oyó el salto, apuntó hacia arriba, pero nada, no lo vio venir de ningún lado. Los rayos restallaban contra la tierra de vez en cuando, pero nunca en el momento en que Souma pudiese verlo, la desesperación empezaba a invadirlo.

– ¡No esperaba tanta cobardía de ustedes, Martian! – Le provocó, pero se denotaba en la voz el intento arriesgado de conseguir un pequeño vistazo a su enemigo.

– ¡Heh! ¡Veamos…! Yo soy el cobarde, ¡pero tú eres el que no puede golpearme aquí! ¡Yo sí! – El sonido de su voz no decía nada, la sala era muy pequeña y podía venir de cualquier lado, además, de que la lluvia opacaba la mayor parte del sonido, junto con los ocasionales rayos.

La espera llegó a un fin, Souma estaba de espaldas, preparando un disparo, cuando vio las largas zarpas del Martian desgarraban despiadadamente la oscuridad, y se adentraban en la luz. No llegó a ver con claridad más que un reflejo rojo carmesí, se volteó lo más inhumanamente rápido posible para él, pero el disparo ya había salido tarde. Asheeta estaba en otro lugar, agazapado de nuevo en las sombras, cuando Souma quedó paralizado unos segundos, sin moverse, la llama salió despedida y se apagó en un segundo, pero al León, nada le había ocurrido. La impresión lo tuvo quieto, pero pudo moverse de nuevo, esta vez, con una vaga idea de la posición del Martian, estaba seguro de que lo miraba claramente, como si la habitación estuviese llena de luces.

– ¡Bah! – Bufó, con una sonrisa pintada en los labios. – ¿Y eso qué fue? – Añadió con una risita soberbia. – Pensé que me ibas a matar, atravesándome el corazón o… – Lo interrumpieron.

– Ya quisieras haber muerto.

– ¿Eh?

Un escalofriante dolor le sacudió de pies a cabeza, empezó a temblar sin parar y casi estaba arrodillado, a nada de caerse. Se miró a donde sentía más el dolor, en el estómago, y se horrorizó a caer en cuenta de la realidad. En total, eran seis orificios, la Cloth estaba rota en los agujeros, de los cuales, brotaban haces de luz rojos y blancos, no le habían atravesado por completo, la Cloth los detuvo justo cuando ingresaron en la piel, no obstante, el dolor lo tenía prácticamente postrado ante el Martian, gruñendo del sufrimiento.

– ¿Qué…? ¿Fue?

**_Claw Jail…_**

**_(Jaula de Garras…)_**

– Estás muerto, León.

– ¿Qué…? – Se movió ligeramente, y sintió que la sangre llegaba hasta su garganta a punto de salir, le quedó entre los dientes, sin llegar a escupirla.

– No hay forma de que te salgas de esa prisión sin que mueras perforado por todas las garras. – Explicó, con una voz imponente de respeto y terror. – Hasta nunca, vaquero… – Dijo, se oyó como las zarpas hendían el aire. – Fue un honor, pero aquí termina to… Do.

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar su frase, un brillo le llegó a los ojos de manera tan veloz que lo encegueció, por un segundo creyó que fue un rayo demasiado cercano, pero luego, la luz persistía. Reparó en su oponente nuevamente, y vio como el Santo apuntaba con su dedo hacia él, se sostenía el brazo izquierdo con el derecho, como si cargase un arma pesada. Las llamas en las puntas de los dedos crecieron con velocidad, tenía el tamaño similar al de una cabeza. Luego, se desarmó, se volvió un aro incandescente que giraba con gran velocidad. Un segundo aro, más grande, se formó detrás, mientras una nueva llama ardía en la punta de los dedos. Souma apretaba los dientes, se le escapaba la sangre entre las ensías, las garras le perforaban por dentro, pero si podía disparar, el Cosmos de Asheeta se desvanecería y desaparecerían, solo tenía que disparar.

Asheeta se quedó aterrado al ver esto, se dio cuenta que no había chance de escape al impacto, un solo movimiento y Souma "jalaría el gatillo", empezó a sudar, por el calor del lugar, y también, por el miedo, las piernas empezó a dejar de sentirlas, le siguieron los brazos, y hubo un momento donde ya no se daba cuenta de qué estaba ocurriendo realmente, sentía que la muerte no era como la pintaban, una doncella de mármol, piel helada, aliento escalofriante, ojos imposibles, andar engatusador, y, por último, una suave voz de terciopelo, invitándolo, uno no temería morirse.

No, era una bestia llameante, poderosa, hambrienta de destrozar todo aquello que se cruzara, lo que sea, era un león de ojos ardientes, y colmillos llameantes, los cuales estaba deseoso como un muerto de hambre hundir en la carne, y devorarla hasta dejar nada de ella.

Te lo dije… Soy un desperado…

_**Inferno Bullet!**_

_**(¡Bala del Infierno!)**_

[…]

La explosión se oyó hasta los suelos, incluso con la fuerte lluvia que ahogaba las voces, podía verse como una humareda escapaba entre las ventanas, la humareda fue apagada rápidamente por las gotas. Todo mundo se quedó quieto al menos un momento al oír la explosión y ver el humo.

– ¡Ese…! ¡Fue Souma! – Exclamó Ryuuhou.

– ¡Mierda…! – Lo secundó Haruto. – ¡Seguro lo emboscaron!

– ¡Su enemigo está aquí, idiotas! – Eden aprovechó la distracción de Dragón y Lobo para atacarlos, las estolas que pendían de sus largas hombreras iban al vuelo mientras se lanzaba para atacarlos. Las gemas púrpuras de su Cloth resplandecieron con los relámpagos.

– ¡No! – Replicó Ryuuhou, se puso en cuclillas para detener el puño de Eden, se frenó en el aire, y quedo en el suelo, tenía la muñeca atrapada entre las dos manos del Dragón, Eden echó un corto rugido, y desde sus dedos se desprendieron correntadas eléctricas que hicieron a Ryuuhou soltarlo, quedó adolorido e inmóvil, con rodilla en tierra.

– ¡Aquí termina todo!

_Folgore…!_ _(¡Fulgor…!)_

_** Juumonji Ganseki Kuzushi!**_

_**(¡Rocas Transversales Destructoras!)**_

La técnica del Lobo lo tomó por sorpresa, y Eden no pudo atacar a Ryuuhou para esquivar unas veloces rocas moldeadas a formas de cruz que giraban directo a él. Terminaron estrelladas contra la tierra sin impactar.

– ¡No nos ganarás, Eden! – Proclamó Haruto.

– ¡Mientras Aria esté conmigo, jamás voy a perder, _Lupus_!

– _¿Aria? – _Pensó Ryuuhou, que pudo oír más claro al estar cerca, notó que estaba demasiado cerca, de hecho, y por eso se echó hacia atrás en una ágil voltereta, el agua de la lluvia lo hacía sentir como si no se cansara, ni siquiera empezaba a sudar. – Haruto, es demasiado fuerte para nosotros… – Le murmuró.

– Lo sé. – Se preparaba para un próximo embate, afirmó los pies en el suelo, con los brazos elevados, a la altura del hombro. – Sin embargo, tiene un punto débil…

– ¿Un punto débil?

– Su orgullo…

[…]

– ¡Spear!

– ¿Qué pasa, Ranjeet?

– ¡Souma está en peligro, su Cosmos se va desvaneciendo!

– ¡Ve, entonces! ¡Le serás más útil que yo, me encargaré de estos Martian, son nada contra mí!

– ¡Te regalo estos! – Por un brazo tenía a dos hombres armados en negro, por el otro llevaba uno más, como si fuesen bolsas de papel, los lanzó por los aires, donde su Santo camarada lo esperaba.

– Heh, ¡rápido, o sino llorarás a un muerto!

– Yo no lloraré a nadie, idiota…

[…]

– ¿Su orgullo?

– Precisamente, es cierto que tiene un poder brutal y feroz, un golpe limpio nos dejaría fulminados, pero ese poder se tambalea en una desproporcionada pirámide de orgullo, no conoce sus puntos débiles, ergo, no los cubre, y está abierto con cada ataque que realiza, porque confía en que este sea mortal.

– Entonces…

– Le haremos recordar el mito de Orión, el cazador, quien murió por creerse un cazador invencible, hasta que un escorpión gigante le causó la muerte...

– Hah. – Sonrió el Dragón. – Que suerte que peleo junto a ti, si estuviese con Kouga ya estaría muerto. – El Lobo devolvió una risa entre dientes, como concediéndole la razón. – Yo lo esperaré a lanzar el Sho Ryu Ha, tú lo distraerás, confío en que no será problema evadirlo.

– … – Quedó en silencio un rato, contuvo la respiración, y sonrió. – Cómo me gustaría confiar tanto. – Dijo mientras soltaba el aire.

A pesar de su ironía, Haruto saltó al encuentro de Eden, un oponente muy cambiante. Podía estar encima de sus rivales, destrozándolos a puñetazos, como caminando tranquila y despreocupadamente, a veces parándose a ver el escenario de la batalla, la soberbia y presión que ejercía sobre quienes tenían el infortunio de enfrentarlo era inconmensurable. Hasta se daba el lujo de recoger unas flores, si es que alguna aún estaba viva, las olía, y susurraba un nombre que nadie oía. Se veía como su momento más vulnerable, pero el miedo podía ser tan paralizante como sus truenos, cualquiera frente a él sentiría que un relámpago les destrozaría el alma y se la serviría a los cielos en una bandeja de plata.

Haruto era alguien que conocía el miedo de primera mano, y sentía miedo de enfrentarse a solas con Eden, sin duda, sin embargo, no hay puñetazo más fuerte que el del miedo, si quería vivir, tenía que ser más que un miedo, más que una emoción humana, más que todo. Abrió los ojos, y miró, Haruto, como nadie, podía a ver a través de cualquier movimiento si enfocaba todo su Cosmos en los ojos, las gotas no caían instantáneamente en el suelo, Haruto podía ver claramente cada momento antes del choque, y cómo se dispersaba, los rayos, que acallaban toda voz, los veía como un haz de luz repentino, luego oía el tronar, y la tierra, él se movía sobre la tierra, sentía qué había en la tierra, él era la tierra.

Eden se afirmó en el suelo, preparado para atacar apenas el Lobo esté a su alcance. La primer gota rozó la mejilla, era el momento, Haruto giró hacia abajo mientras el aire del puñetazo pasó por sobre su espalda, estaba desprotegido por debajo, pero el ataque sería demasiado arriesgado, se colocó de costado, anticipando una patada izquierda alta, Eden medía al menos una cabeza más que él. Fue cuando el rayo cayó.

_**Suteressu Rokku!**_

_**(¡Trampa de Rocas!)**_

Cuando el relámpago había pasado, Eden no oyó lo que Haruto dijo, por lo que no preveía que nada lo atacara. Sin tener esto en cuenta, el Cazador lanzó un derechazo a Haruto, que terminó atrapando su extenso cabello, aprovechando que estaba inmóvil, con el brazo izquierdo, le hizo caer, arrodillado, de un codazo en la espalda, tosió un segundo, la saliva salía salpicada con gotas rojas, pero al Lobo le importó poco y nada, su plan ya estaba listo.

– ¡¿Qué demonios…?! – Exclamó Eden, estaba inmovilizado, como comprimido en algo, pero no podía ver qué era con claridad, Haruto aprovechó la oportunidad para escaparse y hacerse a un lado.

– ¡Ahora, Ryuuhou!

– ¡Sí…!

– ¡Mierda, no lo vi…!

Ryuuhou se había escondido detrás, Eden ignoraba su presencia por completo, lo vio apenas puso pie en su campo de visión, con su Cosmos elevándose por los aires, revolviéndose en el viento. Y su pose, inconfundible, con la que su padre, Shiryu, enfrentó y derrotó a incontables oponentes que se le han hecho frente, esta vez, tampoco podía fallar.

_**Rozan Sho Ryu Ha!**_

El dragón saltó hacia los empañados cielos, rasgando las nubes oscuras con sus gigantescas fauces, se colocó frente a Eden, imponente, con sus brillantes ojos rojos, y majestuosas ornamentas doradas a los costados de la cabeza. El dragón se rodeó de un interminable torrente de agua antes de lanzarse a la carga. Eden puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio los colmillos abrir, y mostrar esa profunda boca, que parecía iba a devorarlo de pies a cabeza.

La fuerza de la corriente hizo soltar a Eden de la trampa de Haruto, y salió despedido, sin control, lejos de la zona de batalla, al chocar violentamente contra una elevación de terreno, se detuvo, quedó sentado contra este, sintió la presión del agua en los músculos, como si lo estrujasen, también se sentía ahogado, empezó a escupir, a toser, cualquier forma de que el agua se le fuera, y pudiese respirar, por poco y hubiese vomitado para sacarse todo el líquido extra de los pulmones, los cuales sentía oprimidos aún, llenos. No creía lo que su cuerpo sentía, un dolor tan fuerte, provocado por otra persona…

– ¡Genial, Ryuuhou! – Exclamó Haruto, alegre.

– Ese plan también fue excelente, Haruto, le dimos una lección a Eden, ¿eh? – Respondió con alegría similar el pequeño dragón.

– ¡Oigan, Ryuuhou, Haruto! – Oyeron de detrás, vieron como Spear era quien se acercaba corriendo. – ¡Los Martian desaparecieron, ahora los puedo ayudar contra…! – Hablaba rápido, se le entremezclaban las sílabas, y respiraba agitadamente. – ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasó?

– Eden salió volando en aquella dirección. – Señaló Ryuuhou, que estaba cerca. – No creo que lo hayamos vencido aún, pero… Seguramente eso hizo retirar a los Martian.

– Dirás que no lo crees… Y será mejor que no lo creas… – Dijo con una voz muy seria, y preocupada.

– ¿De qué hablas, Spear? – Inquirió Haruto, que llegaba más cerca para hablar claro.

– ¡Ahí viene!

Los dos voltearon a la alerta de Dorado, que señaló como un halo de luz lila cruzaba el aire hasta su posición, Ryuuhou instintivamente los cubrió con su escudo, pero este se resquebrajó un poco al recibir el impacto. Una voz rugió en el cielo, y Eden estaba mucho más cerca de lo que creyeron posible.

– ¡No te voy a dejar!

– ¡¿Qué haces?!

– ¡No, idiota!

Bajo un cielo ennegrecido, que comenzaba a disparar rayos cada vez más fuertes y destructivos, vieron como el joven, que aún tenía mucho por soñar, arriesgaba su pellejo solo por una chance, aceleraba a una velocidad imposible, como si fuese una flecha lanzada con los infalibles brazos de Ulises, el rey de Ítaca, directa al corazón del rival. Solo, por una chance.

El Cazador se volvió bestia, y una incontenible, sus ojos parecían sedientos de ruina, destrucción, ira. Y allí iba ese joven Santo, directo contra él, solo, por una chance más.

– ¡Te tengo…! – Dijo, había dado una pequeña vuelta para tomarlo por las espaldas, colocó sus brazos alrededor del pecho. – Si te mueves, te morirás… No quedarán pedazos de ti que llorar en tu funeral.

– ¡Tú…! – Las corrientes eléctricas rodeaban ambos cuerpos, la energía de Eden se había empezado a liberar, sin que él pudiera contenerla.

– ¡No importa lo que hagas, te mataré aquí, y ahora! – Lo volvió a amenazar. – ¡Y si no, te matarán ellos, a costa de mi vida, no me importa! ¡Yo no olvidé que soy un Santo de Athena, como si tú lo hiciste…!

¡No…!

**¡SPEAAAAAAR…!**


	23. 23: Todos somos Santos de Athena

Ah, hace rato quería llegar a este capítulo, es uno de los que más empeño le puse al escribir (ergo, es algo más largo de lo habitual), y realmente espero haber hecho un buen trabajo, y por supuesto, mejorar.

* * *

**Capítulo veintidós**

**Todos somos Santos de Athena**

¡No…!

**¡SPEAAAAAAR…!**

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver lo que ocurría, Eden, Haruto, y Ryuuhou, no daban crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo, y menos sabían que debían hacer.

– ¡Suéltame…! – Rugía Eden, atrapado en los férreos brazos de Spear, pero no se atrevió a moverse, sabía que sus brazos eran como espadas. – ¡Suéltame, _Doradus_, o morirás!

– ¡¿Y a ti que te importa mi muerte?! – Le replicó. – ¡Tú ya no eres un igual a mí, no necesito tus condolencias!

– ¡¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando?! ¡Tú siempre detestaste ayudar a otras personas por si te rompías una uña! ¿Y ahora me hablas de sacrificarte como Santo?

– Sí… Es verdad, Eden, pero ya no soy esa persona, he aprendido… Por malas, o por buenas, que la hermandad que somos los Santos vale lo que la paz de nuestra tierra, una muerte no es nada, si paga ese precio… – Tenía una voz muy solemne y segura, como reflexionando.

– Qué noble deseo tienes, _Doradus_. – Respondió Eden, con una media sonrisa. – La pregunta es, ¿serán tan fuertes como los míos? – El otro joven puso los ojos en blanco, y vio como las ondas eléctricas ascendían de los pies hasta la punta de sus cabellos, en forma de espiral, esferas de electricidad contenida los rodeaban, pero Eden ni siquiera se movía un palmo.

– ¡Te mataré ahora!

– ¡Hahaha..! – Carcajeó el Cazador. – ¡No puedes atravesar mi cuerpo! Porque para eso, deberías resistir la potencia de 15.000 voltios, sin que se te asen los brazos, se desprendan tus uñas… Hm… No, es un dolor demasiado fuerte para aguantar, ¿quién está atrapado ahora? ¿Eh?

– ¡Gah….! – Spear sintió los chispazos en los brazos, salpicaban quemaduras en su piel, de cuando en cuando, rasgaban las ropas, o le atacaban en el rostro desprotegido, pero sus pies no se movían ni un solo ápice.

– ¡Ryuuhou! ¡No podemos dejarlo así!

– ¿Pero qué hacemos?

– ¡Lanza de nuevo el Sho Ryu Ha! ¡No hay otra!

– ¡Lo mataría si lo hago…!

– Si Eden lo llega a agarrar también lo entierra tres metros bajo tierra, y nos incluirá la corona de rosas en el servicio…

– ¡Diablos…! ¡No puedo hacer nada!

– ¡Ryuuhou! – Levantó la voz Spear. – ¡Mi vida no importa, acaba con Eden, o nunca podremos vencerlo! ¡Hazlo ahora, por favor…! – Se aferró con más fuerza a su enemigo, que estaba relajado, con los ojos cerrados, ni siquiera miraba directamente a Haruto o a Ryuuhou.

– _Draco… Lupus. _– Habló Orión, de sorpresa, cuando él hablaba, la lluvia parecía amainarse, los truenos no caían más del cielo, e incluso su tono tan calmo se podía oír a través de la tormenta. – No sé cómo pensarán ustedes, pero sería, al menos, honorable, que intenten cumplir la petición de _Doradus_, está perdiendo su vida aquí, para que ustedes tengan, lo que se dice, una oportunidad.

– ¡¿Y tú que hablas de honor?! – Se enfadó Haruto, la palabra honor salida de la boca de Eden lo hizo encolerizar.

– ¿Y a qué viene ese tal vez? – Remarcó Ryuuhou. – ¡_TE_ venceremos…!

– Entonces denle muerte junto conmigo, y solo así, quizás puedan lograrlo… – Empezó a reír por lo bajo, la precipitación reanudó su caída tan potente de recién, y los pies de Zeus caminaban en la tierra de nuevo, alzando incendios a su paso.

– Ryuuhou, no hay otra forma, si Spear lo suelta, lo matará, y probablemente sigamos nosotros…

– No quiero cargar con la muerte de Spear… ¡No quiero! – Se rehusaba el Dragón, miraba al suelo, se mordía el labio, parecía asustado.

– Yo tampoco, Ryuuhou, pero en la vida habrá más que esta vez.

– ¿Más que esta vez?

– Más de una vez, deberemos elegir qué hacer, la elección que hagamos tendrá su consecuencia, hoy, morirá una persona, otro día, quién sabe cuántas mueran, o cuantas sufran. – La voz se le apagaba de a poco que hablaba, casi no se le podía oír al lobo. – No cargaremos con la muerte de Spear, si no con su honor y braveza, su Cosmos no desaparecerá, estará en nosotros, porque todos, somos Santos de Athena…

– Haruto… – Lo miró con una expresión quebrada, con los ojos brillantes y algo aguados, dejó de morderse los labios, que hasta le llegaron a sangrar de lo fuerte que presionó con los dientes… – Entiendo… No deshonraré a Spear… – Miró hacia el frente, con una expresión mucho más seria, pero no podía ocultar las lágrimas que le estaban por caer.

– Ni yo.

**¡Arriba, mi Cosmos!**

**¡Aúlla, mi Cosmos!**

Spear los miraba, en silencio, cómo los dos jóvenes Santos, recordó lo que había ocurrido esa misma mañana, con perfecta claridad… Se abrazaba a esas memorias así como se aferraba a Eden, aún así que el simple roce le destrozaba la piel a chispazos.

"Sí… Esta mañana… Geki me dijo que alguien vendría a visitarme, recordé en ese instante que no tengo una familia… Y reí, me reí como un imbécil, para no decir que quería llorar, humillado, derrotado, ni siquiera podía tener mi Cloth a mi lado. Era una porquería, tenía la cabeza envuelta en vendas, pero ni siquiera podía mover las otras partes del cuerpo sin que sintiera como si se cayeran. Me habían dado la paliza que merecía, ¿o no?

Familia, dioses, cómo he detestado esa palabra, y en ese instante, lo único que quería era eso, solo eso, que una madre… Una madre de la que no conozco el rostro, me abrazara, me cuidara, me dijera que todo está bien… O un padre, que luego me prometiera entrenarme hasta volverme el hombre más fuerte del mundo, ¿un hermano? Sí, me hubiese gustado, un hermano con quien compartir mi vida, o una hermana, molesta como ella sola… Sin embargo, también la necesitaba, como los necesitaba a todos, nunca estuvieron, nunca van a estar, y así he vivido, si debía llorar, no lo hacía, yo resolvía mi dolor. Yo. Yo.

¿Me arrepiento? No, no tengo la cobardía para arrepentirme de nada, menos ahora, que soy, de verdad, un Santo.

Fue cuando ella entró, vi como se paró en la puerta primero, podía verle, como nunca podría haber hecho antes, unas pesadas ojeras en los ojos azules, el largo cabello rubio opaco desaliñado, sucio, igual que su ropa, manchada de barro, y rota en algunas partes, por las zonas ajadas, podía ver unas cuantas magulladuras.

– Y–Yuna… – Le dije. Y entró, no habló en todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí, no era necesario, tampoco.

Lo primero que hizo, fue tomarme la mano, y dejo algo en mi palma, reconocí al instante que era, mi ClothStone, con una forma de espada azul, qué hermosa que es… La sostuve un segundo, y sentí una energía electrizante en mi cuerpo, como si me hubiese despertado de un sueño donde no podía moverme. Mi Cloth había sido destruida en parte por Yuna, pero ahora… Estaba viva, más que viva, radiante. La habían reparado… Sí, Yuna había viajado para ir a repararla, cómo, no sé, por qué, menos lo entendí aún, para ser sincero. Pero más tarde, comprendí, cuando me vio a los ojos, con esos ojos de hielo, yo no podía hablarle de la vergüenza que sentía, me di cuenta que se preocupó por mí, que le importaba cómo yo me sintiese… Porque ella es mi hermana. También, son mis hermanos Ryuuhou, Haruto, así como Souma, Kouga, y Ranjeet lo son, moriré por mis hermanos, y hermanas, por cada uno de ellos… Vale la pena, ¿eh?

_**Rozan Sho Ryu Ha!**_

_**Doton: Souga Horou Jin!**_

_**(Estilo de Tierra: ¡Colmillos del Lobo Aullador!)**_

"Sí… Ahí viene… No tengo miedo, yo…

**¡MORIRÉ POR MI FAMILIA!**

[…]

– Eso fue todo… – Decía el joven mientras miraba por la ventana que acababa de formar la explosión, el agujero abierto era bastante importante, se podía ver muy claro a través de él la escena que ocurría debajo. – Lo evadió pero… No fue lo suficiente, mi _Inferno Bullet _le destrozó casi toda su… ¿Caetus? Algo así nombró. – Recordaba cuando miró a un costado al hombre desmayado, gran parte de la armadura que lo recubría estaba en pedazos, todo el peto y las hombreras se habían caído, y la tiara estaba también, en el suelo, partida en múltiples pedazos. – ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? – Volvió a ver a través de la abertura, y pudo notar que algo malo ocurría allí abajo. – Ese es… ¿Eden? Sí, aquellos dos, son Ryuuhou y Haruto, no veo ni a Ranjeet, ni a Sp… ¡Spear! ¡Es aquel! ¡Lo tiene atrapado a Eden...!

Se arrodilló y esforzó la vista para ver con más claridad, pero la escena hablaba por sí misma. Haruto, Ryuuhou, ambos estaban a unos cuantos metros de Eden, y Spear, que lo sujetaba a Eden por las espaldas.

– Spear piensa sacrificarse para que Ryuuhou y Haruto acaben con Eden… Tener a Orión fuera del camino es muy beneficioso, pero, perder a Spear… – Meditaba en voz alta, hasta que una idea le cruzó por lamente. – ¡Eso es! ¡Yo puedo darle desde aquí! Eden es al menos una cabeza más alto que Spear, que hasta es más bajo que yo, entonces, si apunto justo en la cabeza de Eden… – Mientras hacía el análisis, no perdía tiempo, se tiró cuerpo a tierra, y apuntó con su dedo, pegó la cabeza al hombro, para tener la puntería sin falla alguna. Todo se oyó muy lento, hasta podía sentir el latido de su corazón como si resonara en todo el lugar, cada movimiento de la respiración, la concentración, era primordial, de lo contrario…

_– Un solo tiro, Souma…_ – Suspiró por última vez, dio el acomodamiento final, e hizo formar la "bala", a diferencia de las anteriores, esta era pequeña, muy fina, era una llama casi imperceptible. – _Va…_

_**IN...**_

**¡IMBÉCIL!**

Oyó el grito que venía por atrás, escuchó dos impactos, el golpe contra una pared, y vio como una figura conocida estaba parada justo allí.

– ¡Ranjeet! – Exclamó, sorprendido.

– Souma, casi te matan, pedazo de idiota. – Le recriminó, mientras le hacía señas de que se levantase, este hizo caso rápido, a pesar de la sorpresa. – Si no venía, ya te podías considerar hombre muerto, ese Martian te tenía ya… – Señaló con la cabeza a un destrozado Asheeta, prácticamente sin Caetus que lo protegiera más que en el cinturón, los brazos, y las pequeñas protecciones de las piernas.

– N–No lo vi...

– Uh, no me digas, no me había dado cuenta, pensé que le querías poner suspenso al momento– Le dijo con desprecio, aunque acababa de salvarle el pellejo, no dejaba su actitud arrogante.

– Tch. – Souma respondió de la misma forma altanera, tampoco podía olvidar cuanto detestaba a Ranjeet, girándose a la escena de nuevo, entonces recordó a Spear. – ¡Ranjeet, hay que bajar ahora mismo! – Le advirtió.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

– ¡Si no lo hacemos, Spear estará muerto en cuestión de tiempo, pretende matarse junto con Eden!

– ¡Ese estúpido…! ¡Apresurémonos!

– A dónde… ¿van? – Escucharon cuando intentaron voltearse para salir corriendo, era la voz del hombre cubierto en pedazos de su armadura, una sangrante herida en la frente, que, de alguna forma, estaba de pie, temblando, apoyado en la pared, pero aún de pie.

– ¡Asheeta!

– No voy a dejarlos ir… Es mi deber… – Habló con su voz rasposa y débil, pero aún así era claro en su mensaje. – El Señor Mars… Sí, el Señor Mars estará orgulloso de mí si los detengo aquí y ahora.

– ¡Mierda! – Maldijo Ranjeet, ya harto de perder tiempo. – ¡No gastaré un segundo más en ti!

– ¡Ni yo! – Se le sumó Souma. – ¡Voy a destrozarte!

– ¡No, a este lo mato yo…!

_**Flame Desperado!**_

_**Demolishing Bear!**_

Cada uno por su lado, se lanzaron directo al Martian, Ranjeet preparó para embestir con sus hombros y toda la espalda, para tumbarlo y reventarlo contra el suelo. Souma, en tanto, cargaba energía en sus dos puñetazos que ardían en llamas, dispuesto a ser él quien diese el golpe final.

Asheeta sonrió mientras veía a ambos a acercarse a toda velocidad. Ranjeet fue el único que notó esta extraña mueca, Souma no parecía percatarse de nada. El Martian levantó un poco los brazos, y abrió las manos, los miró a ambos con sus ojos felinos, brillosos, como hechos de un cristal recién fabricado, que reflejaba el rostro de consternación del Oso. Flexionó las piernas, y en ese corto movimiento, Ranjeet pudo ver a través de su idea al instante, tomó una decisión que jamás en su vida habría hecho antes. Probablemente, nunca sepa bien que lo impulsó a hacerlo.

– _Souma… Está totalmente al descubierto, a mí no me dañará, pero a Souma… Esta sensación, mi Cloth, mi Cosmos… No puedo… ¡No puedo! Si muere, yo viviré con su… ¡No!_

Instintivamente, aunque contra sus principios, actuó, estaba al lado de Souma, por lo que fue fácil darle un golpazo de hombro para lanzarlo contra un costado, quedó cerca del agujero que la _Inferno Bullet _había abierto. Luego, vio sobre él una sombra gigantesca, no encontró manera de esquivarla hacia ningún costado, otra no quedó que enfrentarla de frente, y que fuese lo que fuese… El cruce terminó, Ranjeet estaba de un lado, de pie, mientras que Asheeta, se encontraba con las rodillas en tierra, jadeando.

– No imaginé… Que fueras a hacer eso. – Dijo el Martian entre largos suspiros. – Debo admitir, que admiro tu valía.

– ¿Ranjeet? – Quedó Souma atónito, al ver que el Oso no respondía, solo estaba de pie, inmóvil. – ¡Oye! – Se irguió, y se acercó corriendo, cuando ya estaba cerca, vio como ese cabello negro se sacudió de atrás hacia delante, y Ranjeet se precipitaba hacia el suelo. – _No… ¡No!_

Cuando llegó a donde el otro Santo estaba, este ya parecía condenado, en todo su torso podía verse grandes agujeros, por donde la sangre manaba lentamente, había unos siete de ellos, y cada uno daba más terror que el otro. Souma lo sostenía por las espaldas, el peso se sentía insoportable en una única mano, por lo que colocó la otra para sostenerlo firmemente, aún así, Souma no paraba de temblar, quería hablar pero los labios simplemente no se movían.

– Creo… – Sonrió. – Creo que no me salió. – Soltó una pequeña risa, duró nada pues sentía que su sangre se escapaba por la garganta, y se le escapaba entre los dientes. – Soy un imbécil, ¿eh? Te traté como un débil por hacer… – Tosió un poco a un costado, cuando volvió a verlo, tenía el mentón cubierto de rojo. – Por hacer esto mismo… No lo entiendo, no tiene sentido perder la única vida que uno tiene, por la de otro estúpido… Pero lo hice, no pude evitarlo… Nadie podría evitarlo.

– No… Ranjeet, no te… – Los ojos se le cristalizaron al pequeño león, reflejando un mundo que se le venía debajo de repente.

– Shh… Que estoy hablando yo. – Le interrumpió con una sonrisa. – Souma… Somos Santos, arriesgar mi vida por ti es más que natural, tú… Tú serías tan estúpido para hacerlo también, los Santos no podemos evitar vivir por el otro, y morir por el otro, para eso nacimos, así que, Souma… – Le tendió una mano, el interpelado lo dejó en el suelo, y se la tomó con ambas palmas, no podía cerrar los ojos ante las palabras de Ranjeet, sentía las mejillas congeladas, no creía que sus lágrimas podrían ser tan frías. – Cuida esta vida, no mueras… No se te ocurra…

– ¡Ranjeet! – Dijo de repente, con la voz quebrada, aguda. – ¡No te dejaré morir…!

– Vuelves a decir eso otra vez, y te mato… Debo estar sudando sangre ya, pero te juro que si dices esa estupidez de nuevo, te mato. No te mueras, es lo único que quiero que me prometas… Porque… Yo. – La Cloth de repente dejó su cuerpo, un brillo negro lo recubrió, y esta desapareció, guardándose en la ClothStone de Ranjeet, guardada en tres pequeñas piedras atadas en un mechón de Ranjeet. – Yo viviré, mantenme vivo con tu promesa, yo siempre estaré cerca, para cubrirte las espaldas, te lo juro, como Santo de Athena que soy, yo, Ranjeet… Del Oso. – Tosió nuevamente, y se escupió sobre sí una larga mancha de sangre. – Mi Cosmos estará en ti, Souma… Haz que arda, que arda con tu vida, y yo nunca moriré. – Habló tanto, que Souma se quedaba sin palabras, no sabía que responder, solo se daba cuenta como no podía parar de llorar y lagrimar.

– Ranjeet. – Dio un suspiro final, aún con Souma tomándole las manos, cerraba los ojos, plácidamente, sonriendo. – Yo… Te prometo que viviré, y que a donde quiera que vaya, tu Cosmos estará conmigo… Me encargaré que todos sepan lo fuerte que eres… – Desató la trenza de Ranjeet, donde estaba la ClothStone atada, eran tres piedras azul oscuro, muy pequeñas, con forma circular.

Se intentó colocar la trenza rápido, pero el casco que le recubría todo el contorno facial le impedía, enfadado, lo tomó con una sola mano, se lo quitó, lo envolvió en llamas, y lo estrelló contra una pared, no se rompió, aunque ardía, no estaba magullado, pero ahora se podía colocar la trenza de Ranjeet, y finalmente se irguió.

Asheeta tomó su tiempo para descansar de los fuertes impactos que acababa de sufrir. Respiraba hondo, tranquilo y relajado, sentado en el suelo. Apreciaba la escena con mucha atención.

– Heh, y yo pensaba que los Santos eran tan egoístas como todos los humanos, veo que hay excepciones. – Comentaba mientras se erguía y se preparaba para luchar de nuevo.

Souma no dijo ni una palabra, cuando se volteó, Asheeta se miró a los ojos al león, sí, era un león ya, las lágrimas se le secaron, aunque ni siquiera se había pasado el puño. Al mismo tiempo, su aura de Cosmos empezaba a expandirse por todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos ardían como todo su interior, cada que echaba una bocanada de aire, esta podía verse, como si fuese vapor.

Dio dos pasos hacia adelante, acto seguido, separó las piernas un poco, y usando su brazo derecho, enterró el puño en la gran gema amarillenta redonda que tenía en la zona del corazón, esta se partió sin ofrecer resistencia alguna. Asheeta lo miró desconfiado, inseguro de si Souma había perdido la razón, o planeaba algo distinto.

Se asustó un poco cuando vio como al mover las manos, Souma sacaba una incandescente flama, que le atrapaba todo el brazo, junto ambas manos, y las llamas le alcanzaron hasta ambos hombros, una hilera de fuego se armó tras su espalda, parecía verse una melena de un león de fuego. Al mismo tiempo, el Cosmos de Souma se incrementaba que hasta podía verse en la oscuridad con muchísima claridad, parecía una llama misma, que ardía con luz propia.

– Heh… Por fin veré si eres un león, Lionet… – Ante el solo sonido de la voz de Asheeta, Souma sentía que la sangre le quemaba, gruñía, con muchísima furia y rabia, sus ojos ya no distinguían con claridad que veían, sus manos parecían no responder a su sentido común, que, además, también parecía inexistente. Esa mirada, esos ojos, hasta la última punta de sus cabellos… Buscaban la destrucción, nada más que pura destrucción… No sangre, ni muerte, todo se desvanecería en cenizas, no existiría, nadie recordaría que alguna vez estuvo, nadie más que Souma…

_**Fire Corona!**_

_**(¡Corona de Fuego!)**_


	24. 23: Todos regresamos al Cosmos

Perdonen la tardanza de publicación de este capítulo, mi confiable PC necesitó un reajuste y no la tuve disponible por unos días, por eso la publicación tardía, no he abandonado la historia ni lo pienso hacer, y espero así seguir hasta poder terminarla. En fin, simplemente los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

** Capítulo veintitrés**

** Todos regresamos al Cosmos**

_Ranjeet… No puedo honrar más tu muerte, solo… Solo puedo cumplir la promesa que te hice, viviré, y el primero en saberlo será este cabrón… ¿Sí, Ranjeet?_

Lágrimas heladas le recorrieron las mejillas de nuevo, le brotaron desde el fondo del corazón, fueron las últimas gotas de consciencia que aún le quedaban.

_… Sí, Souma… _

El agua se esfumó de golpe, todo ardía de repente, las llamas que cubrían desde sus brazos hasta la espalda se acrecentaban sin detenerse, su Cosmos anaranjado brillaba como una pequeña estrella a punto de estallar.

_** Fire Corona! **_

Asheeta, aunque estaba seriamente herido, se preparaba a recibir el último golpe con toda la fiereza que le podría quedar. Un aura de rojo oscuro lo envolvía, y a pesar de que sus guanteletes habían sido destruidos junto con las garras, unas nuevas hechas de energía se manifestaron sobre sus nudillos.

– _Le mostraré… Que los Santos no son los únicos que pueden arder su Cosmos para proteger lo que más desean. Nosotros también hemos sufrido… ¡También tenemos personas que proteger! Hermana, madre… Quizás yo muera, pero Mars, el Señor Mars… Creará ese mundo hermoso, ese mundo en el que quiero que vivan… _

Mientras hacía fuerza, crujiendo los dientes, su Cosmos se extendía hasta un nivel similar al de Souma, este dio dos pasos atrás, interpretándolo como amenaza, no podía razonar perfectamente la situación, su instinto salvaje era lo que lo mantenía peleando, y su poca consciencia lo mantenía aún con ropas encima.

– ¡ARDE EN GUERRA, MI COSMOS!

Como si fuese ese su grito de batalla, Asheeta se lanzó a la carga contra Souma, parecía antinatural en él, siendo el primero en golpear, pero Souma descubriría la razón al poco tiempo. En cuanto el León preparó pare recibir el golpe, su movimiento era demasiado obvio, apuntaba hacia el pecho del Martian, lanzó un _upper _corto directo al plexo, pero solo hendió el aire. Y cuando quiso darse cuenta, un espantoso dolor le recorrió las piernas.

Su cerebro no parecía entender el dolor debido a la gran cantidad de adrenalina sobre la que se había sometido, no podía sentir nada que podría detenerle. Buscó por su enemigo pero no lo encontró, la sala estaba más iluminada que hace rato, y sin embargo, no podía verlo.

_**JAGUAR PHANTASMA!**_

_ Unas cinco sombras lo rodearon, miró a cada una de ellas, todas eran iguales, todos eran Asheeta, en la mente de Souma, solo cruzaba destrucción, y nada más que eso, ver a cinco réplicas de su mismo enemigo lo asustaba como si fuese un animal, sacudía la cabeza de un lado al otro, y temía darse vuelta y ver si había aún más sombras._

_ El ataque llegó antes de lo que esperaba, todas las sombras salieron a atacar a Souma al mismo tiempo, a punto de recibir diez zarpazos directo en sus entrañas, el León se dio cuenta del error de Asheeta._

_¡Cosmos, Souma, Cosmos! _

_ ¡Eso! ¡Cosmos! El único real era el que estuviese emanando Cosmos, el resto eran puras ilusiones, Souma dio dos golpes al piso, se resquebrajó y liberó una llamarada en círculo que desvaneció las sombras. Sabía que allí no estaba el Martian, sino que estaba…_

_ Los dos puños chocaron y se quedaron fijos por unos momentos. Vio como los ojos asesinos de Asheeta se le acercaban al rostro con una fiereza indetenible. Lo estaba empujando desde el aire, solo con su fuerza, y su Cosmos, hasta que la gravedad lo obligaría a caer en el suelo, y mantenerse en un forcejeo con el Santo. Las garras estaban enterradas en la muñeca de Souma, pero aún seguía sin notar el verdadero dolor, sin embargo, aunque su cerebro no registraba dolor, sus piernas sí, empezaban a desfallecer por causa del dolor, empezaba a doblegarse, las rodillas se le acercaban a la tierra._

_ Asheeta tomó la idea más táctica, se soltó del agarre, dio golpes laterales a las manos de Souma para desviarlas, el pecho estaba al descubierto, un único zarpazo, y acabaría todo allí. Eso pensaba cuando un calor abrasador lo envolvió, Souma contraatacó tomando ambos brazos de Asheeta, y lo empujó con una potente fuerza bruta hacia atrás. El Jaguar terminó a metros de Souma en pocos segundos, con los brazos marcados por el fuego con una mancha negra que resaltaba en su piel morena._

El Santo quería salir a buscarlo de nuevo, pero no podía dar un paso, las heridas le ataron cadenas de sangre al suelo, el dolor le paralizaba los músculos.

_¡Vamos, imbécil! ¡No me avergüences ahora, golpéalo!_

Creía estar loco por un momento, pero esa voz la sentía tan presente, que no podía dudar. Dio un solo salto hacia delante, las heridas no dolían tanto mientras estaba en el aire, pero cuando tocó el suelo, parecieron gritar, revolverle toda la cabeza, y casi se desmaya. Asheeta aprovechó el momento perfecto, Souma estaba congelado del dolor en sus piernas, probó un nuevo zarpazo directo a su pecho.

_¡Esquiva, esquiva! _

**_¡ESQUIVA, SOUMA!_**

Vio como sus cabellos naranjos eran cortados y se perdían en las sombras, el aire le rodeó el rostro, y sintió que ese era el momento. Desde esa posición perfecta, lanzó un _uppercut _de izquierda impecable, que impactó en el mentón del Martian, salió volando por los aires, pero ese no era el final, aunque Asheeta ya no podía sentirlo, un golpe tan fuerte le afectó directo en el sistema nervioso, las piernas no le responderían por más que intentara, todo había acabado, moriría sin haber cumplido lo que a Mars le había jurado, sin embargo, moriría feliz, luchó con todo su honor y poder, hizo cuanto pudo… Peo no bastó.

Souma dio un nuevo salto, aunque le hacía chillar por dentro, no podía dejar que heridas tan pequeñas no le permitieran cumplir la promesa de Ranjeet. Ambos iban contra una pared, Asheeta primero chocó de espaldas, pero no llegó a caer, que Souma estaba sobre él para el movimiento final. Tenía las manos juntas, con los dedos formaba un círculo, a donde estaba llevando todo su Cosmos.

** ¡CORONACIÓN!**

[…]

Tonitrua Saltare! (¡Danza de los Truenos!)

– ¡D–Desvió el Sho Ryu Ha! ¡Partió en dos las aguas!

– Pero no esquivará el Horou Jin, es imposible…

– No, no lo está esquivando… ¡Le va a dar de frente!

– ¡¿Có–

La técnica de Haruto consistía en el manejo del Cosmos terrenal, dándole órdenes a este Cosmos, la tierra le prestaba su poder para combinarlo con el del Santo. La técnica del Souga Horou Jin creaba una trampa desde la tierra, se elevaban primero murallas que rodean la espalda del rival, luego se arma una gran caverna con forma de fauces de lobo, al instante se desmorona sobre el desafortunado.

La caverna se había formado ya sobre Eden y Spear. Spear ya no estaba tomando a Eden por la espalda, sino arrodillado, inclinado ante Eden. Tenía las protecciones de los brazos voladas y chamuscadas, junto con su piel, numerosas heridas le recorrían desde la punta de las uñas hasta los hombros, marcaban en carne viva la explosión que había hecho la electricidad en él. En el rostro también tenía numerosas heridas alrededor de los ojos, y una grande que le cruzaba de frente a nariz. Jadeaba en un ardiente dolor que le destrozaba la consciencia, casi no se podía mantener lúcido, apenas podía ver en toda la lluvia, además de que el dolor le estaba nublando la vista por completo.

– _Doradus_, admiro tu gran valor… Pero el valor se termina donde empieza la estupidez, ya no puedes mantener más esto…

Los cimientos se desplomaron primero, seguido, el techo se caía, cerrando la boca del lobo, Eden se limitó a elevar su Cosmos para concentrarlo en el puño, dio un corto saltó para asestar un puñetazo que voló por completo toda la estructura de tierra, destrozando los escombros que estaban por caer.

– ¡No…!

– ¡¿Cómo…?! ¡Spear! ¡Speaaaaar!

Asustados por cómo Eden se libró de la técnica, Haruto y Ryuuhou temieron por la vida de su compañero. Echaron a correr tan rápido como podían, pero no dieron muchos pasos hasta que el Dragón cayó de súbito en el suelo. Haruto se volteó rápido a ver que le ocurría, se agachó cerca de él, lo dio vuelta para que esté boca arriba, respiraba agitadamente, con los ojos cerrados, temió Haruto que estuviese empezando a tener convulsiones.

– ¡Hey! ¡Ryuuhou, Ryuuhou! ¡Habla!

– Estoy… Bien. – Dijo con voz entrecortada. – Estoy… Muy cansado, me voy a desmayar, no puedo seguir… Ah… Ah… – Haruto notó en el momento en que cayó inconsciente, dormido, empezó a dudar en que debería hacer, si quedarse a cuidado del Dragón o ayudar a Spear, necesitó priorizar la vida de Dorado, o este realmente moriría.

Salió a la carga para enfrentarse a Eden, que lo esperaba pacientemente, sin embargo, la paciencia se le rompió apenas vio que Haruto no estaba más en su vista, ni arriba, ni detrás, ni siquiera cerca de Spear, ¿dónde podría estar? El lugar era un claro, no había bosque alrededor porque estaba prácticamente arrasado.

Escuchó ruidos bajo tierra, cuando quiso notarlo, un pie envuelto en un aura verde claro se le plantaba en el rostro, dándole vuelta la cara. Luego vio a Haruto frente a él, invitándolo a pelear.

– _Esta vez iré en serio, Eden. – _Dijo para sí Haruto, separó las piernas, y con los brazos abiertos, llamaba a Orión a luchar.

Eden se lanzó desmesuradamente a atacar a Haruto, que esquivo el golpe a duras penas, bajando la cabeza, dándole oportunidad de un ataque en la zona abdominal que desequilibró al Cazador. Quedó con un pie en el aire, e intentó dar un nuevo puñetazo con el otro brazo, Haruto tenía adivinado el movimiento, se agachó y golpeó sus talones de una patada baja. Sin remedio alguno, Eden terminó viendo a la tierra húmeda, detuvo su caída con las manos, su orgullo estaba más herido que su cuerpo, miró al Lobo con ojos rabiosos, y se reparó del tropiezo rápidamente, respiraba de a grandes bocanadas, no podía volver a dejar que lo tome desprevenido, por lo que intentaba calmarse.

– _Espera a que lo ataque primero… – _Resolvió Haruto, aún sabiendo que esperaba su oponente, estaba en duda sobre qué hacer, o cómo reaccionar, miró a un costado, y recordó. – _Si no hago esto rápido, Spear… _

Ese vistazo al costado casi le costó la cabeza, el puño derecho de Eden le silbó por la oreja, Haruto tomó ventaja y lo atrapó con ambas manos, y empezó a torcerlo.

– ¡Ríndete, Eden, o te partiré el brazo…!

– ¡Tú…! – Hizo un gesto de dolor. – ¡Tú no puedes romper nada en mí…! – Un lejano recuerdo le azotó la mente para ese momento, recordó un dolor espantoso, que le hizo sentir escalofríos como la primera vez que ocurrió. – ¡Yo te enseñaré lo que es estar roto!

Con puro uso de su fuerza bruta, Eden se liberó del agarre girando el brazo en sentido contrario, aunque el Lobo no pretendía dejarlo ir tan fácilmente. Frustrado, también tomó a Haruto por el brazo con su mano libre, mientras elevaba su Cosmos a punto de hacer algo. Haruto presentía claramente el peligro, pero el agarre de Eden era brutalmente fuerte, e indetenible. Dejó de sentir su abrumadora fuerza, pero no porque lo hubiese soltado, sino porque no sentía el brazo… Eden lo soltó, y el brazo quedó suelto, muerto.

– ¡¿Qué demonios…?! ¡Mi brazo!

– El brazo ha sido para empezar, _Lupus. _– Amenazó el Cazador mientras reunía más energía en su puño izquierdo, comenzaba a liberar descargas eléctricas.

– No. – Oyeron.

– ¿Eh? – Se volteó Orión, y quedó atónito al verlo.

– ¡Aún no he muerto, Eden!

– ¡_Dorado_…!

– ¡Para, Spear, te vas a…!

– ¡Soy un Santo, Haruto, nací para morir por Athena! – Le espetó Dorado, mientras levantaba sus brazos y los colocaba en cruz.

– ¡Entonces muere! – Eden dirigió el ataque contra Spear, el golpe fue inhumanamente veloz, así como poderoso, sin embargo, no acertó. – ¿Qué…? – La confusión duró poco al ser sucedida rápido por el dolor. Sintió como el brazo se le derrumbaba junto con la sangre que se escapaba desde la muñeca hasta el codo.

– El brazo ha sido para empezar, Orión. – Parafraseó Spear, con una expresión que inspiraba temor, Eden lanzó un grito en respuesta, irritado y enfurecido, tiró dos puñetazos, con la mano sana, pero solo cortó el aire, Spear parecía desaparecer por momentos, temiendo un ataque por la espalda, lanzó una patada giratoria, con una vuelta completa, desafortunadamente para él, fue el mayor error, sintió como el corte le cruzaba desde los hombros hasta la cadera, el brazo de Spear se hendía entre la carne, traspasando incluso su Cloth.

Eden cayó de rodillas, la sangre ardía sobre su cuerpo, rugía del dolor, golpeaba el suelo con furia, pedazo de tierra se levantaban y explotaban. Los truenos y relámpagos parecían incrementar su fuerza, azotando la isla con mucha más energía que antes.

– No… ¡Aún no perdí! – Exclamó mientras se levantaba, miró a Spear con ojos irreconocibles, con una mirada que deseaba verlo sangrar hasta la última gota. – ¡Muere, asqueroso blasfemo…!

Spear intentó moverse, aunque solo levantó sus brazos para esperar el golpe.

– _No… Spear… Tú… – _Haruto aún sentía el brazo entumecido, le resultaría imposible ayudar a Spear aunque quisiese, se caería apenas intentase usar las piernas.

– _Aquí… Termina todo, ¿eh? Volveré a la tierra, volveré al Cosmos… – _Reflexionaba Dorado. – _Heh, vale la pena, he vivido todo lo que el Cosmos me ha permitido… No puedo más…_

La escena le pasó en cámara lenta, Eden se acercaba poco a poco, Spear lanzó un último espadazo, tratando de alcanzar la sien de su rival, pero quedó corto, y había fallado al apuntar. No sintió el puño tocarlo, solo sentía el recorrer del aire mientras salía volando, y cuando la tierra mojada llegaba a su nariz, cubriéndolo de un olor tan natural, tan crudo y tan natural, que le hacían sonreír como un idiota. Su casco se destrozó del impacto, y miraba a un cielo sin estrellas, pero detrás de ella, estaban las estrellas, y él sería uno, iría junto a todos los Santos que dejaron su vida igual que él, que su honor valió todas las heridas, toda la sangre derramada… Valía la pena.

_Cómo me gustaría… Poder hablar con ella de nuevo, disculparme…_

_Si los dioses fuesen misericordiosos… Llévenle, el mensaje… Por favor…_

_Quiero que sepa… Cuánto le debo, esta sensación… He vivido todo lo que jamás creí que podría… Dejaré este mundo en paz, en honor, y seguiré a todos mis hermanos y hermanas, para que salgan victoriosos… Muchas, muchas gracias, por enseñarme qué es un Santo…_

_Yuna…_


	25. 24: Las lágrimas del camino

**Capítulo 24**

**Las lágrimas del camino**

– Esa explosión… Vino de donde dejamos a Souma.

– Entonces Souma está bien, vamos, no nos podemos quedar…

[…]

– ¡Ryuuhou! ¡Ese fue…!

– Sí, un segundo Sho Ryu Ha… Me sorprende que pueda realizar dos en un día, pero Haruto, Ranjeet y Spear están ahí, protegerán a Ryuuhou si se debilita.

– … ¡Ah!

Sintieron un temblor mientras subían las escaleras, se arrodillaron sobre los escalones para que no los sacudiera demasiado ni los tumbara. Un segundo tronar había sonado desde el piso de donde Souma estaba luchando, Kouga miró de reojo por abajo, y vio como una esfera incandescente y brillante caía hacia el suelo.

– ¡Souma! ¡Se cayó! – Se estremeció, el susto casi lo hace tirarse por el borde, pero Yuna le hizo despertar de un golpe de la espalda.

– Si Souma fuera el que se está cayendo, no veríamos esa esfera gigante de llamas, él es el que está ganando.

– C–Cierto… – Se retractó de lo dicho y se irguió, caminó por los escaleras serpenteadas, a ambos lados solo estaba el vacío de una caída sin fin, un solo paso en falso, y al inferno con sus vidas… Daba escalofríos insoportables mirar hacia abajo.

– Rápido, todos están peleando para que vayamos donde Athena está. – Dijo Yuna, también iba con el paso calmo, los escalones se habían hecho más angostos, tanto que apenas podrían separar un poco las piernas, el aire tampoco ayudaba, no podían apresurarse tanto ni correr pues el aire les haría demasiada falta en poco tiempo y terminarían desmayados de la falta de oxígeno, además, el frío comenzaba a hacer efecto.

– Yuna, ¿cómo tú no tienes frío?

– Estoy… Acostumbrada, nací en las tierras congeladas de Rusia, donde o soportas el frío, o mueres… Es tan simple como eso.

– Y–Ya veo. – Murmuró Kouga, aunque el frío era repelido por el Cosmos que emana la Cloth, en el rostro lo sentía claramente y le provocaba una sensación helada en todo el cuerpo.

– Oye… – Se paró Yuna un momento, y quedó mirando hacia varios lados. – Un Cosmos se está acercando…

– ¿Un Martian?

– No… Es un Cosmos débil, pero no es de Martian, más bien… Es de un Santo.

Yuna sintió que la fuente de Cosmos venía desde debajo, allí vio una pequeña llama de colores azules y verdes, que flameaba y brillaba hacia varios costados, esta flotaba simplemente en el aire, y se acercó a la Santo. La llama se desvaneció, y un pequeño objeto pudo verse, la rubia lo atrapó con una mano y cuando lo miró, se tapó la boca con una mano, inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás, y Kouga la tomó por la espalda, cuando se acercó bien, vio como la mirada de Yuna pasó de un color zafiro puro a un empañado mar de lágrimas que se le escurrían.

– ¡Y–Yuna…! ¿Qué…?

– Spear… – Sollozó, Kouga le quitó la mano de la boca, y luego miró a lo que tenía en las manos, parecía un objeto puntiagudo y brillante, con los colores del océano.

– No… ¡No!

– Spear… Ha muerto.

[…]

– _Spear… No puede ser. – _Haruto se mordió los labios, se guardó sus lágrimas, y quedó en su lugar. – _Eden… ¿De dónde obtiene tanto poder…? Cada golpe que recibe lo soporta y se para otra vez… ¡Es imposible!_

Aún tenía el brazo entumecido, no podía pelear cómodamente ante alguien con una potencia tan bestial como Eden, sin embargo, un suspiro de alivio le llegó cuando vio como Orión caía de rodillas, consumado por el dolor, se tocaba la espalda, donde tenía el largo tajo hecho por Spear hace unos momentos, la sangre manaba constantemente de allí.

La atención en Eden no duró cuando escuchó una fuertísima explosión que venía desde la torre, seguido, vio salir de un agujero una persona en llamas, que no se extinguían a pesar de la incesante lluvia, desde aquella posición no se veía con claridad, pero cuando vio que el fuego se acercaba más a su posición, Haruto se lanzó hacia atrás lo más posible, justo en momento cuando escucha un impacto seco contra el suelo, por lo visto, parecía la caída de un cuerpo, y la otra persona envuelta en llamas caía con las piernas abiertas sobre el suelo, haciendo un gran estruendo. Al instante reconoció que era Souma el que había bajado desde esa altura.

– ¡S–Souma…! – Lo miró anonado, Souma se volteó, lo vio unos segundos, y luego levantó el brazo haciendo una seña de "Ok", con el pulgar hacia arriba… No esperó que se desplomara en un instante, cayó de espaldas, desvanecido, así como las llamas de su cuerpo, Haruto se le acercó al instante a revisarlo, respiraba bien, simplemente estaba sobrepasado de cansancio, aún estaba consciente, pero no mucho, apenas reconocía la situación, y que Haruto era el que tenía en frente.

– _Hey… ¡Se la partí a ese cabrón!_ – Dijo mientras se reía animadamente y señalaba algo, el Lobo, curioso, se acercó a ver qué señalaba, donde vio caer el primer individuo, se había formado un pequeño cráter, bajo varios pedruscos, pudo ver una persona, no se movía para nada, dedujo que estaba muerta al instante.

– _Seguro fue un Martian… Eso significa que Kouga y Yuna aún siguen en su camino, eso es bueno… ¡Diablos!_

Mientras hacía sus especulaciones, Haruto vio como Eden volvía a pararse de nuevo, tenía toda la espalda sangrante, se había arrancado las estolas de las hombreras, y se las ató, cruzando de hombro a cintura, la zona del corte, con una bastaba para cubrirlo de espalda a pecho, con la segunda se la reforzó, para que absorbiese mejor la sangre, y detuviese la hemorragia un poco.

_– Mi brazo… Está recuperando sensibilidad. – _Se dio cuenta que podía mover los dedos un poco, pero no hizo movimientos bruscos como para que Eden no lo notase, se tomaba con la otra mano para simular molestia. – _¡Esta vez…! ¡Esta vez te haré caer, esta es una presa que no atraparás, Eden…!_

[…]

– Spear… Esta ClothStone… Es lo último que quedó de su Cosmos… – Decía con la voz entrecortada Águila, las lágrimas se le escapaban por más que intentase ocultarlas, se refregaba rápido, pero volvían a bajar por sus pestañas cuando creía que ya había pasado.

– Yuna… No sé qué puedo decirte para hacerte sentir mejor. – Kouga estaba asustado, temía que Yuna quedase tan amedrentada que quedara impedida de moverse.

– No, Kouga, solo hay algo que me hará sentir mejor… – Dijo tras un momento de reflexionar, las gotas dejaban de salir del cielo de sus ojos, y miró a Kouga con dureza, pero no hacia él, sino que sus pensamientos se reflejaban en la mirada. – Y será ver que el asesino… Lo pague. – Sus palabras se oían muy reales, no parecía estar bromeando para nada. – Kouga, tú… Otro Cosmos. – Se quedó quieta un momento, intentando rastrear la fuente del Cosmos que se acercaba. – Está subiendo las escaleras… Kouga, yo lo retrasaré aquí, necesito que tú sigas…

– ¡Pero si te dejo aquí y peleas…!

– Tranquilo, no me caeré, tú apresúrate, al menos tú puedes seguir a dónde está Athena… ¿Verdad? – Sobre la última pregunta, Yuna mostró cierta desconfianza, dudando un poco de Kouga realmente esté seguro de que se acercaba a Athena.

– ¡C–Claro…! – Kouga no sintió el aro de desconfianza de Yuna, simplemente se volteó e hizo caso, trató de ir lo más rápido posible como los estrechos escalones se lo permitiesen.

_– Espero que este no esté loco, porque nadie salvo él siente a esa tal Saori… Se acerca._

El Cosmos agresivo que había sentido hace unos momentos se volvió a presentar desde las escaleras, pero a medida que se acercaba, Yuna se sentía algo extraña, pues no oía pasos acercándose, ni podía vislumbrar ninguna figura. Cuando se dio cuenta por dónde se acercaban era demasiado tarde.

Los escalones volaron en múltiples pedazos, Yuna pisaba el aire mientras veía pasar un bastón bastante largo a su lado, de color negro, este se enterró en la pared, y luego vio cómo una persona lo atrapaba, lo sacaba del muro, y de un salto se dirigía directo a ella. Los reflejos le permitieron detener el golpe del bastón con sus brazos, pero aún así no podía detener la caída, rápidamente recordó la única forma de salir de una situación así.

**Gornoy Trope!**

**(¡Camino de la Montaña!)**

Movió sus brazos hacia un costado, creando una correntada de aire, la persona que la perseguía se sorprendió al ver cómo Yuna había desaparecido de allí, sintió que su Cosmos se hallaba ahora en las escaleras otra vez, clavó nuevamente su bastón en la pared, y de allí pegó un largo salto hasta las escaleras, el bastón se desprendió solo y regresó a sus manos, allí Yuna pudo verlo con claridad.

– Eh… ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – Preguntó, con un tono de voz algo burlona.

– Bah, ¿en qué vale la pena explicarte a ti, mono de circo? Una técnica tan complicada del uso del Cosmos y la naturaleza seguro te marearía. – Respondió Yuna, sarcástica y áspera.

– ¡No tratarás así al Rey!

– ¡Yo no tengo rey alguno, solo Athena es mi diosa!

El enemigo en cuestión tenía una apariencia para recordar, su Caetus tenía una forma más bien singular, su cinturón en especial, donde llevaba un medallón dorado con motivo de un simio gris, con ojos rojo carmesí. Ajustadas al cinturón, había diversas piezas en forma de falda, todas de color negro, con algunos detalles en rojo oscuro, bajo ella, la protección era mínima, solo unas rodilleras, y botas que le cubrían hasta las mismas rodilleras. El pecho, en comparación, estaba abiertamente desprotegido, se podía ver claramente su contextura trabajada y atlética, muy flaca, sin embargo, se notaba que eso indicaba mucha elasticidad, toda esa zona estaba cubierta de vello oscuro, aplastado por el agua de la lluvia. Las hombreras eran grandes y circulares, colocadas de manera diagonal sobre el cuerpo, en sus brazos, llevaba puestos brazaletes de gran tamaño, que variaban entre matices de gris y negro, y algunos rojos, parecían altamente ornamentales, llevaban el mismo signo de simio que su cinturón y hombreras. Como casco, no llevaba nada más que una tiara roja fina, pequeña, que se unían en una curvatura sobre la frente.

Su rostro parecía bastante rústico, de piel cobriza, lleno de marcas, algunas cicatrices, y su cabello castaño oscuro era absurdamente largo, las patillas se caían a los lados, lo llevaba atado en tres coletas rojas, llegándole hasta la cintura. Sus ojos eran de un color verde brillante, salvaje, pero a la vez, inspiraban respeto.

El bastón que llevaba era de casi dos metros, de color rojo oscuro en general, ornamentado con algunos motivos dorados y negros en las puntas, lo blandía de manera poco ortodoxa, lo llevaba por detrás de la espalda, sostenido con la mano derecha, y la izquierda adelante.

– ¡Sufrirás por desafiar al gran Rey mono, Wukong!

– Wu… ¿Wukong? – Yuna quedó perpleja al oír el nombre, conocía la leyenda de Sun Wukong, el antiguo rey mono cuyas habilidades de lucha no tenían par en toda China, ni en el continente, tal vez.

– ¡Así es, ahora arrodíllate frente al Rey! – Le apuntó con su bastón.

– ¡Yo te haré arrodillar, pidiendo perdón!

– ¡Te haré arrepentir, soy Houwang, High Martian del Rey Mono! – La desafío mientras se ponía en pose de batalla, con el bastón hacia delante. – ¡Soy la encarnación del mismo Sun Wukong!

Yuna quiso ser la primera en atacar, pero apenas levantó la rodilla, ya sintió la madera del bastón chocando contra ella y haciéndole sentir un dolor espantoso en los huesos, la mantuvo aún en alto, nunca dispuesta a ceder la posición. Sintió la presencia del Martian detrás de ella, se volteó rápido sobre su pie y lanzó una patada en el abdomen del Simio, sin embargo, este no se detuvo ante el impacto, e hizo un chasquido con los dedos.

Águila no sintió caer, pero ya estaba de rodillas, y con un dolor en la espalda que la estaba matando, miró hacia atrás y vio que Wukong la había golpeado con su bastón, que de alguna manera podía manejarlo a distancia.

– ¡Cobarde! – Le escupió Yuna, que hacía esfuerzo por levantarse.

– ¡El _Ru Yi Bang _es un arma entregada a Wukong por sus heroicas hazañas! ¡Solo utilizado y manejado por aquellos que sigan la justicia! – Explicó el Martian con voz fuerte, confiado ciegamente en sus palabras.

– Justicia… ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

– ¡La Justicia del Señor Mars! De eso hablo, por supuesto, él nos guiará a un mundo donde los humanos ya no luchen entre sí, ni males como la muerte, la guerra, la traición aflijan al hombre.

– ¡Sin males…! ¡Un amigo mío acaba de morir! – Yuna comenzaba a erguirse de a poco. – ¡Y en sus manos! ¿De qué salvación me estás hablando?

– No existe la rebelión, ni la paz, si la sangre no baña la tierra antes, si los humanos no experimentan el sufrimiento que provocan a la estabilidad universal, ah… Sí, una mente tan poco avanzada como la tuya debe encontrar confusión, ¡pero debes con…!

– ¡Y un diablo! – Yuna finalmente estaba de pie, se miraba a los ojos con Houwang. – ¿Qué mente avanzada tienes como para considerar que matar a todas las personas inocentes guiará hacia una supuesta paz? ¿Quiénes se creen que son para decir que "salvarán" la Tierra? ¡Yo sé qué es la muerte, la he visto numerosas veces frente a mis ojos, y no es una manera de solucionar nada!

– ¡¿Ah, sí?! ¿Tu amigo acaba de morir? ¿Y has visto la muerte tantas veces? ¿Y qué hace Athena por ello? ¿Te ha intentado pagar por tu sufrimiento y esfuerzo? ¡Ella promete cuidar de la Tierra, y sin embargo no es más que una inútil!

– No… – Un aura rosada envolvía el cuerpo de Yuna, esta comenzaba a acrecentar su brillo. – ¡No hables de Athena así! ¡Te haré tragar esa blasfemia, Houwang!

– ¡Ha! ¡Veamos cómo lo intentas!


	26. 25: Cesa la lluvia

Y así, mientras Eden y Haruto se enzarzan en una ardiente y sangrienta batalla, Yuna se enfrenta a Houwang, la derrota del Martian significará una venganza por el sacrificio de Spear. Kouga, mientras tanto, sigue avanzando por las sinuosas escaleras de Babel.

* * *

**Capítulo veinticinco**

**Cesa la lluvia**

– _Espero que todos estén bien, todos han estado luchando para que pueda llegar hasta aquí… Yo necesito hacer mi parte, ¡rescataré a la señorita Saori así me cueste la vida!_

Kouga se hallaba en los pisos finales de Babel, los escalones eran apenas posibles de caminar, y el fuerte viento rompía de vez en cuando algunas secciones, el Pegaso avanzaba sin miedo, Yuna le enseñó que el miedo lo mataría antes de llegar al suelo, y él siempre fue un joven de hacer mucho caso, principalmente si su cabeza estaba en juego.

– Aquí… ¿Es el final?

Había llegado hasta lo que parecía ser la cima de Babel, aunque cada sección de la torre era más pequeña que la anterior, esta última no dejaba de ser bastante grande, probablemente de unos diez metros de diámetro, Kouga dio un paso en ella, y empezó a sentirse extraño, el aire estaba demasiado pesado, y le hacía doler respirar frecuentemente, mientras subían, Yuna le habló sobre la hiperventilación, que debía guardar el aire, no soltarlo al instante, si no, se desmayaría en segundos, pero hacer esto cada vez costaba más y más.

– Esa… ¡Esa es la luz! – Kouga vio como esos halos coloridos rodeaban el centro de la plataforma, se dirigió como pudo hacia ellos.

Apenas estuvo cerca, estos se alejaron de nuevo, salieron del círculo del último nivel, y se elevó al cielo, perdiéndose entre las nubes oscuras.

– ¿Qué…? ¿Acaso está en el cielo…? ¿Pero cómo voy a…?

_Lu…z_

_N… veo… ¿dónd…?_

_¡Luz…!_

– ¡Esa voz otra vez! – Miró hacia donde quisiese, pero no halló a nadie que pudiera hablarle, parecía solo estar dentro de su cabeza. – ¿Decía algo de luz, no? Quizás, necesite elevar mi Cosmos, la señorita Shaina me dijo que el Cosmos brilla con la luz de los milagros, o una cursilería así, pero si eso sirve para traer a la señorita Saori de vuelta…

Kouga se intentó parar firme, contuvo el aire, y sin soltarlo, expandía toda la energía por su cuerpo, al poco tiempo estaba bañado en un Cosmos celestial, que cada vez se alzaba más.

– _Esa luz se fue hacia el cielo, entonces… ¡Aquí voy!_

Dirigió su puño en dirección a donde la esfera de colores se había perdido, lanzó un gran rayo de Cosmos, que se extinguió entre las nubes rápidamente. Kouga estaba agotado por luchar contra Martians, ese fue lo máximo de Cosmos que podía usar sin tener que arriesgar su propia vida.

– _No paso nada… ¿No habrá sido suficiente…? – _Se preguntó, cabizbajo, confundido, y frustrado. – Entonces…

Kouga recordaba una de las tantas explicaciones que Shaina solía darle, y una la recordó en específico.

– _La Señorita Shaina me enseñó que existe un Cosmos vital, que es mucho más fuerte que el Cosmos externo. El Cosmos externo toma energía del universo y que nos rodea, en cambio, el vital toma poder de nuestra propia vida, del Cosmos que nace junto con nosotros y crece junto a nosotros. Si lo uso, quizás muera, o pierda algún sentido, pero..._

Se paró una vez más, miró al cielo nublado, cada nube cubría el lugar con oscuridad, pero sabía que detrás lo esperaba Saori, y no había obstáculo que debiera impedirle, antes que ser Kouga, de Saori Kido, es Santo, de Athena, y su vida no podía valer más que la de su diosa.

– Aún si no vivo más… ¡Athena tiene que volver a la Tierra, sin importar qué! ¡Mire, Señorita Saori, esta es toda mi fuerza!

La energía interior de Kouga se expandía hacia todos los rincones de su cuerpo, en el exterior casi no podía verse, solo una línea de aura celeste, pero intensa, no intermitente, y más brillante que a cómo lo usaba siempre. El corazón se le aceleró como nunca, latía tanto y tan rápido que estaba por salirle del pecho. Su ClothStone tomaba un fulgor deslumbrante a la vez.

**¡AQUÍ VA!**

Las nubes rugieron, un haz de luz aparecieron entre las pequeñas aperturas que se abrían, los rayos dorados tocaron la piel de Kouga, se sentían muy cálidos, y reconfortantes, a la vez que imposibles, pues aún era de noche, el sol no podía abrirse paso entre el manto nuboso. Las aberturas se extendieron en manera circular, hasta hacer un orificio en el cielo, por donde entraba un radiante resplandor de colores dorados y blancos. Unos haces giratorios de Cosmos avanzaban hasta Kouga, a su paso, se formaban escalones de color oro, eran grandes, irregulares, preciosos, y llevaban hasta la apertura en el cielo.

– ¿Acaso…? ¿Con esto podré ir donde está Saori…? – Dio el primer paso en el escalón, una nueva visión le cruzó por la mente.

_¡Ven, ven!_

_¡Por favor…!_

Lo mismo de varias veces, esa pequeña persona en medio de un lago, pero esta vez cambiaba algo, una dulce melodía se escuchaba, parecía ser tocada por el mismísimo Orfeo, el músico de los infiernos, agraciado por el dios Apolo, dueño del alba, y de las artes líricas, que hizo de entrega al bello Orfeo el don de manipular la lira sin par en todo el mundo, tanto que incluso conmovió el corazón congelado de Hades, Rey del Inframundo. Kouga sentía lagrimear al oír los bellos sonidos, divinos, celestiales, imposibles de producir por un humano normal, le provocaba una emoción de éxtasis y emoción incomparable, la respiración se le agitaba, aunque no sufrió de hiperventilación, la canción apaciguaba todo dolor.

– Santo Cielo… – Dijo cuando de golpe la visión se esfumó, y solo tenía en frente a los escalones de oro. – Eso… Fue… – Respiraba muy hondo y profundo, lanzó una exhalación final. – Athena me ha enviado estos escalones para ir a su lado, ¡no pienso defraudarla, allí voy, Señorita Saori!

[…]

– ¡No hables de Athena así! ¡Te haré tragar esa blasfemia, Houwang!

– ¡Ha! ¡Veamos cómo lo intentas!

La pierna chocó instantáneamente contra el bastón, el impacto quedó en el aire, resonando en los oídos, Yuna tomó ventaja de su pose y lanzó una segunda patada dirigida al pecho, Houwang dio un paso hacia atrás, evadiéndola con éxito, luego daba un salto muy pequeño en el lugar, eludiendo una patada baja, y cuando estaba a punto de recibir el golpe en la cadera, la torció acrobáticamente hacia atrás, y de una pirueta se recompuso varios escalones arribas.

– _Su dominio corporal es… ¡Es increíble! ¡No puedo siquiera sorprenderlo!_

– ¡Ahora le toca al Rey!

Houwang tomó el bastón con ambas manos, y lo extendió para asestar un golpe seco en el estómago de Yuna, pero ella también poseía un gran dominio de su cuerpo, lo esquivo con facilidad girando la cadera, luego contraatacando con una veloz patada izquierda al abdomen, el golpe conectó contra el Martian, pero no dio ni un solo gesto de dolor más que un ligero temblor de dedos y rechinar de dientes. Retomó control de su bastón, y lo movió hacia arriba, golpeando una axila de la Santo, esta halló allí su oportunidad para tenerlo atrapado, sujetó el arma con ambas manos, Houwang forcejeaba para retirarlo de allí, intentaba jalando, o girándolo, pero ninguna resultaba, el Águila lo tenía atrapado como si fuese su presa.

– ¡Bleh! ¡Eso es nada!

_**Jianshao!**_

_**(¡Reducción!)**_

A su orden, el bastón de Houwang se redujo de tamaño hasta ser una pequeña varita, Yuna estaba simplemente agarrando el aire. El Martian recuperó su arma, y la devolvió a su tamaño original, la Santo quedó algo sorprendida al ver una habilidad tan inesperada, pero bien había aprendido de su maestra a ser fría y calmada, sin importar qué tan difícil una batalla se torne.

El ritmo de la batalla se apagó por elección de Yuna, quedó en una posición muy inusual, con los brazos en alto, uno cerca del mentón, y otro recorriendo su cintura y muslo, los pies los tenía de punta, balanceándose de un lado a otro.

– ¿Eh…? – Se confundió el Martian. – ¿Y eso qué se supone que es, tu baile del perdón? – Yuna no dio respuesta, tenía una mirada muy seria y atenta, no se desviaban en la menor distracción. – … ¡Ah, eres irritante, niña! – Molesto, Houwang dio un abierto golpe lateral con su bastón a las costillas de Yuna, o eso sería si Yuna estuviese ahí.

Dos imágenes vio el Rey Mono, la primera, fue Yuna sosteniéndose de cabeza solo con sus manos sobre el bastón, con las piernas en el aire, rectas. La segunda fue ver como la bota verde claro descendía sobre su nariz. Luego, las luces se apagaron.

La sangre que manaba de su frente era caliente, tanto como su creciente furia, los ojos verdes abrían puertas a su confrontada consciencia, que se debatía en lo que aún era lógico y razonable, y lo salvaje, lo animal, la locura.

No emitió sonido alguno, pero si le enseñó sus dientes que temblaban en la mandíbula, la respiración agitada, rápida, a punto de estallar. Chasqueó sus dedos, el bastón que había caído al suelo regresó a sus manos, Yuna, en tanto, mantenía su pose analítica, detenida, calmada.

_**Ru Yi Bang!**_

_**Wuxian Yinying!**_

_**(¡Ru Yi Bang!**_

_**¡Sombras Infinitas!)**_

La velocidad entre las palabras y los movimientos fue imposible de determinar, Yuna no pudo ver ni un solo movimiento de las muñecas del Martian, Houwang movía de adelante hacia atrás a sus músculos de maneras que ninguna persona podría, sus brazos deberían caerse del esfuerzo, pero no era así, cada pequeño movimiento con sus dedos significaba un duro impacto en el cuerpo de Yuna, quien en un momento ya se sentía desmayar, pero cada golpe la despertaba una vez más, las piernas querían encontrar un suelo que Houwang les impedía hallar. Los golpes en el pecho le cerraban el aire y casi que le paraban el corazón, en la garganta le atragantaban el aire y dolía mover la boca, cada uno en el rostro le sacudía la cabeza, a punto de dejarla inconsciente, pero el martirio que le hacía sentir en el resto del cuerpo era brutal, incluso tenía ganas de vomitar cuando sentía como el duro bastón chocaba contra las paredes de su estómago, pero, nuevamente, la garganta se le volvía a cerrar, y solo se le escapaban escupitajos de sangre y saliva.

Justo cuando sintió que la muerte era la única que la sostenía en sus pies, el ataque paró.

Aún la dureza de los ángulos de los escalones, parecían suaves cual almohada de plumas, ya no sentía prácticamente nada, más que el asqueroso sabor de su propia sangre, entremezclado en las mugrientas puntas de su cabello rubio.

– Ahora… – Houwang colocó un pie sobre su cabeza, mientras apuntaba sobre el cuello de Yuna con el bastón. Elevó el Ru Yi Bang, con toda intención de dar el golpe que terminaría con todo.

¡NO!

La voz retumbó en sus oídos, casi que lo ensordeció, la reconoció al instante, de quién era, así como que quería decir con ello, miró al cielo para confirmar, de alguna manera, si lo que oía era verdad. La lluvia estaba cesando, las gotas ya no caían tan frecuentemente, y poco a poco, el agua enviada de los cielos se detuvo.

– Ya veo… – Miró de refilón a Yuna. – Así que el Señor Mars los necesita vivos… Eh, me pregunto por qué, pero no soy quien para cuestionar… Supongo que daré mi retirada ahora mismo. – Reflexionaba en voz alta. – Santo, hoy tu vida ha sido salvada por el misericordioso Señor Mars, pero no creas que habrá una segunda vez… La próxima quizás pierdas más que los hijos. – Se echó una maliciosa carcajada, que parecía no terminar más, miró alrededor una vez más, y finalmente desapareció de la destrozada mirada de Yuna.

_A… Athena…_


	27. 26: Aria

**Capítulo veintiséis**

**Aria**

– ¿S–Señorita Saori?

Esa dulce melodía fue lo primero que oyó tras un resplandor que le había cegado la vista por unos momentos. Las notas que oía, eran perfectas, majestuosas, sobre todo, imposibles, era una música muy suave, aguda, con un ritmo que era constantemente lento, pero en los altos aceleraba ligeramente. Dejó de prestar atención un momento a la embelesadora melodía, y vio a su alrededor el lugar que tanto se repetía en sus visiones.

Lo primero que notó era la similitud que tenía a un templo sagrado, la superficie del suelo parecía ligera, pero, extrañamente, firme, los pies los sentía en el aire, en vez de realmente estar sobre alguna plataforma. La forma del templo era cilíndrica, y el suelo se dividía en tres, la primera, muy poco extensa, donde el Pegaso estaba en ese momento, que se cortaba abruptamente en un espejo de agua que abarcaba todo a excepción de una plataforma circular de no gran dimensión en el centro. Cuando miró a un costado, se vio rodeado de decenas de columnas blancas que sostenían la cúpula de vidrio que cerraba el aparente templo. Tras el vidrio, parecía que varios soles habían salido, pues solo un claro y brillante color se veía a través de los cristales, que estaban colocados de manera tal que proyectaran una tenue luz sobre la plataforma pequeña central, y sobre el agua.

La canción comenzó a sonar un poco más fuerte, y ahí Kouga notó algo curioso entre las columnas, cuando oía una nota, veía además que un hilo blanco, trasparente casi, vibraba en el aire, y así lo hacían otros al compás de la música. Notó en ese momento que no había instrumento alguno, sino que todo el lugar era un mismo instrumento gigantesco, tocado por algún ente divino, superior, sin rostro, pero sí con manos infinitas que rozaban cada cuerda y la hacían producir ese sonido de infinita belleza.

– Momento. – Reaccionó, cuando miró de nuevo a la plataforma central. – ¿Dónde está esa persona? – Dio cuenta de que la pequeña persona que veía en sus visiones no estaba, intentaba buscarla con la mirada, el lugar no era tan grande como para que se escondiera tan bien.

De repente, la música se apagó unos segundos, y se reanudó al instante, pero era diferente, parecía tener un sentimiento diferente, parecía compuesta para alguien cuya presencia es digna de reverencia, presentando a un emperador, o a una reina, ¿algo se acercaba? ¿Alguien intentaba comunicarse con él? Las hipótesis cruzaban como relámpagos por su cabeza, pero ninguna terminaba dando certeza.

Su reflexión y análisis de la situación se cortó cuando oyó sonidos en el agua, echó una vista rápida, pero nada parecía fuera de lo normal, hasta que tras un parpadeo, vio como una gota repicaba en medio del agua, como invitándolo al entrar. Viéndose sin opción alguna, Kouga caminó con un paso incómodo, demasiado turbado por sus ideas como para calmarse. Cuando introdujo su pie en el agua, tocó fondo al instante, eran centímetros de profundidad, apenas y sí llegaban a sus tobillos, tras sorprenderse del fondo tan pequeño, esperando hallarse con algo más grande, se vio así mismo en el agua, parecía que realmente estuviese frente a un espejo, su reflejo no debería ser perfecto, sino distorsionado, no obstante, parecía por obra de magia, que todo lo que veía era clarísimo, sin ningún error, se arrodilló para tocar el agua con los dedos, y cuando movió sus puntas allí no causó ni un solo movimiento en la superficie, sentía que no tocaba el agua realmente, sino que la atravesaba.

Entonces oyó el sonido de unos pies, o eso creía, y levantó la vista, y se halló, sorprendido, ante una persona que de repente estaba allí. Tenía el aspecto de una niña, en estatura y expresiones faciales, con ojos que resaltaban con un celeste y azul que se entremezclaban, parecían cúmulos de estrellas que se unían el uno con el otro, pero, a la vez, se veían inexpresivos, faltos de vida, perdidos en el Cosmos. Su apariencia, sin duda, era de la más singular que Kouga encontraría en toda su vida, su piel era blanca y clara como el marfil, y para más, estaba vestida con túnicas blancas que la hacían ver como si de una deidad se tratase. En el cuello, llevaba dos adornos resaltabas, un collar de oro, con formas curvas y amables, como talladas por ninfas, y enganchado a este, un segundo collar, compuesto de dos gemas lilas talladas en pequeñas plumas. Alzó un poco más la vista, y vio ese singular cabello del color de Neptuno, un poco corto, pero en alguna forma, elegante y apropiado para la "niña".

Kouga no lo había notado, pero todo ese momento en el que había estado admirando la apariencia de esa persona, estuvo postrado ante ella, como si fuese su reina, o princesa, y le estuviese jurando lealtad. Sin siquiera reparar en esto, se irguió, y caminó muy despacio hacia ella. La música se había detenido, cada vez las notas eran más cortas y esporádicas.

Una vez llegó a la plataforma, la miró bien de cerca, pero ella no parecía dar cuenta de su presencia, simplemente miraba al vació, con ojos brillantes como las mismas estrellas.

– Oye. – Dijo, pero no hubo respuesta. – ¿E–Estás bien…? ¿C–Cómo te llamas? – Continuó, titubeante. – ¿Conoces a…? – Fue interrumpido cuando vio cómo la niña se desplomaba sobre sí misma, quedó en rodillas, y se tomaba con ambas delgadas y finas manos el pecho, Pegaso, asustado, se agachó a ver qué ocurría.

Aterrado ahora, espantado, se sintió cuando veía bajo el cuello como bajaban dos líneas, una púrpura, otra negra, y luego se encontraban en la zona del plexo, formándose una pequeña área de oscuridad allí. La niña se tapó el lugar al instante, mientras enseñaba una expresión inconfundible de dolor, apretaba con fuerza los dientes, fruncía el sueño, la larga gota de sudor le recorría las mejillas, y caía luego, desvaneciéndose en el agua.

– ¿Q–Qué hago…? – Se preguntó Kouga, desesperado, no se imaginaba qué hacer, cómo reaccionar, solo intentó tomarla, acercó sus manos, tratándola de tomar por los hombros, pero justo allí notó que estas temblequeaban cerca de la zona del cuello, y eran rodeadas por un tenue brillo blanco. – ¿Mi…? ¿Cosmos está reaccionando a ella? – Pensó unos segundos, pero seguir pensando lo haría terminar arrepintiéndose, y posó sus dedos sobre las franjas que habían aparecido en el cuello.

De repente, la púrpura se volvió celeste, y la negra se tornó a un blanco puro. Kouga se sintió más confiado con esto, y empezó a bajar los dedos, mientras el cambio de color se extendía más y más, hasta llegar al gran punto oscuro en su pecho. Una luz recubrió esta zona, y se expandió en todo el cuerpo visible de la jovencita.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Kouga tenía recostada a la niña sobre su prominente hombrera, que se deshacía entre sollozos. El Pegaso no vio más que hacer más que darle un abrazo, su cuerpo era tan pequeño, que apenas un brazo habría bastado para encerrarla, él la tomó con las dos, y oía su incesante llanto.

– A…Ria. – Dijo, no se entendía claramente, pero Kouga comprendió, era una voz aguda, propia de una jovencita como ella, suave, además, y armoniosa.

– ¿Aria? – Preguntó.

– Aria. – Repitió ella, como si este fuese su nombre.

– Tú eres… Aria.

– Aria… Yo.

Kouga la hizo que lo mirara a los ojos alejándola un poco de él, y vio algo que en sus ojos no estaba antes, una expresión, un brillo de vida, una chispa, que alumbraba ese espacio oscuro e inescrutable, aún así si estos preciosos ojos lloraban, parecían ser lo más precioso que Kouga había visto en toda su vida.

– _Siento con claridad su Cosmos, es idéntico al de la Señorita Saori… ¿Cómo es posible que alguien tenga un Cosmos comparable al de Athena…? ¿Será esta niña…? – _Meditaba un segundo, mientras la miraba a la pequeña secarse las lágrimas con las largas mangas de su túnica. – _No, eso no tiene el más mínimo sentido, pero de todas formas, tengo que sacarla de aquí, quien sabe que podría hacer Mars con ella, parecía estar sufriendo horriblemente hace un segundo._

Kouga se levantó un poco, y tomó las pequeñas y frágiles manos de Aria, este la miró desde abajo con una expresión de ansiedad.

– Aria, ¿quieres salir? – Dijo Kouga, tratando de sonreír un poco, para que ella se anime, sin embargo, solo logró que soltara sus manos y se alejara con miedo.

– No, salir no… Aria mala. – Decía, temblorosa.

– ¿Te dicen que eres mala si sales? – Aria asintió. – ¿Y si te digo que eres muy buena si quieres salir?

– No… Me castigarán, no, no. – Se seguía rehusando, Kouga se veía un poco sin recursos, tomó una medida que no sonaba realmente convincente en su cabeza.

– Mira esto, Aria. – Le enseñó la palma a la niña, elevó ligeramente su Cosmos, creando una pequeña esfera de energía. – ¿Lo ves? ¿Sabes qué es?

– L–Luz… Aria también. – Le mostró las dos manos a Kouga, realizó algo similar a lo que el Pegaso, pero la esfera de luz era unas veces más grande y resplandeciente.

– Luz es lo que quieres, ¿no cierto? – Aria se vio interesada en lo que Kouga hablaba ahora. – Sabes, hay mucha luz afuera, y la luz es buena, ¿verdad? No puedes ser mala si solo quieres ver luz, la luz misma te protegerá para que nada malo te ocurra.

– De… – Se mordió el labio inferior un momento, desvió la mirada de los ojos, y se lo pensó un momento. – ¿De verdad?

– Te lo juro, Aria, de verdad que te lo juro, ven, yo soy un Santo, y los Santos protegemos a las personas como tú.

– ¿N–Nombre? – Preguntó Aria tras pensar la palabra unos segundos, y a la vez se acercaba a pequeños pasitos.

– Kouga, soy Kouga de Pegaso, yo seré tú Santo, conmigo estarás a salvo. – Le volvió a extender una mano para que Aria lo tome, esta accedió con una sonrisa leve.

– Kouga… De Pegaso. – De repente le dio un abrazo, rodeando el cuello de Kouga con los brazos, sin perder su encantadora sonrisa de felicidad. – Santo de Aria…

[…]

– ¡No podrás vencerme, _Lupus_! ¡Soy un verdadero Santo de Athena!

– ¡Te enseñaré que es un Santo, inmundo traidor!

Utilizando un solo brazo, Haruto esquivaba los erráticos, pero furiosos y mortales golpes de Eden, ya gravemente herido por Spear que dio su vida en sacrificio para proporcionarle la victoria al Lobo. Haruto simplemente actuaba el no poder usar sus dos brazos, para confundir a Orión y que este se confiase de más durante la lucha, y de hecho, el plan del Lobo funcionaba con buenos resultados, Eden no podía ver donde lanzaba sus puños con claridad, cegado por ira y dolor, mientras que Haruto podía concentrarse tanto en los ataques, como en no mover su brazo izquierdo.

En un directo errado, Haruto tomó la ventaja final, lo atrapó con el brazo derecho mientras estaba encorvado hacia delante, y usó su mano recién recuperada para darle un pequeño toque en la zona del ombligo con solo dos dedos, sin embargo, este golpe implicó mucho más daño de lo que se veía, alejó a Eden de Haruto, echándolo hacia atrás, sin poder este hacer nada, quedando atónito, confundido, y por demás, cansado para moverse.

– Aquí se terminará todo, Eden, ¡voy a vencerte! – Exclamó Haruto, seguro de sí mismo, mientras hacía elevar su Cosmos con gran velocidad, luego, alzó una mano al cielo, y otra en una pose de _ninjutsu._

_** ¡Dioses del viento, a ustedes ofrezco mi Cosmos!**_

_** ¡Acéptenlo y préstenme su poder!**_

_** ¡Aúlla, mi Cosmos!**_

_** Hyaku Kiba no Arashi!**_

_** (¡Tempestad de los Cien Colmillos!)**_

Canalizando su Cosmos hacia el viento, Haruto formó en el aire, a su alrededor, numerosos colmillos materializados por el Cosmos, de un brillante color verde claro, lanzados a una velocidad que escapaba al ojo humano. Los colmillos iban directo hacia donde Eden estaba, no tenía salida alguna, no podía esquivarlos pues el rango de ataque era muy grande, y las fuerzas no le daban para contraatacar, sintió que se desmayaría antes de sentir la primera mordida. El plan de Haruto era simplemente, perfecto. Era.

Antes de que el primer colmillo tocara la piel de Eden, esta se detuvo en el lugar, y se desvaneció en el aire, seguida por todas las otras, hasta que ninguna podía verse. Haruto quedó asombrado a un punto que casi se desmaya, no veía a nadie, ninguno podría haber interferido. Pero eso fue, porque simplemente no pudo verlo.

Aquel hombre no solo era alto, era gigantesco, se _sentía_ grande, como si ningún muro pudiese detenerlo, ninguna persona normal fuese capaz de alcanzarlo, Haruto se sentía como un pequeño cachorrito, amenazado por el animal más feroz del mundo, que lo miraba fríamente, con sus ojos celestes y fieros, inexpresivos, pero aún así, no menos terroríficos.

Aún bajo la oscuridad de la noche, y la lluvia que cada vez amainaba más y más, Haruto reconocía con claridad qué era ese hombre. Esos rebuscados adornos, ese intenso brillo, esa majestuosidad incomparable.

– M–Maestro Mykene… – Dijo Eden entre jadeos, a punto de derrumbarse.

– _¡Mykene! ¡Entonces, este es…! – _Pensó Haruto, que dio un paso hacia atrás, inútil, pero el miedo se le había apoderado de todo su cuerpo.

– Amo Eden. – Habló con una voz solemne y calma, muy madura también. – Yo, Mykene, me haré cargo de los últimos asuntos aquí, usted necesita descansar.

– ¡P–Pero Maestro! – Respondió Eden.

– Usted, debe descansar. – El llamado Mykene miró por sobre su hombro, dando un vistazo al maltrecho Eden, que sintió un pequeño susto al ver los ojos tan severos, y el tono tan duro y monótono de su maestro.

_Esa presencia, esa forma de hablar, que incluso puede obligar a sus amos a hacer lo que no desean… Es él, el Santo Noble, el Santo Templado…_

_¡Mykene de Leo!_


	28. 27: El rugido de oro

****La lluvia ha pasado, y en el campo de batalla, los hombres aún luchan entre sí, los cadáveres no han sido recogidos por los cuervos, y sus puños resuenan, sus bocas rugen, sus cabezas ya no piensan. Haruto, que pudo hacer sentir a el invencible Eden el sabor de la muerte apenas por un segundo, se halla con Mykene de Leo, la batalla está muy lejos de terminar.

* * *

**Capítulo veintisiete**

**El rugido de oro**

– _¡N–no…! Los Santos de Oro aliados con Mars… Ya están aquí… No hay oportunidad contra alguien como Mykene… – _reflexionaba Haruto por dentro al ver de frente a esos ojos azules, propios de un hombre que ha vivido lo que no todos pueden contar, con marcas de madurez a los costados de la ancha nariz, y también las leves ojeras.

De frente amplia, con una larga cicatriz en forma de cruz, parecía llevar un largo tiempo marcada en su piel. Su cabello, diferente a cómo una persona mayor se vería, una larga cabellera de un color verde oscuro pasaba por sobre su espalda, con mechas que caían de las patillas y llegaban hasta la altura del pecho. Las entradas le hacían ver los mayores rasgos de vejez, se veían muy claros, con un tono similar al amarillo.

Su Cloth de Oro era lo que más saltaba a la vista, por supuesto, era una asombrosa, majestuosa, incomparable Cloth bañada por los rayos del mismísimo sol. Respondiendo a la quinta constelación de la elíptica, Leo, la armadura poseía distintas referencias y formas que recordaban a la de un león. En su pecho era la más notable, ya que la forma del peto tenía una forma curva y con diversas puntas que asemejaban a la primer parte de una melena, seguidas por unas hombreras altas que se unían por detrás de la espalda, completando la melena total. En el centro de la pechera, llevaba incrustada una gema de color verde con forma romboidal. Bajo ella, se formaba una larga protección ajustada al cuerpo, hasta la cintura, que cambia en manera de falda abierta, la mayor parte de sus detalles y acabados eran curvos, recordando a la gracilidad del león para moverse, su gigante melena. Los guanteletes eran bastante grandes, ocupaban casi hasta el hombro, con marcas blancas entre los nudillos, recordando a las garras de un león.

– Amo Eden – dijo, con su solemne voz que hacía detener a las gotas de la intermitente lluvia. Acabo de pedirle que se retire, su Señor Padre lo requiere ver ahora mismo, además, sus heridas podrían comprometerlo si no son tratadas.

– ¡Maestro Mykene, estoy bien! – Replicó Eden con energía en la voz, sin embargo, su dolor lo tenía debilitado y, postrado, comenzó a toser gotas de sangre – ¡No puedo retirarme ahora, hay aún más enemigos en la Torre de Babel, debo encargarme de ellos!

– No niego su potencial, mi Amo Eden – le contestó con simplicidad el Santo de Oro –. Lo más respetuoso que debería hacer sería reconocer el mío, mi sola presencia aquí significa la muerte de todos y cada uno de los enemigos de Lord Mars.

– ¡Sí, pero…! – insistía Eden, con dolor solo de moverse un poco.

– ¡Por favor, Amo! – los dientes de Mykene rechinaron, convencer a su Amo sin parecer desafiante o irrespetuoso era una tarea más que titánica – ¡Siga las órdenes de su padre, yo me encargaré de…!

Mykene sintió un impacto contra el cuello mientras estaba mirando hacia atrás, a su discípulo Eden, se volteó con velocidad, y se encontró con un petrificado Haruto ante él, que había dado un golpe con el borde del brazo cercano a la garganta del Santo de Oro, normalmente, un golpe de esa naturaleza provocaría un desmayo en la persona, sin embargo, Mykene miraba a Haruto con superioridad, pero no soberbia, había en su mirada una aceptación en cierta forma.

El Santo de Leo hacía elevar su aura con serenidad, cubriendo todo su cuerpo, de pies a cabezas, el Lobo salió disparado hacia atrás por el calor y la potencia del Cosmos de Mykene, quedó a unos cuantos metros alejados, con las piernas abiertas para frenarse sobre sí. Antes que este pudiese tomar la mínima oportunidad para reaccionar, Mykene le apuntó con el puño, y de allí se desprendieron velocísimas descargas eléctricas manifestadas dentro del Cosmos. Haruto apenas vislumbró el deslumbrante brillo de la luz, apenas parpadeó un momento y ya se veía en el infierno mismo.

Pudo abrir los ojos una vez más, y al abrir vio al joven envestido en la Cloth verde claro, una larga cabellera oscura, que se había interpuesto entre el ángel de la muerte y él.

– ¡R–Ryuuhou! – llamó el Lobo, este se volteó, asintió con la cabeza, como si diese una señal, Haruto comprendió en un segundo.

Haruto se echó a correr esquivando el cuerpo de Ryuuhou, dio un pequeño vistazo por atrás, y notó que Ryuuhou había sacrificado un gran fragmento de su "invencible" escudo, seguramente el impacto le había reventado en pedazos la Cloth, no había duda que Mykene no era un Santo ordinario.

_** Ookami no tsume!**_

_** (¡Garras del lobo!)**_

De los nudillos de Haruto, crecieron cinco garras canalizadas a través de su Cosmos, se adentró hacia la defensa de Mykene, que lo esperaba con los brazos hacia adelante, el Santo de Oro lanzó el primer puñetazo con la izquierda, Haruto se agachó varios segundos antes, sabía que no vendría venir el puñetazo cuando lo lanzara, actuó adivinando la idea más lógica que podría tomar Mykene. Sin siquiera estar sorprendido por las acciones del Lobo, Mykene retrajo su brazo izquierdo, y su segundo ataque cayó como relámpago sobre el suelo, Haruto ya lo había esquivado antes que el León lo hubiese podido pensar. El Bronce tomó la oportunidad como si fuese la única y la última, lanzó dos zarpazos cruzados a la gema de la cintura de Mykene, no obstante, esto ni siquiera le cambió la expresión, como sí a Haruto le cubrió el rostro por completo un semblante de desesperación, antes que siquiera oyera silbar el aire, un golpazo le impactó directo en las costillas, quedó en el suelo, se detuvo clavando los pies y las manos en la tierra, no parecía haber ocurrido nada mayor, pero apenas quiso mover un poco la cintura, un impactante dolor le destrozó la consciencia, y terminó cayendo hacia atrás.

_**Kyuryu Ha!**_

_**(¡Torrente de agua!) **_

Mykene vio de refilón cuando Ryuuhou creaba una pequeña esfera entre sus manos, multiplicándola luego varias veces. Seguido, lo atrapó con el puño, y lanzó un gancho desde el suelo, levantándolo hasta el aire, la fuerte corriente de agua cruzó bajo tierra, y luego comenzó a subir y a arremolinarse en torno a Mykene.

_**Lighting Jaws!**_

_**(¡Fauces del Trueno!)**_

Mykene cargó energía de su Cosmos en las palmas, extendiéndolo desde las puntas de los dedos, de las yemas comenzaban a salir explosivas cargas eléctricas, usando solo ambas manos golpeó contra el torrente de agua que cercaba su cuerpo, comenzó a comprimirla un poco, y sin demasiada fuerza, el agua estalló en cientos de gotas. Antes que Mykene pudiese verlo, una llama descendía desde el aire directo al Santo de Oro, era Souma, que había despertado poco después que Ryuuhou, quien aún estaba entre–dormido y apenas estaba con los ojos abiertos.

– ¡NO! – interrumpió Eden, dio un salto, aunque le valiese todo el dolor del mundo, y atrapó a Souma con una sola mano, soltó las descargas eléctricas a través de sus yemas, Souma gimió del dolor, pero eso no le evitó lanzar un mordisco salvaje a los dedos de Eden. Él finalmente soltó, ambos cayeron, y saltaron atrás para evadirse.

– ¡Amo Eden! – le reprochó Mykene.

– ¡Maestro Mykene! – dijo mientras se reincorporaba – ¡Permítame luchar a su lado, yo responderé ante mi padre luego!

– ¡No, es una orden…!

– ¡Yo me haré cargo! – el grito de Eden le hizo perder la voz prácticamente, Mykene quedó pensativo unos momentos.

– Ah… – suspiró el Santo de Oro –. No podré jamás aplacar el espíritu guerrero con el que ha nacido… ¡Entonces, Amo Eden, le ruego que me preste su poder en esta lucha!

– ¡Ya sabes la respuesta, Maestro!

[…]

_Athena… Athena..._

_Athena._

Era lo único que podía decir, en su cabeza retumbaba la palabra, y era lo único a lo que se aferraba pensar para no recordar el inimaginable dolor que le cruzaba todo el cuerpo. No sentía más que eso, no podía percibir el calor de su propia sangre que se había escapado por su boca. La vista la tenía en negro, solo imágenes recurrentes del combate la azotaban, algunas nostálgicas del pasado, pero nada le significaban. Entonces, sintió un calor sobre su cabeza, quiso mirar hacia arriba, y halló entre una vasta oscuridad, un halo de luz que se acercaba hacia ella. Esta vez, sentía un calor ligero, que le pasaba primero por el rostro, y luego, le recorría por la espalda, la sensibilidad le retornaba de a poco, pero no con dolor, no sentía sufrimiento alguno.

– ¡Muy bien, Aria, creo que se está poniendo mejor, mira, abre los ojos! – escuchó, la voz se le hizo vagamente familiar, pero no podía efectivamente determinar quién era.

– ¿Aria, bien? – oyó otra voz aguda, no la asociaba definitivamente con nadie.

– ¡Sí, muy bien, Yuna, oye, Yuna! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Soy Kouga!

La vista parecía esclarecerse un poco, pestañeó dos veces, empezaba a agarrar foco nuevamente, y pudo ver unos pequeños pies, cubiertos por una larga tela blanca. Movió la cabeza con cuidado, con miedo que le doliera mucho. Y pudo ver la figura de una persona muy pequeña, quizás una niña, que se encontraba junto a ella, arrodillada, con las manos en su cabeza. Creyó distinguir un mechón de cabello celeste.

Luego, movió los ojos un poco a la derecha, y pudo ver el brillo de la Cloth de Pegaso, recordó instantáneamente a Kouga, aunque no le dio importancia ahora, e intentaba ver a la niña a su lado.

– ¡Yuna, Yuna! – le llamaba Kouga.

– Yuna… Yuna – dijo la niña con una voz muy suave.

Con temor, algo infantil, quizás, de "romperse", Yuna se ponía sobre sus rodillas, e intentaba levantar la cabeza. Se sintió totalmente diferente a como recién, el dolor se había desvanecido por completo, y el asco que su propia sangre le producía ni le cruzó por la cabeza. Una vez pudo estar sentada sobre sus piernas, pudo observar mejor a la niña que parecía haberla sanado. Percibió de ella un Cosmos sin igual, brillante, cálido, e inagotable, además de humilde y sensible, la vio a los ojos, y cuando esos destellos cósmicos se hundían en las pupilas de Aria, la mente de Yuna pareció volar hasta el mismísimo espacio, recordó cada estrella que había visto y estudiado, no existía ninguna parecida, ni en brillo, ni colores, ni majestuosidad.

– A–A–Athena… – Balbuceó Yuna, mientras le acercaba la mano a la pequeña, pero se arrepintió con temor, luego.

– Aria… No Athena, Aria no – contestó ella con un dulce y respetuoso tono, negando con la cabeza –. Kouga dijo – Agregó.

– ¿N–No?

– Yuna, ella no es la señorita Saori, quien realmente es Athena – se metió Kouga, se arrodilló sobre los escalones, para hablarle a la altura –. Sin embargo, posee un Cosmos tan similar que casi a mí me confunde, Mars la ha utilizado para esta torre de Babel y destruir Palestra, o así pude entenderle – explicaba.

– ¿Alguien con el Cosmos de Athena? ¿Cómo eso…?

– Bueno, a mí también eso me parece extraño, pero… – Kouga miró a una dubitante Aria –. A esta niña le han mentido mucho, Mars la tenía cautiva para solo usar su poder, no podía dejarla allí, de ninguna manera.

– ¿Y la trajiste hasta aquí?

– Pues… No sería muy útil tirarme del último piso, ¿verdad? – Dijo con cierto tono irónico y una sonrisa.

– No te pases de listo conmigo, _durak. * – _Le espetó Yuna con frialdad.

* _Durak: _Puede significar, en ruso, tanto burro como idiota.

– Como sea, vine a buscarte para que escapes con ella.

– ¡¿Qué?! – se sorprendió Yuna, que de repente se irguió, sin siquiera pensar si le dolía o no, Kouga la imitó.

– Yuna, tú estás más sana que yo, y que el resto, debes escapar lo más rápido posible con Aria.

– ¡Pero si no peleo, terminarán…!

– Yuna – Kouga le colocó la mano en la hombrera de Yuna, esta se lo quitó de encima con cierto desprecio – ¿Ves? No confías en mí, hazlo por una vez, tienes que confiar en que ganaremos aquí, y que luego nos podremos reunir.

– No, no podremos…

– ¡Yuna, escucha! – Le dijo en un tono más bajo, para que Aria no oiga. – ¡Aria cree que la vas a proteger, si no lo harás por mí, hazlo por ella!

– Aria… Esa niña… – Yuna la miró por un segundo, la falsa Athena se sonrojó un poco y bajo la vista con algo de miedo al ver la agresividad de Yuna –. _Sí, mi maestra hizo lo mismo, y lo haría de nuevo…_

_– _¿Y bien, Yuna? – Insistió Kouga.

– Ven, Aria – le tendió la mano, ignorando a Kouga –. No temas, conmigo estarás a salvo. – Notó que aún llevaba una expresión muy dura, y Aria seguía un poco dudosa, intentó forzar una pequeña sonrisa, pero aún así, miraba al suelo.

– Aria, Yuna es buena, buena como tú, créeme. – Dijo Kouga, agachándose de nuevo, a él le salió una sonrisa mucho más natural. – Ella también tiene luz dentro, y te mostrará más de la que hay en todo este mundo, ¿quieres?

– Eh… – Aria quedó dos segundos mirándola a Yuna, que se había agachado también, aunque aún no sentía real confianza, las palabras de Kouga la movieron a acercarse un pasito, y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba envuelta por los brazos del Águila, la apretó contra su pecho, y se sintió segura, y a salvo, como un niño en el seno de su querida madre.

Kouga miró a Yuna por sobre el hombro de Aria, y le dio una seña de "Bien hecho." Yuna daba un suspiro de alivio al haber logrado la confianza de la niña de luz. Se volvió a parar, y aun con ella aferrada a su cintura, prestó atención al panorama, y notó el espacio claramente abierto, donde nadie podría notar su escape, y para cuando lo noten, sería muy tarde.

– ¿Puedes llegar hasta allá desde aquí, Yuna? – Inquirió Kouga.

– Mientras Aria se aferre bien a mí, llegaremos a tierra sin problemas, puedes hacerlo, ¿no, Aria? – ella le respondió con una sonrisa y asintió –. Bien, Kouga, saltaremos ahora, apresúrate para ayudar a Ryuuhou y Haruto, tú me prometiste que nos encontraremos después… – Kouga quedó un poco impresionado porque la Santo hablase de su promesa de recién, que hasta él había olvidado, pero le reconfortó que algo de confianza en él creció en Yuna.

– Sí, Yuna… Ten cuidado, tú también, Aria.

– Lo tendremos…

[…]

_¡Esperen, muchachos, ya voy!_


	29. 28: Las alas del corazón

Ha llegado la hora de que Kouga se sume también a la batalla, una vez ha dejado que Yuna y Aria puedan escapar de la Torre de Babel, con la promesa de que volverían a encontrarse... Kouga quisiera creer en su propia promesa, tal como hizo Yuna. En tanto, Eden y su discípulo hacen frente a Haruto, Ryuuhou y Souma, al límite de sus cuerpos y sus Cosmos, luchan con braveza, ¿bastará eso para aplacar la fuerza del León de Oro y el Cazador Legendario?

**NOTA DE AUTOR: **De ahora en adelante, los pensamientos de los personajes se escribirán entre comillas, excepto que se aclare. En tanto, términos que se usen por primera vez, lenguajes diferentes, serán escritos en _cursiva. _Así, de esta manera, podrán diferenciarse mejor.

* * *

**Capítulo veintiocho**

**Las alas del corazón**

– Aria, no enciendas tu Cosmos, quiero decir, no hagas luz, o podrán notar que estamos escapando.

– S–Sí…

[…]

– Esta sensación… ¡El Cosmos de Aria! ¡Maestro! ¡Aria no está en Babel!

– Ya teníamos eso previsto, Amo Eden, de hecho, esto es parte de nuestro plan.

– ¿Plan…? ¿De qué plan habla, Maestro? ¡Tenemos que derrotar a esos ahora mismo!

– Amo Eden, no olvide que usted y yo somos Santos de la Tempestad. No puedo permitirle que luche como si no lo fuese…

– "Mi alma está en paz, y mi Cosmos calmo está…"

– "La bestia del trueno, en su momento rugirá".

[…]

– ¡Eden!

– ¿Eden? Aria, ¿conoces a Eden…?

– ¡Eden está…! ¡Eden sabe, Eden sabe!

– ¡Oh, no…! ¡Hay que apresurarnos más, rápido, Aria!

[…]

"Se han ido utilizando la técnica de Yuna, ahora mismo deben estar escapando lo más lejos posible, yo… Ahora, tengo que bajar de Babel, pero… No lo haré a tiempo_" – r_eflexionaba Kouga desde lo alto de los escalones, mientras intentaba divisar la batalla que se daba bajo, pero todo parecía demasiado pequeño. – Sitan solo tuviera alas… – suspiró.

"Las tienes."

Kouga oyó una voz que no podía determinar de dónde procedía, parecía venir de todos lados, aunque él era el único capaz de oírla.

"Kouga, mira al camino que tienes en frente, no es más que otro desafío para llegar a donde Athena. Si te apresuras, podrás llegar…"

– ¡Pero, yo…! – hablaba solo.

"Sí las tienes, tienes tus alas, Kouga. Son esas que existen solo en sueños, que crecen dentro del corazón, y que nadie podrá robarte. Despliega las alas del Pegaso y vuela hacia las estrellas."

_– _Alas en el corazón… – quedó pensativo el Santo – ¿Tal cosa…? ¿Tal cosa existe?

"Si crees en el Cosmos, Kouga, puedes volar hasta las mismas galaxias…

No temas, no dudes, no pienses, solo suéltate en el viento, y que te guíe hacia Athena."

– Hasta las galaxias… – repitió Kouga, que movió un poco sus pies, que empezaban a temblarle y a cosquillearle las plantas – Si el Cosmos hace milagros, ¡dame alas, Pegaso, vuela…!

Abriendo las piernas, y arqueando un poco el cuerpo, se preparó para saltar al vacío, primero elevando su Cosmos, renovado por la luz de Aria, el cuerpo comenzó a aligerarse, la mente se le tornaba en blanco, olvidando que el cuerpo sentía miedo de saltar, reemplazó temor por energía y voluntad. Intentó, de alguna manera, imaginar que si daba el salto al vacío, llegaría donde Athena. "Suéltate en el viento, y que te guíe hacia Athena", esa frase la repitió para sí, hasta solo decir "Athena, Athena… Saori". El Cosmos lo tenía envuelto hasta la última punta de sus cabellos, que se erizaban con la propia energía del Santo.

"Ahora…"

_**Tobi saru… Pegasus!**_

_**(Vuela lejos… ¡Pegaso!)**_

[…]

– ¡Maestro Mykene! ¡No puedo dejar ir a Aria, si no…!

– ¡Amo Eden, concéntrese! ¡Aún tenemos dos enemigos en frente!

– ¡Pero…! Uf…

Ryuuhou y Souma eran quienes quedaban en pie ante el Santo de Oro de Leo, Mykene, y Eden, de Orión. Ambos estaban muy faltos de energía, Ryuuhou hace momentos se había desmayado pues su organismo no soportó tanto desgaste, mientras que Souma estalló el poder de su Cosmos interno, prácticamente estaban indefensos frente a tales enemigos, incluso aunque Mykene nunca se mostraba a la ofensiva totalmente, ni Eden tampoco podía, pues estaba muy herido, y su maestro lo retenía.

– Ryuuhou – llamó Souma –, tú conoces otra técnica Rozan… ¿Cierto?

– Sí… – dijo el Dragón tras pensarlo unos segundos y darse cuenta a qué se refería el Leoncillo –. Pero sería inútil, los Santos de Oro se mueven a la velocidad de la luz, nosotros…

– Solo a la velocidad del sonido – completó Souma –, pero eso si nos movemos solos, ¿qué pasaría si usamos nuestros Cosmos simultáneamente?

– ¿Simultáneo…? – Ryuuhou, aún abatido del sueño, intentaba dar conexión con la idea de su compañero – ¡Claro, doblaremos la velocidad! Pero no es suficiente, Souma… – Seguía con su tono pesimista.

– Tenemos que intentarlo, otra no nos queda, Mykene… ¿Eh? –se detuvo a sí mismo, al notar que algo extraño ocurría con Mykene – ¡Mira, Haruto lo logró! – Señaló alegre, al ver que en las plantas de los pies de Leo estaban clavadas las garras de Cosmos del Lobo.

– ¡Mykene no se puede mover! – agregó Ryuuhou, reparando en el rostro disconforme del Santo de Oro – ¡Hagámoslo ahora!

– ¡Aquí voy!

Souma saltó detrás del Dragón, colocó sus manos en las hombreras de su Cloth, y procedió a enfatizar su Cosmos con velocidad. Ryuuhou se preparaba, con el brazo izquierdo en alto, y el derecho retraído, la clásica pose de las técnicas Rozan.

– ¡Prepárate, Ryuuhou!

– Sí… Sí… – dijo con voz entrecortada, a Souma le sonó muy extraño.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

– Es… Toy bien… ¡Tú sigue! – La respiración se le aceleró muy velozmente, y Souma sentía el pecho del Dragón contrayéndose y relajándose con una constancia irregular y peligrosa.

– ¡No, Ryuuhou, se te destrozarán los pulmones!

– ¡Te dije…! – Deshizo la pose de lucha Rozan y atrapó las manos de Souma, aferrándolo hacia él aún más. – ¡Que sigas, Souma, es nuestra única oportunidad para vencerlos…! ¡YA!

– ¡Perdóname, Ryuuhou, pero trata de no morirte!

Souma salió disparado hacia atrás, expulsado por el gran Cosmos que Ryuuhou había acumulado, las auras verdes y naranjas se habían combinado en un gran cúmulo sobre la espalda del Dragón. El Leoncillo se asustó un poco al ver que el pecho de Ryuuhou estaba detenido, y no respiraba, sino que contenía el aire.

– ¡Mierda, mierda! – se espantó, salió en dirección a un inmóvil Ryuuhou. – ¡Respira, amigo, respira! ¡No te me mueras aquí…! ¡Demonios! – por el rabillo del ojo percibió un haz de luz que cruzaba por el aire, cuando quiso notarlo, Souma estaba con la vista en las nubes, y plantado contra el suelo, incapaz de moverse por una corriente eléctrica que le acalambraba los miembros.

– Ya fue suficiente… Amo, no podemos gastar más tiempo aquí – decía el ya liberado Mykene –. En especial usted, causará la ira de su padre. Debemos irnos ya

– De acuerdo, Mykene, me iré… – inesperadamente, Eden finalmente hizo caso al pedido de su maestro… En cierta manera – ¡Me iré a buscar a Aria! – Aún con el cuerpo y orgullo herido, intentó trotar en la dirección que percibía el Cosmos de la niña.

– ¡No, Amo E…! ¡¿Qué es eso?!

Mykene vio una refulgente luz que aparecía entre las oscuras nubes, y caía en dirección a donde Eden se dirigía, era rápida, y al parecer indetenible. Eden se volteó justo segundos antes que colisionara en el suelo, no dio crédito a lo que sus ojos vieron, aunque hubiese sido un instante casi efímero. Apenas atinó a cubrirse el rostro con las manos.

– _¡PEGASUS…!_

– ¡EDEN!

Una cortina de humo se levantó junto con el impacto, Mykene tornó su vista hacia su discípulo, olvidándose de que Ryuuhou aún estaba frente a él.

_**Rozan Ryu Hi Sho!**_

_**(¡Dragón volador del Monte Rozan!) **_

El Dragón estaba envuelto en una gigantesca aura de Cosmos verde y anaranjada, casi doblando su cuerpo en estatura. Los ojos se le estaban tornando blancos al no poder respirar, la consciencia se le iba de a ratos. Sólo cuando vio a Mykene mirar hacia otro lado, sintió que su vista fue perfecta, sus pies, veloces, su corazón, fuerte, sus posibilidades, infinitas. Los ojos se le hundieron en la ardiente llama del suyo con el de Souma, mientras sus piernas daban cada paso, como si del último se tratase.

Para él todo se movía increíblemente lento, pero Mykene apenas sí vio el impresionante salto en largo de Ryuuhou, con su pierna derecha hacia delante, lanzándose así mismo como proyectil. Sobre los pies de Ryuuhou, vio como una silueta de un dragón verde claro lo llenaba hasta la punta de sus cabellos, dejando tras sí una estela anaranjada.

Estaba del otro lado cuando el aire entró en su boca de nuevo, cuando su garganta se llenó con el bendito oxígeno, tan pronto como lo soltaba a grandes bocanadas, se volvía a llenar los pulmones rápidamente, parecía que no hubiese respirado en años. Pero hasta allí había llegado, no podía moverse más, los ojos se le cerraban de nuevo, las pestañas largas le cerraban la vista, solo pudo mirar hacia atrás, y ver como el Santo de Oro estaba inmóvil, perplejo.

"Lo… Logré"_ – _se dijo antes de caer de bruces al suelo – "_No, lo logramos…" _agregó, con una sonrisa, para luego caer desplomado, inconsciente.

Mykene se hallaba perplejo por su lado, en realidad el ataque de Ryuuhou no le había hecho daño real, que le aquejara en alguna forma física. Pero dentro, muy por dentro, sentía como si un dragón bebé hubiese devorado su orgullo. Y había una marca, prueba del ataque: cruzando desde la línea del cuello, hasta la oreja, la patada había dejado extensas marcas de quemadura, la piel estaba rojiza, pues, al fin y al cabo, no dejaba de ser humano, darse cuenta que su cuerpo no dejaba de ser como el de otros hombres, aún cuando era de los más poderosos seres de la Tierra, le estaba resultando devastador, quedó humillado ante su Amo… ¡Su Amo! ¿Qué había ocurrido con él?

Se volteó a ver cómo un herido Eden se batallaba contra el Santo de Pegaso, Kouga, que había llegado desde el cielo como una estrella fugaz. Eden tenía atrapado el puño de Kouga con ambas palmas, impidiéndole a este avanzar.

– ¡_Pegasus_! – exclamó el Cazador – ¡¿Dónde está Aria?! ¡Dímelo!

– ¡Mejor que donde estaba! – Replicó Kouga que intentaba forzar las manos de Eden para que le abriesen paso a sus nudillos.

– ¡Bestia insolente! – Aunque gravemente herido, las cuerdas vocales de Eden eran fuertes como las de nadie – ¡Tú no comprendes que Aria es…! ¡Aria es Athena!

– ¡La Señorita Saori es Athena, no Aria, ella es una niña! – Kouga daba ligeros pasos hacia delante mientras hablaba, hasta que quedaban sus ojos café enfrentados a los ojos aguamarina de su oponente – ¡Y ustedes la tenían encerrada!

– ¡MIENTES! – Rugió Eden, que no se dejaba aplacar por las palabras de Kouga – ¡Aria es la luz a un nuevo mundo! ¡Aria es la verdadera Athena, que salvará a todos los humanos!

– ¡Aria ni siquiera sabe hablar! – Kouga empujó lo suficiente hasta que chocó su frente con la de Orión, ambos tenían los dientes apretados, con el ceño fruncido, una expresión de furia que chocaban como dos galaxias diferentes – La Señorita Saori… ¡Ella es Athena, yo lo sé!

– ¡Es una Athena que no sirve, no quiero servir a una diosa que solo piensa en ella!

– ¡Tú…! ¡No te atrevas a insultar a Athena!

_** Pegasus Senko Ken!**_

El puño centellante de Kouga fue directo en busca del mentón de Eden, pero este se zafó del agarre previo y desvió la izquierda de su rival con solo encender un poco su Cosmos en su mano derecha.

**¡EN CADENA!**

La mano opuesta de Kouga era ahora la que brillaba con gran potencia, el puñetazo buscó el abdomen izquierdo de Orión, pero terminó siendo contrarrestado por una sutil y veloz defensa con la mano izquierda, apenas Eden veía como ese destello se desvanecía, un tercero apareció en el puño izquierdo, y este no lo pudo detener. El estómago se le revolvió con la fuerza del golpe, y cometió el error de posar sus manos sobre la zona herida. Su mentón estaba al descubierto claramente, de hecho, todo su cuerpo lo estaba, Kouga, adivinando esto, apuntó un nuevo Senko Ken en la mandíbula de Eden lo hizo levantar apenas centímetros en el aire, y allí era la oportunidad final.

**¡YO SOY SANTO DE ATHENA…!**

El Cazador saboreó la asquerosa tierra húmeda, con un dolor en el pecho insufrible, interminable, que le destrozaba hasta el alma, estaba apenas consciente, intentaba levantarse, ayudado de las manos, pero simplemente los músculos no respondían, como si le hubiese paralizado el cerebro por unos momentos. Desde lo profundo del corazón, ladraba, rugía, se peleaba contra sí mismo porque sus piernas se parasen sobre su orgullo, y así defendiese su nombre, pues él a sí mismo se llamaba Santo de Athena, y se habría quitado un ojo para que sus pies le hicieran caso y se levantaran.

Kouga respiró aliviado al ver que Eden ya no podía moverse y plantar batalla, su victoria no fue suya, sino que cada puñetazo, de cada uno de sus camaradas, estaban detrás de él, la sangre que derramó Spear no fue en vano, si no hubiese sacrificado su vida para sólo dañar fuertemente a Eden, ninguno de sus amigos tal vez la estaría contando ahora mismo, y menos, él, el menos experimentado de todos.

No se quedó meditando sobre el tema demasiado tiempo, apenas se volteó vio que Mykene tenía los ojos azules, duros, clavados en él, con más incredulidad que hostilidad, su Amo derrotado, y el recibir un golpe tan duro por un simple Santo de Bronce… En sus ojos de glaciar, por dentro, se derretía en confusión y duda, duda de si era correcto lo que hacía, de si, aun cuando parecía haber demasiados sacrificios, estos valían la pena como creían hasta entonces, ¿valían la pena? Entonces, ¿cómo sus enemigos demostraban tanta voluntad para ganar? ¿Habrá algo mal…? ¿Una equivocación…?

Las mentes de ambos Santos fueron interrumpidas cuando oyeron el ominoso silbar del viento, un viento que ya habían oído alguna vez, y lo conocían, sabían quién se acercaba. Las nubes se tornaron rojas carmesí, rodeadas de gran oscuridad. De la torre de Babel, vio como en la punta un pequeño brillo naranja salió disparado al cielo, y luego caía, disperso en varios haces de luz sobre la cumbre de la torre. Kouga se confundió entre el miedo y la valentía cuando vio como una gigantesca flama se manifestaba en el cielo, las piernas no le funcionaban, pero sus ojos admiraban el fuego con ira, la sangre se le enfebrecía, ardiendo en deseos de furia, las venas estaban a punto de estallarle. Pero no, el cuerpo no se movía.

– ¡M–Mi Lord…! – dijo Mykene, sorprendido, mientras ponía la rodilla en tierra, y miraba al suelo, por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Eden, aunque derrotado, intentaba mirar la misma escena.

Kouga, impotente a la situación, solo pudo ver como las llamas se disiparon. La gran capa roja ondeaba en los vientos aciagos, que traían en sus alas sangre, muerte, y mucho, mucho dolor en el interior. Los ojos carmesí brillaron entre los cuernos de oro, que ocultaban con una máscara de poder, un alma que se desintegraba en furia, dolor y confusión. El Pegaso solo veía en su mente esas aterradoras imágenes que siempre quiso que fuesen pesadilla, pero eran reales, él estaba ahí, frente a él, nuevamente, pero nada podía hacer…

"M–Mars…"


	30. 29: El dios de la guerra

Los Cosmos ardieron cuanto sus cuerpos resistían, la batalla parecía eterna. Y si en algo eterno había que pensar, no podía llegar tarde a la reunión de guerreros el dios que los comanda.

* * *

**Capítulo veintinueve**

**El dios de la guerra**

"M–Mars…"

La quijada le temblequeaba, las piernas se le sacudían desde los talones hasta la cintura, antes que lo sintiese o notase siquiera, tenía ambas rodillas clavadas en tierra. Sus pupilas se sacudían en el lugar, mientras, cuando no sabía bien por qué, un líquido recorría por sus pestañas inferiores, y luego caía por las mejillas hasta secarse a la altura del cuello.

– Mykene – habló con voz tosca aquel ser que desplegaba en su torso un espejismo del mismo universo, como un portal a una galaxia olvidada en los recónditos del universo – Veo que has cumplido con mis expectativas, justo como esperaría de ti –. Decía mientras inspeccionaba pacientemente con la mirada la escena, pasó por alto casi a los Bronce derrotados, pero se detuvo donde Eden yacía, casi desvanecido.

– M–Mi Lord Mars, no tengo más que discul…

– No, Mykene, no hay necesidad – interrumpió –. Esto es el resultado de su imprudencia… Él sabrá qué le espera – dijo con un tono intrigante, luego, fijó su vista en el paralizado Kouga.

– Lord Mars, él es…

– Sí, Kouga de Pegaso – completó, mientras daba unos pasos cerca al Santo de Bronce –. Mykene, llévatelo, déjaselo a Medea.

– ¿L–Lady Medea?

– Como he dicho, Mykene – insistió, con cierta imponencia.

El Santo de Oro se levantó, y desapareció en el aire, al instante estaba al lado del agonizante Eden, y tras posarle una mano en la espalda, se desvaneció en un haz de luz, no sin antes de darle una mirada fija a Mars, y a Kouga.

– Y bien, Kouga – dijo para quebrar un oscuro silencio entre ambos – ¿Qué te ha parecido esto hasta ahora? – Estaba apenas a dos metros del joven Santo, usaba un tono que hasta parecía familiar, pero a la vez, cruento y detestable.

– Mars… – balbuceó.

– ¿Das cuenta de qué ha ocurrido, Pegaso? – Se volteó y señaló con la mano el desolado páramo alrededor de la inmensa torre de Babel – Alrededor de treinta Santos han muerto hoy, mientras que yo perdí un ejército de quinientos Martian… Irónico, ¿no es así?

– A…

– ¿Athena? ¡Sí, Athena…! – Habló con un tono más alto y con una pizca de furia – ¡Han muerto treinta suyos, y quinientos míos! ¡Pero dime! ¿No suman, de todas formas, quinientos treinta? ¡¿No son esas, acaso, vidas que también se han perdido?! – Su voz rugía con ira, atrapada dentro de una fina capa de dolor – ¡Athena puede jactarse como protectora de los seres humanos! ¡Claro que puede! ¿Pero, y yo, y todos los que han sacrificado su vida hoy? ¿No eran tan valiosos como su Santos?

– Athena… – moduló Kouga, con dificultad, con la vista al suelo, como rendido. – ¡Athena…! – Habló con más energía, levantó una rodilla del suelo, y se ayudaba con ambas manos para erguirse nuevamente – ¡La Señorita Saori…! – La voz se le perdía con una fuerte agudeza, se sentía sediento, la saliva parecía arena en su garganta, sin embargo, había algo dentro de él que seguía vivo.

– ¡Athena nos protege! – Interrumpió Mar, y soltó una sarcástica carcajada. – ¡Jamás he dicho que no, Athena ama a la humanidad…! ¡Y sólo, sólo a la humanidad! – Le espetó, alzaba las manos, señalaba constantemente los cielos, y sus ojos brillaban cuando la ira parecía apoderarse de su alma – ¡Ha, ahí está! ¿No lo ves? Athena ama a la humanidad como ningún ente lo ha hecho nunca, y eso es algo que jamás lograré, pero, ¿en qué parte es eso justo? ¿No ha olvidado que, cada muerto en una guerra, es una vida que se estanca? ¡¿Por qué siempre olvida que ella ha sido el inicio de las guerras?! ¡¿Por qué siempre?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡DÍMELO, KOUGA DE PEGASO!

– La señorita Saori… ¡No ha comenzado ninguna guerra! – vociferó Kouga, con gran rabia, pero débil, también – ¡Nada de esto habría pasado si…!

– ¡Si Athena conociese su lugar! ¡Sacrificar el destino del universo por aquel, aquel estúpido humano! – Le cortó, y se acercó un poco más a Kouga, que jadeaba del susto – ¡Le daré a Athena tu cabeza, como prueba de todos sus errores!

El impacto metálico estalló entre los dedos de Mars, la fricción de los materiales sacó chispas, sintió arder en sus demoledores puños, algo firme le estaba refrenando de avanzar. Atónito, comenzó a emplear verdadera fuerza para empujar sobre Kouga. No notó cuándo o cómo, sin embargo, su puño solo apretó el vacío, Kouga, intrépido, se hallaba bajo él, en cuclillas, envuelto en la refulgente luz de su Cosmos.

_**Senko KEN!**_

El puño brillante de Kouga se enterró, devorado por el reflejo estelar en el torso repleto de estrellas y brillos, su puño se hundía rápidamente, Kouga, aterrado a más no poder, intentó removerlo con su otra mano, sin embargo, pronto sintió que sus fuerzas desfallecían, los ojos se le entrecerraron, y pronto estaban cubiertos de neblinas oscuras, se sintió hundir en un mar negro, que lo tragaba en espesas y profundas agua, que lo sofocaban con un calor que le derretía el cerebro, seguido de un frío helado, que le congeló hasta el corazón, que poco a poco, dejaba de latir.

"No puedo… Respirar"Preso del terror, se sintió sofocado, falto de aire, percibía una grandísima presión en su cuello, como si lo exprimiera con gran poder.

De repente, una serie de imágenes le cruzó la mente, tan veloces que vagamente podía notar si las estaba viendo, las estaba soñando, o ya había entrado en un estado de locura absoluto por el horror que experimentaba, se sentía vacío, frío, a la vez, atragantado con un calor agobiante, que le comía la garganta, y le quemaba la lengua.

Un hombre, caía, desangrado, perforado por una gigantesca lanza.

Alguien lo sostiene, es una mujer, con un cabello hermoso, larguísimo, ondeante, de sus ojos, del color del paraíso, brotaba un incesante llanto que lo ensordeció y casi lo desmaya.

Ve un hombre, casi desvestido, apenas cubierto por unas ropas, y oye a alguien hablar:

"¡Padre, dios entre dioses! ¿No piensas detenerla?

¡Está loca, está desquiciada…!"

"¡Es un humano! ¿Cómo puede hacer eso?"

"¡No tiene sentido, es una locura!"

La visión se interrumpe, y reanuda con alas blancas desplegándose en el cielo, una fantástica criatura, poseedora de dichas alas, se elevaba majestuosamente, surcando las nubes, directo a la tierra de los dioses, envuelta en un aura celestial.

¡Yo soy…!

**¡EL GUERRERO DE ATHENA!**

Fue lo último que oyó, un poderoso grito que retumbó en sus oídos con gran fuerza, hasta que desaparecieron en un constante eco.

– ¿Qué…? – Trató de decir, pero la palabra le salió deformada en un grito, la lengua no podía emular ningún sonido.

La realidad le volvió a los ojos de repente, le causó un gran dolor en la retina, la luz le hacía daño, hasta que se acostumbró, por reflejo se había tapado el rostro con la mano. Cuando ya se notó más cómodo, trató de ver qué había ocurrido, pues hace apenas unos momentos tenía a Mars frente a él, pero, ahora… No estaba.

– ¿Mars…? – Se preguntaba mientras miraba alrededor. – ¿Dónde demonios está…? – agregó, la voz le salía un poco ronca, después de la extraña y poco alegre experiencia que acababa de atravesar.

– K–Kouga… – oyó una voz profunda tras él, cuando se volteó, vio de quién se trataba.

– ¡Haruto! – Se asustó, se agachó para tomar al joven Lobo, quien le tendía la mano en busca de ayuda – ¿Estás bien, Haruto? – dijo mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse, Haruto colocó un brazo sobre el hombro de Kouga, mientras hacía gestos de dolor al tocarse el abdomen.

– K–Kouga… Estoy bien, pero… – intentaba hablar, pero el aliento se le iba de a golpe y no podía seguir.

– ¡Oye, respira hondo! ¡Cálmate! – Le pidió Pegaso, que justo escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban, como acto reflejo, se volteó y concentró su Cosmos, pero pronto bajó la guardia al ver de quién se trataba.

– ¡K–Kouga! – Escuchó gritar, era, inconfundiblemente, la voz de Souma que lo llamaba, mientras este se acercaba, trastabillando – ¡Haruto! ¿Están bien?

– S–Sí, eso creo… – contestó el Santo de Pegaso, luego atinó a ver hacia atrás, y veía que Ryuuhou también intentaba erguirse con gran dificultad – ¡Oh, Ryuuhou!

– Ah… ¿Acaso Mars…? ¿Desapareció? – dijo Souma al llegar con el Lobo y el Pegaso.

– N–No tengo idea, pero no puedo verlo por ningún lado – Respondió el de Cloth oscura –. O–Oye, Kouga, ¿qué te ocurrió cuando le diste ese golpe a Mars? – Cambió de tema.

– No estoy seguro… Creo que me desmayé o algo así, no puedo recordar – en efecto, Pegaso recordaba cada cosa de su… Alucinación, sueño, delirio, quién sabe qué le acababa de ocurrir.

– ¡Ryuuhou! ¡Hey! – El Leoncillo vio que Ryuuhou resbaló al intentar erguirse, salió a pronto, para poder ayudarle a incorporarse, una vez lo tuvo recargado sobre su hombro, lo ayudó a acercarse a donde Haruto y Kouga hablaban.

– Noté que parecías haberte desvanecido – le explicó Haruto, que en el momento de las alucinaciones de Pegaso estaba más cerca que todos, y era el único lúcido, aparte de Souma –, te habías quedado quieto, y luego, cuando pestañé, sentí como si me hubiese dormido unos minutos, desperté, y te grité, Mars ya no estaba.

– Estoy muy confundido… – Kouga se refregaba el rostro, estresado y molesto.

– Yo igual, Kouga, pero no hay tiempo como para olvidarnos que Mars aún puede estar por ahí… Si nos atrapa ahora, somos hombres muertos… – Haruto, en su pesimismo realístico, buscaba positividad y posibilidades, una extraña manera de pensar era la del Santo.

– ¡NO! – Escucharon gritar, la voz era débil, pero casi se podía sentir la urgencia de su tono, era Ryuuhou, que se acercaba de a poco con Souma – ¡Mars…! ¡Está expandiendo todo su Cosmos! ¡Nos destruirá aquí si no…!

– ¡Diablos, muy tarde!

Todos vieron que Ryuuhou miraba al cielo, dedujeron por lógica que allí se encontraba el peligro. Fue entonces cuando vieron a Mars, ondeando en el viento su gigantesca capa roja, parecía confundirse entre las nubes rojizas, que se habían teñido de dicho color cuando la lluvia se detuvo. La fuerza de los vientos era casi huracanada, parecía una tempestad que estaba a punto de deshacer la isla entera de Palestra.

Alrededor de la sobrecogedora figura de Mars, se habían formado centenas de lanzas creadas con el puro poder de su Cosmos. Esta vez, las lanzas tenían una apariencia diferente a las que Kouga recordaba, parecían más… Reales, no eran simples bastones de energía, si no lanzas compuestas por un larguísimo y extenso mango, terminada en una larga y, evidentemente afilada hoja. Cada una rebosaba en poder que expulsaban al exterior, como envueltas en llamas.

Apenas vieron que Mars movía sus manos hacia ellos, cerraron los ojos un segundo, los volvieron a abrir, y supieron que esa sería su último vistazo al mundo de los vivos, lo siguiente, quizás, sería verse a sí mismos, perforados por las indetenibles lanzas de Mars, probablemente, también tendrían que sufrir sus últimos latidos, viendo cómo cada uno de sus amigos se desangrarían hasta la muerte, uno tras otro, caminando, plácidamente, pero desanimados, a su destino de silencio, donde callarían por siempre, y sus misiones jamás se completarían, jamás cumplirían sus deberes como Santos.

"Perdóname, hermano…"

"Papá… Lo intenté…"

"Padre… No pude…"

"Lo siento mucho,

Señorita Saori…"

…

– ¿Qué cosa…?

– ¿Qué, Yuna?

– Mira, Aria, ¿no la ves?

– Eso… ¿Eso brillante?

– Siento algo muy raro, Aria, ¿tú lo sientes?

– Es… ¡C–Cosmos!

– ¿Cosmos…? ¿De quién?

…


	31. 30: Vuelo Eterno I

Se dice que los héroes escalan los muros que nadie más puede, por eso son héroes. Sin embargo, hay muros que son demasiado grandes para un héroe, demasiado fuertes. Ya no se necesita un héroe para escalarlo.

Se necesitan leyendas.

* * *

**Capítulo treinta**

**Vuelo Eterno I**

Escucharon un fuerte impacto, sintieron el suelo temblar bajo sus pies, sin embargo, el hecho de que no sintieran nada dentro de su pecho, que les arrancara el corazón y los plantara en el suelo, los atemorizó aún más. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Ya estaban muertos, tan rápido que ni siquiera sintieron el correr de su sangre tibia, enfriándose poco a poco? ¿Sus ojos no habían visto más que el horrendo cielo carmesí? ¿Sus manos no habían cumplido nada de lo que se habían prometido desde que fueron llamados Santos?

Tenían los ojos cerrados, ¿o estaban abiertos, solo que envueltos en una profunda oscuridad? No lo podían saber, no lo podían comprobar. Si fuese que sólo los tuviesen cerrados, les daba pánico abrirlos, sólo para ver cómo sus vidas se iban, tan tempranas, tan rápidas… Tan jóvenes.

Algo cayó sobre ellos, algo suave, cálido, intentaron mover sus manos para tocarlo, pero no podían ver, solo podían oír. Pero, ¿podían sentir?

La tentación los consumió y abrieron los ojos, ningún par de pupilas se mantuvieron quietas, miraron a su alrededor, a sí mismos, al cielo, a donde fuese posible, pero nada les parecía reconocible, todo estaba borroso y confuso, ¿quién estaba a su lado? ¿Uno de ellos, o el cadáver de tantos otros enemigos?

Sintieron que se desmayaban, que no podían contener la presión que se les acumulaba en su cabeza, parecía que iban a estallar en un grito de locura, y que morirían si seguían mirando. Pero entonces vieron, vieron algo nítido. Algo real, algo cierto, estaba frente a ellos, llamándolos para que siguieran vivos, y se volvieran a levantar.

– ¡Levántense, jóvenes Santos! – Escucharon, la voz era desconocida para todos, menos para uno, que ya la había oído antes, sí, Kouga la había escuchado, cada vez que se hallaba en momento de duda y confusión, o cuando sentía que no se podría parar otra vez, esa voz lo hacía ponerse sobre sus pies de nuevo, de nuevo, y de nuevo.

– ¿Q–Quién es…? – Haruto fue el primero en tomar coraje para hablar, su voz era débil y entrecortada, pero daba señas de que estaba vivo, trató de levantarse del suelo cuando notó que se había caído, al igual que el resto de su grupo.

– Siento un Cosmos… – Souma le siguió, también las palabras le salían mal, pero eso no le impedía intentar erguirse, aún cuando su cuerpo insistía en caer, su corazón no se rendiría, jamás estaría satisfecho si se dejaba caer una vez más.

– Este Cosmos es como… Padre – Ryuuhou era el más atónito de todos, y era quien no podía siquiera intentar levantarse, sentía que los huesos en la espalda se le habían destrozado, y que los tendones de sus piernas se hubiesen quebrado, el dolor era tan fuerte que se sentía atado con cadenas de hierro ardiente, pero no se podía permitir caer otra vez frente al dolor.

– Aquella vez… – Kouga era el único que ya estaba de pie, sintió como la voz que había oído estalló en sus oídos, alcanzando hasta lo más profundo de su alma, que deseaba dejarse morir a manos de su enemigo, sin embargo, las palabras resonaron dentro de él, y le dieron un latido nuevo, vivo, e indetenible a su corazón – Tú fuiste el que me salvó.

Las imágenes se le reacomodaron en la vista, al ver unas magníficas y majestuosas alas doradas, ajustadas a la espalda de ese hombre cuyo Cosmos parecía no tener techo ni cielo, Kouga se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos, hasta que vio que el hombre dio un vistazo hacia atrás, y al encontrarse con su mirada, impregnada de luchas sin cesar, de sacrificios sin comparación, de una vida que ha afrontado los peligros más grandes del mundo, eran los ojos de una leyenda, de un héroe, que blandirá su espada incluso en su lecho de muerte. Eran ojos que brillaban desde el fondo de su corazón, que no latía sangre, latía Cosmos, fuego, y vida.

– Seiya… – susurró, con una expresión que no podía diferenciar entre felicidad, euforia, o nostalgia, una media sonrisa se le escapó por los labios, los ojos se le llenaron de un brillo especial, de esos con los que un niño ve triunfar a su héroe más grande – Seiya – repitió, en un tono más alto.

– ¡S–Seiya! –lo siguió Souma.

– ¡Es Seiya! – añadió Haruto.

– ¡Seiya de Sagitario! – finalizó Ryuuhou.

– ¡Seiya…! – fue el último, Mars, que había detenido su ataque definitivo cuando se encontró que el Santo de Oro se había interpuesto. – ¡Tú…! ¡Tú no puedes estar vivo!

– Mars, el punto no está en si vivo o no – habló, con solemnidad de un caballero, aunque humilde, a la vez, pues toda su vida se reducía al punto de sacrificar todo por su diosa – ¡Si no, en si puedo proteger la justicia de este mundo! – Le señaló, mientras Mars oía atentamente.

– Sabes, Seiya – comenzó el proclamado dios –, siempre he disfrutado hablar contigo, tienes un pensamiento… Único, que no he visto en ningún ser humano. Tú de verdad eres, las alas de Athena, Seiya.

– Mis alas las tienes frente a ti, porque juré proteger a aquellos nuevos Santos que vendrían en mi lugar, y en lugar de mis hermanos, para derrotarte, ¡ellos te derrotarán, Mars!

– ¿Oh…? – Mars se expresó casi irónico frente a esa acusación, Seiya le apuntaba con el dedo, y le hacía gestos de que se acercase, a modo de provocarlo, pero Mars era extremadamente sabio e inteligente ante momentos similares, ofrecerle cualquier cantidad de terreno podría resultar más que peligroso y arriesgado – ¿Estas basuras, que se pretenden llamar humanos? ¡Humanos, sí, que han traicionado su fe en la humanidad! – Mars apuntaba con furia sobre todos los presentes, señalando a cada uno lo débil y patético que terminó resultando.

– Antes de hablar de la humanidad – Seiya parecía atosigado por la ira cuando hablaba ahora, apretaba los puños en rabia, y hablaba con una voz espesa. – ¡Vete a hacer dios, y ven a decirme humano, Mars! – Le espetó, mientras le apuntaba con el índice derecho.

– ¿Te has tomado trece años para venirme con un insulto nuevo, y más estúpido? ¡Vaya, los Santos son seres que no dejan de sorprenderme! – Mars no se veía afectado por las palabras del Santo de Oro, y comenzó a mover de nuevo sus lanzas a su alrededor – ¡Sostén con tu sangre lo que has proclamado con tu boca, Seiya!

Seiya se vio venir un ataque muy potente de parte de la deidad, y no pensaba arriesgarse con Kouga, Haruto, Souma, y Ryuuhou allí. Se llevó ambas manos a sus largas hombreras que brillaban con luz propia prácticamente, aún cuando el cielo parecía haberse despedido del sol para siempre; desde dentro de sus hombreras dobles, retiró dos refulgentes haces de luz con los dedos. Al instante, estas manifestaciones de luz se transformaron en lo que parecía un objeto tangible, recto, con una punta similar a la de una flecha. Sin perder tiempo, Seiya se colocó una en la boca, la apretó con los dientes, y rápidamente "desenfundó" una tercer flecha de sus hombreras, esta la lanzó al cielo, giraba, veloz, y destellante, varias chispas se desprendían, como si fuese una hoguera en el cielo.

Todo lo hizo en una velocidad súper–humana. Primero, se colocó en una posición de arquero, enseñando la primer flecha directo hacia Mars, un arco que, hasta entonces, no se veía, se manifestó allí mismo, parecía hecho completamente de oro, radiante como el resto de su Cloth. La primera flecha fue disparada hacia la izquierda, y surcaba rápidamente el cielo, fue cuando la segunda flecha, que estaba girando hace unos momentos, cayó en sus manos, y la lanzó hacia la derecha. La tercer y última, la quitó de su boca, la disparó al centro de las otras dos.

Una vez las tres flechas estaban en una altura equiparada, estas comenzaron a resonar y a brillar en sincronía. Mars les echó una mirada de desprecio, casi con burla, pues mientras Seiya solo lanzó tres flechas que ni siquiera le han llegado a tocar, Mars tenía un ejército invisible de cien soldados levantando sus lanzas.

Los Santos de Bronce escucharon cómo el aire silbó en cuanto Mars ordenó el movimiento de las armas, pero apenas pudieron verlas cómo se desplazaron, eran absurdamente veloces, parecían desvanecerse y reaparecer con intermitencia, ningún ojo humano sería capaz de captar tal velocidad, ni tampoco habría humano alguno que saldría vivo frente a ese ataque, incluso que Seiya, el Santo legendario, sea ese humano. Cuando los Bronce dieron un paso atrás, con miedo, ya todo estaba ocurriendo.

**AIOLOS THA!**

**(¡Voluntad de Aiolos!)**

**INFINITY BREAK!**

**(¡Destrucción Infinita!)**

Seiya exclamaba las palabras mientras alzaba sus manos hacia el cielo, las cerró con fuerza, y en ese momento, pareció que las musas dejaron de inspirar al mundo para que produjera sonido, o bien, parecieron haber privado a los jóvenes Santos de sus oídos, como si nada en este mundo produjese una mísera onda sonora, sus voces se acallaron también, aún cuando intentaron hablar, sus gargantas vibraban, y sus lenguas se movían, pero el sonido se había desvanecido de sus bocas, o de sus oídos.

Cuando miraron a su alrededor, creyeron que el cielo se cernía sobre ellos, como si el mundo fuese comprimido en el puño de un dios, sintieron que las estrellas se fundían sobre la atmósfera y se estrellaban por todas partes, no podían oírlas, pero sentían que cada impacto era estremecedor, cada golpe parecía un puñetazo de un Titán sobre la tierra, que sacudía los continentes, y también sus mentes, aturdidas por el temor, la confusión, ni siquiera podían hallar refugio en las majestuosas alas de la Cloth de Oro de Sagitario. Cuando intentaban pestañear, parecía que el mundo se había venido abajo junto con ellos, y fueron aplastados entre dos galaxias que estallaron a la vez.

Pero, una vez el viento silbó de nuevo en sus oídos, todo pareció vivo de nuevo, el mundo, y ellos, también. A su alrededor, se asombraron al ver cómo nada había sido destruido, nada en absoluto, ni siquiera se sentía como algún paisaje desolador, al menos, no más desolador que antes, ni más aterrador. Seiya aún estaba de pie delante de ellos, dándoles las espaldas.

– ¡Esas son…! – dijo Haruto, que fue el primero en ver los centenares de gigantescas lanzas desperdigadas por todo el lugar, ninguno daba crédito a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

– ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo hizo esto? – Se preguntó Ryuuhou, que intentaba levantarse desde hace largo tiempo, durante la colisión de ataques, se sentía adormilado e inconsciente, pero ahora ya podía pensar con claridad.

– ¿Es este el poder de un Santo legendario…? – Añadió Souma, consternado, no sabía si aterrorizarse o llenarse de emoción, los ojos se le cubrieron con unas involuntarias lágrimas que secó rápido al levantarse, lo mismo que Haruto, y Ryuuhou.

– S–Seiya… – tartamudeó Kouga, quien era el que ya estaba de pie, y parecía el más pasmado de los cuatro – Seiya… – repitió, como en trance.

– Jóvenes Santos – les respondió Seiya, volteándose por fin completamente –, desearía hablar con ustedes más, de verdad. – Tenía una tonada madura, pero parecía deprimida y cansada – Pero, sólo les vengo a pedir, vengo a pedirles que no se rindan, que nunca renuncien a su Cosmos, y éste siempre, siempre les dará la respuesta a todas sus dudas.

– Seiya… – dijo un tembloroso Kouga, que intentó dar un paso y acercarse, Seiya echó un vistazo atrás por alguna razón, y accedió a que el pequeño Pegaso se le acercase.

– Ven, Kouga – le dijo con cierto cariño –. A ti te debo decir esto, tú lo necesitas, lo necesitas para guiar a todos con tu luz hacia la batalla, yo sé que tú puedes, Kouga – Le tomó rápido las muñecas de la mano, y le habló con una voz muy calma y suave. – Kouga, en estos puños descansan las estrellas fugaces que ya no saldrán de los míos, por favor, ilumina este mundo con cada una de ellas, confío en ti, Kouga.

– Mis puños… ¿Son estrellas? – Kouga hablaba con voz algo monótona, y parecía idiotizado por la presencia de Seiya, hace tiempo, lo hubiese considerado un idiota que había dejado a Athena ser capturada, pero, ahora, en él veía un héroe sin parangón, ni comparación con ninguno que jamás hubiese pisado la Tierra, le tenía respeto, y lo sentía con toda sinceridad.

– Ya… – Seiya miró por sobre el hombro de Kouga, y se dio cuenta de algo que ninguno parecía percatarse – no nos queda más tiempo para hablar, Santos del mañana. – Dijo mientras soltaba las manos de Kouga, y se volteaba una vez más – Rezo porque la próxima vez que los vea, ustedes sean héroes. – Se preparó para salir en busca de algo a velocidad, pero antes, agregó: – ¡Les encomiendo a Athena, jóvenes guerreros, héroes del mañana…! – Hizo un segundo ademán de salir, pero se detuvo otra vez – Kouga, en tus manos dejo la Señorita Saori.

Y despegó de su lugar, rápido, sin que Kouga, ni el resto pudiera dar una sola palabra más. No, había más que una sola palabra, si se los hubiese permitido Seiya, quizás nunca lo hubiesen dejado ir, por más guerreros que fuesen, no podían evitar sentirse protegidos bajo las alas de Sagitario… Pero no era algo que Seiya pudiese permitir.

– ¡Seiya! – se oyó una voz gruesa y portentosa. – ¿Ya has terminado de hacerles soñar a esos niños? Qué cruel eres, ¿por qué les llenas de esperanza y poder, cuando sabes que es imposible? – Era Mars, quien aparecía desde una zona algo alejada, caminando entre todas sus lanzas incrustadas al suelo.

– Quizás, para mí ya se ha hecho un poco tarde… – le concedió – No obstante, ¡estos jóvenes! – Los señaló con los brazos – ¡Estos jóvenes poseen el inagotable Cosmos capaz de crear milagros!

– ¿Así que los llamas milagros, eh? – interrumpió Mars, con cierta ironía en su voz. – ¡Sí, sí, los Santos son criaturas de lo más peculiares! – Decía tras una corta y burlona carcajada.

– Porque son humanos – Seiya pareció hacer una pausa que se sintió eterna, llena de tensión que recaía en las comisuras de sus labios, hasta que, esbozando una sonrisa, pronunció: – ¿No, Ludwig?

Mars no respondió, hubo un incómodo silencio entre las palabras de Seiya, Mars parecía haberse quedado paralizado en el lugar, inmóvil, la llama de su cabeza ardía aún, pero parecía menos viva. El silencio se prolongó unos segundos, sin embargo, en la mente del dios, el tiempo se había congelado en sus ojos, las nubes se habían detenido, el viento no corría, sino que se había caído, sin vida, sus lanzas, que brillaban en una hermosa aura carmesí, ahora parecían muertas, grises, el tono rojizo de su hoja se desvaneció, e incluso pareció arruinarse, oxidado por el aire que acababa de morir.

– Tú… – dijo con una voz gutural – ¿Cómo conoces ese nombre? Ese nombre es de nadie, llama a quien no existe – las palabras se sentían rebuscadas en su clásico hablar agresivo y furioso.

– Mars, ¿de verdad crees que he pasado trece años pensando en una manera de insultarte? – Contestó al instante el Santo, que aún seguía con una sonrisa casi de niño en los labios – Supongo que tú también te habrás encargado de pensar un insulto más que… ¿Cómo era? – Sacudió un poco la cabeza, una reacción tan trivial para una situación tan tensa. – "Burro Fugaz"; ¿no? – la sonrisa se le desvaneció del semblante, tan pronto quiso darse cuenta, estaba agachando la cabeza para evadir el meteórico puñetazo de Mars, que le habría volado la cabeza si no hubiese respondido a tiempo.

– ¡Escoria humana! – Rugió Mars con toda la furia que su voz podía emitir, se sentía como una andanada de truenos cayendo a la misma vez – ¡Yo no soy un vulgar ser humano, yo no tengo nombre más que Mars! – Intentó un nuevo ataque, pero Seiya lo detuvo usando una única mano, aunque esto no le resultó muy fácil, la fuerza de Mars era tal que lo hacía hundirse en el barro. – ¡Soy la máxima expresión del Cosmos, soy un dios! ¡Soy el dios de la guerra, Mars! – Sagitario era lanzado hacia atrás con cada palabra que vociferaba Mars, su potencia era realmente absurda, sin límite, cuando creía que podría manejar el sobrecogedor poder de su oponente, este manifestó una de sus sangrientas lanzas en la mano, preparado para incrustarla, atravesando oro, atravesando carne, y sacando sangre, por el pecho de Seiya.

La reacción de Seiya fue bestialmente veloz, con un impulso de desesperada fuerza, empujó el puño de Mars, y tuvo la oportunidad para detener la hoja de la lanza con ambas manos, para luego tornarla hacia un costado, tratando de que Mars cediera y soltara la lanza.

No la soltó, pero el mango se quebró en dos, Seiya fue el primero en notarlo, tomándolo como ventaja, salió de un salto hacia atrás, estando a una distancia prudencial de su brutal rival, que parecía erguirse sobre sí mismo, como una llameante torre de fuego, a punto de derrumbarse sobre Seiya, el humano, el Santo, el Santo asesino de los dioses.

Miraban, desde lejos, los jóvenes Santos de Bronce, cada uno más sorprendido que el anterior por la feroz y espectacular batalla, no podían oír que decían, pero como si eso importara. Souma, eufórico, hasta parecía llorar de emoción con cada movimiento que Seiya hacía, la voz se le ahogaba en un grito de aliento para Seiya, pero, se sentía tan asombrado que su voz estaba muda. Haruto no hablaba, pero sus ojos tan abiertos, y su expresión tan atenta denotaba su claro respeto y admiración por el Santo legendario, que, viniendo de Haruto, el respeto vale mucho. Ryuuhou no estaba tan asombrado, pero sentía, dentro de él, que veía en él héroe que su padre no era, ¿por qué Seiya era el loado Santo de Oro, y su padre estaba postrado frente a una cascada…?

Kouga, aún estaba conmovido por las palabras de Seiya, sus puños eran estrellas fugaces, estrellas fugaces… Tan maravillado estaba, tan emocionado se sentía, que no paraba de acariciar sus palmas con los dedos cuando Seiya lanzaba un puñetazo, imaginando, que, algún día, tal vez ese podría ser él… Algún día, ese, ese héroe podría ser él.


	32. 31: Vuelo eterno II

**Capítulo treinta y uno**

**Vuelo Eterno II**

– ¡Vamos, Seiya! ¿Tras estos trece años, sólo esto me puedes hacer?

– ¡Demonios…!

La batalla se desenvolvía, feroz, el Santo se sentía acorralado, por momentos, se hallaba solo capaz de esquivar brutales embates de su fiero enemigo, quien no se detenía por un segundo a repensar, sus puñetazos se sucedían el uno al otro sin transición ni cambio de postura. Seiya sólo halló su oportunidad cuando la vertiginosidad de la contienda se tornaba imposible de seguir, tanto para él como para Mars, quien no medía la velocidad de sus endemoniados ataques, tan rápido y tan veloz era, que olvidó que podía fallar, que el ataque perfecto no existía. Apenas Seiya sintió cómo su cabello fue revuelto por los dedos de Mars, se dio cuenta del fallo, era pequeño, casi milimétrico, al costado izquierdo de su rostro, esta oportunidad fue imperdible, irrepetible.

Sus nudillos volaron directo al mentón del dios, su cuello salió disparado hacia atrás, mientras gemía en voz baja, por el dolor, pero no fue el único herido; el Santo de Oro logró la contra, efectivamente, pero muy a pesar de su vista, pues cuando el puñetazo salió, su rostro que fue instintivamente hacia delante, fue dañada por la fricción contra el metal negro, para cuando lo notase, tendría ya el ojo izquierdo entrecerrado, las pestañas quemadas, y toda la mejilla enrojecida. Seiya no perdió tiempo en su dolor, velozmente se anticipó al enfurecido contraataque de Mars, estaba agachado cuando el colosal brazo le pasó por sobre la mollera, y propinó una patada directo a los muslos de su oponente, pero no lo descentró, Mars había abierto las piernas para afirmarse sobre el suelo.

Le tocaba a Mars atacar ahora, alzó sus dos gigantescos brazos, intentó atrapar al desprotegido Seiya por las hombreras, pero este respondió antes. Lo atrapó con sus manos, pequeñas al lado de la gran masa que Mars era, pero fuertes como los de ningún hombre. Primero, intentó levantarlos un poco, utilizando una fuerza física descomunal, por un segundo, sintió que los brazos se le iban a quebrar, separar del cuerpo, o que iban a ser pulverizados. Antes de ello, los relajó al descender las manos de repente, y siguiéndolo con un rodillazo impulsado, directo al rostro de Mars. Apenas hizo impacto su rodilla derecha, cambió de pierna para dar una segunda patada en el cuello, que la utilizó para auto–eyectarse hacia atrás.

Sus alas no eran puro adorno, aunque uno pareciera verlas pesadas, ostentosas e inútiles en práctica, le permitían conseguir un equilibrio aéreo perfecto, el sueño que todo hombre ha intentado alcanzar, siquiera una vez en su vida, ha deseado que alas le creciesen, y libre como un ave volase. En medio del aire, a unos cuantos metros alejado de Mars, casi como si fuese natural, tan simple como respirar, y aún con su ojo dañado, dibujó las trece legendarias estrellas con sus dedos.

_**Pegasus Ryuuseiken!**_

_**(¡Estrellas Fugaces de Pegaso!)**_

[…]

– E–Ese movimiento… ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! – Kouga, mientras miraba cómo el Santo de Sagitario lanzaba incontables ráfagas celestes de sus puños, recuperó un recuerdo que sentía dormido – luego de que logré golpear a Mars con eso… Me había desmayado. – Recordó al fin.

– ¿Por eso no conocías…? – Preguntó Souma, hablaba lo menos, pues estaba muy concentrado en la batalla, que miraban todos bastante alejados, pero se podía sentir el impacto y el poder del Cosmos incluso a kilómetros.

– E–Eso creo…

– ¡Miren eso! ¿Qué está haciendo Mars? – Interrumpió Ryuuhou, señalando al susodicho.

– ¡¿A–Atrapó el Ryuuseiken?! – Titubeó Haruto.

[…]

– ¿Qué diablos…?

– ¡Piensa rápido, Seiya!

Todas las estrellas fugaces que Seiya había disparado contra Mars se vieron inutilizadas en un instante, este abrió con su Cosmos una esfera de energía color bermellón, la cual luego dividió en dos, y atrapó las ráfagas dentro de estas, que crecieron desmesuradamente, hasta ser casi la mitad de altura que Mars, y no solo destellaban auras de Cosmos rojizo, sino que largos haces de luz celestiales los rodeaban, al poco tiempo estallaron en pequeñas partículas de luz, que parecían estrellas. Las esferas de Cosmos se tornaron a un negro profundo.

Seiya ya no tenía respuesta para cuando las dos concentraciones de energía aceleraban contra él, instintivamente intentó atraparlas con las manos. Los dedos se le hundieron dentro de la oscuridad, el poder se sentía sobrecogedor, los músculos se le tensaron hasta casi producirle un calambre. Las piezas que recubrían su brazo estallaron y se desvanecieron en el aire, ya para este momento, Seiya dejó de sentir las manos, la fuerza era tan arrolladora que, por la presión, los dedos del Santo cedieron. Extrañamente, fue capaz de desviar la técnica que Maras acababa de improvisar, sin embargo, estas se hallaron en el camino de sus alas de oro.

Oyó cómo las piezas de sus alas, pluma por pluma, fueron despedazadas y pulverizadas en el aire, tras eso, solo pudo oír su espalda chocar contra el suelo, y luego, el amargo sabor del polvo.

[…]

**¡SEIYA!**

Exclamaron todos al unísono, el Santo de Oro había aterrizado en las cercanías de donde los Bronce se hallaban, instintivamente salieron a su encuentro, apenas estaría a unos ocho metros, que recorrieron en un instante, solo Ryuuhou se quedó en el lugar, pues las piernas las tenía muy débiles como para moverse a alta velocidad. Kouga fue el primero en llegar, y rápidamente lo tomó por los hombros, para intentar que se levante, sin embargo, este no podía responder, parecía desmayado, quizás se dio un golpe serio en la nuca, que lo dejó inconsciente, Kouga intentó llamarlo numerosas veces, pero este no respondió de ninguna manera, ni siquiera emitió algún sonido de queja, o dolor; en la desesperación, cuando Haruto llegó, pensó que no respiraba.

– ¡Kouga, tenemos que darle Cosmos, quizás lo despertemos si su corazón late lo suficientemente rápido! – Sugirió el Lobo.

– ¡Déjamelo a mí! – Interfirió el recién llegado de Souma, quien estaba extremadamente emocionado, aunque su resistencia física no se lo permitía demostrar, su Cosmos era el que más potencia de los tres tenía, Ryuuhou no se podía acercar, y entregarle su Cosmos haría que el Dragón se desmaye, sin duda.

– ¡Rápido, rápido, rápido! – Apuró Kouga, empezó a elevar su energía interna, canalizándola a través de los hombros del héroe legendario.

– ¡Resiste, Seiya, tú puedes! – El Leoncillo le puso ambas palmas sobre el pecho, donde se encontraba la ClothStone similar a la de Pegaso, romboidal, más grande, y del mismo color celeste, y hacía como si le reanimara el corazón para infundirle Cosmos directo al corazón.

"Tiene las muñecas casi destrozadas…" – notó Haruto, se asustó al ver que ambas muñecas estaban negras, fue allí de donde lo tomó para darle parte de su Cosmos.

Seiya estaba envuelto en un cúmulo de Cosmos, que alternaban entre el celeste, el naranja, y el verde. Lo que no habían recordado, es que Mars aún estaba allí, cuando quiso notarlo Haruto, ya estaban condenados: la lanza sangrienta de Mars cruzaba el aire a una abrumadora velocidad, y estaba a punto de empalarlos a todos en un solo golpe, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar "¡Cuidado!".

Pero la lanza nunca llegó, creyó que fue una ilusión, que la lanza simplemente se movía a una velocidad tan sorprendente que no podía verla, sin embargo, no era eso, cuando miró a su costado, vio la hoja incrustada dentro de la tierra, emanando un ardiente Cosmos. A su lado, vio que unos fragmentos verdosos yacían. Volteó por instinto, a ver a Ryuuhou, sí, había sido él. En su brazo había desaparecido el preciado escudo del Dragón, y donde estaba solo había un hueco, por el que podía verse su piel.

"Perdí el escudo… Perdona, papá, pero…"

Un gran trozo del escudo salió volando hacia donde Souma intentaba reanimar a Seiya, el Leoncillo lo captó por el rabillo del ojo, lo atrapó antes que le impactase en la sien, Haruto intentó lo mismo, pero había fallado y el dedo pulgar terminó rasgado, con un fino hilo de sangre corriendo hasta su palma.

Antes que siquiera lo hubiesen notado, Seiya estaba de pie nuevamente, con los ojos abiertos, o, al menos uno, el otro aún seguía hinchado y dañado. En sus manos, sostenía el trozo de escudo, que miraba fijamente. Luego, se volteó, y vio a Ryuuhou, jadeante, que había perdido el arma que era de su padre para salvarle la vida, Seiya se sintió estupefacto, y luego miró a los otros Santos, que también se habían esforzado para hacer que volviera a estar sobre sus pies, peleando como el héroe que era.

– "Estos chicos…" – Se dijo, y sonrió – "Sí, no puedo perder todavía… Aún no ha llegado…" – Echó una mirada por detrás de Ryuuhou, para reafirmar algo, vaya a saber uno qué, para poder volverse a Mars nuevamente, no sin antes dirigirle unas palabras a los jóvenes Santos -

Santos de Athena… Jóvenes Santos, estoy tan orgulloso de haberlos visto esta vez, sé que no me arrepentiré de encomendarles la Tierra, y a Athena. ¡Souma! ¡Te deseo suerte en tu búsqueda de justicia! ¡Haruto, halla la paz en el alma de tu hermano! ¡Ryuuhou, el honor y toda la vida de tu padre no estaba en ese escudo, está en ti, en tu Cosmos! ¡Tú eres su orgullo!

– Y, Kouga… – dijo con un tono más serio que alentador, comparado al de recién – Esto será lo último que te enseñaré, ¡apréndelo bien!

Sagitario apretó un poco el trozo de Cloth de Dragón, recordando viejas memorias.

"Recuerdo cuando esto por poco no me partió la cabeza…" - una corta sonrisa nostálgica se le manifestó sobre el mentón - "Quién diría que ahora me salvaría la vida, tanto tiempo después…" - Seiya lanzó el fragmento verde claro hacia donde Ryuuhou se hallaba, y emprendió rumbo de nuevo a la batalla, tras darle un pequeño gesto – "Gracias, Ryuuhou, por tu sacrificio."

"Cada uno ha sacrificado parte de su vida hasta este momento, incluso Geki, incluso todos los Santos de Bronce, que jamás imaginaron tal infierno…" – pensó mientras aceleraba a velocidad comparable a la de un rayo de luz, rápidamente se vio impactando sus puños contra los de Mars, quien presionaba, empujaba con violencia hacia la tierra, y lo enterraba dentro del fango – "Tengo que demostrarles que ninguna gota se ha derramado en vano, ¡tengo que explotar mi Cosmos por ellos! ¡Tengo que…! ¡TENGO QUE…!" – Llevado por la adrenalina de sus pensamientos, Seiya se tornó mucho más frenético, la potencia en sus brazos aumentó de repente, las heridas en sus muñecas parecían haber sanado – "Gracias, Haruto, por tu inteligencia."

El dios sólo podía esquivar, curvaba el cuello, bloqueaba velozmente con los brazos, por un momento, parecía que se burlara de la habilidad del Santo, pero antes que quisiera notarlo, la furia y rabia con la que Seiya lanzaba puñetazos cada vez le presionaba y arrinconaba a cada golpe que volaba cerca del rostro de Mars. Hubo un instante en el que Mars quiso contraatacar a pesar del riesgo, fue un derechazo, directo al punto ciego de Seiya, sin embargo, precisamente, ese era el momento que el Santo esperaba con ansias, sabía que la arrogancia de Mars lo llevaría a atacar con fuerza desmedida, afectando su velocidad y reflejos.

Pudo adivinar la dirección del ataque por el movimiento del hombro, y supo atraparlo en el momento justo, al tiempo que ejecutaba Cosmos sobre la negra protección de su enemigo, las ráfagas de energía se expandieron y fugaron entre los dedos, estallando en una brillante explosión que cegó los ojos del iracundo dios de la guerra. Apenas la vista se le esclareció, vio a Seiya varios metros alejado de él.

"¡¿Qué demonios está…?! ¿Acaso aprendió…?"

_**KOSUMO BAKAHATSU!**_

_**(¡EXPLOSIÓN DE COSMOS!)**_

Desconoció que pose había hecho Seiya para tal habilidad, sin embargo, Mars no dudó de que realmente hubiera dominado un poder que jamás creyó vivir para ver en un humano.

Las llamas de la ardiente aura celeste se expandieron por todo el panorama, antes que quisiera darse cuenta, Mars sentía que el suelo se había derrumbado, y el cielo había llenado todo el lugar, sabía que no era real, sin embargo, la situación se tornaba dificultosa a sus ojos, debía buscar una manera pronta a defenderse. Pero se quedó quieto, mirando atento al Santo, como si esperara algo resultara favorable.

Seiya tenía los brazos abiertos, a través de los cuáles seguía expulsando Cosmos en grandes cantidades, y no solo de sus extremidades, sino que cada parte de su Cloth manaba extensos y brillantes fluidos de energía.

"Gracias, Souma… Por tu potencia."

Separó un poco los pies, y contrajo los músculos del brazo, posó sus manos sobre el pecho, donde la ClothStone residía, apretó la zona con fuerza, haciendo gran énfasis en la presión que ejercía. El flujo de energía se detuvo al momento, y comenzó a revertirse, como la corriente de un río, regresaba al gran océano cósmico del alma de Seiya.

"Mira bien, Kouga, esto es gracias a ti."

La concentración de su energía se redujo alrededor de su cuerpo, pero no solo se restringió a ello, sino que la extendió detrás de su espalda, las alas que acababa de perder su Cloth eran reemplazadas por unas hechas con su propia fuente de Cosmos, eran casi tan altas como su cuerpo, estaban desplegadas hacia atrás, y luego las movió, como si fuese parte de su propio cuerpo, haciendo que se levantase un poco del suelo, con un aleteo se elevó unos centímetros, suficiente para alcanzar a impresionar legítimamente al dios de la guerra.

– Fascinante, Seiya, jamás pensé que viviría para ver que exista alguien capaz de plantarme una verdadera batalla – le halagó –, sin embargo, – se dirigió con un tono más serio. – No has alcanzado más que una simple imitación, te has olvidado de qué te está limitando…

– Tú también, Ludwig – le devolvió.

Mars no dio respuesta a las que él llamaba calumnias. Lo único que hizo fue introducir una mano dentro de su peculiar torso, sus dedos se hundían dentro de los cúmulos cósmicos formados en su centro, que se expandían erráticamente, formando estrellas fugaces que recorrían todo su cuerpo. Cerró un poco su gran mano izquierda, parecía agarrar algo dentro de sí. Cuando la extrajo, una singular esfera brillante salió de allí, parecía emitir luz propia, a su alrededor, formando una órbita, giraba una línea rosada, pronto, las líneas se multiplicaron en torno a la esfera, y esta cambió poco a poco su brillo, cambiando a un tono color carmesí en las puntas, y rojo sangre acercándose al centro.

– ¡Te enseñaré que es el verdadero, auténtico poder, Seiya! ¡Te enseñaré qué es un dios, un dios que tú nunca podrás asesinar!

_**GALAXIA PRIMA!**_

_**(¡PRIMER GALAXIA!)**_


	33. 32: Alas legendarias

**Capítulo treinta y dos**

**Alas Legendarias**

– Apresúrate, Aria, o no conseguiremos escapar.

– Pero… Duele…

– Sé que te duele, Aria, pero por favor, tienes que aguantar, tus pies pronto se acostumbrarán.

– ¿Cuándo?

– Ah, ya no tardará.

Como la niña describía, estaban caminando sobre un suelo muy áspero, nada amable con los pies suaves de Aria, quien gemía cada dos pasos del dolor cuando sus plantas se encontraban con una filosa piedra, o cuando se chocaban con una gran raíz de un árbol. Cruzaban con apuro el bosque, pero, por supuesto, la niña de luz retrasaba a la Santo que le exigía aguantar; tranquilamente podría cargarla, pero Yuna no era de esas niñas mimadas, ni tampoco una doncella, así que tampoco trataría a otra como tal, por lo que, si puede caminar, que camine.

– Ya no debemos estar a metros de la orilla, allí descansarás un poco, y luego veré cómo llegamos hasta el otro lado.

– E–Está bien – balbuceó la chica de ojos estelares.

– ¡Con un…! – Sintió un estruendo bajo sus pies – _Bozhe! _(¡Dioses!) ¿Qué cosa…?

Habían alcanzado un pequeño claro dentro del bosque, cuando Yuna sintió la tierra temblar un poco, atinó a mirar primero al cielo, que prácticamente las tenía a oscuras, no se podía percibir un solo rayo lunar que atravesase las hojas de los árboles para que les permita ver con más claridad por donde iban. Pero hubo una luz que cruzó el cielo con gran rapidez, y eso la desconcertó.

– ¿Qué, Yuna?

– Mira, Aria, ¿no la ves?

– Eso… ¿Eso brillante?

– Siento algo muy raro, Aria, ¿tú lo sientes?

– Es… ¡C–Cosmos!

– ¿Cosmos…? ¿De quién?

Se quedaron ambas dubitativas un segundo, hasta la que lo que parecía una estrella fugaz pasó de largo, y las dejó en penumbras nuevamente. Entre las sombras, el Águila oyó el caer de algo pequeño cerca, desde niña ya había dominado una buena habilidad para oír, y también para manejarse en la oscuridad, se agachó, soltando la mano de Aria, y tanteaba con sus dedos sobre el suelo seco.

– Aria, ayúdame a buscar, siéntate, y rodea con tu mano todo lo que esté cerca. – Le pidió, la niña accedió de buena gana, e hizo caso.

– ¡Mira, mira, Yuna! – Dijo al cabo de un rato.

– ¿Eh? – Se volteó a ver, y se paró – ¿Hallaste algo?

– Sí – contestó, al tiempo que se erguía, con cierta elegancia, a pesar de que sus túnicas estuviesen maltratadas y sucias –. Esto. – Le tendió un pequeño objeto, no de más de un centímetro de alto, y medio de ancho.

No podía distinguirlo bien, pero parecía un objeto metálico, frío, y concreto, cuando lo recorría con sus dedos, creyó sentir que había unas hendiduras en alguna parte.

– Maldita sea mi suerte, no sé qué es esta cosa.

– ¿Qué es suerte? – Quiso saber Aria.

– Depende de cómo lo veas, Aria, uno dice que tiene buena suerte cuando pasa algo bueno y no lo esperaba, y mala suerte cuando algo malo ocurre y no se esperaba.

– Y Aria, digo, yo… ¿Mala o buena suerte? – Preguntó, con inocencia, Yuna se la quedó mirando por unos segundos, la mirada de Aria parecía brillar en las sombras, la Santo tenía enormes ganas de decir que no podía ser más inoportuna, pero más grande era su pena por la pobre inocente.

– Eso lo decides tú misma, Aria – dijo al final de meditar un momento, Aria se quedó reflexionando sobre ello un rato –. Vamos. – La interrumpió. No podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí, toma, lleva esto.

– S–Sí – asintió mientras agarraba el objeto que encontraron.

[…]

_**GALAXIA PRIMA!**_

Seiya casi quedó absorto cuando vio cómo Mars aumentaba su poder en un lapso de tiempo tan corto, comparado con los minutos y cuánto cansancio le produjo en todo el cuerpo.

"Cielos… De verdad ha superado tantos límites, ¿cómo alguien es capaz de tanto?" - pensó.

La pequeña esfera que sostenía en la mano se desvaneció cuando la cerró, explotó, y solo dejó las estelas de las órbitas rosadas que giraban alrededor, rápidamente los trazos brillantes se fundieron sobre su muñeca, desplegando una gran energía cósmica que pronto le cubrió todo el cuerpo. Distinta a la de Seiya, que se veía fluida y brillante, esta era pesada, oscura, densa, de un profundo color bermellón.

– Mira, Seiya, hasta este punto hemos llegado – dijo, al fin.

–Así parece – concedió el Santo. – Ni en mis sueños más locos había imaginado esto.

– Yo menos, Seiya, pero, aquí estamos, y ya no hay vuelta atrás, en este mundo hay espacio para solo uno de los dos.

– Te equivocas, Mars, aún…

– No hay vuelta atrás – repitió con una voz casi monótona, Seiya suspiró, frustrado.

– No, no la hay – admitió finalmente, bajando la vista, casi con tristeza se podría decir, mientras acercaba la mano derecha a su hombrera contraria, y extrajo el haz de luz que rápidamente transformó en flecha, levantó la cabeza cuando apuntó al dios.

– Sí… Así es como se debe resolver esto, Seiya, por las armas – Mars elevó los brazos, ejerciendo fuerza, extendió su Cosmos, y manifestó detrás de él una cadena circular de fuego abierta, poco a poco, se divisaba una figura diferente, parecía una corona de laureles – ¡Vamos, Seiya, demuéstrame cuánto valen ustedes, humanos!

– ¡Haré algo mejor, te enseñaré cuánto vales tú, Ludwig! – Seiya levantó el tono, pero se reflejaba un poco de arrepentimiento en dichas palabras. Echó, por un instante único, hacia atrás, y su mente un poco llegó a relajarse – "Ya está aquí, ya puedo hacerlo… Sabía que podía confiar en ella."

El momento había llegado, todo debía ser zanjado en un solo instante, todo se iba a definir en un solo disparo de Cosmos, el más fuerte era el que iba a ganar, el que iba a prevalecer, ¿cuántas veces, cuántas, Seiya se había encontrado frente a esta situación? Quería detener la cadena de la guerra, quería que el mundo baje las armas, y que los dioses dejen de crearlas… Sentía que levantando esa flecha, levantaba un arma más, y creaba una guerra más.

"Aioros, perdóname, pero requiero tu fuerza, te juro, como juré aquella vez, ¡voy a proteger a Athena! ¡Por favor, guíame, una vez más!"

El Cosmos de Seiya estalló a su alrededor, remontándose en el aire, sobre sí misma, la energía se caía, y renacía, volvía a escalar al cielo, parecía una auténtica estrella, un verdadero cometa. Los Bronces, que miraban atentos la escena, estaban maravillados ante tal muestra de poder, se sentían pequeños, minúsculos, inútiles.

Mars, Kouga, Souma, Ryuuhou, Haruto, todos y cada uno miró la escena con un asombro común. Seiya poseía un par de alas que lo mantenían en el aire a base de su Cosmos, pero otro par crecía detrás de sus espaldas, estas no eran de color celeste, sino doradas, como alas traídas desde el sol.

"¿Cuatro alas…? ¿Quién más está allí? Siento una presencia detrás de Seiya…" Reparó Mars, sentía un segundo Cosmos que crecía detrás del Santo, tanto parecía esta nueva esencia, que creyó ver un hombre tras Seiya, un hombre alto, corpulento, que tomaba su arco y su flecha, y apuntaba hacia él – "Qué tipo más interesante eres, Seiya, que hasta traes a la vida a los muertos… Me pregunto, si, podrás revivirte a ti mismo."

Mars respondió, la corona de fuego que se cernía sobre su cabeza se multiplicó en sus manos, un nuevo aro ardiente se manifestó en cada brazo, los soltó, quedando suspendidos al aire, el primero que había formado detrás de sí se movió hacia delante, se volteó sobre su eje, dejando el sector abierto hacia abajo. Los otros dos se conectaron al anterior, formando una triple unión de laureles llameantes.

Mars adentró la mano dentro del triple aro, abrió la palma, una llama se manifestó dentro, era pequeña, pero a su arder, las otras llamas también se elevaron con fuerza.

– ¡Vamos, Seiya!

– Ludwig…

_**AÍOLOS THA!**_

_**(¡Voluntad de Aioros!)**_

_**EIEN NO TSUBASA!**_

_**(¡ALAS ETERNAS!)**_

_**CRUENTA LAURI!**_

_**(¡LAURELES DE SANGRE!)**_

Seiya tensó el arco de Cosmos, y una tormenta celeste se revolvió sobre él, rodeó la saeta de oro, pronto, el Santo se había desvanecido entre el flujo, sólo las cuatro alas de su espalda remanecieron por sobre la expulsión y compresión de Cosmos. A los pocos segundos, la energía tomó una nueva forma, Seiya parecía no verse en ella. Un hermoso caballo de cuatro majestuosas y gigantescas alas, las plumas desprendían chispas suaves. Todo su cuerpo estaba entintado de color cielo, sus ojos brillaban como la miel bajo la luz del Febo, rodeados por llameantes ráfagas de cristal. Levantó la magnífica crin hacia el cielo, flameante, vivo.

Todos lo vieron emprender vuelo directo a los aros llameantes, que explotaron en una combustión volcánica, entre la llamarada, el galopar del caballo aceleró y rompió entre el mar de fuego, aleteando sus alas, y avanzando hacia el dios que no decayó en su ataque, giró la muñeca, haciendo una explosión terrorífica. Parecían extenderse lenguas de sangre, negras, espesas, que se apoderó de la llamarada y tornó el fuego de un tono amarillo y rojo, a un profundo negro, manchado de carmesí; detrás de los tonos oscuros, parecían restallar pequeñas estrellas.

Algo les palpó en las espaldas, Ryuuhou fue el primero en ver, de hecho, el único, no supo de quién se trataba para ser exacto, pero sí pudo vislumbrar el ondear de un cabello de tinte claro, apagado por la noche. Una sensación de pánico le sacudió la cabeza, pero la calma le retornó con un hondo suspiro, oyó unas palabras, que sólo aquel de su confianza podría conocer, sí, estaba a salvo.

Cuando los Bronce quisieron darse cuenta, bajo sus pies había crecido un aro de Cosmos dorado, con un centro abisal, desprovisto de toda luz, en contraste al anill. Cuando dirigieron sus ojos al suelo, unas pequeñas esferas lilas surgieron, como burbujas escapando del mar.

Sintieron el aliviar de su cuerpo, las Cloth parecieron desaparecer, su aliento se desvaneció por instantes, y la vista se les recubrió de blanco y dorado, el anillo de hace momentos los había recubierto hasta los ojos con una deslumbrante luz.

Todos se sintieron ciegos, desconcertados, y confusos. No Kouga, él aún divisaba cómo el Pegaso volaba entre un océano de sangre y fuego, revolviéndose sobre las llamas, pisando en la oscuridad. Una a una, sus plumas se extinguían, a medida que la vista se le cegaba, blanca como su misma mente. Hasta que, por fin, cerró los ojos como todos, hundiéndose en un sueño blanco.

"Seiya…"


	34. 33: Diosa con pies de niña

**Capítulo treinta y tres**

**Diosa con pies de niña**

Ya llevaban unos minutos bien adentradas en el bosque hasta que hallaron la costa de la isla, aliviada, Yuna, dejó a la pequeña sentarse en la suave arena para que descansara de la, no larga, pero sí dura caminata por el bosque. Al menos así era en lo que respectaba a Aria, definitivamente esta niña que, aunque parecía emanar un Cosmos luminoso, cálido, y fuerte, no estaba apta para el mundo como lo es realmente. El vaivén de las ondas marinas sacudían los oídos de Yuna, el olor a agua salada le agradaba, también a tierra húmeda, parecía calmarle los nervios, aunque ya por naturaleza era muy templada, situaciones de este tipo le sacaban de quicio.

"No me puedo creer que me hayan dejado enganchada a esta niña" – Pensaba – "Kouga me gritó que saliera de allí, pero no se dio cuenta de que no tengo donde huir, los Martian seguro nos encontrarán antes de tocar la orilla…" – No hallaba sosiego siquiera en mirar a la pequeña, que intentaba recuperar aire, y enterraba los pies en la arena, divertida, como si nunca la hubiese conocido antes, también disfrutaba del frío toque del agua, le producía cosquillas en las plantas de los pies, y le aliviaban las heridas.

Pronto, Aria empezó a estornudar por el repentino cambio de temperatura, eran estornudos como de un gatito, casi imperceptibles, pero a Yuna no le podría irritar más el repetitivo sonido. Molesta, arrancó de su falda un pequeño pedazo de tela y le enseñó cómo quitarse los mocos, al principio, le costó hacer fuerza, aunque al poco tiempo ya había dejado el pañuelo improvisado lleno de flema, para luego tirarlo al océano.

La Santo le pidió que se levantase, Aria hubiese preferido quedarse a sentir la vibración del mar bajo sus piecitos, pero también entendió que Yuna estaba apurada, por la seguridad de ambas, debían apresurarse a escapar.

El problema, era cómo iban a hacerlo. No había botes cerca, Yuna meditaba en cómo salir de la isla cuando escuchó un retumbar bajo el suelo, atinó a mirar hacia detrás de los bosques, y vio cómo se alzaba una llamarada de color oro y naranja, refulgiendo en medio de la noche negra y carmesí. Al poco tiempo, la luz parecía bajar y disminuir dentro de sí misma, no sin brillar mucho más que antes.

– Siento un Cosmos fuertísimo viniendo de allí… Espero que todos estén bien –dijo, preocupada, justo cuando sintió que Aria le tiraba de sus largas telas, volteó a mirarla, y vio en sus ojos una expresión de terror.

Dirigieron ambas la mirada al sujeto que acaba de aparecer desde el bosque, abriéndose paso entre los árboles, vieron emerger una figura de un hombre, aparentemente de gran estatura y porte. No lo reconocieron con claridad, llevaba puesta una larga capa gris sobre la espalda, que cubría sobre su pecho, y provista con una capucha que ocultaba su rostro, solo se veían unos mechones de cabello a los costados de la cabeza.

– Yuna de Águila – dijo tras un silencio extraño, Yuna quería hacerle frente de alguna forma, pero se sentía tan paralizada como la pequeña Aria –. No temas, soy tu aliado.

– ¿Y por qué no tengo el honor de ver a mi aliado? – Respondió, astuta, no confiaba en el atuendo del hombre que le hablaba con voz grave, intentó demostrarse, cuando menos, segura, aunque definitivamente estaba con algo de miedo, que este hombre las hubiese seguido hace quien sabe cuánto, y, recordando la aterradora paliza que acababa de recibir… Se estremecía, acariciaba su estómago, con temor.

– Comprendo tu desconfianza, niña de Bronce – admitió el desconocido –, te enseñaré que puedes confiar en mí…

– Aria, quita las manos, o no me podré mover. – dijo Yuna mientras le hacía una seña con las manos para que la soltase, la niña aceptó, temblorosa, y le quitó las manos de las piernas, a las que se aferraba hace unos momentos con temor.

– Miren bien.

El sujeto se volteó, frente al bosque alzó sus brazos, que podían verse notablemente incluso bajo la capa grisácea, parecían trabajados y de una contextura atlética.

– ¡¿Por qué no vienes a dar a mostrar tu horrible cara de chimpancé?! – Gritó a la oscuridad dentro de la maleza. – ¡Vamos, ven a luchar, Houwang!

– "¡Houwang…!"_ – _Reaccionó Yuna, era el nombre de aquel Martian cuyo poder le había resultado tan abrumador que fue necesario el Cosmos de Aria para que volviese en sí; se acarició nuevamente la barriga, aterrada, la respiración se le agitó con fuerza.

– ¿Y–Yuna? – Si el águila estaba asustada, ¿qué haría la pobre paloma que apenas sí sabía agitar alas? El sentimiento de terror de la Santo le recorrió por todo su cuerpo, se sintió tan paralizada como ella, o aún peor.

En ese momento, vieron como una ágil figura se desenvolvía por el aire y caía en la arena, desperdigándola por todo el lugar. Yuna no necesitó ver más que la pose del Martian para recordar su apariencia a la perfección, el otro sujeto, al ver que Houwang estaba peligrosamente cerca de Yuna y Aria, se interpuso entre los tres, parecía haberse movido a una velocidad casi instantánea.

– ¡Oye, oye! – Vociferó el hombre venido a bestia – ¡¿Tú quién demonios eres para desafiar al Rey! – Le dijo rápido y agresivo, escupió al mar al lanzar la frase.

– A vuestra majestad no le interesaría saber la identidad de un simple plebeyo como yo –. Le respondió en tono de burla mientras ponía una rodilla en tira con tal exageración que a Houwang le hizo saltar la furia.

– ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?! – Le rugió. – ¡Muéstrame esa cara tuya para que te la deforme!

– Yuna. – Dijo el otro, sereno, y calmado, mientras metía la mano entre su ominosa capa gris, y sacó de allí un objeto. – Toma, quítale el cordón, y haz que esta niña se aferre bien a ti, llegarán a un lugar seguro, podrán descansar allí por la noche. – Le hizo entrega de una pequeña bolsa oscura, cerrada con un cordel de plata, Yuna la tomó con desconfianza, pero no le quitó el fino hilo que le cerraba, era pequeña, parecía llena, sin embargo, pesaba lo que el aire.

Encabronado por la indiferencia que el desconocido le hacía, el Martian saltó desde su posición con un acrobático movimiento hacia delante, desenfundó su ilógico bastón, y se propuso al iniciar el ataque. Yuna levantó su defensa instintiva, pero no fue necesaria cuando vio como este sujeto envuelto entre nubes de tormenta había frenado el ataque con solo sus manos desnudas.

– ¿Cómo…? – Se sobresaltó el Martian anormalmente peludo, forcejeaba contra este tipo desconocido, con el bastón mágico entre ellos.

– Me costará pelear así, pero… Será divertido – dijo con una risa, aunque no se lo podía ver, pues tenía la cara todo momento apuntando al suelo, sin dejarse ver más que unos mechones de cabello claros que caían por detrás del cuello.

Empujó con fuerza a Houwang, y este salió despedido hacia atrás, semi–enterrándose en la arena. El guerrero sin título se tiró sobre sí la capa, para taparse la boca, y se la ató con fuerza sobre la espalda, acto seguido, colocó una particular pose de batalla, con piernas separadas, los pies un poco en punta, flexionó un poco las rodillas, y no aguardó a la reacción del Rey Mono para salir al ataque.

Despegó desde el suelo hacia el aire con una demostración atlética excepcional, dando una voltereta hacia delante, su contrincante adivinó el movimiento y echó sus pies hacia la izquierda. Mala idea, pues el otro ya había leído esta reacción de antemano, en vez de caer con los pies, colocó primero ambas manos sobre la arena, y sin bajar las piernas del aire, giró su cadera a dirección de Houwang y asestó una patada en la rótula más cercana, el Mono no pudo más que caer con rodilla en tierra, apoyándose sobre su Ru Yi Bang, con el aliento perdido.

Apoyó el guerrero sin armadura su pie libre sobre la arena, haciendo impulso con sus extremidades superiores, salió erguido sobre una sola pierna, a propósito, soltó su propio balance que recaía en la punta de sus dedos, y se desplomó sobre Houwang con su codo cubriéndole el rostro, chocando directo en las mejillas del Martian. Yuna vio volar un rastro de sangre que se perdió en el océano.

A pesar de haber anulado su propio eje, el sujeto aún tenía otra pierna más sobre la que apoyarse de manera desesperada. Al parecer, este esfuerzo muscular para no caerse le costó un dolor que paralizó su cadera, y antes que lo viese venir, un golpazo de bastón le reventó el pecho cubierto por nada más que tela. Pareció que los pulmones crujieron y su aire se fue junto con todo el impacto. Consecuentes, le llovieron varias patadas y bastonazos, los primero apenas pudo desviarlos con las manos, las cuales, al estar sin protección, pronto se llenaron de sangre; obligado, recurría a esquivar con pura habilidad de su cuerpo, se demostraba elástico y veloz, no obstante, su gran porte corporal lo convertía en un blanco fácil para un enemigo de ataques tan rápidos y precisos, golpe que evadía, otros dos que conectaban.

Su último recurso fueron sus codos, cuando Houwang elevó el bastón en horizontal por sobre su cabeza, el guerrero salió al encuentro de ellos con sus duros codos, que chocaron como si fuese de metal contra el Ru Yi Bang. Pareciera que los huesos le estallaron cuando impactó, lanzó un horrendo rugido bajo la tela que le cubría, trató de echar una mirada atrás, y gritó en una voz gutural a Yuna que solo miraba la escena, con Aria detrás de ella.

– ¡TE DIJE QUE ABRAS LA BOLSA! – Vociferó. – ¡Cuida bien a esa niña si no quieres morir, te lo digo en serio!

– ¡Presta atención a la pelea estúpido! – Replicó el Mono, que se deshizo del bloqueo desesperado del guerrero, aplicó un bastonazo al rostro de su enemigo, y lo hizo caer en la arena.

Una vez se vio librado de su misterioso adversario, el Mono dirigió su mirada a Yuna, con una tétrica sonrisa en el rostro, el Águila se sintió petrificada por el dolor, se sentía que iba a morir en ese instante de la manera más horrorosa posible, y no había forma de que lo evitase.

Aria, podía decirse, era una niña pequeña, que apenas veía el mundo después de estar encerrada en una jaula de dioses, se le dijo que su Cosmos era de luz, pero si por algo brillaba era por su poca astucia y audacia. Las aptitudes más ocultas de una persona crecen cuando el peligro más apremia, y quién sabe si por gracia divina, pero que de ocurrir, ocurre. Aria desató el hilo de seda plateado, sintió la fibra suave en sus dedos mientras habría la bolsa llena que pesaba nada.

Los granos de arena se levantaron por los aires, cubriendo toda la vista alrededor de Yuna y Aria, cuando quisieron darse cuenta, sus cabellos estaban girando en una corriente ventosa indetenible, que giraba y giraba torno a ellas, al punto que ya no podían verse las caras, pero Yuna sintió las pequeñas y frágiles manos aferradas a su cintura. Intentó tocarse el rostro, las yemas de los dedos le silbaron por la mejilla, casi no las sintió sobre su piel.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, su imagen parecía desvanecerse, o su vista se nublaba, cualquiera de las dos, parecía como si su figura se esparciera, se desintegrara y se acoplara al viento huracanado que se cernía sobre ella y la niña de la luz, a quien también veía desaparecer poco a poco. Pronto, el fuerte sonido del viento, y la confusión de la situación la hacían desvanecer, la última imagen que vio detrás de las ráfagas ventosas fue un destello dorado, lo último que oyó fue un salvaje grito de furia, y lo último que sintió fue la liviandad de sus pies, perdiéndose en la altura, sumiéndose en la oscuridad de los aires, y cayendo en un repentino sueño que le atacó sobre sí como un tifón.

[…]

– Mira lo que nos vinimos a encontrar, eh, este niño con cabello de mujerzuela.

– ¡Pero, mira las ropas que tiene, son todas negras, y abrigadas!

– Cierto, ¿quién anda por acá tan abrigado? Mejor llevémoslo, a ver qué nos dice este tipo.

– Yo de ti lo haría pasar por las armas.

– ¿Y qué hacemos, Fakhir?

– Vamos a llevarlo, revísenlo bien, aseguren que no tenga ningún objeto extraño, y luego lo llevaremos a la caravana. A prisa, muchachos.

[…]

– Ay, ay, con un demonio… ¿Cómo vine a caer en este árbol?

– A ver, déjame ayudarte, pareces estancado encima, hay que cortar la rama.

– Déjamelo a mí, mira, uno, dos…

– ¡No, así no!

– ¡TRES! ¡AH, LA PU…! ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

– ¿Es en serio?

– Vamos, hay que salir de aquí lo más pronto posible, no es momento de tus dilemas.

– ¡Pero si…! Camina ya, que me estás poniendo de los nervios.

[…]

"Señorita, Saori…

No se vaya, estoy aquí… ¡No se vaya!

¡No, Señorita Saori, no se vaya!"


	35. 34: Lobo

**Capítulo treinta y cuatro**

**Lobo**

– ¡Al ataque!

– ¡Fakhir, conmigo!

– ¡Martians a la izquierda!

– ¡Déjenmelos a mí!

– ¡Ha ha! ¡Buena esa, _Vulpha_!

"Al oír cómo mis camaradas clamaban mi nombre con gestos de felicidad, me sentía reconfortado, jamás me vi rodeado por pares que reconocieran mi solitario esfuerzo, recuerdo que Yoshitomi jamás me permitió acercarme al clan, y nunca tuve oportunidad de hallar a mis compañeros.

Sin embargo, ahora, estos hombres, envueltos en capas blancas, montados en caballos jorobados, llamaban a mí con rostros de aprobación que apenas he tenido la satisfacción de ver entre mis iguales Santos."

Su campo de visión estaba reducido por la capa blanca gris montada sobre sus hombros, que también cubría su cabeza con una improvisada capucha cosida a la espalda. Pero esto no le impedía moverse con gran destreza sobre la arena, al ondear del viento del desierto, las hojas cruzaban las gargantas y pechos de todos sus enemigos, que caían, desmoronados, en el suave suelo ardiente.

"Makoto. El nombre de este hombre jamás podría olvidarlo, gracias a él sigo vivo. Según dijo, me hallaron casi muerto de sed, inconsciente, y ataviado de ropas calurosas en medio del desierto, ordenó a sus hombres a que me rescataran y llevaran a su campamento. Una vez despierto, tuve oportunidad de entablar una charla con él, y al principio, no pude dar crédito de con quien estaba tratando.

Makoto me dijo que no sólo me conocía a mí, Haruto del Lobo, sino que también conocía a todos mis compañeros, de los cuales me separé en circunstancias desconocidas. E incluso, conocía a Seiya y Shiryu de manera personal. Desde luego, no creí en sus palabras a la primera, fue así si no hasta que me demostró el poder de su Cosmos, el cual era en absoluto diferente al de los Martian, no era poderoso, sin embargo, se veía sincero y verdadero, abierto a mí. Sabía tan bien como yo que un Cosmos amable, no lo hace al hombre amable.

Para demostrar cuánto de cierto había en lo que hablaba, me hizo salir de la tienda en donde me tenía alojado, sin siquiera algún tipo de soga ni escolta que me retuviese de escapar. Y cuando le habló a sus hombres de mí, me hizo llamar Vulpha, que significa Lobo en hindi, según me dijo. Luego, me enseñó una foto de él en la que estaba jugando con un joven Seiya, que en ese momento aparentaba casi mi misma edad, es cierto que al crecer cambian los rasgos, pero tanto Seiya como Makoto mantenían los propios, Makoto poseía una piel morena, la nariz era redondeada, exacta a como se le veía ahora, los ojos también eran del mismo color, presté atención a más detalles como las cejas curvadas, el cabello del mismo tono castaño. La única diferencia notable entre su rostro de niño y de adulto era en que este último parecía mucho más curtido y rígido, pero claramente era el niño de la foto, una vez notó que podía creer en que era quien decía ser, me quitó la foto de los dedos, y la guardó en su capa.

Si hubiese escapado, definitivamente habría sido el final para mí, no porque Makoto fuese a matarme en el lugar, sino que, ¿con qué clase de comida sobreviviría? Me ofreció quedarme con él, ser parte de, lo que llamaba, Legión Asiática de Athena, tendría comida, refugio, y podría luchar por Athena, además de entrenar.

Eso sí, me impidió colocarme la Cloth, dijo que aunque confiaba mucho en sus hombres, no dudaba de que alguno podría ser un súbdito de Mars, pretendiendo que algún Santo de verdad se apareciese para buscar ayuda de la Legión, no dudarían en asesinarme mientras estuviese dormido, fue por eso además que decidió cambiar mi nombre, e incluso cortó mi cabello por la altura de los hombros, y me dejó conservar la ClothStone para atarlo, en caso de que tuviese que utilizarla en algún momento."

_– _¡Cuidado atrás, Vulpha!

De detrás de las dunas, el Martian saltó por los aires y se preparó a pasar la nuca de Haruto por las armas, gracias a la precaución de uno de sus camaradas, se volteó a tiempo, y bloqueó el ataque con sus dagas dobles, Makoto le había hecho entregas de estas, tras preguntarle con qué clase de arma se ajustaría mejor en la lucha, las necesitaría pues sus armas de ninja habían desaparecido, y no podría portar la Cloth durante la pelea.

Apenas bloqueado el ataque, Haruto contraatacó con una patada en el vientre, atravesó, raudo y veloz, la pechera negruzca, el metal de las navajas estalló al chocar con la armadura, y debió de rematarlo con un puñetazo en la zona descubierta. Estas dagas no eran las únicas que poseía, por supuesto, llevaba ocultas bajo la capa unas cuantas más, las desenfundó al instante, listo para el próximo combate.

La zona donde estaba era un desierto muy ventoso, las tormentas parecían elevarse continuamente, y a nada de de estallar, y hacerlos volar a todos de un puñetazo de viento. No se podían dar el lujo, sin embargo, de regresar, ya que habían localizado una fortaleza de Mars, donde, según le dijo Makoto, se hallaba un objeto muy preciado, necesitaban la ayuda de Haruto para poder recuperarlo, según parecía, el que apareciese en aquel lugar, y en aquel momento, era todo parte de una planificación, el jefe de la Legión no estaba dispuesto a revelárselo, eso también se notaba.

Fue justo cuando recordaba que debían acercarse al asentamiento de Martians lo más posible, que vio atravesar la tormenta un veloz dromedario, sobre sus lomos, iba el mismísimo Makoto, a quien llamaban Asad Adhem, el León Negro. Haciendo honor a dicho mote, Makoto estaba encubierto por capas negras, si bien estas eran poco favorables contra el sol, le daban un aspecto regio y de mando por sobre los demás, debajo, portaba las túnicas blancas tradicionales, igual que todos, para demostrar que no era un humano superior a nadie. No obstante, sus hombres solían hablar de que Makoto poseía un poder que le había concedido tal cargo de parte de Athena. Haruto sabía que esto era fruto de un arduo entrenamiento y cultivo del Cosmos.

El León Negro avanzaba con gran ímpetu sobre el caballo jorobado, blandía por el aire una particular y bella espada corva de metal negro, se decía entre sus hombres que era un arma cuyo forjado le tomó alrededor de diez años, y lo había hecho en condiciones de las que daba cierto miedo hablar, aludían a pactos a deidades oscuras, que le habían concedido metales nefastos.

Había muy pocos de los soldados en los que Haruto se interesó, uno de ellos, era Fakhir, el mejor jinete y estratega, con su jefe solía reunirse y planear tácticas a futuro, de hecho, este plan de ataque era casi enteramente de Fakhir, quien iba encabezando a toda la caballería, la cual comandaba. Otro de los soldados que captó su interés, era el comandante de infantería, Ja'har, un hombre al cual nadie le conocía el rostro, pues siempre lo mantenía oculto entre su capa blanca, con pintas azules en los bordes, por su voz, determinaba que era un hombre muy maduro y formado en la batalla.

Haruto andaba en el equipo de Ja'har, ciertamente, la montura requería demasiado entrenamiento, y no era realmente del gusto del Santo, por lo que le pidió a Makoto que lo prepara para luchar en las líneas a pie. Aunque, siendo que el Lobo detestaba siempre andar en grupo, usualmente se escabullía en el momento de la batalla, para poder atrapar a todos los enemigos por sorpresa. Un dato extraño que notó Haruto era que casi nadie hablaba aparte de Ja'har, que usaba un tono muy raro, generalmente se comunicaba con los jinetes y Fakhir, con quien hasta pudo entablar una cierta amistad.

Los Martian no demostraban especial capacidad táctica, sino, más bien, numérica, esencialmente, su principal fuerza era la presión de masa, que de hecho, a veces los hacía retroceder un poco, no obstante, Haruto era la clave especial en este punto, el Santo, cuyas capacidades eran mayores a las de cualquier guerrero, acababa con la mayoría de los enemigos, y abría paso a sus camaradas para que acabasen con el resto.

Poco a poco, mientras avanzaban sobre las dunas, y la tarde se acercaba, las oleadas de Martian descendían tanto en número como en frecuencia e intensidad, fue en el punto en que las oleadas se habían detenido por casi quince minutos, demasiado tiempo, una vez cruzaron una larga elevación de arena, se dieron cuenta que, en bajada, ya podían ver los asentamientos de los Martian. Fakhir, el más veloz de infantería, se había adelantado para ir y volver con los informes del terreno.

Al volver del comandante de caballería, Makoto hizo reunir al grupo, para que todos se enteraran de su informe, fue necesario un silbido para que todos se reunieran, de modo de que los heridos no debiesen de moverse, la Legión se ubicó cerca de ellos, así como el jefe.

– Leones – dijo Makoto, le gustaba llamar a sus hombres de esta manera, creía que esto les infundía cierta confianza –, según lo que ha podido investigar Fakhir, necesitamos tomar medidas apresuradas. – Comenzó a explicarles de manera elocuente y tranquila – Para empezar, los fenómenos naturales que ha causado la fortaleza Martian son superiores a los que creíamos.

A Haruto le explicaron luego que había fortalezas Martian cuyo poder era mucho más grande al de las comunes. La forma más simple de ubicar este tipo de fortalezas era determinar cómo estas afectaban al terreno, por ejemplo, en el caso que había investigado Fakhir, detrás de las dunas hay una abrupta bajada, tuvo mucho cuidado con bajar, pasando esta irregularidad, y acercándose más hacia el norte, halló que la zona desértica se detenía, y comenzaba una zona similar a la de un cráter, donde el calor incrementaba, el suelo era de piedra gris, agrietada en muchas zonas, y lo que hasta un punto eran dunas, pronto se volvían duros riscos. Según pudo apreciar, la fortaleza se hallaba más adentrado dentro de la zona de rocas, pero no estaba muy seguro, pues cercano a aquella área, había ríos de lava circundando entre las grietas, de ellas, emanaba un humo que solía confundirle; volvió lo más pronto posible, de manera que los riscos no se precipitaran sobre la arena, y no pudiese regresar.

– Estamos seguros de que en esta fortaleza hallaremos lo que buscamos, así que requerimos de un plan que nos asegure el éxito completo – continuó el León Negro –. Así que, escuchen bien.

"Lo primero que haremos, será dejar las tiendas aquí, junto con unos diez camellos, y encenderemos fogatas cuando el ocaso termine. Apenas encendamos las fogatas, debemos de huir camino abajo, hasta llegar a los riscos que Fakhir divisó, y de allí, esperaremos hasta divisar a los Martians acercarse, creyendo que nos tienen atrapados. Si nos colocamos bajos los riscos, bajo el abrigo de la noche, es imposible que nos vean, lo único que debemos de cubrir son los camellos, creo que con los diez que dejamos allí tendríamos unos… Treinta, Fakhir tiene preparadas las mantas negras, los colocaremos contra las paredes rocosas, y se mezclaran en la oscuridad. Haremos guardia, les recuerdo, diez por turno se mantendrán despiertos, primero irán los ubicados al principio del camino, y así hasta llegar a los últimos diez del final.

En fin, una vez los Martians hayan cruzado nuestro asentamiento, partiremos rápidamente hacia su fortaleza y atacaremos, hemos de dividirnos, los comandados por Fakhir, rodearán el lugar, y constatarán que nadie salga, ni entre. En tanto, la infantería irrumpirá directamente dentro de la fortaleza, debilitada por la falta de Martians, se encargarán con facilidad de ellos.

Por supuesto, existe la posibilidad de que los Martians no ataquen, lo cual podría indicar tanto como que están muy bajos de fuerzas, o que, por el contrario, esperan que ataquemos, cuando en realidad están atiborrados de guerreros para defenderse, en ese caso, lo que haremos será dispersarnos en grupos de diez, y asediaremos el castillo de distintos ángulos, seremos sigilosos, no atacaremos juntos, si no, de a poco, uno por grupo, atacaremos a los Martians guardias; una vez noten la ausencia de estos, saldrán todos a buscar al enemigo, en medio de la confusión, caeremos sobre ellos, y los derrotaremos sin duda."

Todos oyeron con gran alegría el plan, Haruto no detectaba un signo de duda entre los Leones de Makoto, ni siquiera en Fakhir, ni en Ja'har, aun así, no paraba de preguntarse, "¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo?". No supo responderse en toda la noche, lo pensó mientras ayudaba a tender las tiendas de seda negra, y a guardar algunas para los camellos. Cuando hizo arder una de las fogatas, creía verse a sí mismo dentro de las llamas, reflejaban contra sus ojos el incandescente brillo ardiente, pero se sentía vacío, mientras las flamas danzaban dentro de sus ojos verdes, algo en su garganta quería salir y gritar "¡No!", pero, pronto pensaba, "El plan que ha trazado Makoto es perfecto, no hay manera de que nos venzan… ¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo?" Era lo que más se repetía, que tenía miedo, que tenía miedo…

[…]

Una pezuña había descendido sobre su mano y le hizo saltar del dolor, aunque casi le rompió los dedos, estaba más que agradecido a ese animal que le había hecho despertar en medio de la noche. Cuando se dio vuelta, se encontró con el rostro sin boca ni ojos de ese guerrero envestido en armadura negra y rojiza. Otra vez, vio las llamas que tanto miedo le hacían recordar, y se espantó como nunca cuando oyó los desgarradores gritos, junto al crepitar de llamas, el correr de dromedarios por todos lados, asustados, todos revolcándose sobre el suelo, envueltos en un espantoso remolino de llamas.

Los ojos del Lobo brillaron contra el metal que desprendía chispas de su filo, la miró con fijeza, y no sabía si rezar porque se le espere una buena vida eterna, o que su muerte simplemente no fuese tan cruenta.


	36. 35: Lobo callado

**Capítulo treinta y cinco**

**Lobo callado**

El acero cruzó la manta, rápidamente esta se levantó en llamas, sobre el fuego cayó ese ser envestido en la armadura negra y roja, la cual fue perforada repetidas veces, hasta que el Martian dejó de agitarse y revolcarse. Haruto estaba cubierto por arena en el rostro, lo habían arrastrado con gran fuerza hacia atrás, y escupía los fríos granos que le llenaron la lengua. La misma brusquedad que lo había sacudido por el suelo, lo levantó de él, y lo puso de pie.

Miró a los ojos del brillante desierto, oculto tras extensas capas blancas, bajo las cuales se extendía una larga mata de cabello castaño oscuro.

– J–Ja'har… – Largó en un suspiro el Lobo, y casi se cayó si no fuese de que se apoyó sobre los hombros de su salvador entre jadeos.

– En primer lugar, nunca vuelvas a tocarme – le espetó, con tono muy frío –, y en segundo lugar, nunca vuelvas a tocarme. – Agregó antes de sacarse a Haruto de encima, este cayó sentado sobre la arena.

– ¡Ja'har! – Gritaron por lo lejos, Haruto giró la vista, y creyó distinguir a Makoto, con su particular espada en la mano.

– Me disculpará, jefe, pero usted nos trajo una nena, no un soldado – dijo Ja'har cuando el interpelado se detuvo junto a ellos.

– Oye, Vulpha, ¿estás bien? – Hizo caso omiso al reclamo, y se agachó para ayudar al Santo a levantarse.

– S–Sí, gracias, señor – respondió cuando se pudo erguir, hasta entonces, no había notado lo alto que era Ja'har, sus túnicas negras y grises parecían quedarle cortas, por eso llevaba una capa más larga de lo común.

– ¿Puedes pelear? – Le preguntó. Ja'har soltó un bufido de burla – Cierra la boca, Ja'har, no estás en posición de acusar a nadie de nada, menos, de cobarde. – Le recriminó, mientras enganchaba su espada entre la tela, Ja'har se le quedó mirando un segundo, para luego bajar la vista.

– S–Sí, no hay problema – contestó, titubeante.

– Bien, igual, calma, no pelearás por ahora. – Echó un silbido, e hizo seña a uno de los pocos camellos sobrevivientes – Te tendremos a resguardo por ahora, tú sabrás cuando puedas salir a pelear, ¿bien?

– No, Mako–Eh, quiero decir, señor, estoy bien

– Vas a estar bien cuando te vea patearle el culo a un Martian – Le dijo, parecía reírse cuando hablaba así –. Cálmate, tranquilo, sé que estás un poco nervioso, yo también, por eso tenemos que salir de acá, pero ayer, así que vamos, súbete de una vez, los Martian ya nos están palpando el culo, Fakhir nos espera más allá. – Se volteó, miró a lo lejos, preocupado, notó que algo faltaba – ¡Oye, oye Fakhir!

El grito se perdió en la noche, sin encontrar una respuesta. Makoto frunció el ceño, y analizaba a todos lados, rápidamente ya había sacado su sable negro y lo blandía cerca de su hombro, en posición defensiva.

– ¡Ja'har! ¡Aquí! – A la orden, el comandante de infantería saltó a espaldas de su jefe, Haruto, algo desconcertado, hizo lo mismo, colocándose a un costado de ambos, esperando algún ataque sorpresivo, no obstante, su posición parecía poco firme. – Llámalos a todos. – Ordenó Makoto.

– ¡P–Pero delataremos la posición…!

– ¡¿Crees que no la saben ya?! ¡Llámalos! – Le ladró con furia, y Ja'har no pudo hacer más que emitir un ligero silbido, que atravesó por sobre las arenas, y convocó una docena de guerreros, se veían exactamente iguales la mayoría, encapuchados en blanco, largas cabelleras oscuras, algunas incluso hasta la cintura, todos rodearon a los tres guerreros centrales, que esperaban la llegada del enemigo.

– Eh… Así que nos mentiste, imbécil – Oyeron, una voz desconocida les hizo saltar sobre sí, y voltearon a donde oían que hablaban –. No está esa mierda de Santo aquí, no son más que estos salvajes –De entre las sombras, vieron surgir una figura de un hombre, cuya armadura reflejaba los tenues rayos lunares, Makoto reconoció al instante la situación.

– ¡Un Martian! – Señaló, todos levantaron sus armas, preparándose para salir a atacar – ¡Esperen, alto todos! – Les ordenó de repente.

El recién aparecido había dejado caer a Fakhir sobre la arena, este se desplomó sin más, aunque aún daba algunos signos de poder moverse y respirar, Makoto temió que aun así, si se lanzaba directo sobre el Martian, probablemente Fakhir sería asesinado en el momento. Lanzó la espada al suelo y se arrodilló, ordenó a todos hacer lo mismo en dos gritos, de mala gana, por supuesto, debieron de obedecer.

– ¡Mira eso! – dijo el Martian, con cierto sarcasmo – Cuánto te deben querer, basura, después de que los traicionaste. – Makoto levantó la vista cuando oyó "traición" – Sí, idiota, este pedazo de imbécil te tracionó – Le respondió, tomó a Fakhir por su cuello y lo levantó con una fuerza notable, contrastante con su porte no muy grande ni imponente. – Se unió a ti porque su hijita está con nosotros, y nos prometió que los lideraría a nuestra fortaleza, e incluso nos ofrecería un Santo como pago, sin embargo… – Haruto reaccionó al instante cuando vio que el hombre estaba blandiendo una larga daga serpenteante.

– ¡Espera! ¡Yo soy un Santo! – Las palabras le salieron sin pensarlas siquiera, nada natural en él, no obstante, no pudo evitar – Yo soy al que buscas.

– ¡No! – Le gritó Makoto – ¡No puedes…!

– ¡Silencio! O tu amiguito el traidor probará si mi hoja está afilada – interrumpió el Martian, con el puñal, apuntó a Haruto –. A ver, Santo, ponte tu Cloth, ¡YA!

Así hizo caso Haruto, y en unos momentos, estaba cubierto por su Cloth gris plomo, dio un paso hacia delante, como desafiando al Martian, ahora que podía verlo de cerca, notó que tenía un aspecto horroroso, desde el ceño, hasta la comisura de los labios, le cruzaba una cicatriz que partía lo que quedaba de su nariz en dos. Sonreía de un solo lado, mientras el otro lado de sus labios parecía paralizado. Los ojos, pequeños, estaban casi cubiertos por una larga mata de cabello blanco, hasta la nuca lo tenía corto, pero sobre el rostro lo tenía hecho un entero desastre. Miró al joven del Lobo con unos terroríficos ojos de hielo por un momento.

– Bien, veo que sí eres un Santo, después de todo, nos has sido útil… – Dirigiéndose a Fakhir, este lo miró con una expresión de gratitud tras sus capas. – Has sido.

– ¡N–NO! – Exclamó, aterrado, Fakhir, cuando sintió el frío filo sobre su garganta – ¡M–Me prometiste!

– Prometí que esos negros horrendos no morirían. Nunca dije algo sobre ti.

– ¡Alto, detente! – Intervino Haruto – ¡Al que quieres matar es a mí, no a Fakhir…! – Se hizo un silencio, segundos, minutos eternos, los ojos verde claro del Santo estaban determinados a que nadie deba de sacrificarse para salvarse, estaba asustado, sí, pero no podía volver a atrás. – Por favor, suéltalo – pidió.

– De acuerdo, de todas formas no lo necesito, se lo pueden quedar – concedió el Martian, soltó a su rehén sobre la arena, cayó casi desvanecido, probablemente el miedo le anuló el pensamiento.

Antes que pudieran darse cuenta, la capa blanca del jinete ondeaba con el color de la muerte, las arenas oscuras se tiñeron de rojo oscuro, del mismo con el cual la hoja del cuchillo se había empañado. Haruto miró a la horrenda cicatriz del Martian, atónito, deslumbrado por el charco de sangre que se formaba por debajo de Fakhir, quien se había sacudido unos segundos, y luego, tieso, frío, muerto. Bajo ese largo corte, una espantosa sonrisa se formaba, enseñó unos blancos dientes afilados, y vio el regodeo entre los ojos congelados, brillantes, como pilares de hielo creciendo sobre un mar de aguas negras.

– No… ¿Por qué?

– Yo nunca dije que se lo iban a quedar vivo.

– No tenías… No tenías…

– No, no tenía qué, pero, como si eso me importase un carajo… Ahora, Santo, ven conmigo.

Haruto se quedó de pie, frenado sobre la arena, sentía el cuerpo caliente, urgido por un arrasador sentimiento, que le hacía casi temblar, trató de articular palabras, pero nada más que un leve rugido le salía de entre los dientes.

– Oh, ya veo… Supongo que todos los Santos son así de estúpidos, pues… Eh… – Parecía divagar en sus pensamientos unos segundos, hasta que levantó el brazo, y dijo: – Mátenlos a todos.

Tras sus espaldas, surgieron, por lo menos, veinte sombras, envestidas en las Caetus de fulgor oscuro y rojo. Ja'har habló al instante, todos sus soldados levantaron sus armas y se prepararon para recibir a los Martian de frente, estaban en desventaja numérica, pero otra alternativa no existía.

Haruto miró fijo a su enemigo por unos segundos. Reconoció unas arqueadas hombreras hacia abajo, guanteletes cortos, que apenas sobrepasaban al altura de la muñeca. La cintura y las piernas se veían bastante robustas, a comparación de sus ligeros brazos, el peto oscuro se unía a las hombreras y al cinturón. Sobre todo, poseía una tiara alargada, parecía simbolizar a un animal de grandes orejas, con ojos verdes incrustados dentro de la diadema.

El Santo fue quien se lanzó al ataque primero, removió los pies de la arena, los apoyó delante del otro, pero antes de poder salir en carrera, una sombra negra se le atravesó y oyó el chocar de aceros delante de sí. Makoto, con una expresión que nunca había visto de ese hombre sereno, divertido, carismático, ahora estaba con una ardiente hambre de venganza y rabia, su espada se movía con tal velocidad que Haruto casi sentía el impacto como si fuese a su lado. De aquí a allá, volaba la espada corva negra del jefe de la Legión del Desierto. Más rápido de lo que pensaba, la batalla se empezó a tornar frenética.

Makoto avanzaba furiosamente, con movimientos a una sola mano, estocadas veloces, cortes precisos y perfectos, no obstante, el Martian estaba tranquilo de pensamiento, y podía seguir la batalla como si nada, esquivando y desviando los sablazos de Makoto.

– ¡Eh, entre todos estos salvajes, se ve que tienes potencial, León! – Le comentó el Martian, mientras chocaron las espadas por un segundo.

– Fakhir… – Contestó en voz baja. – ¡Fakhir…! ¡FAKHIR!

A nombre de su viejo amigo muerto, el Martian se echó una notable risa burlona, poco interesado en aquel hombre que acababa de asesinar, ni siquiera en el combate estaba adentrado, le parecía apenas un juego de niños.

– ¡Oye, idiota! ¿Te quedarás parado ahí? – Le gritaron a Haruto, se volteó a ver, y no dio crédito a lo que veía, era una alta mujer, de esbelta pose, envuelta en túnicas blancas y negras, al vislumbrar la larga cabellera castaña, Haruto se dio cuenta de que ella era Ja'har, cuando cruzó con la vista con sus ojos dorados, se quedó un instante mirándola, atónito – ¡RÁPIDO! – El grito luego se ahogó por el choque metálico, Ja'har se quitaba de encima con fiereza un Martian que intentaba atraparla desprevenida, y le partió el cráneo contra el suelo con una sola mano.

– ¡H–Haruto! – Oyó del otro lado – ¡Deja a Ja'har sola, ella puede…! ¡Ayúdame aquí!

Haruto debía tomar la decisión de salir a buscar a sus enemigos, pero, ¿cuál? Por ambos lados, el peligro se le acercaba, y sus camaradas necesitaban su ayuda, Ja'har y sus guerreros probablemente no aguantarían a demasiados Martian juntos, pero Makoto estaba arriesgando su vida solo, también. Miraba de un lado a otro, dubitativo, tenía que acabar con el Martian, pero…

Makoto comenzaba a avanzar sobre el Martian, si bien sus habilidades del Cosmos eran muy limitadas, Makoto se desenvolvía con la espada de una manera asombrosa, hendía el aire de un lado hacia otro, nunca descuidaba su defensa por un milímetro, además de que se movía mejor, su espada era mucho más pesada y consistente, hacía temblar a la otra.

Haruto lo miró con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido, ¿de verdad necesitaba ayuda? Haruto no era más que un niñato comparado con Makoto, que había sacrificado toda su vida para estos momentos de todo o nada, probablemente, Ja'har también, ¿y el qué? ¿No más de 12 años de entrenamiento? Su hermano era un verdadero hombre y Santo, Makoto, Ja'har, también, él no era más que un cachorro que daba sus primeros pasos, y apenas se le afilaban los colmillos. Se sintió pequeño, inútil, como aquella vez…

"No… ¡No de nuevo! ¡Mi hermano no morirá otra vez!"–le gritó una voz que salía de su alma –"¡Nadie dará su vida por la mía! ¡NADIE!"

El choque de las espadas fue el sonido que le hizo saltar con una absurda agilidad, cruzó más de cinco metros en pocos segundos, antes que los dioses pudieran siquiera imaginarlo, estaba tras las espaldas del implacable Martian, ni siquiera soltó un respiro, levantó su brazo en el aire, y concentró su Cosmos en sus dedos. Era un solo golpe, atravesaría toda su armadura, hasta su corazón, y caería sobre su sombra, el desierto se lo tragaría, sólo un tajo.

El aire silbó en sus uñas, sintió como atravesaba la carne con furia, los destellos verdes claros habían explotado, ya todo estaba terminado. Tenía los dedos cubiertos en sangre, miró satisfecho hacia delante, pero su sonrisa pronto se desvaneció como de un puñetazo. Makoto, frente a él, tragándose las lágrimas del dolor. Toda su capa negra estaba manchada de sangre, a Haruto le tembló la mano, y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, el Martian estaba detrás de ambos, con esa sonrisa gélida, asquerosa en su rostro, sosteniendo la sangrante extremidad, que se ponía fría y dura a cada segundo que pasaba… El brazo de Makoto parecía haber arrancado la voz de Haruto, de él no salía una sola palabra, sangre, nada más que sangre le rodeaba…


End file.
